Error's Love
by ImmortalPhantom22
Summary: Danny Phantom is neither human or ghost, he is a creation. He was an experiment that went wrong. He now lives with the Fentons and they move to Amity Park, where he meets a girl named Sam. Who created him? And why? Full Summary Inside Please review!
1. Lonely

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 1: Lonely

Fully Summary: Sam Manson is 17 and lives in Amity Park with her parents. She has no friends, and is basically invisible to others. Then one day, a family moves in next door. She meets Danny Fenton, and becomes a really good friend. But she learns a shocking secret about her friend, Danny is not human or ghost, he is a creation, an experiment. But he is an experiment that went wrong. Danny has been hiding with the Fentons since he was 6 years old. He wants to find out what went wrong, and why he was created, and what will happen to him. _A story of adventure and forbidden love!_

A/N: I know that I am lacking on updating my other stories. And I am terribly sorry! But I randomly came up with the idea of this story and thought I'd give it a try. Hopefully it will turn out as good as I hope it will! I beg of you, please update! Tell me your thoughts on the story!

PS: This first chapter is pretty slow, but I need to introduce everything and everyone before I can get into action!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 1: Lonely

_Danny could feel the icy cold metal against his skin, the bonds on his wrists and ankles held him down to the table. He only wore a pair of baggy shorts; the rest of him was bare._

_Tears filled up his eyes._

_Beside him on both sides were a bunch of adults, all wearing masks like a doctor, they talked amongst themselves and occasionally glanced at him._

_"Please." The young child spoke "I want to go." he whimpered. "Where is my mom?" he asked._

_The adults paid no attention to him. One of them turned to Danny, holding a small glass bottle with a sharp point coming out of it. Inside the bottle was a bunch of glowing green stuff._

_One of the doctors quickly spoke "Wait!"_

_All the other doctors looked at her._

_"What are you doing? We cant just put that in him! We should test it first!" The female continued, looking down at the young boy._

_"We are testing it." The doctor holding the shot replied "We're testing it on this kid."_

_"Why not on an animal or something first! We've killed too many innocent children! They are only kids!"_

_Danny whimpered as he looked at the man with the shot. What was that? He was scared! He wanted to see his mom! Where was she! "Where's my mom!" he cried._

_"Shut up kid!" The man barked, he turned to the female again "We've recalculated our previous tests, and we're sure we've done it right!"_

_"No!" The female walked in between Danny and the male doctor "We're killing them! I can't let you do this!" she cried, "I'm tired of this! If you don't stop, I'll tell the government about what we're doing! This has gone too far!"_

_Suddenly, Danny saw the man grab something from the table, he couldn't see what it was though, and then the man thrust his hand forward. The woman let out a gasp then dropped to the ground, letting out a wail of pain as she fell._

_Danny gasped. The woman was on the floor, silent. He looked up at the man again, who walked forward, grinning maliciously._

_"Sorry Alison," he spoke to the corpse on the ground, "I can't let you do that. We have come too far to stop now." the man pointed the needle down, aiming at Danny's arm. Danny didn't have time to look away. The needle plunged into his flesh, then the green fluid stuff in the bottle decreased until it was gone. Then the doctor pulled the needle away._

_The doctors watched eagerly._

_Danny's arm felt heavy for a minute. Then suddenly, he began thrashing around while still attached to the table, screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain spread through his bloodstream like a fire, biting into his flesh, poisoning him with endless torture. His cries of agony made the doctors cover their ears, they glanced at each other nervously._

_Danny's black hair began flickering from white to black, his blue eyes also flashing between green and blue._

_"It's working!" The doctor yelled in triumph but was barely heard over the young boy's cries._

_Danny closed his eyes. He wanted to die! He wanted to get out of here! He wanted to see his mom again. He wanted anything but this._

Sam Manson was 17 years old, living in Amity Park with her filthy rich parents in a large mansion. She had no friends; in fact she didn't really talk to anybody. The only time she would even talk was if she was answering someone.

Her outfit was her usual, black tank top, black skirt, boots, a chain belt, and chain necklace and black bands around her wrists. Her hair was long and black; it reached halfway down her back and normally hung in her face like a wall, blocking her from the world around her.

She sat in her seat in Lancer's class. The bald, overweight, non-popular teacher. She was in class ten minutes early; she had nothing to do before class. Time slowly ticked by, Sam tapped her foot, waiting for the bell to finally ring!

_Ring!_

The first people to enter the classroom were the nerds, and the group of popular kids came last, giggling and talking as they sat down. Lastly, Lancer entered the room, he held an arm full of books for the class.

"Good morning class!" Lancer greeted the class, of course nobody replied back to him. "We are going to have a new student joining us tomorrow! His name is Daniel, and I expect all of you to be nice to him. He just moved here. But, on with the lesson!"

Great, just what his school needs. More idiots! Sam said to herself dully.

Sam was the only member in this classroom who had all A's. Because she had no friends, she had no distractions, so she always got her work done.

Sometimes she wondered if being popular was fun. It seemed like all of those dorks were always laughing and never got lonely. Of course they always failed their classes, but they just seemed...happy. Maybe just having a few friends is good. At least you would have someone to talk to!

Sam pushed the thought out of her head and paid attention to the lesson.

_Lunch_

Sam walked to the corner of the school cafeteria and sat at the table that was not occupied. This was _her _table. Nobody ever sat here, except her.

She pulled out her sack lunch from her purple backpack then reached in the brown-paper bag and pulled out a small container that had a salad inside, she also pulled out an apple and bottled water.

Sometimes people would have fun and throw some meat at her because she was a vegetarian. (People at my school do that to me because I am a vegetarian) They thought that was weird and crazy. Sam didn't care what others thought of her!

_School Ends_

Sam pulled her backpack over her shoulder and began to walk home. Her house was about ten minutes away, but her parents still wanted to send someone to pick her up. She wouldn't let them for several reasons, they would send a limo, which would give away her family's salary, it would be completely embarrassing and it was destroying the environment!

It was clear but cold that day; Sam's breaths came out in puffs of clouds then disappeared. She hugged herself to keep her body warm. She wore a jacket, but it still wasn't warm enough.

When she neared her house, something grabbed her attention. A large, white moving truck was parked in front of the house next to her own.

The house look like a shack compared to the Mason Mansion. Sam huffed, great, now we're going to have neighbors!

She walked up to her house and happened to peek at all the cardboard boxes in the truck. She paused and just stared at them, "What the hell." she whispered to herself.

The boxes were labeled with the strangest things she had ever heard of! "Plasma energy. Be careful!" "Ghost Gantlets." "Ecto guns." "Specter Deflectors." What the hell were those?

Sam shrugged and pulled the keys out of her backpack and began to put the key into the lock. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw movement.

When she turned to look, she saw a teenager about her age, he had messy jet-black hair that hung in his face, she couldn't see his eye colour. He wore jeans and a black sweatshirt. The boy froze in place and then his head snapped over in her direction.

Sam quickly turned away before he could make eye contact and fiddled with the lock till it opened. She closed the door behind her and headed to her room.

A/N: Sorry that this isn't a great chapter, but I tried to introduce Sam's character and I needed to have her meet Danny! The story will get more exciting! I promise!


	2. New Kid

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 2: New Kid

A/N: I would first like to thank everyone for their reviews! It means a lot to me! Okay here is chapter 2, this chapter is also kinda slow and doesn't have a lot of action or anything, but bear with me for now please. It will get better! I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...obviously!

Chapter 2: New Kid

Sam yawned deeply while pouring herself a bowl of cereal. The weekend had gone by too fast, and for the most part, Sam was in her room, doing basically nothing. Now it was Monday, the worst day of the week.

"Samikins." Her mother walked in wearing her silk nightgown, "Good morning sweetie! I'm glad you're up!" she smiled.

"I'm not." Sam muttered.

Her mother didn't hear her and continued, "I told the Fentons that you would"-

"Who the hell are the Fentons?"

"Our neighbors, silly! Anyway, I told them you would walk to school with their son Daniel." Her mother grinned.

"You did _what_!?" Sam dropped the cereal in the bowl that she held and the pieces flew all across the floor, "What did you just say woman!"

"You will walk to school with Daniel. He is going to Casper High too!" Her mother giggled like a little girl.

Oh god, it better not be the one I think it is, "How many sons do they have?"

"Just one."

Damn! The creepy one! "I cant ma! And why the hell do you just volunteer me for stuff without asking me first! God!" Sam walked out of the kitchen, leaving the cereal on the floor and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

"Sammy sweetie! Are you ready?" Sam's mom called up the stairs.

Sam groaned, "yes." she replied through gritted teeth.

The doorbell to their house rang, "That's him Sammy!" her mom called.

Sam went to the door and put her hand on the doorknob, _hello hell. _She opened it. Before her was, as she expected, the boy with black hair and today he wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She noticed that he had bright blue eyes that were filled with light and life, but also they were shadowed with an almost depressing mask.

"Hello." He spoke, looking down; he was not smiling, and barely showed any emotion, "you must be Samantha."

"Sam." She corrected him.

"Oh, sorry." he stiffened like a frightened puppy.

There was an awkward pause, and then Sam spoke, "Um, we should head to school." she took a step outside and noticed the boy took a step back quickly, she closed the door and began walking. The boy followed silently.

The boy, Daniel, didn't make any eye contact; his eyes were focused on the ground as they walked.

Sam looked back at him and felt kind of bad, she wasn't expecting him to be so quiet. She felt really out of place right now, she forced herself to open her mouth, "soooo...what's your name?" she bit her lip.

"Danny." he replied.

This conversation wasn't going anywhere, "um...what are your hobbies?" she mentally smacked herself, that was such a stupid question! She hated her mom for making her do this!

"Nothin' much... I do lots of science things with my parents."

Finally she got a full sentence out of him, "Oh, that's cool."

For most of the walk to Casper High, it was completely silent between them. Then they could see the school in the distant, "There it is. That's Casper High."

Danny was sitting in the front seat in the class. He was hunched over in his seat, eyes wondering around the classroom. The students stared at him; he could feel their eyes burrowing into his skin.

Mr. Lancer looked at Danny and beckoned for him to stand, he obeyed, "Class, this is our new classmate, Daniel Fenton. He moved here with his family from Minnesota."

Danny raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Now, I expect everyone to treat him with respect and kindness."

Sam looked over at Dash Baxter, who was the school bully, also star football player, he was grinning evilly with Kwan, also a star football player who just followed Dash everywhere. Those two were probably already planning a "welcome" for Danny, just like they always did.

Danny took his seat quickly. During the entire class, he did not once look up at Lancer. Sam assumed he was really shy; he hadn't spoken one word since they arrived at Casper High.

_Lunch_

Sam once again sat at her empty lunch table, but for some reason, today, she felt as though something was missing; Like a deep hole in her heart. She wasn't feeling up to eating today, so she just sat there, staring blankly at the surface of the table.

"Excuse me?"

Sam looked up, "Danny?"

"Um...can I sit here?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure."

Danny sat down on the opposite side of Sam, holding his tray of food, which had spaghetti, a bread stick, carrots, and a carton of milk. But oddly, he didn't touch it; he barely even looked at it.

"Aren't you gunna eat something?" Sam finally spoke.

Danny shook his head.

"How come?"

He didn't answer, Sam didn't ask again, it probably wasn't important anyways. (Or is it!) After a minute, Danny looked up, his blue eyes locked onto her purple eyes. It was as if she were being hypnotized, she couldn't look away. Her stomach did flip-flops as if she were on a roller coaster. His gorgeous eyes were filled with interest, wonder, and fear.

Danny broke eyes contact and looked down at the table. Sam blinked a few times; her heartbeat was ten times faster than it was a few minutes ago.

"Danny?" You don't have to answer this, but why are you so quiet?" She _had_ to ask. It was beginning to drive her nuts!

"I don't know." he weakly replied.

"Cause most people I meet cannot stop talking!"

The corner of Danny's mouth twitched, "I'm not like other people."

"Well, I can see that." Sam smiled a little, "You're nothing like the brainless dorks wandering around the school!" _What the hell am I saying!_

"Is that a compliment?" Danny raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam again with those breathtaking eyes.

Sam giggled, but immediately threw her hand up to her mouth to make herself stop. _Holy shit! I'm becoming a pathetic flirt! Stop it! _"Um...yeah, that's a compliment."

"Um...thanks." Danny forced a small smile, "You were asking why I was quiet, and its because I have a lot on my mind." he spoke in almost a whisper. Sam had to strain to hear his words. "Believe me when I say I'm different from other guys."

* * *

In the distant, a figure stood, standing completely still and watching through the window to Casper High's cafeteria. The figure had a malicious smile appear on his face, he pulled out a cell phone from the jacket he wore and pushed some numbers and held it up to his ear. "Tell the boss, we've found him."

A/N: dun dun duuuun! Okay not that dramatic of a chapter ending, but anyway. I hope this chapter didn't suck too much! Please review! I really appreciate reviews! And I am not that good at writing about romance or anything like that, but I hope you got that Sam is not a flirting person! So this is a big change for her!


	3. Disappearance

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 3: Disappearance

A/N: Here is chapter 3! I thank everyone _so much_ for the reviews! That is the most reviews I have gotten on a story! It makes me very happy! I know I have updated each one of these in just a few days, but the next chapter might be a little ways away. School is going to start again, and I am going to probably not have a ton of time. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and never will!

Chapter 3: Disappearance

Sam came walking out of the doors of Casper High after the bell had rung. Tons of students scrambled out of the school at once, and Sam stood by the flagpole waiting for a specific person.

She shifted from one foot to the other as she waited. A few minutes passed, and the majority of the students were gone, Danny still hadn't shown up.

He told her earlier that he was going to meet her in front of the school and walk to their houses. Although he _had _sounded pretty reluctant as he spoke. But he wouldn't leave would he?

_Maybe he didn't see me and left, _Sam said to herself _maybe he got in trouble with the teacher. _Many thoughts buzzed through her head, and finally she went back into the school. The halls were empty, Sam walked to room B102, which is where Danny had his last period class.

Mr. Baker sat at his desk; he had wavy brown hair and brown eyes while also wearing glasses. He was a pretty young teacher, only in his late twenties.

"Mr. Baker?"

The teacher looked up, "Sam. What brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

Sam had Mr. Baker in third period as a World Geography teacher. "Um, you have Danny Fenton in your last period class. What time did he leave? Did he leave right when the bell rang...or what?"

"Danny Fenton?" Mr. Baker asked.

"Yeah, he's new here. He had your class last period." Sam said.

"Sam, I haven't had any new students in my class. There was no Danny Fenton in my class today. Nobody _new _showed up."

"A-are you sure?" Her heart sped up.

"Positive." Mr. Baker said.

"Okay, um, sorry to bother you." Sam left the room. _How could Danny not have gotten to class! It had Mr. Baker on his schedule and I walked him there! Where was he?_

Sam closed her front door behind her; she still had a funny feeling in her stomach, like she had forgotten something.

"Oh! Sammy!" Her mother ran forward from the living room and threw her arms around Sam, "I was so worried!"

"What the hell ma!?" Sam recoiled back at the sudden affection toward her, "What happened!?" she barked, feeling like she was suddenly exposed to some kind of poison. Her mother's perfumes clung to her clothes and made her wanna barf!

"I thought you had been attacked! You are fifteen minutes later than you normally are! I was watching the news and there is some creep on the loose!"

"There is always a creep on the loose ma! Like Dash. Or Mr. Lancer." Sam said to her mother. "Listen, I'm fine ma. Really. I'm gunna go upstairs."

"Honey, you're father is going to be home later today!" Her mother added cheerfully.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"He hasn't been home in a week.'

"He hasn't?" Sam said surprised, "Huh, well I didn't notice."

"He's been on a business trip! And he's going to be back later today!"

Sam nodded, "Nice." she turned and walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her.

After some time, Sam picked up her cell phone and dialed a few numbers, an operator picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello, can you transfer me to the Fenton residence?" her stomach knotted tightly, she just hated calling people! People always assumed it was because she was shy, and that may be true, but Sam felt better calling Danny's house rather than walking over there.

"Hello?" A female voice spoke on the phone.

"Hi, uh, is this Fenton residence?"

"Yes it is, may I ask whose calling?'

"My name is Sam."

"Hi Sam! My name is Jazz!"

"Uh...is Danny available?"

"Danny?" The girl, Jazz, seemed a little shocked at her request, "What is this regarding?" She spoke more sternly, almost like a demand.

"I'm a...friend of Danny's." Sam bit her lip, were the two of them considered friends? She never had a friend before. Was friendship just natural? Or did you have to agree to be friends?

"A friend of Danny's! Really! Oh wow! That's so great! I'm glad Danny made a friend!" Jazz seemed a little _too _happy.

"Well, I was supposed to meet him after school, but he didn't show up, so I'm kinda concerned."

"Oh!" Jazz paused, "I'm not sure. But Danny isn't here at the moment; he's with our parents. I'm not sure where they went... but I can have Danny call you."

_Wow, an entire family of bad liars! _"Yeah, that would be great. Can you just tell him that Sam called? He knows how to get a hold of me."

"Sure thing!" Jazz said.

"'K thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye,' Sam hung up and took a deep breath. _Wow. His sister is pretty talkative...maybe that's why Danny doesn't speak! He has to listen to that chatterbox all day!_

The next day, Sam waited for Danny to come out of his house while sitting on her porch. When he came out, he was surprised to see Sam sitting there.

Before he could speak, Sam opened her mouth, "Where were you after school?"

"I'm really sorry! My...dad picked me up after school...I was gunna tell you..."

"So..._right_ after school, your dad picked you up?" she asked casually.

"Yeah."

_Well then why wasn't he in his last period class! Why did he keep lying? _Sam nodded and didn't push the conversation any further.

When they walked to school, Sam noticed Danny hobbling as he walked and she looked down at his legs. He seemed to be favoring his left leg. "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

"No!" Danny spoke too quickly, "um...I got hurt in PE..."

Again, he was a terrible liar! "Oh, okay." she replied.

Suddenly, Danny froze. Sam stopped walking and turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and alert; he stood there like a statue, barely even breathing. "Danny? You okay?"

Danny looked at Sam. "Yeah...I mean no...I just remembered...I forgot something back at my house...you keep going...I'll...uh...catch up later..." Danny turned and began sprinting back the way they came.

For a kid with a limp, he sure could move! Sam just stared at the place Danny previously was, and then she looked behind her toward the school. "Danny!" She cried and began to run the way she saw him go, "Wait!"

She turned on the next street and looked around the deserted street, where had he gone? All of a sudden, Sam saw movement from the corner of her eye, she turned to see what it was just as a blue glowing beam shot toward her like a bullet.

The beam struck her chest; she was thrown backward and felt her head collide painfully with the building nearby. Warm blood flowed down her neck from the gash, her vision blurred and she collapsed.

A/N: hehe! Nice way to end a chapter eh? Please review! I'll update ASAP!


	4. Fight

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 4: Fight

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is chapter 4 of this story. But I need to tell you; I have been having a terrible few days. My pet dog died yesterday, and I haven't been holding up so well. But I wrote this last night at about midnight, I know it isn't the best, but just know that I've been really distracted and sad. Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 4: Fight

Sam lay on the pavement; blood running from the wound on her head, her ears rang loudly and her eyes were unfocused. Her head throbbed painfully; she bit her lip to hold back her screams.

After endless minutes of excruciating pain, a warm feeling replaced the pain. It soothed her head and was calm and gentle.

"Sam!" The voice was so distant; she could barely hear it.

"Sam!" It was repeated. This time a little bit louder and not as fuzzy.

"**Sam!**" Over and over again.

She opened her eyes weakly; hovering over her face was a pair of wide, dreamy blue eyes. She would recognize those eyes anywhere!

"Oh thank god!"

She had _never _heard him speak so loud before and with so much dread. Sam threw her hand to the back of her head where she had been bleeding and pulled her hand in front of her face. There was no blood. Sam ran her hand all across her scalp, but still found nothing.

"Are you okay?"

"W-w"- she was lost for words, "b-b-but I...and you...my head..." her mind was racing as she almost hyperventilated.

"Take it easy Sam. Are you hurt?"

"Yes! I mean no...I _was_...but I'm not..." Sam looked at Danny, "What happened?"

"Um...you slipped and fell..." he replied.

"No!" Sam quickly said, "You went back to your house, and I followed...And I hit my head!" she tried to explain.

"You probably hallucinated...or something..." Danny looked away for a minute, "If you're not feeling well, I can take you home...but if you're okay, we should head to school."

Sam gaped for a moment then replied, "I...think I'm fine. We should hurry and get to school."

Danny helped Sam stand up, she wobbled for a few minutes but then she felt fine and began walking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny bite his lip and put his hand to his head, _as if he were in pain._

_School_

Sam was too distracted to pay attention in class. What the hell had happened! _I know whether I'm hallucinating or not!...I think...and I wasn't hallucinating! It was too real! It couldn't have been fake! _She said to herself.

_But...I'm not hurt...which doesn't make sense! I was bleeding! _She fought with her brain all through the class period, trying to figure out what had happened.

She looked at Danny who had his head down and he was rubbing his head. He'd been doing that all class period. He seemed fine this morning, but after Sam had "slipped," he had been in pain or something.

_Lunch_

Sam walked in the lunchroom and went over to her table. She patiently waited for Danny to arrive.

_5 Minutes Later_

He was missing again! Where the hell does that guy go! _Was he avoiding me?...he seemed really concerned this morning...I've never seen him look like that! Maybe I am hallucinating right now. That would make everything easier!_

Something interrupted her thoughts.

She could hear an echoing yell of lots of people, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

People all over the lunchroom jumped up from their tabled and darted out of the cafeteria into the hall. Sam also stood up and took off in the direction of the chants.

A crowd of students swarmed the area, making rude comments, guessing who would win, and so on. Sam couldn't see over all the people.

The kid next to her asked another person, "Who is fighting?"

The other kid replied, "Dash is in a fight with that new kid!"

"Danny!" Sam gasped and began forcing her way through the people, getting a few colourful words thrown at her.

The students made sound effects to themselves and commented annoyingly, "ooh!" "Yow!" "Ouch!" "That's gotta hurt!" "Oh man!"

As Sam came closer to the action, she could hear grunts and cries from someone. She got to the front and saw Danny standing there, blood coming out of the side of his mouth, and surrounding him were a group of football players/jocks. They towered over him easily.

Danny's eyes were wide while he stared at the jocks; he seemed to be afraid.

Each jock took a turn at punching Danny; he did his best to dodge them, and did not fight back. But even while avoiding the fists being thrown at him, he still got a few hits.

Dash came forward, "We thought that we should welcome you to Casper High properly." he laughed along with the rest of his group. He raised his fist, flexing his large muscles and aimed at Danny. His fist hit Danny in the face.

Danny doubled over from the punch, more blood escaped from his mouth. He spit out blood onto the floor, still not fighting back.

Dash gave Danny a kick in the stomach, causing Danny to roll a few times. The air was knocked out of him and he gasped, trying to pull air back into his lungs. He began to get up to his feet.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, but the racket of the students drowned her voice out. She ran forward as Dash pulled his hand into a fist again. She jumped between Dash and Danny, trying to stop Dash.

Too late. Dash flung his fist forward, and rather than striking Danny, his rock hard blow managed to crash into Sam.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry it isn't more, but I felt like I needed to update and this is the best I could do. Again, I am going through a really hard time right now. Please have mercy. But don't forget to review.**


	5. Phantom

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 5: Phantom

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I really hope that you all forgive me! I have been really busy with keeping up with school and everything. Here is the next chapter, it isn't all that good, but I hope that it doesn't suck too much. Please review though!**

**Oh, and at the beginning of this chapter, Danny is reflecting back many years ago, I hope that it isn't too confusing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, obviously.**

Chapter 5: Phantom

Danny gasped in horror as he watched Sam fall to the ground. His eyes became a gray-blue colour as hatred built up inside of him. Sam had tried to protect him from being hurt; she put herself between him and Dash.

His brain began to swirl. An image came up in front of his eyes.

_The bonds held him to the table, he cried out helplessly. Vulnerable. Weak. Scared._

Danny could almost feel the metal bands on his wrists and ankles. He closed his eyes, trying to make it all go away.

_The man in the suit came forward with the needle. And the woman jumped between Danny and the man._

The woman had tried to protect Danny. Sam tried to protect Danny.

The crowd of students gasped as Sam fell. Even Dash seemed worried. But he didn't give it too much thought; he turned back to Danny.

Danny was convulsing with anger, his once innocent and fear filled eyes were blazing **green** with anger and fury. Somewhere deep inside of him, there was a monster that wanted to rip Dash up like paper! He was grinding his teeth murderously. Dash was shocked by Danny's actions and took a small step backward.

Sam lifted her head and looked over at Danny and Dash.

Danny lunged forward from his place, springing into the air at the same time, snarling like a rabid dog. He came crashing into the large blonde jock, throwing him backwards with all his might. Dash flew through the air and smashed into a group of lockers then slid down to the floor.

The students froze and stared open mouthed at Dash, then looked at Danny, still speechless. Danny took deep, sharp breaths, his body still trembling with hatred.

All the remaining jocks lunged at Danny. Danny lowered to the ground like a cat and just before the jocks were on him, he sprung upward into the air and did a back flip over their heads. He landed a few feet away from them; his mouth was twisted into a grin.

Sam remained in her place, gaping like an idiot at the sight before her. _Dear god! I must be dreaming!_

Danny leapt forward, kicking one of the jocks in the chest, sending him to the ground. And in a fluent motion, Danny brought his fist up underneath one jock's chin; throwing his head back and Danny then gave him a nice fist in the gut.

The three remaining jocks were a little reluctant to fight. Danny used his moment to drop to the ground and swing his legs under them, making them fall over.

Dash recovered from his attack and ran forward behind Danny. He was staring maliciously at the jocks he had knocked over. Dash punched Danny in the back.

Danny yelped and lost his balance for a moment, but easily regained balance and faced the bully. Dash lunged forward, Danny somehow moved out of the way and grabbed the jock's arm and pulled it behind his back.

Danny held Dash like that for a moment, and then threw him to the ground, a disgusted look on his face.

Everything was silent. Danny's eyes changed to their normal blue colour; his eyes widened in horror and he gasped, looking at all the people on the floor, hurt. He looked at all the eyes staring at him with anger and fear. He looked at Sam who stared up at him, he could not tell if it was fear or shock or something else.

"Oh god." he whispered and took a few steps backward before doing a 180 and sprinting down the hall at full speed. The students cleared out of his way as he passed, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

Once Danny was out of sight, everyone looked at each other.

"Holy shit!" "Did you see that!?" "He beat up Dash!" "Oh my god!" "That was crazy!" "Dude!"

Sam didn't know what she was feeling. Something inside her was cold and lonely, almost scared. What just happened!? Could that really have been Danny? She wanted to go run after him, but something in her brain kept her from doing so.

_Home_

"Sammy! You're home!"

Sam looked at her mother with no enthusiasm.

"Sweetie, come have a look at this!" Her mom said.

She quickly wiped the blood away from her mouth and tried to show no pain. If her mom found out about today, she would probably put a restraining order on Dash! Come to think of it...that wasn't such a bad idea.

Sam obeyed and walked into the living room to where her mother was watching TV. It showed a live television thing, and on the screen was something flying in the sky.

_"People everywhere are watching this here in downtown Amity Park! And epic battle between two beings; But not just any humans...ghosts! That's right, ghosts!_

This caught Sam's attention. She focused on the screen harder and watched the fight taking place in the sky

The camera didn't have a good view of the ghosts, and the quality was not the best so it made it hard to get the details. Plus the action was taking place up above the buildings.

Sam didn't remember hearing about ghosts in Amity Park. Ghosts were always on the news, but those were all from different places.

She squinted her eyes as if hoping the camera would become less fuzzy. She recognized that ghosts...but she couldn't' put her finger on it.

On the TV screen, it showed a better close up of the battle, revealing a teenage male with white hair; the teen wore a black and white outfit. While the other ghost was much larger; and had some kind of metal body.

Green flashed flew from both directions and occasionally one would get hit.

Sam turned from the TV and ran up to her room, not saying a word to her mother. Her jaw was throbbing badly and Sam was sure that it would bruise! She immediately went to her computer and typed in on Ghosts.

She began to read aloud: "The soul of a dead person believed to be an inhabitant of the unseen world, blah blah blah." Sam's skimmed the boring crap and went to the better parts.

_Recent study has proven that there is a place for humans to live after they have died. We know it as the ghost zone. A realm of dead that no living human has been in-_

Scroll scroll scroll

_There are passages between our world and the ghost zone, which is how some ghosts get here. However it is risky for them to come here, we do not yet know if the crossing between worlds has any affect on them._

Scroll scroll scroll

Sam went to the link that said "Other information" then she leaned in to the screen when a picture came up.

It was the teenager on the news! Sam read the caption underneath the picture, "Danny Phantom."

There was almost no information about the ghost other than he was been seen many times in New York and more recently in Massachusetts. But why all of a sudden is he in Amity Park? Sam wondered.

She looked closely at the picture and clicked on it to make it bigger and looked into the eyes of the ghost.

Even in the picture, Sam saw that his eyes were gorgeous. Filled with emotion and threatening anger. His eyes were glowing green and could easily hypnotize a person.

Those eyes. Sam knew them from somewhere...

_Danny_

_1:00 AM_

Danny allowed the warm water of the shower to run down his face, His muscled loosened up a little.

He turned to let the water hit his back but immediately, a sudden piercing agony shot through his back.

He cried out in pain and fell to the floor on his hands and knees, his back arched and continuing to send waves of pain through his spine.

Danny bit his lip to stop the screams but couldn't help allowing tears to flow down his cheeks. He cursed constantly, wanting the pain to stop.

He slowly worked his way to his feet and turned off the water then stepped out of the shower. He pulled a towel around him and just stood still for a few minutes.

The pain wasn't as bad if he didn't move. While he waited, he examined his bruises that he had received yesterday (because it is 1:00am) from school _and _after school. They weren't too bad; they would heal.

But he couldn't stop thinking about _what _had happened. He remembered Sam being punched, and then the next thing he knew, he was looking down at all the jocks on the floor.

And Sam's eyes. Wide, angry, maybe even scared. _Was she scared of me? What did I do? Did I really hurt them!? _

His stomach tightened. In all his years he had endured a lot of pain, but never had he felt these feelings. The numbing feeling he got when he was near Sam, or the crazy knotting in his stomach!

There was something different about her.

The pain came back. It was then that Danny noticed the green liquid running down his back. He reached his hand behind him and felt a gash at the top of his spine.

He winced when his fingers ran across the wound. But under his fingers, he felt something _in _the wound. It was small...but it couldn't be mistaken. Danny gasped in realization...

**A/N: Cliffhanger? I'm not that good at ending chapters huh. I have a favor to ask, I want you guys to tell me what you predict will happen next. I need to know if I'm giving away too much info or not enough... and yeah. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! And I really am sorry for not updating sooner! The next chapter wont take as long to put up!**


	6. Confused Thoughts

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 6: Confused Thoughts

**A/N: Oh my god! I am beyond sorry that I have taken so long to update! I beg you guy's to forgive me! I have been pretty busy with everything lately. Again I am SO sorry! But last night I figured that I had better type this thing out, so I did. And just to let you know, I am going through a writers block at the moment, and I know that we have all been through those and we all know that they suck! So have a little empathy for me! Anyway, I'll stop talking! **

**This chapter isn't the best, but it is something. I had to push through my writer's block and just write it! But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

Chapter 6: Confused Thoughts

Sam grabbed a fistful of blanket and pulled it around her shivering body. The frigid night's breeze filled her room through the open window. She softly breathed as she slept.

"Danny..." she muttered under her breath, "wait."

_Sam ran after Danny who had taken off in the other direction. She looked up and down the street but didn't see him._

_Suddenly, Sam's point of view changed. It was like she was standing on the other side of the street, looking at herself._

_A green beam shot from the sky, the original Sam was hit and thrown backward, then collapsing to the ground._

_Sam spun to see who had attacked. But the figure had already flown away. She ran to her other self and winced as she saw the blood flowing onto the pavement._

_"It was so real." she said to herself, still looking at the unconscious Sam on the ground. "It _couldn't _have been fake!" she snapped._

_But...if it was real...why wasn't she hurt?_

_The throbbing pain erupted through her skull as she reflected back to that day. The pain _was _real! The blood _was _real! It had to be!_

_Sam fell to her knees, clutching her head with her hands, tears falling from her eyes; "Go away!" she howled at the pain in her head._

_Sam closed her eyes and reopened them; she was back on the ground, no longer watching from a different point of view. Her vision was very blurry, but she could see someone in front of her._

_"Oh god Sam!" it spoke to her, "hang in there Sam!"_

_Painful moans escaped from her lips although she barely knew what was going on around her._

_The person beside her sighed deeply, then slowly, the pain somehow eased._

Sam sat up in her bed, teeth chattering from the cold, "who the hell opened the window!" she tiredly got up from her bed and walked to the window and slammed it shut.

She crawled back under her covers and curled up, trying to keep herself warm. Why were things so confusing all of a sudden? Sam wondered. Ever since those Fenton's moved in, everything turned upside down!

She thought back to her dream, "I know it was real! But...what had _exactly _happened. And who attacked me in the first place!" she argued with herself.

It was about midnight. It was a clear, calm night. Sam sighed and went to her closet, pulling on a warm coat then pulled on a pair of her shoes.

She needed some time to cool off. All these thoughts were going to make her head explode!

Sam quietly went down the hall and down the stairs, and then went out the front door.

* * *

Her cheeks became pink from the cold. She kept her hands in her pockets to keep them from freezing. Her breaths came out as cloudy mist.

The streetlights made it possible for her to see.

Something pulled at her emotions, making her eyes fill with water. She didn't know why, but she began to cry out her emotions that bottled up inside of her.

She had kept everything inside for seventeen years. It was past its breaking point. Water flowed down her numb cheeks, freezing into ice as it fell to the ground.

Sam went to the nearby bench that was frosted over, and sat down, placing her head in her hands.

She could feel the large crater in her heart, ripping at her chest like a wild animal. "I was so closed to everything," she sobbed, "I never let anyone into my heart."

For the first time in her life, Sam wanted a shoulder to cry on, a warm hug to comfort her, a person to be close to her. Sam wrapped her arms around herself, trying to imagine someone else hugging her.

Danny's face came to her mind. Sam smiled a little.

For what seemed like forever, Sam sobbed. She cried herself to sleep, ignoring the incredibly cold atmosphere. As sleep took over her, she could almost feel a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

Her imagination was so cruel; but Sam didn't want it to stop. She liked believing that there was someone there beside her. She felt a heartbeat against her, and gentle breathing.

Sam slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sam's nose was clogged up and running like crazy. Her face was fairly pale, and sweat rolled down her face.

A maid sat at the end of Sam's bed, stirring a cup of hot tea with a spoon.

School had started an hour ago, but Sam was in no condition to go to school. She had a nasty cold, and possibly hypothermia.

Her parents immediately had come to the conclusion that she snuck out. Then they thought it might have been to go see a boy.

At that point, Sam had figured she was going to be grounded for life. But to her ultimate surprise, her mom squealed like a little girl and began asking questions about this _boy_.

Her parents seemed so happy that she was seeing someone. Even when she denied it, they were thinking that she was lying.

Parents came be a pain in the ass!

Sam sneezed deeply, her head filled with air and her ears popped painfully. "God I hate being sick!" she spoke with a nasal voice.

"Just take it easy Miss." the maid spoke softly and placed the cup of tea on her table next to her bed.

"Thanks Celeste." Sam weakly smiled.

The maid, Celeste, nodded then left the room leaving Sam alone.

Sam relaxed in her bed, lost in her thoughts. She barely remembered anything about last night, or rather, this morning. And she didn't remember walking home either.

All she remembered was crying then falling asleep on the bench, then, the next thing she knew she was in bed with a nasty cold.

She sighed, as always, nothing made sense!

* * *

The next day Sam was well enough to go to school. She had taken a bunch of medicine to cure her. Sam hated making up work!

But today, she drove rather than walk. She picked one of their not-as-expensive cars. But it was still something that all car-jackers had their eyes on.

When she parked and walked up toward the school, three men wearing suits walked up to her. Each wore sunglasses and had an earpiece. If they were trying to be casual, they were definitely failing. "Can I help you?" Sam spoke sternly.

One of the men pulled out something from his pocket, "Have you see this guy around?"

It was a picture of Danny! It looked a few years old, and Danny (in the picture) didn't seem to realize he was being photographed.

Sam looked up at the men; they weren't the kind of guy's she trusted. Plus, they were looking for Danny! That made her dislike them even more! Sam replied, "Never seen him before in my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Positive." She game them a smug look, "can I go through?"

One of the other one pulled a card out of his pocket, "If you _do _see him. Call us." he handed her the card.

Sam took it, and with a completely sarcastic tone replied, "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." she gave an innocent smile and walked away, stuffing the card into her pocket.

Suddenly, she heard a loud beeping noise. She turned and saw one of the dudes pull a PDA-looking-thing from his pocket and held it up to his face. "He's close!"

The others pulled out similar looking devices.

"Alright, set up a perimeter. He won't get away _this time!"_

Sam narrowed her eyes, what were these guys up to? Curiosity got the best of her, she ran out of sight and dropped her backpack behind a few bushed then came back and stayed out of sight from the men. But _she _could see them.

"Whatever it is they're doing. I'm going to find out what it is!"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! hehe, hopefully that was a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for chapter 7!**


	7. Help

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 7: Help

A/N: _Important info at the end of the chapter. Plus a sneak peak! _

_You're going to learn a little bit more about Danny's behavior in this chapter! _

Sam crouched low to the ground like a cat, staying a good distance from the men. Something about these guys didn't seem...right. It was pretty early, so nobody was really arriving for school yet. Most likely, only a few teachers were here at the school so far.

"Sir," one of the men spoke, "we have a visual on Subject 112."

"Good." another one replied, "is everything ready?"

"Yes Sir."

The _leader_ or whatever he was, had a grin spread across his face, "excellent. Fire on my command."

Sam was frozen like a statue, almost wanting to turn and run. But she was afraid they would see her if she moved. She breathed silently and deeply, watching with wide eyes. Who were they after?

The leader made a signal to the others with his hand, and each of them spread out, finding a good place to hide from whoever was coming.

Sam saw movement from the sky, she glanced up, expecting to see a bird or something, but gasped when she saw Danny Phantom! She recognized him from TV and the Internet.

Sudden realization swept over her, she looked at the men who still stood in hiding, "Oh god." she whispered.

"Fire!" A voice bellowed.

The ghost in the sky slowed down for a moment, confused, wondering what he had just heard.

"Look out!" Sam cried to him. Too late.

A red flash from nowhere was fired into the sky. Sam threw her hands up to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

With a scream of pain, Phantom lost altitude, plummeting to the ground at great speed. He crashed into the cement, cracking the ground around him. Sam could even _feel _the impact. She winced, that must've been a painful fall!

The ghost boy grunted with both pain and anger. He could feel the broken bones in his body throbbing, but he easily pushed the pain out of him mind, his eyes blazing neon green. Phantom jumped to his feet easily, only to be attacked again.

This time, a large glowing-red net sprang out and wrapped around his body, sending volts of electricity through his body. He cried out in pain but quickly managed to grab the net with his hands and rip it into two, freeing himself.

Sam watched from a distance and suddenly, not realizing what she was doing, ran from her hiding, wanting to get to her backpack and call the police. But before she had even gotten ten feet away, a strong pair of arms twisted her arms behind her back and a hand came over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Phantom dodged a number of shots with ease, but did not seem very eager to fight back; he mostly just avoided their attacks.

A metal claw came from behind him and grabbed a hold of him. The claw was quite big, and wrapped around his torso and chest like a vest. He grunted as he tried to pull away.

As if weighed down, Phantom dropped to the ground on his back, wrestling against the claw as it dug into him. "Let me go!" he barked furiously.

Two of the men walked forward, guns up, and aiming at him. "Don't try anything stupid Phantom!" one of them threatened. "And the more you struggle that," he was indicating the claw, "the worse it'll get."

Phantom held back his screams as the claw was pressing against his broken rib. But he refused to _not _fight! "What do you want with me!" his eyes narrowed in anger.

"_We _don't want you. We are here on orders."

"Who! Who are you working for!?" Phantom barked, a moment later, he wailed in agony as a wave of shock was released from the claw.

"_I _talk! _You _listen!" The man snarled like a dog. "We do not have to give you any information, Phantom!" he turned to the other man; "get the van, stat."

The other nodded and ran in the other direction.

"Funny. We were expecting a more challenging fight from you." The man smirked.

"I don't hurt people who aren't a threat to me." Phantom said while holding back a smirk. Again, a sudden burst of white-hot pain swept through him, making him scream again.

Sam was no match against this guy. He held her firmly, not letting her escape. She looked over to where she had seen Phantom moments before. She heard him screaming, a sick feeling in her stomach. How could people purposely cause pain? She wanted someone, _anyone _to help. She was scared, and worried; but mostly worried.

Phantom's screams came to a stop, he breathed deeply.

"Care to repeat that last sentence?" The man hissed.

"The part about you not being a threat?" Phantom replied 'innocently,' "On a scale of one to ten... you are probably not even on the scale," he knew he was stupid to talk to him like that, but he just needed to buy more time till his help arrived... hopefully soon.

Sam tore her face away from the man's hand for a brief moment, but it was enough time to scream, "help!"

Phantom's gaze turned toward where he heard the scream and saw the man holding Sam. His eyes blazed angrily, "what do you want with her!?" he spat.

"She just happened to be here." the man holding her replied, "I hear that you protect others, right? What if I killed her and left you here to take the blame!" The man grinned evilly.

Sam's eyes widened.

Phantom convulsed with rage, "Let her go! She's not worth anything to you! It's _me _you want, right!?" He barked.

Sam was amazed at Phantom's bravery. He was willing to fight for others, even when he didn't know them.

Just then, Sam heard a loud roaring of a car. She looked over to see a massive RV drive toward them, completely breaking the speed limit. It was a silver colour, and...Not really much like other RV's.

Phantom grinned, "It's about time!" he said to himself. While the men watched the RV, Phantom aimed his hand toward the one next to him. His fist glowed green with energy, and a rather large beam erupted from Phantom's hand, knocking the man back several feet, and he was now on his back.

The man who had left to get their van suddenly appeared, after hearing the noise. He came forward; gun in hand.

The large RV screeched to a halt. Then, from the passenger side, a woman jumped out. She wore a blue jumpsuit, that also covered her head, hiding her hair, and she wore orange tinted goggles to hide her eyes. In her hand was a large gun that took two hands to hold.

From the driver's side, a large man wearing an orange jumpsuit came out. He did not have his face covered though; he had little black hair that also had some white. The man held an identical weapon to the woman in the blue jumpsuit.

"Let him go!" The woman demanded.

"Sorry, but I have orders to capture this ghost." The man standing over Phantom replied, after reviving from Phantom's attack.

Phantom looked to where Sam was being held by the man and gasped. They were gone!

**A/N: All right everyone. This is important! Please read!**

**I know I've been lacking on updates, and I'm terrible sorry. I just want all of you to know that these recent chapters are mostly fillers, but I have all the main parts of the story written out already, so now I just need to fill in the rest of it. I hope you all understand what I'm saying.**

**I don't want to completely rush through this story. I know fillers aren't all that great, but don't worry, it will all be worth it!**

**Now, to try to keep you somewhat interested, I am going to give you a sneak peak of a later part of the story, hopefully it will catch your interest!**

* * *

Danny could hear Sam wailing and screaming at the top of her lungs. He wrestled against the chains that continued to hold him on his knees. He looked up at his creator with wide, pleading eyes, "Please! Leave her alone!" as much as he tried, he couldn't hide his emotions, tears welled up in his eyes.

He cringed from Sam's suffering screams. He felt so helpless. He was now facing what he hated most, not being able to help someone in need. Danny was too weak from exhaustion and pain to break free of the chains, and he would never be able to get out of this building anyway!

"Please!" Danny cried, unable to bare her screams any longer, "I'm begging you! Stop it!" looking into his creator's dark gray eyes.

The man smiled maliciously, "Then give me what I want."

Danny's face twisted, his lip trembling. "N-no! Never! I won't do it!"

The man's eyes narrowed, "Well then. I guess you don't mind your friend dieing. I would say she has a few minutes before her body gives up."

Danny choked on his words; he looked toward Sam. He couldn't let anything happen to her! He would do anything for her! He closed his eyes tightly, then he cried, "Alright! I'll do it! Now let her go!"

His creator grinned, "Good."

Sam's screams ceased as she was released from her torture. Danny felt a tear fall down his cheek, "I'm sorry Sam."

* * *

**So! Is this good enough!? I hope you'll stick around! Because this story is going to be a roller coaster! **

**Tell me what ya think!**


	8. Painful Consequences

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 8: Painful Consequences

**A/N: Please read my Authors Note at the end of the chapter. I have an announcement.**

**And also; we are going to have a few flashbacks that Danny remembers from his childhood in some chapters. Each is going to tie into the story!

* * *

**

_(12 years in the past)_

Danny hissed in pain as he was forced back into his cell, landing on the ice-cold floor. His lip trembled as he nursed his wounds, but managed to hold his tears back.

He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Tears didn't make the pain go away, if anything, it made it worse, tears didn't save him from this hell, and tears only showed weakness.

This cell used to be crammed full of children around his age, the range was between four and seven years old, but now, there was almost nobody left. In fact, only two children remained. Danny and Klayton.

"Danny?" a voice whimpered.

He turned to the pitch-black corner, a gleaming pair of amethyst eyes stared at him, "Hi Klayton." Danny mumbled weakly, rubbing the large burn across his arm.

Klayton made his way over to Danny, crawling on his hands and knees in exhaustion. As he came into the small light through the barred window that allowed the moonlight to shine in, you could see Klayton's deathly pale skin, which was mostly from not being in the sunlight for so long. He had black hair that spiked in all directions, and his outfit was the same as Danny's. A pale gray suit that had his "name" on the back; or at least, the name he was given.

Klayton's name was marked as "Subject 103," and Danny's name was "Subject 112." which in other words, meant that Danny was the one hundred and twelfth child brought here, and Klayton was the one hundred and third child. All of them were experiments and were used for tests as though they were animals. All of the previous experiments on the children failed, in other words, they died.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

Klayton nodded, but was obviously no okay. Neither of them was! One wrong calculation by the creators could lead to their death, or worse! Yes, there were worse things than death.

Danny didn't really care if he died. In fact, it seemed like a blessing if he was killed, but so far, he had received nothing but pain.

Neither of them spoke much. They really had nothing to talk about. And if they got too loud, it would lead to punishment. One time when another child framed Danny, he was punished. Just thinking about it made him queasy, he could remember it like it was yesterday. That had to be one of the worst experiences in his life! Most of the children hadn't even survived punishments.

The creator believed that mistakes were unacceptable, and the only way to make a perfect being was to make sure that _that _person never made another mistake.

* * *

One day, Klayton suddenly turned to Danny and spoke boldly, "I'm going to escape! I have to!" 

Danny stared at him, flabbergasted, hoping that he was joking, "what!? Are you crazy!?"

"Maybe. But if we want to live, we are going to have to! We won't last much longer in this place. If you want, we could do it together."

That was the most Danny had ever heard Klayton speak. He didn't even know Klayton was capable of saying an entire sentence that was more that three words! "You're going nuts Klay'! We can't get out of here! If you're caught"-

"I know!" he barked, "I know the risks Danny! But I am not going to be a guinea pig anymore! My chances of surviving are probably one to a billion, but that is still something! I want to get out of here. And I want you to come with me!" Klayton cried.

Danny sighed, "I can't come with you. We won't escape if it's two of us. I will help you escape though."

* * *

"I am the last one. All of their theories will be tested on me. This is what my life has become." Danny spoke to himself; Alone in the cell. Even though Klayton and him never really spoke, just having another person in the room gave him company. 

"There was no way he could have escaped! Even with my distraction, it is impossible. I should have never let him go!"

He heard faint voices:

"You have Subject 103 in containment?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Keep him there. I will deal with him later."

Danny winced at those words. Both of them were doomed! He cowered in the corner as footsteps came up to his cell and the door opened.

"Up, boy!" he demanded with an acid tone.

Danny jumped to his feet, but was completely tensed up. Knowing what was coming next.

* * *

_Present Time_

_Phantom looked to where Sam was being held by the man and gasped. They were gone!_

He turned his head to the men who stood over him with their guns whining with energy, ready to fire with the pull of a trigger. Phantom gritted his teeth, loathing welled up inside of him. Then he looked over to the man and woman who had come to his aid.

"What business do you have with him!?" The lady in the blue jumpsuit spat at the men. "Who are you working for!?" she and her husband's weapons charged up with energy.

"Now, now." The man standing over Phantom smiled wickedly, "let's talk this out."

Phantom saw the man slowly inching his finger on the trigger. "No!" he cried, but the trigger was pulled.

He had to turn his eyes away from the blinding light; when he reopened them, they were engulfed in a mass of dust from the blast. "NO!" he wailed.

Phantom's eyes began glowing dangerously bright; the light from his eyes was almost white. His body also flamed up with green light as energy made its way through his body, his muscles flexed and his veins bulged under his skin.

The metal claw holding his was blown to bits from the overload. Allowing Phantom to pull himself into the air.

"Fire!"

Phantom saw the flashes of red light come for him, he easily put his hand in front of him, and the blast reflected off his palm, going back toward the men.

Not expecting that, the men only had a split second before they were thrown backward, steaming from the energy that had hit them.

Phantom turned and teleported in the blink of an eye to where the man and woman had been. He could barely see from the dirt and dust floating in the air, he took care of that by lifting up his hand and released some sonic ripples through the air that blew it away.

The man and woman were both on the ground. "Oh god no!" He cried and dropped to his knees beside them. The blast was very powerful, and was probably enough to kill. Phantom felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he heard their hearts.

Before he could do anything to help them, Phantom suddenly doubled over in agony, falling to the ground, holding back screams as best as he could.

He clamped his eyes shut while writhing on the ground in pain.

"Did you really think you could escape!?" A voice spoke. Phantom couldn't tell where or who it came from. The male voice barked in laughter.

The man standing beside him was not any of the previous men. He held a small device in his hand. Then when he pressed one of he switches, Phantom stopped squirming as the pain eased.

Phantom looked up, but received a painful kick in the face, snapping his nose into a crooked position, following that, a fountain of green blood flowed out of his nostrils. He clapped his hands over his nose.

The sudden pain returned, flowing through his entire body. This time, Phantom did scream, while convulsing and twitching.

Once again, the pain stopped slowly. A fistful of Phantom's snow-white hair was grabbled roughly and he was pulled up into an upright position. His scalp throbbed from his hair being pulled. A voice spoke directly into his ear, "this isn't over!" then the man threw Phantom back to the ground.

The ghost boy dropped to the ground with a "thud." As he slipped into unconsciousness, he had one thing in mind, Sam. "I'll save you. I won't let you down. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I was grounded because I yelled at my mom. But I think I had a good reason to! She cleaned my room up (for some reason) and threw out a ****whole bunch ****of my writing!!! I was so pissed! All of my fan fics are now in some dumpster rotting sadly. I had to rewrite this chapter. All of my work on this story is gone! I had so much stuff on future chapters written out, and now I don't have it! Screams I am still fuming!**

**So I am working really hard to rewrite everything I had while it's still in my head. So please be patient. I still have to deal with school and everything, but I'm hoping you will still love me! I love all of your reviews! Keep them up!**


	9. Heal

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 9: Heal

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. I didn't get a whole lot of reviews on the last chapter, but hopefully I will get a few more. Again I will say that I am working on rewriting all that I had worked on for this chapter. I am actually updating a lot faster than I thought. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom**

Chapter 9: Heal

Phantom slowly opened his heavy eyelids; his vision was blurred a little bit. He gasped as the memories from earlier flooded into his head. Phantom looked to the man and woman who remained unconscious on the ground.

He swore under his breath for letting himself pass out! A sharp sting was hurting Danny's neck and spine, but he ignored it. His bones that were broken throbbed, but again, he barely noticed it.

Dry ectoplasm stuck to his chine and all the way down his neck from when his nose had been snapped. Phantom managed to make his way to his hands and knees, groaning and wincing slightly as the pain in his body finally became noticeable and he crawled over to the two adults.

Phantom dragged the two of them into the RV they had come in. When he had them settled in, he sighed and looked back to where the fight _had _occurred, "hang in there Sam. I will come for you."

He jumped into the driver's seat. Even though he didn't have a license (a/n: don't forget that he's 17 years old), and had never even taken lessons for that matter, he was still a skilled driver.

_I couldn't have been unconscious for more than 15 minutes, _he told himself, _they couldn't have gotten far. They would have gone East, out of the city's range to avoid the government and all evidence of them being there. _He reviewed their most likely routes to himself.

Fenton Works was just ahead. Phantom glanced at the Mason Mansion and felt his stomach tighten, then his eyes narrowed in determination. He parked the RV in front of Fenton Works, and grabbed both Maddie and Jack Fenton from their RV and intangibly walked through the front door.

The moment he walked in, he called into the house, "Jazz!"

"Danny?" A female ran down the stairs, she was very thin with long red hair that came to her waist, also wearing a blue headband. She saw who he had with him, "Oh god! What happened!?" she ran to her parents and Phantom.

"No time to explain!" he snapped, he lightly lay them on the floor, "I have to go! Make sure they're okay. Also tell them I'll be back later." he sighed and dropped to his knees beside them.

Phantom placed his hands over the burns they had received from the blast. A green glow formed around the wound and slowly, the burn vanished from their skin. Right afterward, Phantom clasped his abdomen as the burning sensation now came onto his skin.

Even though the blast had caused a lot of damage on them, the weapon was meant for ghosts, and caused ghosts much more pain than humans.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Jazz asked, worried. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "that probably wasn't the best idea."

"I heal faster!" he suddenly snapped at her, gritting his teeth, but not necessarily from the pain. He could handle pain, but _they _weren't as immune to pain as he was, "I could have stopped them! Those men! I should have fought harder! I should have done _something!"_

"Danny don't blame yourself"-

"I have to go! Those men are _not _going to hurt Sam!" he launched into the air and turned intangible before flying through the ceiling.

"Danny!" Jazz cried, "no!" she felt tears in her eyes.

When Danny is out of control there is no stopping him. And when he's angry, he becomes more powerful than god! (a/n: that's a complete exaggeration. Nobody's more powerful than god.) And he doesn't think straight. Sometimes he will do something terrible, something he will regret.

* * *

Sam struggled against the ropes tied around her wrists; the material burned her skin. She felt the bumps of the road while in the back of the van. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold, making it so she couldn't see where they were or where they were going.

She was terrified. Terrified of these men and terrified of what was going to happen and what they were going to do to her. These men showed no mercy whatsoever, she was sure of that. They couldn't care less that she was innocent in all of this, and they didn't care who they hurt, as long as they got what they wanted.

Sam thought back to earlier when Phantom had come by. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. Of course she had seen him on TV and stuff, but something about him seemed familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sir!" A voice called out.

"What is it!?" Another voice replied.

"Sir, Subject 112 is on radar, he's coming from the West. Sir, he's moving fast."

"He's desperate." The man smirked; Sam figured that he was smiling, "which means he is vulnerable. Keep a visual on him. Now that we're in a remote location, we can make our attack on him."

The van came to a stop, then the doors were thrown open. The dusty air immediately filled Sam's nostrils. The next moment, she was shoved out of the car.

* * *

Phantom's eyebrows were pulled tightly together, his jaw clenched causing his teeth to grind together. He was flying at over two hundred miles per hour and was easily gaining on the van.

He looked ahead and saw the van come to a stop, they were going to attack, but he saw that coming already, and he was ready! Suddenly, a few dozen glowing red beams were launched in his direction.

Phantom zigzagged between many of them, and had to put up a quick ecto-shield a few times, but all in all, that wasn't much of a challenge. But what he didn't see coming was the small little bullet sent in his direction.

He heard a loud _"crack"_ that echoed through the area, but didn't see the shot. His senses were only helpful with heat signatures and ecto-energy, and he was basically blind to real human weapons.

The bullet struck Phantom on the left side of his neck, just outside of the esophagus in his throat, and easily burst through the other side of his neck, drawing a large amount of ectoplasm.

Phantom snarled while putting his hand up against his wound. But there was still an advantage in this situation, _human _weapons could not hurt a ghost, or at least it could not cause them pain. Also, Phantom healed at least ten times faster than humans.

He dove downward; ectoplasm ran down his throat and shoulder, staining the white part of his outfit green. Another round of blasts were thrown at him. This time instead of dodging, Phantom placed an ecto dome around him, which absorbed the energy from the blasts.

Phantom lunged forward once the attacks stopped but came to a halt when the men came into view. One of them held Sam tightly and held a gun, a real gun, up to her.

The man grinned, "bullets may not affect you, but what about her?" he laughed.

The ghost boy shook with fury, his hands curled into fists; he allowed the ectoplasm to run down from his neck, he didn't give it any thought anymore. "Let. Her. Go!" he howled.

"What is she to _you_!?" the man smirked.

"Nothing! You're capturing and using innocent people in your _sick _plans! It ends now!"

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"I'm getting tired of playing your game! Let her go!" Phantom demanded, A small amount of energy began to grow inside of him like a fire being fed. _Don't lose control! _He told himself fiercely, he battled against the urge inside of him.

"Oh this is no game. For _you _at least."

Phantom could feel the fear inside of Sam, her terror was so strong, he could almost taste it, which caused the hatred toward these men to grow stronger.

The flame inside of him was now turning into a wildfire. How _dare _they cause Sam to feel so much fright! She didn't have anything to do with this!

Now his powers were beginning to show in his features. His skin began to turn brighter, letting off a little light; his eyes became a luminous green colour. _No! _He snarled. He was losing control! "Release her!" his voice was like thunder on a calm night.

Sam jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst. She fought to keep her tears in her eyes, the tip of the gun pressed against her frightened her, and made her numb with fear.

The gun was pressed against her rib, and it was hurting her, she could feel the bruise forming under her skin.

Suddenly, Sam heard a deafening "_boom_" that cut through the air like a knife; the next second, a full-mouthed wail echoed in her ears. She slammed into the ground, and could feel the warm blood begin to puddle around her. _I was shot! _She finally realized.

Her face drained to a corpse-white colour, and she couldn't press anything against her wound because her hands were still tied behind her back. Her breaths came out as sharp gasps while she lost blood.

Phantom stared at her, a horrified look was across his face, he looked at Sam with wide eyes in disbelief. He took a step forward.

"One more step and she's dead!" the man pointed the gun down toward Sam. "Now, Phantom, either you hear our demands and she lives," his face was no longer an evil grin or smirk, he was fully focused and intent, "or you refuse and she dies. What'll it be!?"

**A/N: Cliffy at all? I am trying to get better at cliffies. hehe. Please review! **

**Oh and by the way, if you haven't already noticed, Danny has more powers than in the show and they're much more extreme. **


	10. Deadly Fight

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 10: Deadly Fight

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 10 of my fanfic! Hope you all enjoy!**

"_Now, Phantom, either you hear our demands and she lives, or you refuse, and she dies. What'll it be!?"_

Sam lay on the ground, still bound, and blindfolded, blood spilling from her side where she had been shot. Her heart was beating rapidly, which made the blood flow faster, it all pooled around her, staining the dirt.

The man held the gun toward Sam, while glaring at Phantom. The other two men who stood beside him were somewhat surprised that he shot the girl, but said nothing about it; they both had their guns loaded and ready to fire.

"Please!" Phantom begged, "She doesn't need to be part of this! Don't do this to her! You'll kill her!"

"Not my problem. Now surrender, Phantom! And come with us! If you don't, I kill her."

It was complete silence for a few moments, Phantom was having a glaring competition with the gunman, and then finally he dropped his gaze, a frown of disappointment across his face. With a sigh, he put his hands up in surrender.

_Boom!_

With a hiss of pain, Phantom fell to his knees. They had shot one of their energy-blaster things at him, but Phantom didn't fight back. The next moment, one of the men came up and snapped a pair of glowing handcuffs on Phantom so that his hands were behind his back.

"You have me," Phantom said, "now let Sam go!"

Nobody responded. The man with the gun motioned for Phantom to be put in the van.

"I said let her go!" Phantom snarled, "you agreed!"

"I _agreed _to not kill her. I _did not _agree to let her go." The man said smugly.

Phantom gritted his teeth fiercely, "you bastard!" he pulled back when the two men tried to make him walk forward, "I will go with you if you let Sam go!" he watched Sam fearfully.

"No."

Phantom narrowed his eyes, _alright, if that's how it's going to be! _In a swift movement, Phantom threw his body around 180 degrees and threw his heel forward, striking the man behind him in the chest. The man toppled to the ground. Phantom back flipped a few feet away to give a little more space between them. He narrowed his eyes, "Don't think that you can play me when you don't have a chance!" he barked, "new deal! You let her go, and I let _you _go!"

The two men who were still standing laughed "Don't make threats when you can't stick with them." he pulled out a long, thin gun and immediately began firing. The small ecto bullets flew in all directions and at incredible speed.

Phantom, being unable to put up a shield or fly because of the handcuffs, dove in all directions try to keep away from them. Some of them hit their target and burned into his skin; on him it was just a light burn, on a human it would be like a sixth degree burn! (A/N: and yes there is such thing as a sixth degree burn.)

The small attacks would occasionally strike his wounds from earlier that day, making Phantom slow down a little bit, he wasn't as strong without his powers to assist him.

The blood in his veins began to boil with adrenaline, his thoughts turned to Sam; she was loosing blood fast! A bright glow came around his body, instantly he regained most of his energy, and immediately, Phantom threw his arms to either side of him, breaking the handcuffs.

The air around all of them dropped at least twenty degrees; you would see the fear in the mens eyes.

Phantom's thoughts and feelings were pushed out of his head; now his only knowledge was destruction, his eyes focused in on the three men, _**Kill Them! **_A voice in his head ordered him. Without hesitation, Phantom lunged forward, snarling and growling like an animal, in fact, the man could have sworn he saw fangs coming out of the ghost kid's mouth. But that was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.

The two remaining men uselessly fired everything they had. No luck.

Phantom raised a few feet into the air so that he looked down on them with lethal eyes, he dove down faster than lightning, and collided his foot with one of the men's heads. A gruesome crack echoed in his ears as the man's neck was broken, killing him instantly. Before his body hit the ground, Phantom shot an ecto blast at him, sending the corpse rolling away from him.

With his teeth bared, Phantom turned to the last one standing, loathing was written all across his face.

The man froze with fear, he was the one Phantom wanted to kill the most. He was the one who shot Sam. He could do nothing to fight back now. _What have we created!? _He thought, just before an iron hard punch was delivered into his stomach. He was thrown backward, hearing the cracking of a few ribs. The pain was too much, and he was losing consciousness. But Phantom wasn't through with him yet.

The _possessed _teen slowly walked up to him, charging up an ecto beam in his palm. The man could see one of his eyes twitching as he tried to gain control of himself, but the power was too strong to control.

"Die!" Phantom roared with a cold, deadly voice. He was just about to strike the man with his lethal attack when suddenly a shot came up from behind Phantom. He was thrown forward, but quickly caught himself on his hands and feet like a cat.

"Danny!" A voice hollered to him.

Phantom froze, his eyes widened and his body gave a few spasms while he stayed in one place. Some part deep inside of him recognized that voice, as if from some distant memory.

"Danny, it's us!" A woman cried, she came forward with a gun in hand, followed by a large man and a teenage young woman in her early twenties.

Phantom gasped, "Oh my god!" he fell to his hands and knees, the light coming from him cleared, he grabbed fistfuls of his white hair and looked at the damage, "What have I done!" he cried. Then he gasped again, "Sam!" he got to his feet and ran to the girl that remained on the ground.

"Oh my god Sam!" he dropped to his knees.

"Danny," Maddie said to him, "we have to get her to a hospital. Hurry, get in the car!"

Phantom shook his head, "no, she wont last that long!"

"Danny, don't!" Jazz cried.

"We'll make it to a hospital." Jack assured him.

He didn't listen to any of them. Phantom put his hands against her bullet wound and closed his eyes. The eerie green light came over the both of them. The wound closed up, followed by a gasp, then Phantom fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Danny!" Jazz ran over to him and dropped to the ground, then gently lifted his head onto her lap.

Maddie and Jack ran to the men who lay on the ground. Maddie came up to one of them, he was no older than forty years old, he had short spiky brown hair, his eyes were wide open, they were a dim shade of brown, and the light was no longer there. But just to make sure, she felt for a heartbeat but felt none. She bit her lip as a lump formed in her throat, she couldn't imagine how Danny would react after this.

She then went to the other man on the ground. She felt her stomach become uneasy. This guy had his head nearly taken off of him. His neck's bone had been snapped pretty harshly, and blood was pooling out of him mouth. Maddie quickly turned away, she didn't need to double check to make sure this guy was dead, it was pretty obvious.

Jack knelt beside the _still _conscious man who lay on his back and was taking quick, heavy breaths. "Who are you working for?" Jack asked the man.

The man didn't respond, he opened and closed his mouth but no words came out.

"He's still alive." Jack told his wife, "We need to get him some help."

"I'll call an ambulance." Maddie replied and pulled out her cell phone.

Jazz felt tears leaking from her eyes, fresh ectoplasm was beginning to stain her clothes from Danny's wounds. She looked over at Sam, _Look at the mess we've created. _She said to herself, _and now she's involved with this._

**A/N: The moral of this story: Don't piss off Danny!**

**Okay a few things, I edited this chapter quite a lot, I was giving quite a few gory descriptions and found that they weren't necessary so I took some of them out.**

**Also, we all know that Jack is a goofy guy and stuff, and I will try my best to add some of his personality into this story, but it is kind of hard to add humor in these kinds of situations. But I'll try! Please review! **


	11. To Be Human

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 11: To Be Human

**A/N: Okay before I start this chapter, I need to tell you all something. I have been getting emails from someone that is claiming that I have stolen this story from them and posted it as my own. If you heard anything of this, believe me when I say that these rumors **_**are not true! **_**I have put my time and effort into this story and I would **_**never ever**_** steal a story from anyone! I just hope that you believe me when I tell you this. Other than that, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! And hopefully you will like this chapter as well!**

Chapter 11: To Be Human

One Week Later

Sam heard a continuous, steady beeping noise; she moaned and was having a very hard time trying to open her eyes. She felt so weak and groggy.

_Maybe I'm sick... I sure feel sick! _She thought. Her head was spinning which made her nauseous.

A familiar voice came into hearing range: "How is she?" Sam recognized it as her mother.

"Her body is healing well, but the surgery will take a little longer to heal from." This voice was a male voice that she didn't know, "She does have a slight fever, but that should go away soon."

"Thank you."

It was silent again. Sam was confused, what were they talking about? Where was she?

Very slowly and very weakly, Sam opened her eyes, it took her a moment to absorb her surroundings, the walls were white, there was a glass wall on one side as well, she saw a bunch of machines around her, and she was laying on a soft bed with white sheets.

"Oh Sammikins!" Her mother squealed, Sam groaned at the childish nickname, "You're awake! I was so worried!"

Her father came up to her, "how are you feeling?"

Sam didn't answer; she didn't have the strength to.

Suddenly, a female in her early twenties walked into the room, she was tall and thin with red hair, "Hello Sam." she greeted, "I'm happy to see you awake." When seeing Sam's confused look she continued, "I'm Danny's older...sister, Jazz." she hesitated to say the word 'sister.' "Danny asked me to check up on you. He was worried, and he would have come himself...but he doesn't do so well with hospitals... he's actually kind of terrified of them." (A/N: I wonder why!)

Already Sam wanted to pass out again. This girl could talk forever! She remembered talking to her on the phone a little while ago. But she felt jittery when Jazz said Danny was worried about her.

Then it all came back to her. All of the images flashed before her eyes of the men, and Phantom and the pain she felt. Her heart rate sped up a little bit, which was heard on the monitor thing.

"Are you okay?" Jazz quickly asked.

Sam nodded weakly, but was having trouble processing everything.

"Well, you should get some rest." Jazz said, "its nice to meet you Sam. Danny always talks about you, its great to add a face to the picture." she smiled then walked out of the room.

"This _Danny _sounds like a really nice guy." Her mother said sweetly. Sam knew that her mom thought that this was the boy she had 'snuck out to see,' even though Sam never did sneak out to see anyone! "And his family seems really nice. Plus, they're the ones that brought you. They found you and brought you here. I am so grateful that they did, and I can't tell you how happy I am that you are okay!"

Sam groaned, _Great. Now I have to listen to my mom go on and on for hours! This is going to be a long day._

-Danny-

(A/N: When I say Danny, I am referring to Fenton, if he's in his ghost mode, I call him Phantom if you haven't noticed that already)

Danny sat on the grass patiently about a quarter of a mile from the hospital. Even here, he still felt the sickening feeling in his chest. He felt terrible leaving Sam there.

He rubbed his neck gently where his fresh scar was, it was throbbing gently, but that didn't bother him. Danny grabbed chunks of his hair and yanked with extreme strength, "How could I do that!" he wailed, "I killed two people!"

He didn't remember any of it though. He had absolutely no memory of murdering those men, he only remembered getting really angry, and then the next thing he knew, he was staring at the damage he had caused.

"Why!" he howled, "Why!!!" his body lit up or a moment, but Danny quickly started taking deep breaths and closed his eyes, almost like meditating. "Calm down." he told himself. He dug his fingernails into his scalp, drawing some blood; his heart became cold and ached with sorrow. "I'm a monster." he whispered under his breath.

_(A/N: Flashback)_

_Danny dug his nails into his hair that was changing from white to black constantly as though trying to figure out which was preferred. His eyes also battled to stay the same colour; they faded from blue to neon green every few minutes._

_His body always did this when he became emotionally traumatized or terrified. In this case, finding out the death of his best friend and his __only__ friend, Klayton. The Creator killed him for trying to escape. But it wasn't a quick and painless death; it was a death to be remembered in the afterlife. Klayton's body had given up and shut down due to the pain and agony he received._

_Danny's powers were still new to him and not controlled yet, which frightened him severely._

_The door to his cell-room opened and his creator stepped in silently._

_With his teeth gritted, Danny growled "What do you want!?"_

_"Now Danny, I expect a proper greeting from you." He spoke sharply, "show some respect to us."_

_Danny started convulsing with fury, "Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!" He sprung from his position at break-neck speed, lunging forward to his Creator. But the next thing he knew, his entire body was forced down into the ground, his head spinning in pain from the collision, his Creator held him down and was inches from his face, glaring at him with cold eyes._

_"You __will__ learn respect, Danny!" He snarled, his Creator was the only one that called him by his first name; the other doctors called him Subject 112, "and don't think you can sneak up on me or even land a punch on me. I know __all__ of your moves Danny."_

_The young boy tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp but was unsuccessful, "let go of me!" he cried._

_"No. You have work to do." He forced Danny to his feet and dragged him out of the cell._

(End Flashback)

Danny smashed his fist into a nearby building, brick and concrete crumbled to his feet where his fist had struck it; a large crater marked the exact point of contact. He spit out a curse and examined his fist, the skin on his knuckles had been torn off, blood ran down his arm; He focused his energy on the wound and in a matter of seconds, it was healed.

He looked at the hole in the wall, his eyes narrowed and his hands pulled into fists, and again, he threw his fists forward. Unfortunately, humans' bodies aren't nearly as strong as ghosts, but Danny was still twice as strong as the average human in his human form. But the strength of the building was more than his bones could handle. When he pulled his hands back, most of them were snapped in different directions, and his flesh was reopened.

But this time, Danny didn't heal them. He let the blood drip to the ground, and watched the crimson drops with wide, fear filled eyes. He wanted to know what real flesh and blood felt like; he didn't want to live with this constant pain and suffering. He wanted to be human, to be normal.

Dark clouds hovered above the city, blocking out the sun. Suddenly, Danny felt a light drop of water fall onto his face, and then another hit his arm, and another, and another. Very quickly, the drops increased in size and intensity. Soon, the entire city was in a giant storm of pouring rain, lightning and thunder.

The bright light cut through the sky with a roaring _"crack." _Danny winced as he remembered the gunshot from the previous week. The painful memories of Sam on the ground replayed in his head.

His blood was now in a puddle of water on the ground, dying the water red as well. His clothes were heavy with water, and his hair was flat against his face, his skin was pink from the cold. Danny reached down to the puddle of his blood and water and touched it lightly with his broken finger; the water immediately froze solid.

Danny stood up and realized that all around him, the water had turned to ice. "Its the same with them. When I'm around, I affect them...I can't do anything to stop it." he said out loud to no one in particular.

He looked up to the clouds with lighting flashing every few minutes, and he cried to the world, "What do you want me to do!? What can I do to make it all right!? I'll do whatever it takes! I don't want this anymore!" he screamed with a loud voice, but was not heard by anyone because of the thunder. "Please!" he begged, "Is anyone there!" he wasn't really expecting a reply of course, "I'm scared! I don't know who...or what I am anymore!"

After screaming his vocal chords out, he dropped to his knees in mental exhaustion. It just felt good to let that out of his system, kind of like a stress relief. But what Danny didn't realize was that there _was _someone watching. They had been watching him for a long time.

-Sam-

A Few Days Later

Sam sighed from boredom for the billionth time that day. All she had to keep her from going insane was the television, but even that got boring. Her parents checked up on her a lot, so did Danny's sister Jazz, and Sam got to know her a little bit. If it wasn't for the nonstop talking and the happy attitude and the love for school, Sam might actually consider being her friend.

She sighed again, thinking of Danny. He hadn't come to visit her, but Jazz kept telling her that he wanted to, but he didn't like hospitals. She had finally been getting to know Danny, and she actually liked talking to him and just being near him! She shook her head, feeling stupid because of her thoughts.

A few times, the phone to her hospital room rang, but it was always for Jazz, it was her parents calling apparently. Sam was curious about them, how had they raised a kid who is happy, sweet (in a creepy way) and energetic, and a kid who is unemotional, quiet, and shy? Were they more like Danny or Jazz?

Then when Sam was in bed and Jazz was sitting in a chair reading a book, Sam forced herself to speak, "um, Jazz?"

"Yeah?" Jazz looked up, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering...why do you stay with me all day? You could be doing so much more stuff, but you stay here."

Jazz closed her book and put it down, she smiled "well, I first was worried because when I heard what happened, I was worried about Danny. He was going _crazy_ because of it." she emphasized the word 'crazy,' "and since he can't come into hospitals, I told him I would check up on you. He wants me to stay and make sure nothing bad happens."

"Oh...wow." She was quiet for a moment, "Um...you keep mentioning that Danny is worried...if he was so worried, why can't he come to the hospital? I mean, if he's _that _worried, it seems like"-

"Sam, listen. Danny is extremely worried. And I will tell you this; Danny would seriously rather _die _than go into a hospital. I can't tell you why, you will have to ask _him _that. But I have _never _seen Danny act the way he did, he really does care about you."

Sam smiled a little, but now she was curious about Danny's hospital phobia. But she would ask him later. She was going to be getting out of here tomorrow! She couldn't go to school yet though, but at least she could see Danny!

-Danny-

Maddie Fenton was in the basement of their house. It was a lab with silver walls and a large circular door was at one end, along the walls were tables of weapons and other stuff.

In the middle of the basement was a rather large silver coloured table, Danny sat with his legs hanging over the side, his eyes were pink with bags underneath, and he was slouched over in exhaustion.

He only wore his jean pants; his shirt was removed, revealing his muscled body with tons of burn marks and scars. In fact, scars were littered all across his skin like a plague. But the most noticeable and disturbing of all the scars was a large "X" on his back that went from both shoulder blades crossing over to his hips. It was a deep red and was deep in his skin like an indent in his flesh.

"Danny, you're wearing yourself out."

"I'm fine." he mumbled.

"You haven't slept in over a week! You are _not _fine! And you're not thinking straight!" Maddie barked.

"Okay! I'm not fine! I'm miserable!" he wailed, "I'm tired and confused! I can't fall asleep! Every time I try, I see Sam! I see those men! And I can't stop thinking about it! I need you to get this _thing _out of me!" he pointed to the back of his neck, "I'll bet you anything that's how they found me and have been on my tail so easily! If this keeps up...one of you might get killed! You already got hurt, I won't let that happen again"-

"Danny! Calm down!" Maddie cried, "That chip is _attached _to your spine, and it is well rooted there. It would be extremely hard to get it out and extremely risky!"

"Please!" he begged.

"Danny! I can't do anything about it! All I would be doing is making it worse! I could paralyze you or even kill you!"

"They'll find me!" He screamed.

"I won't let that happen! I promise you Danny!...Danny? Are you okay?"

The teen's eyes suddenly went wide and he clasped his hands around his stomach, and his face went pale. He doubled over, falling from the table and landing hard on the floor.

"Danny!" Maddie dropped down beside him.

He was now on his hands and knees, then gagged and suddenly a large amount of blood came from his mouth. He spit and coughed while puking up blood onto the floor.

"Danny!"

**A/N: Can you guess what Danny began puking up blood? Yeah, not much of a cliffy. But I try! **

**I hope you didn't forget about Danny's chip. It came up a while ago. **


	12. SEHS

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 12: S.E.H.S

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'll try to do better in the future. I was pretty busy this week. Enjoy! (This chapter is a little fast, but hopefully it is up to your standards.)**

Sam sat in a wheelchair, but she felt really embarrassed about it. The doctors had given her a crap load of medication, a list of recommended foods and drinks for the next few weeks, and had told her to relax and not move around too much. She could live with that, she was just happy to leave! Hospitals smell weird.

Jazz had left a few hours earlier, something about a "family emergency," but she didn't say what it was.

As much as she hated her home, Sam was glad to be back. She was rolled into the TV room which was more like a theatre and was left with a bunch of juice, apparently, it was recommended that she only have liquids for a little while.

She wanted to call the Fentons and talk to Danny...but quickly decided not to. She didn't really want to sound desperate or anything.

When she had a few hours to spare, she began to wonder what had happened to Phantom? What _exactly _happened? And wait! Her mom told her that the _Fentons _brought her to the hospital! When the hell did they show up!? _Why hadn't I thought of this earlier! _She snarled. _Maybe it was the fact that I was loaded with meds. _She had been miles away from Amity Park, how had the Fentons found her? Now she was going crazy with questions.

And now the real question hit her, _What happened to those men that kidnapped me? _She remembered everything up till she was shot, after that she only heard a few things, but other than that she was nearly unconscious at the time.

"Who _are _the Fentons?

-Danny-

Danny lay on the table in the lab, his face drained of colour, and he was unconscious. But every once in a while he groaned and squirmed around.

"I managed to stop the bleed." Maddie told a very concerned Jazz, "Although I'm not sure what caused it."

"Was he alright before he began coughing up blood?"

"He was really angry and upset, he hasn't slept in over a week. I would've offered him medicine, but you _know _he wouldn't take it." Maddie said to Jazz.

Jazz sighed. Danny _refused _to take _any _type of medicine; he was actually terrified of medicine, needles, hospitals, and just anything like that. But it wasn't just the normal fear like being afraid of spiders or anything, if you mentioned the word "doctor," he might attack you, not knowing that he was. And if he _saw _any kind of needle, he might have a seizure or pass out.

Jazz never learned the full truth of Danny's past, he hated to talk about it, and when he _had _told them some of it, he never went into much detail. But from being around him, she knew Danny was mentally tortured every time he thought about it. Some of his past was so vague to him while some parts were clear as a bell. All they could do is try to help him stay sane.

The next moment, Jack came into the lab, a large smile on his face, "Great news!" he announced, "I was scouting the area where the fight happened, like you told me to, and..." his voice trailed off as he noticed Danny on the table, "what in the name of fudge happened to him!?" he inquired, then lowering his voice after realizing he was shouting.

"Dad, shh!" Jazz hissed, "we'll explain everything later. What did you find out?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" He smiled again, "I found _this _while I was there!" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. It was in a hexagon shape, and was flat, the border of the device was red while the rest of it was a black metal with a symbol in the center.

"Wow." Maddie and Jazz both stared at it, curiosity was building up over the small object. Jazz continued, "What is it!?"

"No idea." Jack answered with a proud smile still on his face, "but it's cool, right!?"

Maddie gently grabbed the object and looked it over thoroughly, "I have never seen a symbol quite like this in all of my years of research. Do we have any idea what it means?"

"No yet." Her husband replied.

Maddie noticed a small lining on the edge and she traced it with the tip of her finger. Suddenly, half of it opened up like a lid, and the three Fentons gasped.

A bunch of small numbers and letters were scattered across the inside like a keyboard, then on the inside of the part that came up, there was a small green screen.

The next moment, a small red light began blinking on the small piece of machinery.

"What is that?" Jazz asked while staring at the red light.

On the green screen, a number "5" appeared, then changed to "4"...3...2...

The Fentons looked fearfully at each other.

...1

-Sam-

That night, Sam lay in her bed, pondering what had occurred recently. It was all so much to grasp. But what she was really wondering was who those men were!

Then suddenly, a smile appeared across her face in realization; she threw her blankets off of her and got up. Yes, she knew she wasn't supposed to, but right now she didn't really care. It hurt a little, but not a whole lot, Sam went over to her clothes that were piled up in a mess in her room. She grabbed her dirty outfit that she had worn that day when she was kidnapped and reached into her pocket. There it was.

Sam grinned while she pulled out the card that she had been given from the men. "Idiots." she laughed and read what the card had:

_"S.E.H.S Organization. Doctor Vincien, 555-1105." _She rushed over to her computer and got onto her Internet. She typed in the name "Doctor Vincien," no luck. Then she typed in "S.E.H.S Organization." And to her amazement, something came up. Sam clicked on it and began reading, but would eventually regret it.

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**

**I will give you 50 dollars if you can guess what S.E.H.S stands for! **

**Really short chapter, I am really sorry about that! But the next one will be longer!**

**Thank you ****mimifoxlove****dessyweird51****goth.one****darkhorse111****, and ****Thunderstorm101**** for your reviews on my last chapter! And thank you everyone who has reviewed on my story! Hugs to all of you! **

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring for you, and I am hoping to get a few more reviews! We all love reviews, right!?**


	13. Mysterious Visitor

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 13: Mysterious Visitors

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! **

Sam's eyes darted left and right across the computer screen, taking in every syllable that she came across. She then realized that her jaw was hanging open.

_"The S.E.H.S Organization was gathered together in the late 1900's, founded by Dr. Rafael Leonardo and Dr. Vincien, their organization was mainly focused on experimentation and chemicals. The only information on their families is that Dr. Vincien had a wife named Rosetta, however she died in 1989. _

_In 1902, Dr. Vincien was charged by law for illegal use of resources and chemicals, but the case was not severe because there was not much evidence on the matter. Read more on page 2"_

Sam skipped a bunch of the boring crap, but then her eye caught something.

_"In 1996, it was discovered that Dr. Vincien was responsible for the death of at least fifty people, their information will not be given."_

Under the words were a number of pictures that were taken during the investigation. It showed men wearing masks pulling out the bodies of children from underground storage rooms.

_"Vincien and Rafael were not found during the investigation."_

Sam scrolled again and came across a certain line:

_"Dr. Rafael Leonardo and Dr. Vincien were never found and have yet to be captured."_

She exited the site; "Oh my god." was all she could say. She looked at the card in her hands; it never mentioned what the letters stood for. But Sam didn't really care, she figured that the name probably didn't mean very much. _Those men tried to kidnap me. _She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. _What would have happened if Phantom hadn't saved me? _She shuttered, and then turned off her computer.

Her window was closed, and the glass rattled slightly from the wind, they had been having quite a few storms lately.

It was starting to get late. Sam headed over to her bed but stopped in her tracks as a chill ran down her spine and the hairs on her arms stood up strait. "Who's there?" Sam spoke to the darkness, glancing over her shoulder and looking left and right.

She quietly and casually tiptoed to her drawer beside her bed and pulled out a knife. It was a thin, sharp knife with a silver carved handle that had designs running along it. It was beautifully made, and quite deadly. She liked to have some kind of weapon to protect herself if need be.

The chilling sensation continued for a few minutes, Sam was scared but also somewhat annoyed; it could just be her imagination.

Finally, Sam sighed and put the knife down, maybe it was all those freakin' drugs the doctors gave her. She went over to her bed and gasped. A white envelope lay on her bed. The white envelope had a glowing effect to it, making it possible for her to see the name written on it: Sam Manson.

At a closer view, Sam noticed that the writing was a shiny red colour; it looked like it was freshly written with ink. She glanced around her once more, and then gently grabbed the envelope.

On the back, rather than the envelope being licked closed, it had a gloppy stamp in the center of it with some weird symbol. Who seals letters like this anymore? Sam wondered. She was numb with fear and her hand was trembling, but still, something made her open it.

--

He groaned slightly and opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear up. He pushed himself up onto his elbows with a grunt and looked to see Jack, Maddie, and Jazz surrounding something.

"What is that!?" Jazz exclaimed.

Danny narrowed his eyes, something didn't feel right. He sat up more, not noticed by the Fentons and managed to get a glance of the object. His body went rigid and his eyes grew wide and flashed green.

As the object counted down, a blur came out of nowhere as fast as a bullet.

3...2...1

The device was ripped out of their hands and the next moment, the wondrous electronic was in a steaming heap on the ground in a million pieces. Danny hovered in the air, staring down at the pieces as though it were a poisonous snake.

The Fentons all stared.

"Why did you do that?" Maddie asked.

"Why!?" Danny shouted at the top o his lungs, "Because that thing is dangerous! Didn't you see the countdown!?"

"Yes, but Danny, it was the only lead we had on those men." Maddie replied.

"Yeah, well, here's a tip for the future! If a small device starts blinking and has a countdown, _get the hell away from it_!" Danny winced and grabbed his side then he fell to the ground.

"Danny!" All three Fentons ran to him.

"What just happened?" Danny asked, worried. He looked down at his body, "I-I...I lost control. My powers shut down for a second. How? That hasn't happened since..."

"Danny. Are you hurt?" Jazz asked, "How're you feeling?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, "Do you need anything? How 'bout food? Do you want something to eat? I have cake in the fridge."

Danny smiled slightly, "I'm okay."

He was brought back up onto the table, but it was impossible for him to relax while lying down on a table. He had had way too many horrific memories of being strapped down to a table. The only reason he was willing in this case was because these guys were with him.

The next moment, Danny had fallen asleep, but there wasn't much surprise there because he hadn't slept in so long. But Danny had a phobia of dreams; he hated dreams because they always ended up being nightmares.

_A small boy, not much bigger than a toddler, was running for his life down a trail. All around him were endless trees and plants. It was pitch black outside, making it nearly impossible to see. The boy had spiked/messy black hair and blue eyes. He wore an outfit that was all one colour and had no shoes on._

_A thorn bush latched onto his flesh and managed to pull off some skin in the process, while various other plants hit across him as he ran._

_His bare feet were sliced up from the rocks and spikes under him. The next moment, his right foot smashed into a solid object and sent him rolling head over heels. A large tree stump had gotten in the way. The child looked down at his foot that was twisted awkwardly, and along with that, a gash had formed and was now beginning to soak with blood._

_He could heart them. The boy jumped back to his feet and hobbled along the trail, but they were gaining on him, "Come on!" The child focused really hard._

_Suddenly, a round of bullets flew in his direction, one lodged deep into the child's shoulder and the other buried deep into his leg. He screamed in pain but continued running, "Come on!" he yelled desperately. "GO!" he ordered himself. With as much strength as he could manage, the child launched his body into the air._

Danny sat up quickly. Gasping deeply, as though he had walked right out of that memory so many years ago.

He had almost completely forgotten that moment. The moment he managed to fly away from _that place_, the moment he escaped, the moment he was free.

--

She began to open the envelope that had been placed on her bed; sweat beaded her forehead. It was a letter. Handwritten in a very neat cursive, the ink used was a deep crimson like the envelope's writing.

-Samantha Lillith Manson,

Your life is in mortal danger. Our kind cannot come near you to help; you must find a way to do this on your own. Stay clear of those you care about, or you will be risking their lives as well. If you care about them and yourself, you will listen to my words. I cannot say specific names, but I pray that you will understand me when I tell you this; stay clear of him otherwise you are in the way of fire, he is in more danger, and you will only make it worse. Please. Use caution. Good luck.-

"What... the... hell..." Sam read through the short, annoying letter once more, "that is even more annoying than mom and dad reading poetry." she put the letter in her drawer and closed it, not giving it another though. "Is this some kind of joke? Ha! It's not funny." she got into bed, "stupid letter." she fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Sam woke up with a severe headache; she slowly made her way out of bed and, using the wall for support, walked to their medicine cabinet, then swallowed some small pills to help with the pain in her head.

The sun was already up in the sky; Sam figured that it was around lunchtime, which means that her mom and dad would have left for work by now. She made her way downstairs and glanced in the nearby rooms, yep, they were gone.

First things first: breakfast. A _real _breakfast, not the 'recommended breakfast' that the doctors gave her! She made herself some toast and drank some juice, already she was feeling better.

After breakfast, Sam watched television for a little while but easily got bored of that. There usually wasn't a lot for Sam to do here. She sighed and stretched her hand to the phone, but quickly pulled back. Sam bit her lip, trying to force her hand to grab the telephone.

She wanted to call Jazz, but for some reason was afraid that Danny would answer. But why? She _wanted _to talk to him, but was afraid to. All these feelings confused her! How can you be avoiding a person at the same time you are desperately searching for them?

Sam's thoughts were interrupted as a large dark figure came through the wall near her. It was floating in the air and had a long cloak with a hood to shadow its face. But the thing had glowing red eyes that stared down at Sam.

The teenager screamed in fright then backed away into the kitchen, not taking her eyes off the figure in the cloak. The figure began floating toward her, cutting off her exits.

There was nowhere to go.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter went a little fast, but I needed to fill things in at some parts, but now, in these next few chapters, there will be very important pieces of information! Stay tuned! **

**Thank you ****darkhorse111****, ****the black kitty****, ****SorcererTech****, and ****DannyTimmygirl327**** for your nice reviews! And an extra special thanks to ****SorcererTech ****for the great advice! Hugs!**

**Oh and don't worry, I know I didn't cover everything, but it will all be taken care of later! **


	14. Curse

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 14: Curse

The hooded figure had her cornered, and slowly floated closer to her, blood-red eyes filled with hunger, it breathed deep and slowly and it almost sounded strained.

Sam trembled in horror, not knowing what to do now. She could make a break for the door, but he...it...would get to her before she made it. Her second option was to do nothing. And her third option was to fight back.

She reached over to the counter and snatched a kitchen knife, holding it tightly in her hands and prepared to strike.

The hooded thing was very close now. Sam made her move, she brought the knife down at full speed, letting out a battle cry as the blade was driven into the creature.

The kitchen knife lodged into the shoulder of the hooded thing, but _it _acted as though nothing had happened. _It _then stopped, only a foot from Sam who was petrified with fear. "Sam Manson..." It said in a hollow, shattered voice. _He_ didn't sound very old, in fact he still sounded quite young. "You know the one I am searching for."

W-what?" Sam squeaked.

"You are familiar with the ghost boy, Danny Phantom." It wasn't a question; the ghost was saying it as a statement.

"Y-yes...why?" Sam still stared nervously at him, and her heart drummed in her chest like crazy.

"Do you know where he is?"

Sam shook her head slightly, still trying to keep herself from shaking too much. "No, I don't."

His red eyes narrowed and Sam gulped, "When and where did you last see him?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, a hand whipped out of his cloak and struck her across the face, Sam fell to the floor with a cry, "I swear I don't know!" she yelled.

"Where have you seen him in the past!?"

"Just around town. No where specific."

"You're lying."

"No! I-"

They were both interrupted as a voice spoke from the other side of the room. "Leave her alone, Venom. I'm right here."

Venom? That was his name?

Sam looked over and saw Phantom floating, eyes narrowed and he held his battle stance. Her heart filled with relief and joy.

Venom let out a cackling laugh then turned around to face Phantom, "so glad you decided to show up."

"What do you want _this _time!" Phantom spat.

"I was just visiting your little friend here." Venom laughed as Phantom's eyes widened, "it's not good to be in a _relationship_ of any kind, you never know when people might...use that against you." he laughed.

Phantom bared his teeth, eyes glowing a lethal green, "you son of a bitch!" He lunged forward with fury, and slammed into Venom, throwing him against he wall, then before Venom could recover, Phantom drove his glowing-green fist into his enemy's chest.

Sam backed away into the far corner and watched the fight begin, not wanting to get in the way or anything.

Venom glared at Phantom and a pair of glowing red beams shot from his eyes, hitting Phantom and throwing him backward several feet. Phantom quickly rolled into a stand and resumed his fighting stance.

"Hm..." Venom commented casually, "You don't seem to be very strong today. You're exhausted and weak." he laughed, "which makes this fight _so _much easier!" Venom attacked.

Phantom let you a cry as he was thrown backward all the way across the kitchen and slammed into the opposite wall, then fell to the tile floor. Various pots and pans rattled together. Before he could get up, Venom grabbed a hold of Phantom and shoved him up against the wall.

"Are you going to put up a _half _decent fight?" Venom smirked.

With a snarl, Phantom used his leg to kick Venom away then proceeded and delivered a round house kick to his face, causing his head to be thrown back awkwardly.

"Pathetic." Venom cracked his neck back into place, "where is that anger and fury that drives you insane with power? Where is that remarkable strength that can move mountains? Where is your intensity?"

"I don't need them to defeat you!"

"Oh really?" Venom mocked, "Come on, ghost boy, show me what you got!" he challenged, "or do I have to persuade you further?" he glanced to the corner where Sam was. She tensed with fright.

"No! You leave her alone!" Phantom swung his fist toward Venom, striking him across the head, then with full force, threw his heel into Venom's chest, shattering practically all of Venom's ribs.

Venom gasped and stumbled while clutching his side, then his eyes widened and it seemed like he as smiling, "_that's _what I'm talking about!" He breathed deeply, and then straightened up. Sam figured that somehow he got rid of the pain, or he was ignoring it.

Was this some kind of game to him! He finds joy and pleasure in fighting!? That's just sick!

Phantom's hands were tightly clenched into fists, and Sam swore that she could hear his teeth grinding together. "What is it you want, Venom!" he barked.

Venom laughed, "Oh, nothing really. I'm not here because I want to, even though you know how much I love to fight you! As of now, I am here because I was hired."

"By who!!"

"Oh wouldn't _you _like to know!" Venom snickered. The next moment, he found himself on the floor; face up, with a terribly painful burning sensation digging into him. He saw two bright green orbs staring into his red ones, Phantom was leaning over him, pinning his down while grinding his glowing-green fist into Venom's already broken ribs.

"Talk!" Phantom spat, "Who sent you! What's his name! Why!!" He forced his fist to push harder into Venom.

Venom howled in pain and gasped for breath, "That's none of your business," he chuckled, "is it?" he reached with his arm toward Phantom's arm that was pinning him down and clasped onto his wrist. The moment he did, Phantom recoiled back while letting out a strangled cry of agony.

The energy going from Venom's hand to Phantom was visibly seen as red sparks, and Phantom's body was engulfed in red energy. He tried to pull away from Venom's agonizing hold on him but was not able to; Venom wasn't letting go. The hooded man was grinning under the darkness of his hood while watching the teen suffer.

Sam trembled in the corner, her eyes clamped shut; she couldn't bear to watch anymore. She could do nothing to help. This _Venom _was too powerful, _especially _for her! Tears filled her eyes, and in a silent plea she whispered, "please, stop." as if hoping Venom would hear her.

Through clenched teeth and cries of suffering, Phantom cried, "Stop it!" which sounded somewhat like a beg, but also sounded like an order.

Finally, Venom stopped and while Phantom took a sighing gasp of relief and exhaustion, Venom threw Phantom across the room like a rag doll. Venom stood up and walked over to where Phantom weakly attempted to get to his feet. "You're pathetic, Phantom. You will only fight if someone is in danger! If not, you are as weak as a _human_!" He barked. "Why not use your gifts for your own enjoyment! You don't realize how strong you _could _be!"

Phantom was on his hands and knees. Suddenly, his head snapped up, glaring at Venom, "I. DONT. HAVE. A. GIFT!!" he was on his feet, eyes glowing white, brighter and brighter by the second. He lunged toward Venom. "I HAVE A _CURSE_!" Phantom snarled and delivered nonstop punches and kicks; His body constantly getting brighter and brighter.

Sam had to shield her eyes from the light, her ears ringing painfully as well. When would this end?

Venom heaved in and out as Phantom pinned his against he wall, eyes burning with hatred, "Leave Sam alone from now on! And tell your _boss_ that if he wants my attention, he's got it. I'm tired of his games, if he wants to talk to me, tell him to drag his ass over here and talk _to _me! And you should be _so _glad you caught me on a bad day, because if I were up to speed, I would have caused you a lot more damage! If I _ever _see you again, I won't hold back!"

Venom let out a glass-shattering laugh, "do you really think I'm _this _weak! I am just as powerful as you _and more_! The only reason I've held back is because it's orders. We _will _meet again, and next time we do, _I'll _be the one who won't hold back!" With that said, Venom sent a red ecto-beam out of his crimson eyes, striking Phantom in the chest and throwing his backward.

The ectoblast had struck just below Phantom's neck, and the part of his suit that had been hit was burned away and steaming painfully.

"Goodbye Phantom. Till next time." Venom descended into the floor beneath him and was gone.

It was quiet for a moment, then, Phantom winced and held onto his stomach in pain. He hated to admit it, but Venom was right, he was _way _too weak today, he didn't even have the strength to use his powers to heal his wounds, so they would just have to heal the long way.

Phantom looked over and his eyes met Sam's purple eyes. He worked his way over to her, and for some reason, Sam gasped and scooted away from him. His heart went cold. "It's okay." he assured her weakly, "Venom's gone. He can't hurt you. Agh!" Phantom dropped to all fours as an aftershock of Venom's attack swept through him.

Sam gasped and crawled over to Phantom after seeing him in pain. She placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him from his suffering.

Phantom lifted his gaze to Sam's hand then looked up into her eyes, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?"

"For getting you into the middle of this. I'm sorry you got hurt. I feel terrible that you have such a burden on your shoulders."

There was a pause between them, then Sam spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

Phantom looked at her, confused, "I don't understand."

"Why do you protect me? Why do you risk your life for me? What is my life worth to you?"

Pause. "I...I don't know." He sighed. "There is something about you...I can't explain it...but I feel like it's my responsibility to protect you."

Suddenly, a police siren came into hearing. Someone nearby probably heard something and called them.

Phantom jumped to his feet; "I have to go." he looked at her, "will you be okay?"

Sam nodded and gave him a weak smile; "Thank you."

Phantom turned and intangibly flew through the ceiling.

**A/N: Okay, so hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh and this new character Venom was made when I first created this story, and he is going to be showing up more in the story! So hopefully you like him! (Or hate him)**

**Thank you ****DannyTimmygirl327****, ****dessyweird51****, ****darkhorse111****, ****SorcererTech****, and ****goth.one**** for the great reviews! You guys all rock! D **


	15. Reunite

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 15: Reunite

"God Damn it!" Danny howled and struck a nearby tree with his knuckles Even though the tree was several feet wide and as tall as a skyscraper, it was ripped from the earth, it's roots snapping as it crashed to the ground on its side, causing dirt to be thrown everywhere.

The teenager paced back and forth in the far part of the forest, where he was away from everyone. He heaved in and out rapidly; his hands were closed into tight fists. For a split second his blue eyes flashed red, but he shook off the colour from his eyes.

He was not in his ghost form, because he would only cause more damage to the environment with his powers. He just needed to let off some steam at the moment.

"I will kill you, Venom!" He cried, "I will send you into an even darker ghost world!" Of course he was just speaking to himself, "If you _ever _try to hurt Sam again, I'll-," instead of placing a word, Danny showed what he would do by nailing another tree with his fist, and forcing it to the ground.

He had been fighting Venom for quite a while, and had always hated him with a burning passion. However, Venom, unlike other ghosts, never fought Danny to try and win the fight. He would battle Danny for a short while then take off. Danny could never figure out Venom's motive, but most of the time he never really cared.

Venom remained a mystery.

That night, Danny walked into his house, dripping wet from heat to toe, but not really caring about it.

"Danny!" Maddie cried and ran to him, "You're soaking wet!"

"No kidding. You think I didn't notice?" He replied unemotionally.

"Go dry off before you catch hypothermia."

Danny made a face, and then his body turned intangible, and about a gallon of water splashed across the ground. He became tangible again, "there, I'm dry." he muttered, then began to make his way upstairs.

"Sweetie, did something happen today?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said _nothing happened_!" Danny cried, in anger, "And _don't _call me 'sweetie!' I'm _not _your son!" his eyes flashed but quickly returned to normal.

"Danny..." Maddie spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be." Danny quickly responded, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I've just had a hard day. I'm just angry right now." He sighed; "I'll be upstairs." he walked away.

Jazz was in the other room and had heard them. She quickly put down the book she was holding and walked up to her mother, "are you okay?"

"Yes." Maddie replied softly.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"I think he just needs some time alone...sometimes he needs to fight his own battles."

Jack walked into the room, "Great! You're here!" He boomed, "I think I got something from that device we found!"

"That's great sweetie!" Maddie smiled, "What do you have?"

He pulled out pieces of the circular device that were now put back together, "Okay, so I managed to get some of the memory data from the chip inside and got a bunch of numbers. But if you look," he showed a paper with hundreds of numbers written down, "it looks almost like a DNA signature."

Maddie looked at the paper then up at her husband, "Danny's?" she asked.

"Could be. But there are more than one on there, which makes me think that they were tracking more than one person...or ghost."

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "but...who?"

--

Danny's room was a basic bedroom, with a bed, a dresser, and closet, but his walls were just a plain white with nothing on them, and his bedroom door was _never_ closed, the same with his window; even on a blizzard day, he refused to close his window. He never told the Fentons exactly why, but they didn't often question him.

The truth was, Danny couldn't stand to feel caged inside of anything. After being kept in locked rooms for so long, he never wanted to have that happen again. By having his door open, it showed him that he was free to leave his room at any time, and he needed the window open, sort of as an escape in case he needed it.

The teenager sat cross-legged on his bed, staring down at his hands for no apparent reason. He was deep in thought of the past events, mainly his encounter with Venom. He gritted his teeth at the name ringing in his head, "Venom."

Venom was probably the only ghost he struggled to fight with every encounter. Venom was extremely powerful, and never seemed to give up. Danny had always hated Venom, but bringing Sam into this was way past the limit! He loathed Venom! And looked forward to when he could have revenge!

--

Sam snarled in frustration for the hundredth time since the police had left. They had asked her endless questions that made no sense whatsoever! Or seemed completely pointless.

As much as she hated to, she had lied to the police a few times...or more than a few. Sam had told them that a _man _had broken into the house and tried to steal valuables from their house. A completely believable lie by the way, considering how many priceless antiques they owned. Then she told them that Phantom showed up and the guy ran away.

When they had asked for a description, Sam had replied with: "He was wearing a mask. I didn't get a look at his face."

_That _part of her day didn't bother her nearly as much as her parents! They had totally flipped out when they heard. Now, their house was filled with security cameras, an alarm on every window in the house, _plus _security guards patrolling their house! Talk about overreacting!

Now all she could do was sit in her room and wait for the sun to go down.

--

Sam was thrashing around in her sheets, twisting around and trying to wake herself up from her dreams. But nothing was working.

_She was curled up in the corner, watching helplessly as Venom slowly killed Phantom. He was laughing like a maniac and enjoying the suffering that Phantom was experiencing. _

"_I feel like it's my responsibility to protect you..." The voice of the hero rang in her ears._

"_No! You don't have to do this for me!" she cried, "You don't have to die for me! Please! I'm not worth your life!" she felt water building up in her eyes. _

_Venom threw Phantom with great strength, and the teen ghost landed just a few feet from where Sam was. His wide green eyes looked at her, filled with determination and pain at the same time. "I am doing this for you." he whispered. Venom was making a B line toward him._

"_But why! You don't deserve any of this!"_

"_Sam. I am your friend. I would do anything for you."_

_She gasped, "f-friend?" _

_Before Phantom could reply, Venom was on him once again, grabbing a fistful of his clothing and launching him across the room. Blood was stained on the floor where Phantom had been. Although, instead of it being green, it was red, the colour of human blood rather than ghost._

_She wasn't sure what happened. From where she was she didn't have a good view of the fight. But Venom turned and began walking toward her. Sam whimpered, "Danny." She was calling for Phantom, but oddly, she called him Danny instead of Phantom, which was something she had never done before. _

"_Your friend can't save you." Venom hissed like a snake, "it's just you and me, Sam." _

"_No! What did you do to him!" _

_Venom laughed, then pulled his hand from under his cloak, it was a pale colour and looked dried out like a prune. But Sam was looking at the red energy building up in Venom's hand. "Goodbye."_

"_NOOOO!" _

Sam jolted awake, her ears ringing and breath short. She realized that she was on the floor, with her blankets still wrapping around her like a death squeeze. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then when she reopened them, a bright light was in her eyes. Sam squinted and realized that her knife was just inches from her face, and was reflecting the moonlight into her eyes. "What the?" She grabbed the blade and pushed it away.

Her body was still shaking from the dream. As much as she tried to ignore it, the feeling was still there, and it wouldn't go away.

--

6:45

"Sammykins, where are you going?" Pamela asked her, (Pamela is her mother) while stirring a bowl of...something.

"Um...to school." Sam said matter-of-factly. "I've been gone for way to long, and I am going to need to catch up on everything."

"But Sammy! You are still hurt! I don't want you to rip open your stitches while you are there and then have to go to the hospital again! Plus, what if that man that broke in is a stalker and he follows you to school!" She ranted on and on.

"Mom! Chill! I'll be fine! Seriously. I will be very safe and I'll call you if I need any help of any kind. Okay?"

Pamela sighed, "Oh...but Sammy. I'm worried about you."

Sam snarled under her breath, _Jeez! Its not like I'm being sent off to war! I'm going to freakin' school! _"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise."

Her mother was extremely easy to persuade! Sam won the argument easily! Now Jeremy on the other hand, he was a whole new level! Sam could never win an argument against her father! But anyway, now she was in her Saleen (car) and driving to school. She had agreed with her mother that she would not walk to school; instead she would drive.

She parked her car and made her way toward the school, she was really early today so that she could go to all of her teachers and ask for all of the work she missed.

First she stopped by Mr. Lancers, of course, and then went to Mrs. Rivera, Mr. Murray, Mr. Reyes and Mrs. Dixon. All of them were her teachers, and all of them were...quite annoying.

For an eternity, Sam sat in Mr. Lancer's classroom and caught up on all of her work. But the end of the first half hour, her brain was throbbing terribly. This is why she hated missing school! She had to make it all up once she got back! Every five minutes, however, Sam glanced at the clock, wanting class to start sooner than it should. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, she couldn't help but want to see Danny again. She admitted it; she missed him.

Sam bent her head down and began to read a large geography book, studying all of the information stacked inside. Then out of nowhere, footsteps walked up to the classroom, she didn't bother to glance up until she heard _his _voice.

"Sam!?"

**A/N: Awww. **

**Okay I'm sorry that this chapter was really slow, again, it was mostly a filler, but the next chapter will be better! D **

**But pay close attention to her dream; you might realize something.**

**Thank you ****SorcererTech****, ****goth.one****, ****alteris****, ****DannyTimmygirl327****, ****E-Dantes****, ****dessyweird51****, ****Thunderstorm101****, and ****Wishes for Wings**** for the reviews!**


	16. Differences

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 16: Differences

**A/N: Wow, I am updating a lot sooner than I usually do! Enjoy!**

_Danny trembled from the cold, he pressed his back against the wall trying to relax and get some sleep, but simply couldn't. As of now, there were only twenty children left in this cell, each of them were completely silent and they glanced at each other nervously. Who would be taken next?_

_Across from their cell was a cage that had little room and about a dozen locks on the door. Inside, a young girl of about five years old hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. She had been tested on the previous week. And that was one that had failed._

_Her once long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail was now a disgusting mane that hung in her face. She had dry blood all across her skin, caused by her own nails and teeth. The result of the experiment was a bloodthirsty animal, and the small girl had attacked herself unknowingly._

_She refused to eat, drink, or sleep. Her time of death was closing in on her very quickly, and there was nothing anyone could do._

_The guards weren't nearby. Danny crawled to the opposite side of the cell that was facing the small child's cage. He had everyone's eyes following him. He sat cross-legged on the floor and looked at the girl with his icy blue eyes._

_"Hey." Danny spoke softly, "How're you feeling?" there was no reply, Danny sighed, "What's your name?"_

_At this, the girl's eyes met his, she had yellow glowing eyes, almost like a cat, "What do you want?" she stuttered._

_"Nothing. I just want to talk."_

_"Why?"_

_"To keep you company...I know how hard this is for you...for all of us...but...I don't want to die without any friends...I've never had a friend before. And I know that you haven't either."_

_"I am Subject 83." She stated flatly._

_"No. You're not. That is not your name. And you know it! You _have _a real name." Danny said._

_"My name doesn't matter!"_

_"Yes it does! Your name is everything! It's who you are! Do you really want to be known as a Subject!?"_

_A tear fell from the girl's eye, "I'm afraid...I don't want to die..."_

_"Don't be afraid." Danny calmly spoke, "things will get better. I know it."_

_"How? How can you be sure?"_

_"Because my mom promised me. She said it would all be alright in the end." Danny smiled._

_The girl weakly smiled, "Jezebel. My name is Jezebel."_

"_That's a nice name...my name is Danny."_

"_Danny...thank you...I don't think I will be seeing you after tonight."_

_Danny's eyes widened in horror._

"_I've already been labeled for death, and they plan on getting rid of me."_

"_They've already labeled you!"_

_Jezebel nodded and tuned her back to him, sure enough, the back of her shirt was nearly torn apart which revealed a large, scabbed "X" from both shoulders to the opposite hip._

_When you've been labeled with an "X," that is meaning that you are too dangerous to keep alive, and they will destroy you before you can cause any damage._

_Danny bit his lip, "Jezebel...I..."_

"_I'm glad to have met you Danny. Even if it was only for a moment, I am grateful."_

_A group of footsteps came into hearing. Jezebel sighed, "here they come."_

_Danny gasped, "No!"_

_"Goodbye Danny."_

_The men came up to Jezebel's cage and began unlocking it, once it was open, they ushered her out while pointing guns at her in case she tried to escape._

_"No!" Danny cried. He reached his arm between the bars toward her, "Jezebel!" He didn't want another innocent person to be killed!_

_Jezebel looked at him and in return, reached out to him. Their hands touched for a brief moment, then she was pulled away roughly. One guard gave Danny's hand a sharp kick and ordered him to get back. Danny cradled his throbbing hand and watched Jezebel be taken away._

_"...Jezebel... I won't forget you..."_

_--_

"Sam!?"

Sam recoiled back in her chair, nearly dropping her book in the process; her head shot up and looked to who had said her name. In the doorway, was the one and only Danny! Her eyes widened, and the corners of her mouth stretched into a smile. "Danny!" was all she could say. Then, the weirdest thing happened. Sam wasn't sure what made her do it, or _why_, but she jumped up from her seat and ran toward him, then threw her arms around her shoulders.

Danny was just as shocked as she was, but still smiling as she hugged him. After a few seconds, he returned the hug, but just lightly, he still was feeling a little weird by all the emotions built up inside of him.

She pulled away suddenly, blushing like a cherry as she did, and then muttered a quick apology for her actions. She had major jitterbugs in her stomach, but for some reason, she was getting used to the feeling. _Why did I just do that! _She snarled at herself in her head, _Jeez! I am such an idiot! _

"Its great to see you again, Sam." Danny grinned, "I'm glad you're feeling okay."

"Same here!" _Okay that was a lame thing to say! _Sam said to herself, _'same here,' what is that! Say something else! _"Uh...what are you doing here so early?" She was feeling beyond stupid because she was yelling at herself in her head _and _because she was so nervous! Danny probably thought she was pathetic!

While still smiling, Danny replied, "I came here because I need to make up a few things."

"Huh? Why?"

"I was gone for a few days." He said, and Sam noticed that he cringed slightly when he said that.

"Oh? What happened?"

"I uh...had to stay home and work on a few things. And I wanted to make sure I didn't fall behind in class."

"Yeah, I've been here for a little while, because I need to catch up a lot."

"Well yeah, I would think so!" Danny said, "Do you need any help on your work? I can help you catch up if you want. You've been gone for a really long time!"

"Um..." _Say yes! Say yes! _One voice yelled at her while another said, _No don't! You'll feel bad if you make him help you! But wait...he volunteered! Oh I don't know! _Before she could change her mind, Sam blurted out, "Yes! I would really appreciate that!"

"I'm really good at math and science. The others... not so much."

"Really? Wow, those are the two that I don't like."

"Yeah well, my parents are both scientists remember? So I get to work with a lot of numbers and stuff around them, plus they do a lot of experiments that I help with." Danny said to her, "we still have a half hour before school starts, do you want to start now? You might be able to get a few things done in that time."

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Sam replied.

--

Sam sat in her desk, with her papers out and holding a pencil, while Danny leaned over her, watching her work and coaching her at the same time. Whenever she turned to him and ask him something, she had to pull her neck back because of how close her face got to his. Goosebumps ran along her arms whenever he accidentally brushed across her skin, such as when he would reach over and point out something to her, and his arm would touch hers when he did.

Although, she didn't mind the slightest bit, even though part of her was snarling at her and telling her to stop being nice, because _that_ is for preps, _not_ for Goths! But, she of course ignored the remarks and continued to have Danny help her. Some of the time, she wasn't even listening to a word he said, but nodded and said "uh-huh" as though she were listening. She was just letting her eyes cruise along him a little bit, especially his bright blue eyes that were nearly hypnotizing! His eyes were one of the first things she noticed about him, and was definitely his most striking feature.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh...yeah..."

Danny laughed, "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

Sam lowered her head, "No...Not really." _It's impossible to focus with you in the room!_

Danny shook his head while smiling, "Wow, you are really out of it today aren't you?"

Sam blinked, she hadn't been listening, "What?"

"My point exactly." He chuckled.

"Sorry." Sam blushed, "I guess I must be tired or something today." She quickly came up with an excuse. Hopefully he would buy it!

Danny sighed, "Well, the bell will ring in ten minutes, maybe you should just take it easy for now. It's your first day back, I'm sure that your teachers will cut you some slack." He stood up straight and stretched out his arms above his head.

"You know what?" Sam said without thinking.

"Huh?"

"You are a lot more talkative today than other days...I mean...you just seem more open than before...but that's not a bad thing! It's good! I just mean that... never mind...forget that I said anything." She looked down at the floor for a moment, and when she looked up again, her amethyst eyes linked with his sky blue eyes and they held. Surprisingly, Danny was smiling still, Sam expected him to have a look of anger or disappointment on his face, but he wasn't!

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can be quiet sometimes, but once I get to know someone better, I can be more open with them." Danny replied.

Sam smiled.

--

As people started to walk into the classroom, they began to whisper to each other. Sam figured that they were talking about her, because apparently there was a big rumor that went around the school that claimed she had died. So for some people, it was quite a shock to see her. Some others, however, didn't give her any attention, just like any other day, they treated her like she was invisible.

So for the time being, Sam was in the midst of her thoughts. _He seems a lot different today. I mean...since when does he actually talk to me! Before it was just like a few words to answer a question, but now...something has changed. It's not that I don't like it...its just weird. _

When lunchtime came around, Sam waited for Danny because they had different classes after first period, following second period was lunch. She was sitting at (what was now) their table, rather than _her _table. But today, she didn't have a lunch; she had forgotten to pack one before she left home. But oh well. It didn't really matter.

Danny walked up to her, and sat across the table from her so that they were facing each other. "Hey Sam!"

"Hello." Sam replied warmly.

"Uh... okay, I have been wanting to ask you all day, so I'll just say it!" He laughed slightly before continuing, "There's a new movie coming out tomorrow...and since it's Saturday...I was uh...wondering...if you would be willing to come with me...I mean, it's not anything serious, and you can say no if you want," at this point in time, Danny's mouth could probably outrun a cheetah at full speed, "but if you say yes that would be cool. If you don't have any plans, I mean. If you do, that's fine! But uh-,"

"Danny!" Sam barked while trying to hold in her laugh, "I do not have any plans tomorrow. And I would be happy to go with you to the movies."

Danny let out a long sigh, "wow, I didn't know it would be that hard!"

Sam laughed, "It was quite entertaining to watch you though."

"Alright! Well, cool! And...uh, would you want to get dinner before or something? Or...is that weird? I'm sorry, I really suck at this don't I?" Danny cried.

"Uh yeah you do. But don't worry about it." Sam grinned, "And no, it is not weird to get dinner before the movies. In fact, it is common to do that. What place did you have in mind?"

"Uh...well, there is a restaurant near the theatre called Giuseppi's. But we don't have to go there if there's another place you want to go!" He quickly added.

"Giuseppi's is good! I like that place! Sure, I would like that."

Danny laughed nervously, "Cool." Sam noticed that he was rubbing his hands together nervously under the table, and he looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Danny, are you feeling okay?"

He was staring down at the table with wide eyes, almost like he was staring at gold. Then he looked up at her and laughed lightly, "I forgot my name for a second." he chuckled, "wow. I feel sorry for people who try to ask someone on a date...not that this is a date! I mean, it could be if you want it to be. But you know, it doesn't have to be!" He was speed talking again.

"Danny, just repeat after me: Would you like to go on a date with me to the movies?"

"Okay...Sam you would like to go on a date with me to the movies? Wait! You said date! So we _are _going on a date!?"

"Yes Danny. We're going on a date."

--

"Jazz!!" Danny cried as he intangibly ran through their front door, "I need help!!"

"What is it!" Jazz ran toward him from the kitchen, her face was serious and her eyes were filled with concern, "Is something wrong!? What happened!?"

"I'm going on a date!!"

**A/N: Yay! Danny and Sam are going to go on a date! I was working on this chapter for a while, trying to make it somewhat realistic. I hope I did all right. I have mentioned it before, but I will mention it again, I am not a big writer of 'romance' so it is hard for me to write about it I guess. But I try! **

**Oh and did you notice in the flashback at the beginning, I have told you what the "X" means. Remember in a previous chapter, we find out that Danny has an "X" on his back as well. You will learn more about that later.**

**Oh and just a note to my friend Jezebel, I used your name. Hehe, I hope that is okay! Sorry I killed you. **

**Thank you ****dessyweird51****, ****goth.one****, ****Shining Zephyr****, ****DannyTimmygirl327****, ****darkhorse111****, ****Wishes for Wings****, ****alteris****, and ****Tippi**** for the reviews! **


	17. Meeting The Parents

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Errors' Love

Chapter 17: Meeting the Parents

"You _what_!?" Jazz gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

Danny was standing in front of her, with a huge smile across his face, looking much like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I can't believe it either! Sam agreed to go on a date with me!" He laughed with joy.

"Date!? As in: -going out to dinner- date?"

Danny nodded.

"Oh my god." Jazz was still astonished, "I never thought you would have the guts!" She laughed, "congratulations! When are you going?"

"Tomorrow! That's why I need your help!" Danny looked down, "Uh...what am I supposed to wear? What do I say? What do I do!?" he blurted. "All this _dating _is really confusing! It seems like everyone _except _me knows exactly what to do on a date!" He slumped his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll help you as much as I can." Jazz grinned, "But for the most part, you'll just have to go on instinct."

"Crap." Danny grumbled, "I hate instincts! They always come back to haunt me!"

Jazz laughed, "Well, it's good to see that you're in a good mood! I was worried about you."

Danny's smile fell, "Oh...yeah, sorry about that. Was Maddie mad at me? I didn't mean to get mad like that. I was just angry at the time."

"Don't worry about it. She was fine. She could tell that you were having a hard time. She didn't take it personally. But that is in the past; we need to worry about tomorrow! Where are you taking her?"

--

Sam burst into her house, and for the first time, she was smiling as she entered her home. Her heart still fluttering with excitement, it all seemed so unreal! She ran to the stairs and jumped up them, skipping every-other step as she did. She had to find something to wear!

The minute she came into her room, she let out a squeal of delight, which of course, was very unlike her. She wasn't quite sure why she was acting this way; this went against everything she stood for! Mainly the part about her being happy and joyful.

She opened up her closet, and made a face. She didn't have much of a variety of clothes, mostly just black clothes, and almost all of them the same style. And almost all of them were from the store Hot Topic, which of course was her favorite store.

For at least an hour, Sam tried on different skirts, pants, shirts, and shoes. Again, something that was very unlike her!

However, eventually, Sam chose her outfit, and prayed that it would be all right. She of course thought it looked good, but would Danny? Her clothes were often a death-like style, and he didn't comment on it often. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Did he think it was okay looking, or did he just not like it but was afraid to say anything? _Oh just shut up already! _She snapped at herself. _It's fine! Besides, why do you care what you look like!? _

She laid out the outfit for the next day, and sighed deeply, still trying to calm herself. _Don't get so anxious over this! It will probably be a nightmare anyway! _But oh well, it is worth a try! _You know you like him! _Her mind taunted her; _so stop freaking out_.

Sam climbed into bed that night, although not feeling sleepy the slightest bit. She needed to get some rest if she wanted to not fall asleep during the movie the next day! Tonight was going to be a long night.

--

Danny was sitting on top of the roof of his house, staring up at the moon, which was vague due to the clouds that covered it. In a way it reminded him of Sam. Not many people bothered to look at the moon, and even when they did, they only saw it as a big glowing circle. But Danny looked at the moon, and he saw a wonderful creation; a mystery to mankind, and a gorgeous light that filled the night with comfort. She didn't realize it, but she was a very beautiful girl, and Danny knew it.

He looked over to the mansion next to his house that towered over him, giving himself a small heart attack. He could feel Sam's presence nearby; it was something that his ghost powers picked up without realizing it. _What am I supposed to say to her? _

"Jazz said that during a date, you mostly talk about yourself...but what will _**I**_say! I doubt that she would want to hear about _my_ life!" He whispered to himself. Danny cleared his throat and looked straight ahead as though Sam were there, "Hey Sam, I'm Danny, also known as Subject 112, I was raised in a prison type of hell where I was illegally experimented on. My family is dead, so I live with the Fenton's. Oh and yeah, did I mention I have ghost powers!... So tell me about yourself."

He grabbed fist fulls of his hair and let himself fall backward so that he was now completely horizontal against the roof. "Ugh! This sucks! I can't tell her the truth, but I _really _don't want to lie either!"

After a long while of being angry, Danny stood up and crouched down then threw himself off the roof, at the same time, a ring appeared around his waist, then traveled up and down him, transforming him into his ghost self, Phantom.

Phantom dropped a few feet toward the ground, and then angled back upward, soaring up into the night sky. He closed his eyes and let the night air fill his senses, clouding him from his problems like a mask. The free feeling of air rushing through his hair and turning his skin a pink/purple colour.

Sam's face came up behind his eyelids, making him smile slightly. His feelings were beyond description, he had never felt like that around another person, it was scary, and yet exciting at the same time. But whatever it was, he didn't want it to stop.

It was the best he had felt in a long time. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he ever felt happy to just be alive...well half alive. There was something different about Sam, something that was a mystery to him, and he couldn't put his finger on it, although he was sure that somewhere in a deep place in his heart, he knew what he was feeling.

No matter how excited he was, a part of him was still beyond terrified. "Come on, Danny!" he yelled at himself, "you've fought evil ghosts and spirits so many times! You face some of the most powerful creatures in the world fearlessly, but you don't even have the guts to go on a date without freaking out!" He felt almost helpless in this situation, and somehow, it was worse than fighting a bloodthirsty monster, because with this, he wasn't aloud to use his powers or even freaking fight! He had fought his entire life, it was almost a hobby, and now he was not aloud to rely on his powers to get him through this. He was on his own, facing his _one _weakness: his emotions.

--

Next Day - 5:30 PM

If Sam thought that she was feeling jittery yesterday, it didn't even come close to comparing her nervousness today! It was like comparing a thumbtack to a chain saw. She had a layer of sweat covering her forehead, and almost felt sick to her stomach with anxiety.

She sighed and walked over to her outfit that she had picked out for her date. Danny was going to pick her up at 6:00 to go to dinner, so she had a half hour till then. Sam slowly pulled off her clothes that she was wearing then grabbed her "Lip service black plaid side lace-up skirt" and adjusted it around her waist, then reached for her "Tripp purple plaid ruffle strap corset," pulling it over her head, the corset/shirt nicely showed off how thin she was and gave her body more noticeable curves. She had always been naturally skinny; it wasn't that she was anorexic or anything.

Next, she grabbed her "Demonia wrap around double strap boots" which made her slightly taller while wearing them. And of course, she needed to wear some jewelry. Sam settled for her "metal-black-choker," which came around her neck and had chains crisscrossing around it, then put some dangling black earrings on and some "black beaded stretch bracelet." Lastly, she grabbed her "Black pyramid studded hobo purse" and yes that is a real purse.

Sam spent a good fifteen minutes in her bathroom, brushing her teeth _twice _and putting on makeup. She was much more careful about her makeup appearance today than she normally was, but she still kept her dark Goth look. Nothing would ever change that!

The next moment, she glanced at her watch, "Crap! 5:57" she darted out of her bathroom and made a quick dash down the stairs. She wanted to be the one to answer the door when Danny came! She didn't want her parents to find out!

_Ding Dong_

"Oh, who could that be?" Pamela stopped by the door, then opened it, ignoring the scream _"NO!"_ coming from Sam, who was still running down the stairs. She opened the door, a little cautiously however, but then smiled warmly, "Well, hello Daniel! It's great to see you again! Please come in!"

Sam stood on the last step, freezing in her tracks as Danny stepped inside, biting her lip.

"Hello Mrs. Manson." Danny greeted.

"Wait!" Sam yelled, puzzled, "Mom, how do you know Danny!?"

Her mom turned to face Sam, "Oh hello sweetie! I didn't realize you were there! I met Danny when his family first moved in, remember?"

"Oh..." then under her breath she muttered, "shit."

Danny then looked up to Sam, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping to the floor the moment he did.

Sam's eye twitched a little. _Maybe I overdid the outfit! _

"Wow, Sam!" Danny's face was still the same, "You look amazing!" He, at the moment, was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black, button-up coat. It wasn't fancy, but it was a nice outfit. It was weird seeing him dressed differently, but he probably felt the same way. His hair, however, was still the same, although part of it was pressed down, but was not succeeding in staying that way, she figured he tried to get it to look nicer, and not as crazy, but his hair was naturally messy. There wasn't much you could do with that.

"Thanks." Sam blushed, trying to hide it from her mother, who was looking from Danny to her.

"Sammykins?" Sam cringed at the name, "what's going on?"

"Um...well...uh..." she looked up at Danny, then said "Danny and I have a date." she said it without looking into her mother's eyes though. She knew what was coming up next. And the only thing in her mind now was: _Duck and cover!_

Pamela squealed like a child, doing a small jump at the same time, and then clapped her hands together, "Oh Sammy! That is wonderful! I am so proud!" She ran to her daughter with her arms wide, and before Sam could escape, her mom pulled her into a bone-crunching hug, "I've been looking forward to this day for so long! I can't believe it!"

Sam made a face that looked near agony, "Mom." she grumbled; now avoiding Danny's eyes, _Why couldn't my parents be alcoholics! Or something less embarrassing! Why does God punish me! _"Mom, I need to breathe."

"Oh sorry sweetie!" Pamela jumped away.

Sam immediately made a break for the front door where Danny still stood, but was interrupted.

"Wait, Sammy!" Pamela called, "You can't leave yet!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Just wait here! Let me get a camera! This is such a special occasion! Oh, and let me call your father down!" Pamela dashed out of the room.

"No! Mom!" Too late. Sam literally growled, her eyes steaming with anger. Very slowly, she turned to face Danny, and to her surprise, he burst out laughing. "What is so funny!?" She snapped, but of course was not really angry with him.

"I'm sorry!" He said while in the middle of laughing, "I wasn't expecting such a nice greeting from your parents! Apparently, I'm a special guest."

The next moment, Jeremy came into the room, he had a friendly smile on his face, but obviously not _as _excited as Pamela. "Well, hello again, Daniel."

"Um, it's Danny." Danny corrected. He felt his instincts start to take over now. This man was at a higher power than him, and also was Sam's father, which meant he owed him respect! For some odd reason, Danny nodded in greeting, but it almost looked like he was bowing, and stated in an even tone, "Mr. Manson, I thank you for allowing me to be in your house, it has been an honour to meet you and your family. Your home is very lovely, and I am not worthy to be in your presence."

Jeremy blinked a few times, and then replied, "Well, alright then. I'm glad you like our house. Please, come sit down." He ushered them over to the living room. Sam moaned in protest, but did as she was told.

Danny was in the middle of shaking off a crazy feeling of deja vu, not exactly sure what had occurred a few moments ago. He followed Jeremy to the living room without any hesitation, and sat down on their tan couch. Sam sat down beside him, but a few inches away, so that it didn't look too awkward.

"So, I hear that you're taking Sam out."

"Yes, sir." Danny nodded quickly, not even having to think as he reacted.

"Where will you be going?"

"Sir, I was planning on taking her to dinner, then afterward we would go see a movie by the name of "21" I believe, Sir."

"Danny, we're not in the military. You do not need to call me 'sir'."

"Sorry Sir. Uh... I mean, Sorry." Danny shrunk in his seat.

"What time will she be home?"

"No later than 10:50." Danny said.

"Sam, you have your cell phone?"

"Yes, dad." Sam muttered.

"Alright Danny, I am trusting you to bring Sam home safely and in one piece. Oh and, don't even think about trying anything sexual or-,"

"O...kay, time to go!" Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and jumped up, dragging him along with her as she walked to the door, she pulled him outside and closed the door behind her just as her mother came into the room with a camera. "Run!" Sam yelled and took off at a sprint. Danny followed behind her.

Once they were a few blocks away, Sam slowed to a stop, breathing a little heavy, "Oh my god, Danny, I am SO sorry about them! They get a little crazy sometimes! Don't worry, I plan on murdering them soon!" She smiled a little, "are you alright though?"

Danny beamed, "that was... different. And I thought Maddie and Jack were weird!" He laughed.

"Maddie and Jack?"

"Oh, my parents, ya know?"

"You call them by their first names?"

Danny paused. "Um...sometimes. We do that though, it's part of our religion!" He quickly blurted.

"Really? What religion?"

"Lets head to the restaurant." Danny said quickly rather than answering and began to walk, but as he started to walk, he reached over and grabbed onto Sam's hand, leading her into the direction of the restaurant.

**A/N: Weeeee! Another chapter! I hope you all liked it! Okay, and just so you know, I wasn't quite sure how Sam's parents would react to her going on a date, so instead I basically put my parents into her situation. Everything that her parents said and did, are the exact same things **_**my **_**parents said and did when I was going on a date! Hehe, sad, I know. **

**Oh, and those of you who have no idea what Sam is wearing, those are all clothes that can be found at Hot Topic! Those are actual items to buy. **

**Also, it might be a little longer for the next chapter, with school starting again and everything. But I will still try to update quickly!**

**Thank you ****dessyweird51****, ****Thunderstorm101****, ****Wishes for Wings****, ****alteris****, ****dragon of spirits****, ****IloveDerekandCasey****, ****darkhorse111****, ****Dancos****, ****Ali Phantom****, and ****DannyTimmygirl327**** for the awesome reviews!**

**Desi**


	18. Hero?

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 18: Hero?

**Warning: Chapter contains some language!**

Sam was basically holding her breath as the waitress led them to their seats. Giuseppi's was quite crowded, but then again, it was Saturday night, so I guess that's not a huge surprise. But that didn't make her any less scared. This was her very first date _ever! _The waitress was a young lady in her mid twenties, and she had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, in her hand were two menus, and she stopped at a small table that is meant for two people. Sam admitted that this was a nice restaurant, not fancy, but nice.

The table they were to sit at was a deep cocoa maroon colour, and had the obvious two glass cups, napkins, silverware, etc. "Is here alright?" The waitress asked sweetly to Danny.

Danny nodded without a word and grabbed a chair and offered it to Sam. Jazz had told him that he was supposed to do that, and he figured he better follow the rules! Sam smiled and sat down, and then Danny took his seat on the opposite side of the table. The menus were placed in front of them, and the waitress said a few words, but Sam wasn't listening, and the lady left.

Sam noticed that the waitress gave her a smug look with her eyes, but did well to hide it. She figured that it was her outfit that made the lady annoyed, or whatever. She seemed like a nice enough person, but deep down, Sam could tell that there was a demon inside of that lady. She turned her gaze down to her menu and began looking at what she could get that didn't have meat of any kind.

"So…uh…you look nice…" Danny bit his lip nervously, "Not that you don't always look nice! But you look…really good tonight!" He laughed anxiously, "Um…have you ever been here before?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to compliment, but it was still sweet, "Thanks. And no, I haven't been here before. Have you?"

"Yeah, a few times." He replied. Sam noticed that he tensed up slightly as a person walked by, and his eyes followed the person, then he relaxed when they were out of sight. "There is a vegetarian menu on the back page if you want to look at that…"

A few minutes later, the waitress came and asked if they were ready to order. Danny ordered a strange quesadilla with a bunch of stuff on the side that Sam had never heard of, plus a glass of lemonade. Sam just ordered a salad with breadsticks, and asked for water.

"What do you like?" Danny asked randomly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Apparently, I'm supposed to ask you stuff, and we go back and forth or whatever, right? So…I'm just asking, what do you like to do? Hobbies?"

"Oh!" Sam laughed, "I read a lot and listen to music, and basically avoid my parents."

"Niiice." Danny commented, "that's the opposite of me I guess, I am always spending time with Maddie and Jack. But I guess I can understand why you would want to avoid them!" He smiled, "they are a little um…they're-,"

"Freaks?" Sam finished for him, "that's the only word I can think of to describe them."

"Okay, that works. Anything else? What do you read?"

"Lots of different things. But I am always fascinated by mythology and the dark ages and stuff; it is really interesting! What kinds of things do you do?"

"Me?..uh…" _Well, lets see! I spend most of my time fighting ghosts and monsters, I have issues with my sanity, I talk to Jazz a lot, and I help my parents do experiments. Other than that, I am trying to track down the men that tried to kidnap you! _"…I hang out with Jazz, I research _stuff_, and basically try my best to help people." His eye twitched, "but my life is pretty boring. I don't do a variety of stuff like most people."

"Same here. I don't think my interests have changed at all over the past few years. But, I am not really introduced to new things either. Probably because I don't have a lot of friends."

"I've traveled a lot, so I normally don't become friends with anyone, because then I have to move away. And I know from experience that it is really hard to lose a friend that you just met." Danny said sincerely, "but we are hoping to live here for a while. But I guess it all depends."

"Depends on what?"

Danny's heart skipped a beat, "jobs, mostly." He quickly lied, "My _parents _sometimes travel to different places and research a bunch of stuff, they are scientists, so I guess that's what they do for a living."

"Well, I have lived here for as long as I can remember. I have lived in the same house the entire time too. I am looking forward to college though. What college do you plan on going to?"

"I am not going to college." Danny muttered.

"What? Why?"

"I doubt that any college would let me stay there…also because they probably don't have any records of me until this year."

"Why is that?"

Danny exhaled deeply, "Um…this year is actually my very first school year ever."

"What!!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief, "How!?"

"Home schooled mostly. But it has been a very interesting experience at school. This town is quite interesting actually."

"It's freaky… I mean, with ghosts running around and everything! Ghosts are just plain scary! But at the same time they are so cool! Don't you think ghosts are awesome?"

"Awesome?" Danny had to think about it, "not really. They are dangerous. And they aren't meant to be in a human world." It was hard for him to say that; by saying that, he was only hurting himself.

"Not all of them are dangerous. Sure, some of them are evil! But I mean…what about Phantom? He's a good ghost! He saved my life!"

"How can you know he's a good ghost? You barely know him, right?"

"I can tell." Sam said, "he tries his hardest to help others, and I don't have to know someone to know that they are good… you know that time I told the police that a burglar came into my house, and they were talking about it on the news? Well… the truth is, it was a ghost! And a pretty creepy one at that!"

Danny's eyes were fixed on Sam as she spoke.

"And it was Phantom that saved me! It was so crazy! And I can't believe that someone would risk their life for me! I mean, he fought for me! I didn't know that there were people who would be that brave; I have only read about heroes', I never thought I would actually meet one!"

"You think Phantom is a hero?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"I can't be sure…" There was a long pause and then Danny opened his mouth, but closed it again, then opened it, and closed it. It almost looked like his vocal chords had shut down. "Sam…" he quietly spoke, "can I tell you something?"

Sam nodded. Danny reached his hand across the table slowly and put his hand on top of hers gently. His touch sent chills along her spine and hot waves swept into her belly. She, in return, wrapped her fingers around his hand. In a way, her hand felt numb but also hot at the same time.

He opened his mouth to speak, "Sometimes, you don't realize how close you are to your heroes…" His eyes locked onto hers, "I'm-,"

He was interrupted as the waitress walked up to their table, holding a tray in her hands. Danny and Sam quickly pulled their hands back. "Here we go!" The waitress grinned, placing a glass of lemonade near Danny and a glass of water near Sam, then put their plates of food in front of them, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you." Sam replied.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

Sam sighed, "What is it you were going to say?"

"It was nothing." He smiled "forget about it." He turned his attention to his food and slowly began to devour it.

--

The two of them were standing in the line for the ticket counter that was located in front of the theatre, and everyone was lining up against the wall, mostly leaning on it too. However, it was already dark, and the temperature had decreased somewhat. This ticket counter was located outside the building too. Sam began to hug herself to keep warm. That is, until she suddenly felt a fabric fall over her shoulders. She turned and saw as Danny wrapped his coat around her.

"You're going to catch hypothermia out here dressed like that." He smiled, "So, is it alright that we see the movie '21?' Or do you want to watch something else?"

"'21' sounds good! It got some good reviews too."

Danny chuckled, then his attention turned to something else, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, and his smile fell, "Sam, can you wait here for a minute? I have to take this call, it's kind of important."

Sam nodded, and then he took off into the distance. Odd. but oh well. She held the coat up tightly against her skin, which had bumps all across the surface from the cold. There were quite a few people in line. They had been here for ten minutes so far, and were about half way to the front. But they had a little while till the movie started.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder. Sam spun around and saw a teen about her age, holding her with his left hand, smiling wildly. "Hey, 'sup?"

Sam pulled back, "get your hand off me." She snarled. She could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath, and his clothes had a nasty odor of smoke.

"Hey, don't be like that, cutie." He still had a stupid smirk on his face, "your boyfriend is gone now." He grinned, "name's Zach." Zach was about Danny's height, and had matted caramel coloured hair, and chalky pale skin, but his eyes were unfocused and pretty much blank. "What's your name?"

Sam turned away, not answering. A few people in line were glancing over their shoulders to watch the scene.

"Hey, baby, come on." Zach wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "you look really hot in that outfit. You shouldn't wear that around town unless you're trying to get some action." He snickered.

"Get your filthy hand off of me." Sam said with a disgusted tone.

Not paying attention to her, Zach continued, "Well, darlin', you're in luck, I just so happen to be available tonight."

Zach suddenly threw Sam against the wall and he advanced on her, a gleaming stare in his eyes. Nobody in the line was bothering to come and help, most of them just watched as though it were a sideshow for free.

Before Zach could take one more step, he was suddenly pressed ferociously against the wall, staring into a pair of green eyes that almost looked like they were glowing. The teen had his palm pressing against Zach's chest, and pinning him there with no escape. "Care to tell me what the fuck you were doing!?" Danny snarled.

"Hey, man, be cool. I was not doin' no bad." He laughed, "I didn't know she was your girl." He said in a very un-innocent tone.

"Bull shit. You knew she was with me, and I really don't appreciate that you did that. If there were no witnesses around right now, I would give you a little taste of what I could do to you! But given the fact that you're drunk, I'd say you wouldn't stand much of a chance anyway." The corner of his mouth pulled into an almost evil smile, "See you around." He gave one final shove into Zach's gut and released him.

Zach coughed in pain and held his stomach where Danny had given him a newly made bruise, and a pretty big one at that! He glared at the teen.

Danny gave Zach a snarl then walked over to Sam, and lightly put his arm on her back and walked away from the line, guiding her along with his hand until they were out of sight. "Are you okay?" he asked Sam. "I am so sorry! I-,"

"Danny, it's fine." Sam assured him with a smile, "I'm okay. I'm not hurt at all. But thanks for the save back there. I sometimes feel pathetic because I get into these situations and can never get out of them by myself."

"It's not pathetic. You shouldn't have to be in those situations in the first place! And you can't expect yourself to be able to handle everything alone all the time, that's why you need friends. Friends to support you; to be there for you."

Sam bit her lip, "Danny…thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me. And I really hope that you'll always be there for me."

"I'll try." Danny whispered.

A small part of her brain took over at the moment, and without even thinking or giving it a second thought, Sam took a step toward him and wrapped her arms around his center, pressing herself against him gently, felling the warmth of his body on her. She buried her face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

In return, Danny wrapped his arms around her as well. His heart swelled, and he felt his worries melting away. The smell of Sam's hair ran through his senses like never before, and he could feel her heart as well as his own.

Sam lifted her head and looked into Danny's eyes. Both of them were confused and yet happy at the same time. She let herself give in to her feelings, and closed the distance between them, moving her face to his and closed her eyes. Danny felt his eyes shut and the next moment, felt Sam's lips against his own.

It was like time had stopped and it was only them alone in the world. Danny felt every part of his body flare with energy, but somehow he managed to hold it in without going out of control with power. The fire in his heart was nearly frying the rest of him, and was melting his brain at the same time.

Danny felt Sam running her hands through his hair gently, and he pulled her into a tighter hug. Just when he thought the night was perfect, the one thing he didn't need right then happened. A blue gust flew out of his mouth, causing Danny to pull himself away from Sam. "Shit!"

A/N: Sorry for the language. I normally don't put a ton of swear words in my stories, I'm not a huge fan of swearing, but sometimes I feel like the scene has more to it if you put what you would say in that situation. But if any of you feel offended by the language, please tell me and I won't use them any more. But I hope you liked this chapter!

**Will Danny tell her the truth? What will happen? Stay tuned for chapter 19!**

**Thanks so much ****SorcererTech****, ****darkhorse111****, ****Wishes for Wings****, ****alteris****, ****Dancos****, ****DannyTimmygirl327****, ****Osparrow****, ****E-Dantes****, ****Thunderstorm101****, and ****dessyweird51**** for the reviews!**

**See you next time! Desi**


	19. Reality

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 19: Reality

**A/N: Thank you Jezebel for letting me use your laptop to update this chapter! I told all of you earlier that my word documents wouldn't open! Everybody give her a round of applause! **

Sam was startled by his sudden outburst, and had the numbing feeling wearing off. But just a moment ago, when Danny had pulled away, a weird cooling sensation swept through her for a moment. His lips had suddenly felt frozen and it spread throughout her body in an instant. It was weird. "What is it?" She asked.

Danny was not facing her anymore, he had his back turned to her, and was slightly crouched down, almost like a cat ready to pounce. His senses picked up the ghost, it was very close now; and Danny knew that sense anywhere! "Venom." He hissed under his breath, quietly enough so that Sam didn't hear him. He then turned to face her, "Sam. I don't have much time to tell you this. Whatever you might see tonight, you will most likely be scared or shocked, I'm not sure. I meant to tell you before…" He hesitated.

Eyebrows raised, Sam was confused at what he was trying to tell her. And was slightly nervous by his words, what could he possibly have to say? And why did it feel like it was getting colder? "Whatever it is Danny, I will understand."

"No, Sam. You probably won't…**Get down!!**" He suddenly roared as a command to her. But instead of letting her, he threw himself at her with great force, bringing her down to the ground in an instant. He stayed like that for a moment while he raised his head and turned his head in all directions, then he looked at her and whispered, "Stay down, whatever you do!" Then he jumped up to his feet.

The moment he did, a red beam came from what seemed like nowhere, and it struck Danny hard, throwing him backwards several feet into a large tree. He seemed to shake it off in an instant and jumped forward, glaring into the distant, "I thought I made it clear that you _leave Sam alone_!!" He snarled. Sam couldn't see whom he was talking to, but didn't get up; she stayed down like she was told. In truth, Sam was petrified with fear.

"I'm not here for her. I am here for you." A strained voice spoke.

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh my god." She whispered. _It can't be!_

"Well, that is not much better!" Danny barked. "What is it you want!? What are you here for this time! I am not interested in anything that your boss wants me to do! So tell him to shove off and leave me alone! Or you can tell him to come here personally, and I'll set him straight!"

The other person laughed. Sam began to inch her way up to her elbows, trying to get a peek at the man. _Please god! Don't let it be him! _She said to herself mostly, and then managed to get a glance at him. It was vague, and because of the darkness she could hardly see him, but it was him all right! Venom! Sam let out a small gasp and dropped to the ground again.

Venom hovered closer to Danny, and Danny didn't move or even flinch. He just stood his ground, glaring menacingly at Venom. Even when Venom was just inches away from Danny, he didn't run. "Well, well, well, it looks like you can't fight me now can you?"

"Why do you say that!?" Danny snarled, enraged.

"Because we have an audience." Venom chuckled, and turned to look at Sam. "It's nice to see you again Samantha." He laughed as the Gothic teen shivered in fright. Venom's red eyes pierced through Sam, making her feel so small and helpless. Venom turned back to Danny, "and I know that you want to keep your little secret to yourself. So lets just make this quick." His eyes flared and a red ecto-ray came out through them, scorching Danny and making him lose balance.

Danny's eyes turned neon green and he was ready for battle. Powers or not, he couldn't let Venom keep this up! He made a quick dive to the ground and came up along side Venom, then kicked the ghost with full force. However, it did more damage to his foot than it did to Venom.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Danny rolled backwards into a stand, fists up and ready. "Not even close." He came forward and began throwing every move he could think of at his enemy, his punches would have easily struck a human being with no problem, but Venom was quicker than humans and most other ghosts and was able to block each of Danny's attempts.

Sam watched from the sidelines. This all seemed very familiar. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, _Oh god, why am I always so helpless in these situations! And why do I keep getting in these situations!? Danny, please be all right! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you! _She watched the fight begin to get more intense, Venom was winning, she could see that easily, and so could he. _It seems like I'm always in the middle of fights! _Then she saw as Danny glanced in her direction, his eyes were blazing green. She knew those eyes. They had amazed her before, the anger and intensity seen in those of a hero. Danny's voice began to ring in her head: "Sometimes you don't realize how close you are to your heroes." She gasped, "Oh my god!" She breathed, "D-Danny! Danny Phantom!"

She brought both her hands up to her mouth quickly, _No! It can't be possible! Can it? How is it possible! This can't be happening!! _

Danny heaved in and out now, beginning to lose energy. Humans lost energy very quickly! He received a bone-crushing punch to the stomach; and while bending over in pain, he felt another blow to the face. He was tossed backward, blood flowing down his nose like a fountain. Danny scooted back a few feet before getting back up.

"You are beginning to bore me." Venom casually said, "Why can't you just _fight back_!" He raised his palms toward Danny and sent a large ecto beam into the teenager's direction.

Danny screamed in pain and his body crashed into a tree. The ecto beam was being held by Venom, and continued to hurt him. Venom's ghost rays were probably one of his most painful attacks; in the past, Danny could never figure out how a ghost ray could possibly be that painful, and it was still a mystery to him. The pain in his body seemed to send his ghost energy onto maximum mode, and the familiar fire inside of him began to grow stronger.

He didn't care about his secret anymore. If he wasn't able to defeat Venom, they were both doomed. Danny wouldn't let that happen to Sam. He would do _anything_ to protect her! His body began to glow brightly, and suddenly, a burst of energy was released, and sent a visible ripple in all directions.

Venom was thrown backward, his attack no longer held. When he regained his ground, he looked toward Danny and saw the teen glowing like the sun, the ground around Danny turned into a layer of ice and the temperature dropped rapidly. Danny glared at Venom, "Now you've pissed me off!" He growled. "Going ghost!!" A ring appeared around Danny's waist and traveled up and down his body. At the same time, Danny jumped up off the ground, and his transformation completed.

Sam's eyes were the size of basketballs as she watched Danny transform into Phantom. It was all true. And here was proof. She looked like she was in a trance and didn't even bother to think of how freaky or crazy this was! She could only stare. Her heart felt as though it wanted to escape through her chest as it pounded. She was in the middle of thinking that this had to be a dream of some sort, but also at the same time, reality was giving her the real answer. It was true.

Phantom couldn't bear to look into Sam's eyes…not right now. He was terrified that she would reject him, and terrified that she would be scared of him. She had seen what he could do, and not many people would want to be around that kind of person. Phantom just glared maliciously at Venom, who did look somewhat shocked at Phantom's willingness to transform. "Alright, Venom. You want a fight, you got it!" With a battle cry, Phantom loaded up his fist with ecto energy and charged, putting as much fury and anger as he could into his attack. Which was not all that hard.

Venom raised his hands up and brought a shield around him, causing Phantom to recoil back, but then he launched again, smashing against the shield despite the pain it was causing him. Venom's veins showed in livid ridges along his hands, which was the only part of him that was shown from the cloak, and he held the shield, but it was quite hard.

The ghost teen stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself from going insane. Then Phantom gathered a large amount of ghostly energy into his hands, and released it. The shield was dropped, whether from the attack or because Venom wanted to, he didn't know, but he didn't care. Phantom launched himself down to his enemy.

Sam stood up against a nearby tree, using it as support to keep herself from collapsing. She flinched whenever she heard a gasp or a punch, because she knew that this fight was easily being handed over to Venom. She remembered what Venom was capable of doing! The dust that had gathered around the two ghosts cleared away, and Sam saw that they were now in a war of strength. They gripped each other's hands and were inches from the others face, and she could see their bodies shaking from the force each was pushing into the other.

While grunting and shaking, Phantom snarled at Venom, "What is it that you want! Why are you here! I'm getting tired of these games!"

Venom replied with a relaxed voice, "This is no game, Phantom. This is real. And you know that you are going to lose." He laughed. And his hands filled up with red energy.

Phantom ripped his hands from Venom's grip while crying out in pain, the sparks of red still flared around his arms, but didn't travel too far along his body. God, he hated when Venom did that!

The cloaked ghost grinned beneath the darkness of his hood, his arms filling with red-hot energy, ready for Phantom's next attack. And the ghost gave him just what he wanted. Phantom lunged forward, his arms still shaking slightly from the shock, but still he attacked. "Foolish." Venom muttered, then braced himself. Sometimes he wondered whether Phantom was brave... or just stupid.

With a roar of anger, Phantom brought his fist up and tried to land a punch on Venom's face. However, the moment he did, Venom managed to get out of the way in time, and Phantom suddenly felt stars come across his vision and he was on the ground, ectoplasm slowly dripping from the gash in his head. Wow, Venom was fast! Phantom noted to himself, faster than normal! He threw himself back onto his feet, ignoring the pain in his head.

Phantom was too slow. Venom was then completely on offence, and began striking with everything he had! Phantom felt Venom's fist crack a few of his ribs, then he had his jaw cave into his head, followed by Venom grabbing Phantom's arm and snapping it the opposite way it was meant to go, creating a revolting crack to echo in Phantom's ears.

He may have been part ghost, but he still felt the injuries severely. He gasped in pain and glanced down at his arm that was hanging loosely, and ectoplasm filled his mouth with a foul taste from his jaw that had been _so nicely _reformed. Before Phantom could do anything to defend himself, Venom attacked again; a large grin across his face, he loved to watch Phantom in pain. It was thrilling and entertaining.

Venom brought his hand down and grabbed Phantom by the throat, immediately, the agony swept through the teen and he was now drowning in pain. Phantom writhed and squirmed in his grip and desperately tried to break free. He was too busy watching his prey, that he didn't notice Sam coming up behind him.

Sam was trembling, but still forced herself to come forward. Holding two rocks in both hands, she didn't care that it wouldn't do any damage, but she couldn't let Danny suffer! She wouldn't give up without trying! Sam was a few feet from the cloaked ghost, and then she pulled her hand back, feeling the weight of the rock in her palm, and then threw it forward.

Phantom suddenly felt himself released from Venom's grasp, falling down flat on the ground, his body still twitching and burning in torment. He just lay there, not wanting to move at all because of the pain. But the second he heard the scream, his eyes snapped open and he pulled himself up. "Let her go!!"

Sam's eyes were wide in horror as Venom closed in on her, hands flickering with ecto energy. She slowly backed away, but didn't have anywhere to go that was safe. He could follow her and easily catch up to her if she tried to run.

Venom hissed with a low voice, "Well, well, Samantha. I see you finally decided to join in on the action. However, you came at the one time that you shouldn't have. I was planning on finishing off your little ghost friend over there."

"He's not a ghost! He's a person!" Sam barked behind tears.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, but it won't change the truth." Venom smirked, "In reality, you know what he is."

Behind him, Phantom hovered a few feet off the ground, "Get. Away. From. Her." He coldly spat at Venom, and then came up behind his enemy, and before Venom could react, he wrapped his hands around Venom's head and with a quick yank; the ghost's neck was broken. In fact, Venom's entire head was ripped away from the rest of his body, although, he disintegrated into thin air before he could even fall to the ground.

There was an extremely long moment of dead silence. Neither Sam nor Danny could decide what to say. Phantom drifted to the ground, and sighed. His arm began to glow and his body worked to reattach the bone, also, his jaw and rib shined brightly, healing quickly. In a matter of moments, his body was fully healed, but his energy level dropped severely.

"D-Danny?" Sam muttered.

Phantom, while still staring at the ground, allowed the rings to appear around his waist and Danny Fenton quickly replaced him. Now, he looked up into Sam's eyes, not sure what to expect. Her face expression seemed like a mixture of everything, "Sam…I wanted to tell you…but I wasn't…" he didn't know how to say what he felt. "Sam listen, I-," he took a step forward and reached out to her. Sam's reaction was quick and sudden.

Sam screamed and scurried backward, eyes filled with tears, "Don't touch me!"

A/N: Was her reaction what you expected? Probably not.

**I am SO sorry for the delay! I have been really freaking busy with school! Plus my computer was being really stupid and word wouldn't work! But I really hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! I am really hoping that I can update sooner for the next chapter! Tell me what you think! D**

**Do you think Venom is really gone? **

**Oh! And did you notice! For the first time in this story, Danny got to say "Going Ghost!" I have been looking forward to putting that in!**


	20. I'm Sorry

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 20: I'm Sorry

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Terry, who has always been there for me, and who I miss so much!**

Sam screamed and scurried backward, eyes filled with tears, "Don't touch me!" She trembled fiercely and turned a deathly pale colour. She felt her stomach twisting with nausea at the sight she just witnessed. The sound of Venom's neck being ripped from his body; cracking and snapping horribly. The look in Danny's eyes, filled with hatred when he made Venom vanish from sight, whether he killed (somehow again) or not, Sam couldn't care less.

Danny recoiled back; his face grew a pained expression of sorrow. She was terrified of him; he could see it in her moist eyes. "Sam…" he whispered, "I meant to tell you before…"

"What are you!?" She cried, her head swarming with mixed feelings of anger, sadness, and some relief. But her relief was clouded by her other feelings. She didn't know what to think! This was all so unreal!

"Please, Sam." Danny reached toward her, "let me explain-,"

"Get away from me!" Sam screamed and while trying to make a break for it, she tripped over herself and fell to the ground, but quickly picked herself up and began to run. She only got about two feet, and Danny's strong hand grabbed her wrist, "let go of me! Get back!"

"Sam! Listen to me!" Danny growled, trying his hardest not to let her hear the lump in his throat as he spoke, "let me explain! I know that this is all so much to accept! But just hear me out!" He cried, almost begging.

Sam could hardly breath, she was heaving in and out spastically, sweat pouring down her face, and her vision fading while she hyperventilated.

"Sam? Sam! Calm down!" Danny sternly said, noticing her condition, "you'll hurt yourself! Take deep breaths!"

The fear in her heart; the screams of pain from Danny; and most of all, the horrible sight of Venom being decapitated. It was too much for her mind to hold in at once. Her heart was speeding up to a deadly fast rate, and before she knew it, her eyes closed and she passed out.

--

"Gah!" Sam sat up in shock, breathing deeply, and taking in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom now, lying on her bed. "Please it all be a dream! Please! Please!" she begged. Then she glanced down at herself and noticed that she was wearing the same outfit from her date with Danny. She put her face in her hands, "why!?" she screamed, "god! Why does this always happen! Whenever something seems to be good, it ends up terrible!"

Her body felt weak and slow, her body seemed to be at a mind of its own, and when she tried to get up, her head spun wildly, and grew heavy for her neck to support. She groaned and placed her hand up to her head. It was morning now, the sun was blinding her through her window, and it was Sunday. She decided that it was better if she stayed in bed.

Sam kicked off her shoes from her feet and lay back down, curling herself into a ball, letting tears squeeze from the corners of her eyes, and she cried herself to sleep.

--

"Danny? Are you alright?" Jazz knocked lightly on Danny's bedroom door, "hey? You in there?" she called, "Danny?" She was really worried; his door was closed. It was _closed! _He never _ever _closed his door! (A/N: Remember that from a previous chapter?)

On the inside, she could hear frustrated grunts and low grumbling, "that bastard! How dare he! God, I hope I managed to kill him off for good this time! It's his fault!" he snarled.

"Danny! What's going on!?"

"Go away, Jazz!" Danny yelled to the door, "just leave me alone! That's what everyone else does! What's the point of being near me if you will just leave me anyway!" he continued yelling.

"Danny! Let me in!" Jazz pounded on his door, "come on! Let's talk! What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Talking won't help anything! It never has! Everything anyone says is a bunch of bullshit and lies! It always has been! And it always will be!" A loud 'boom' was heard as Danny threw his fist at the wall, breaking right through it as though it were paper, "I really hope that ghosts can die! Because I will make sure that Venom rots in hell!"

Jazz couldn't take it any longer; she didn't want Danny to hurt himself, or anyone else. She opened the door, it was not locked, it didn't even have a lock. And on the inside, everything in his bedroom was laying in pieces on the floor. The walls looked like they just came out from a battlefield, with huge chunks missing and scattered across the carpet. Wood pieces from his bed were more like wood chips than anything else. "Oh my god." She saw Danny sitting in the corner of the room, wrapping his hands around his knees and pulling them to his chest. He often did that when he was trying to stay in control of his emotions. She remembered when they first took him in, and he was always curled up like that nearly 24/7.

"Why are humans so close minded!" Danny wailed, mostly speaking to himself though, "why can't they accept what's in front of them! They refuse to believe in anything that is out of the ordinary!" he snarled, "stupid, freaking mortals!" his eyes flared red, but he quickly caught the rest of his words in his throat, trying to calm the beast inside, that was trying desperately to dig out.

"Danny." Jazz sighed, "What happened last night?"

Danny spoke into his leg from his sitting position, "Venom showed up…and I had to fight him…and Sam-," he cut off and swallowed the agony in his chest, "Sam…she…she…she hates me…she thinks I'm a monster. She saw me turn into Phantom…and she was scared…she hates me, I just know it."

There was a pause, and then Jazz replied, "Danny, she was scared, that doesn't mean that she hates you. It was really unexpected. I know that it was hard to believe anything when you moved in. That was a very confusing time. And I was scared at the time, I was still just a kid, but that didn't mean that I hated you…Just give her some time to think all of this through, trust me, she will call you or come over, or something. Don't give up on her yet."

Danny didn't reply, so Jazz left, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He exhaled deeply, then stood up and slowly walked over to his window, peering out and gazing over toward the mansion beside their house. The lump formed in his throat again. He didn't like the feeling, it almost felt like he was gagging on food, and it made him feel uneasy. "Sam…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like this…"

The look in her eyes tore painfully at his heart; it was still vivid and clear in his mind. He hated how she looked at him with fear, looking at him like he was a creature, or a monster. "I am though." He told himself, "she knows now…and she will probably never want to see me again." He turned away from the window, "and if that's the case. I wont disturb her life again."

--

"Sammie?" Pamela put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Sammikins?"

Sam jolted awake, her eyes wide and fearful, almost expecting it to be someone else, "yeah? What is it?" she mumbled.

"When did you get home last night? Your father and I waited for a long time."

"How long were you up?"

"We stayed up till midnight. Then I convinced him that you would be home at some point." She smiled, "So… what time _did _you get home?"

"I don't know…" Sam grumbled and lay her head back down and closed her eyes, wanting to get more sleep. "Does it matter?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing in particular." Sam responded.

"Oh, _really_?" Her mom almost had a smirk on her face.

"Mom! It's not like that, okay! Jeez! Nothing happened last night! We went to the movies and then…he took me home."

"Alright." Her mom smiled, although not convinced the slightest bit, "I'll let you sleep now." She left the room.

Sam snarled in anger the second that her mom left, "Does she honestly think that I'm that kind of person! God!" She screamed in fury then tried to focus on something else while trying to fall asleep.

After a good half hour, Sam gave up on trying to fall asleep and finally got out of bed. It was useless.

"Danny. Why!? How!" She finally yelled out to no one, "How is that even possible! How can you be dead and alive at the same time! It doesn't make any sense!" She wanted him to tell her, but right now, she was still traumatized from last night. Her confusion still swarmed in her head nonstop. This was getting to be way too weird.

-Next day-

Sam kept her head down as everyone filed into class, wanting to avoid any eye contact with Danny. She wasn't ready to face him yet; although, she also wasn't sure why. _He saved your freaking life! Doesn't that count for something!_ A part of her brain screamed at her, while another part was arguing _You've seen what he can do! You've seen what he has already done! He's crazy! _She didn't know which one to listen to. It was almost like a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, only in this case, it was two devils that she had to decide between.

Class started, Sam turned her head slightly and looked toward the back between a gap in her hair, and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Danny wasn't there! Where was he? Then she wondered if maybe he was skipping because he was never wanted to see her again! Maybe he is planning to kill me because I know his secret now! Although she really hoped it wasn't that possibility.

Ten minutes later, Sam let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from her seat. Her chair screeched against the floor when it was pushed backward, and everyone in the class had their eyes on her.

"Ms. Manson?" Her teacher asked, "Is everything alright?"

Sam didn't answer, she grabbed her things and made her way to the door, giving her teacher a quick glance of apology, and then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She knew that she would hate herself for doing that later, but right now, she couldn't think about that. She had to go. She _had _to know the truth.

--

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door to Fenton Works opened, revealing Jazz, who had her eyes narrow slightly, "Sam? What are you doing here?"

Danny had told her what happened, apparently! Sam said to herself, then she replied, "Jazz, is Danny here? I really need to talk to him!"

"He went to school this morning. Didn't he?"

"N-no. He wasn't there!" Sam said.

Jazz's eyes went wide, "Oh god." She turned quickly around and ran up the stairs in the background. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but she followed Jazz.

"Jazz!? What's going on! Where's Danny?" She cried out to the girl quickly while trying to catch up to her. The older teen was running toward a bedroom down the hallway from where the stairs were, Sam followed, and she was now in Jazz's room. She could tell, because it said "Jazz" on the bedroom door. She ran up to where Jazz was standing. The girl was in the center of her room in the middle of a small circle.

"Two to the op center!" Jazz barked.

"Huh?" Sam let out an "eep!" as a glass type of wall came up from under them in the circle area, then some force suddenly pulled them up and they were in a separate room. Not a room really, it was more like a huge area with tons of machinery and buttons, and around them were walls with large windows that let them see outside. "Where are we?"

"The op center." Jazz hurried over to one of the nearby machines, it was quite large with tons of buttons on it, and a separate screen. "We keep a lot of our equipment in here." She began typing in random buttons and codes. "You are sure that you didn't see Danny?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Sam snapped, "Jazz, where is he!?" She was about to ask what the heck all of this stuff was used for, but decided not to.

"Keep quiet!" Jazz snapped back.

Sam recoiled slightly; she had never heard Jazz lose her temper before. "Sorry." She apologized, "but I really need to talk to him."

Jazz was now looking at the screen, a small green dot showed up, then Jazz let out a sigh of relief, "okay. It's fine. He's at the park."

Awkward silence.

"What was that all about?"

Jazz's face turned hard again and she turned to look at Sam, "do you remember when you were almost kidnapped by those men!? Do you even know what they were doing! Do you know about them at all!?"

"No! I don't!" Sam yelled back, "that's why I came to talk to Danny! I want to know what's going on!? All of this is so confusing! I need to know what the hell is going on! I want to know why Danny is a ghost! I want to know if I'm in danger! I want to know why that Venom person came to my house! I _need_ to know!"

"Do you only care about _your _needs!? Did you even care to think about how Danny sees all of this! Did you even bother to think that maybe he doesn't know either!" Jazz raised her voice, "do you have any idea what you did to him!"

"What did I do to him!? I didn't do anything!"

"You turned away from him once you found out that he was a ghost! He trusted you! He thought that you would accept him even if he were a ghost! But apparently not! Apparently, you think that he doesn't have feelings!"

"What are you talking about!? I never thought that he didn't have feelings! He saved my life! But that doesn't change the fact that he killed people!"

"He did that for you!!" Jazz snarled, "Danny killed them for you! Those men that kidnapped you died because you were in danger! He got rid of Venom because Venom was coming after you! He did it all for you!"

Sam's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry! I was scared! It was all so hard to accept at one time! But I want to set this straight! And I need to go find Danny!" Sam turned away from Jazz and walked over to the circle on the floor, "uh…main floor?" The glass window came up around her and she was brought down to the ground floor, where she quickly ran for the exit. He was at the park; Sam had heard Jazz say that.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Sam ran with all her might toward the park. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean it! I didn't mean for you to be hurt! I'm sorry!" she screamed to herself.

--

Danny let out a cry of rage as he dropped to his knees in mental pain and exhaustion; His body literally steaming with energy and anger. His mind was swirling with agony; because of his vulnerable state, he could barely control the thoughts swiftly running through his head. Old memories, dreams and feelings, also recent events. He clenched his head with his nails, grinding his teeth. He wanted to be normal! He wanted to know what a real human felt and thought. For once in his life, he wanted to not have to worry about his past or the present.

The grass around him was frozen stuck, sticking up still, like razor sharp needles. All he could hear was his heavy breathing and his slow heart beat. He kept glancing up to the sky, as if hoping that somewhere written in the clouds was his answer to everything.

--

"Almost there!" Sam snarled while gasping for breath, her boots were dragging her down, but she didn't want to waste time taking them off. She wasn't sure what was pushing her to run to him, but something was. "Danny. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry!" She was now at full speed. The agility and rapid heart beat flowing through her blood stream.

--

His senses sharpened suddenly, there was someone getting closer. His eyes narrowed in almost hatred, but he was blinded to the realization of who it was. His eyes changed neon green, and he slowly pulled himself up to his feet, getting ready to attack if someone tried to attack him. Whoever it was, they were not doing a good job at keeping quiet. Even a human could have heard them coming from a mile away!

They were close now, within range. Danny spun around in a flash, eyes glowing, hands up and ready. Then, "Sam!?" He cried, his powers dieing down immediately. She had stopped about thirty feet from where he was, and was looking at him nervously. He took a few steps back, ready to run if he needed to for some reason.

--

Oh god! Sam looked at him with wide eyes, not fearful eyes, but very surprised. He lowered his guard though, which was a good sign. She didn't dare make a move, but she noticed that he backed away a few steps; _he's not afraid of me, is he? _"Danny?" she spoke softly, but still was regaining her breath from her sprint all the way here. "Danny, are you alright?"

He was staring at her, showing almost no emotion other than shock. "Sam? W-what are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Danny…I-I didn't mean what I said! Please try to understand that I was just shocked at the moment, I was confused…and it was so much to process all at once. But I never meant to say those words. I'm sorry." She was on the edge of bursting into tears. "Please forgive me."

He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't seem to make any sound at the moment. He loosened his tension slightly though,

"Danny. Friday night at dinner, do you remember what I said?" She paused, and when he didn't answer she spoke again, "I said that I knew Danny Phantom was a hero. That he wasn't a villain. And I am still true to those words. You saved my life Danny, and I know that deep down, _you_ know that you are not evil. I remember what you said too!" He still wasn't making an effort of responding, so she kept talking, "you said that you weren't sure if he was a good guy. I don't completely understand what you mean by that, but I know that you are good, Danny!"

"How can you know!?" he finally responded. "How are you supposed to know if someone is good or not!"

"You just do!" Sam replied, "Please, Danny. Forgive me for what I did and said. You are the first person I have ever opened up to, and you are one of the first people who has ever liked me for _me_. And…I don't want to lose you. You are my friend, Danny."

There was an extremely long pause. Sam was waiting for a response. And to her surprise, Danny began to slowly close the distance between them; he walked slowly toward her, with a look of sadness in his eyes. Or at least, she thought it was sadness. Soon enough, he was only a few feet from her.

Instinct took over. Sam threw herself at him, hugging him with as much power as she could. She didn't want to lose him, and it was as though she tried to make that clear by squeezing the life out of him. "Danny! I'm so sorry!"

Danny hugged her back. After a few minutes, the released each other and Danny looked at her in the eye. The wonder in his eyes making her heart beat faster, and then he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I kept my identity secret from you…and now I owe you an explanation."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Terry, he was killed Wednesday April 30, I still can't believe it! It seems so unreal. I miss him! He was on his bike and then was hit by a car; he died at the hospital. (Tear)** **But, I managed to type up this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Some of it was necessary, even if it was short though.** **Till next time. Stay tuned for the next chapter "Moment of Truth."**


	21. Moment Of Truth

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 21: Moment Of Truth

"I can only tell you what I know…there are some things that are still a mystery to me…but I will try…" he closed his eyes and sat down on the grass, breathing deeply and slowly, almost like he was meditating. Talking about his past was always so hard for him to do, it dug up old memories and feelings that he hated, but he owed it to Sam to tell her what happened. "For the first while of my life, I was raised in a prison cell. I don't know exactly how long I was in there, or when I was first emitted, but I do know that the entire time I was in there, I and many others, were treated like animals. I was in the middle of an organization that was tested and experimented on. And I was only a child at the time. I grew up without family, friends or school. I grew up in a cold, dark cell where my only company was the rest of the children there.

"My name was Subject 112, you probably heard the men calling me that when you were kidnapped…"

"So…" Sam interrupted, "Those men were…"

"Yes, they were there to kill me, you only got in the way." Danny continued, "For months, and years I was constantly being tested on, but for what, I am not sure. Nobody is really sure what those guys' goals were. All I know is that they were willing to go up against anything and everything to get it.

"By the end of the time I spent there, I was the only one left. And I was the last error…One day, they had come up with a new test and wanted to try it on me, and they were sure that they were right…but unfortunately, even the slightest miscalculation can mess up the entire procedure of an experiment. I was young at the time, and didn't know what it was that they did wrong, but I do know that whatever they put inside of me, it was what turned me into what I am now…" He trailed off.

"It is scientifically impossible for someone to have human and ghost inside of them at once, but somehow, they managed to do that. Their knowledge of chemicals and medicine is more than most humans can imagine. To find out how to create something like that would be like trying to find a way to cure death, it is wrong, and it should be impossible!" he inhaled and exhaled deeply, then after a moment, he cleared his mind and returned to his story.

"At the time, after the procedure, they tried to tame me, because I was out of control. I had too much power and too much energy, and I was dangerous to everyone there. So the doctors decided that it was time that I be put down…"

_The child had fangs digging into his lip, and he licked up the blood like a vampire. He hadn't eaten in days, and was dizzy with hunger. He paced back and forth in his cell, muttering randomly under his breath as he did so._

_The next moment, two guards unlocked his door and pointed their guns at him, ordering him to come out. Without arguing, the child did so. And was unexpectedly greeted by at least five doctors, who stood outside his cell and watched as he was taken away. The child wasn't sure what they were doing, but that didn't bother him much._

_He was brought into the lab, where he was often taken. And froze when seeing that all of the doctors and workers were gathered around, all eyes were on the child, and he was suddenly afraid. He tried to make a break for it, but before he had even gotten two steps, a hot jolt of electricity sped through his body from the small metal device in his neck. The child dropped to the ground, letting out a cry of pain as he did, but it was soon over._

_The guards came and grabbed him, then placed chains around his legs and arms. The child did not give them any trouble as they did that. He hated to get shocked by that thing! He was brought over to the Creator, and as he was brought over, the child felt a wave of panic sweep through him. What was going on?_

_The Creator didn't seem like he was in a very good mood. He started to talk to all the people in the room, but the child was not listening, he didn't care about what his Creator had to say. But the next thing he knew, his Creator retracted a long, six-inch blade from his pocket._

_The child watched the gleaming weapon with wide eyes. Oh no! No!! He began to struggle against his chains, wanting to break free of them, but was having no success. He let out a cry of fright and also anger, glaring lethally at the doctors around him that were formed into a circle. _

_He couldn't do anything about it. His Creator gripped him with his hand and ripped the child's shirt open, the child felt the cold tip of the blade touch his skin on his shoulder, the next moment, the knife was pressed deep into his flesh, cutting through his skin like paper. The child hissed in pain, but kept himself from screaming. But, then the knife was brought down across his back, peeling through his skin and drawing a good amount of blood. The child couldn't help it now, he howled in agony as the pain came across his back, and the warm blood began to soak his back and drip onto the floor. _

_The child looked into the eyes of the doctors, pleading with his stare for them to help. But none came forward, they only watched as their last experiment failed, and was being labeled for extermination. He pleaded to his Creator to stop, and he struggled to break free, but it was no use. Tears flowed down his face; blood ran down his back. _

_He knew what the X on his back meant. And he knew that tomorrow, he would be dead._

"The next morning," Danny continued on, remembering his past when he was labeled, and could almost feel his scar twinge at the memory, but he left that part out, Sam didn't need to hear it, "they brought me into the lab again after they had labeled me for death." He was glad that she didn't ask what that was, "and they had everything set up…but I still had one last fight in me…I wouldn't die without fighting back."

Sam was wide eyed and nearly hypnotized by his words, the emotions that flew across his tongue as he spoke and the pain in his eyes as he remembered his past. If it had been anyone else telling the story, she would have laughed and not believed a word of it. But she could see that he was telling the truth.

_The child narrowed his eyes in determination; he was going to escape. He had to. This was his last chance, and if he didn't succeed, it was over for him. The child glared hatefully as he passed by hundreds of doctors that were lined up to watch his death. How could they! They showed no compassion and no mercy. The only thing that he could see in them was the sadness of their hard work failing. They would pay! _

_If they wouldn't show mercy, then neither would he!_

_The Creator stood a little ways off, waiting for his creation to come forward. Now, he was in the middle of a huge circle of people, with no one near him at the moment. Now was his chance. _

_The chains on his wrists made his shoulders ache from the weight, but the child was not thinking about that, he was glancing at the exits that were hardly visible through this mass of people. He then looked at his Creator in the eyes._

_Those piercing cold eyes that he had seen countless times, but never seemed to affect him any less. Whenever the child was around him, he felt so helpless and weak. He wasn't sure why though._

_"Subject 112." His Creator spoke loud and clear, almost as if they were at a football game and he was the announcer. The crowd of people stiffened up. _

_The child's skin crawled in fear._

_"On this day of April 30th, we have placed your extermination. The S.E.H.S Organization has come to this agreement for the best of reasons, and that agreement is final." His Creator began to step toward him, pulling out a needle/shot filled with a lethal injection. _

_The child took a deep breath, then, a blood boiling sensation swept through his body, and his eyes began to glow a deep neon green that was blinding to look at. Then, his body began to light up. The doctors gasped in amazement and also fear, some of them stepping back several feet._

_The glowing child opened his mouth and spoke with a ground shaking tone, "You will not come near me again! And you will not hurt anyone else! I will not let you!" he roared, "You will all pay for the lives that you took so easily! You will know the pain we endured! And I promise you that I will kill you!" He was no longer in control of his body; a dark shadow of himself was cast over his emotions and thoughts, forcing these words from his mouth. The child began to rise up off the ground, and the chains around him disintegrated on the spot._

_The doctors scrambled, shoving to get out of the room. But before they could, the doors all sealed shut be an invisible force. Now they were trapped, and knew what was coming. His words had pierced their hearts and they knew he was serious about killing them. They knew they were going to die._

Danny paused from telling his story, the past was flooding into his brain as he had been speaking, and it was as though he were pulled back into the past and was watching it all happen in front of his eyes. He bit his lip, "I…I don't know what happened. I don't know why I did it…something inside of me felt so much hate toward all of them, that I easily killed them…I-I murdered hundreds of people…without giving it a second thought…" he looked at Sam with his electric blue eyes, "that's why I was able to kill those men that kidnapped you…that same darkness inside of me took over and murdered them. I would never hurt anyone…but my ghost half would…"

_The child growled like a wild beast and dove downward from the air, his body radiating so much energy, letting off so much power, that some of the doctors dropped down dead just being near him. Even as the people screamed and ran for their lives, the child just grinned maliciously. He dropped to his feet and began kicking and punching anyone within ten feet of him. _

_Bones snapped and shattered, blood soaked the floor, and the cries of agony echoed throughout the building. The child slowly walked over to a lady who was on the ground, soaked in blood, not just her own, but others as well, and she clutched her side where she was internally bleeding, tears streaming down her face, "Please." She pleaded, but the child hauled his arm back and struck her in the face with his knuckles, making her skull cave in. She dropped flat onto the floor without a sound._

_He was drenched in crimson blood, but he didn't give it any thought. He moved onto his next victim. Already, there were at least fifty dead, but hundreds more to go._

Danny looked over to Sam, his voice fading out while telling her this. He realized that she was pale and looked about ready to pass out. He skipped the murders of the people, not wanting to overwhelm her, and moved on.

_He had been waiting for this. Now it was just him and his Creator. The child had been saving him for last. He wanted that man to suffer as much as he had! The child kicked lifeless corpses away as he walked, his footsteps splashing a little in the puddles that were fresh and smelled sourly of copper. _

_The Creator was against the wall, glancing left and right at all the dead bodies. The child loved the look of fear in his eyes, now __**he **__was in control! __**He **__made the decisions! "Now we're even." The child said in a low snarl, "You took away the lives of the Subjects, and I took away the lives of the ones that helped turn them into that. But their lives are not avenged yet! YOU are the one that brought us here! YOU are the one that called the orders of who lived or died! And YOU are the one who started all of this! If it wasn't for you, none of these people would have died!"_

"_What could you possibly know, Subject 112! You're a child! You are a creation! I created you!"_

"_No! You created this!" He was referring to the evil part of him, "you created the monster inside of me! But I am still a human! You did not create my human half! So, how do you like what you've created!?" The child lunged forward and delivered a strong blow to his Creator's chest, breaking through the bone with an audible crack. His Creator doubled over in pain, and the child kicked his foot forward, striking the man again and threw him against the wall. While glaring murderously at him, the child screamed at the top of his lungs, "How do you like me now! Am I what you wanted to create!! Is this what you intended!!" _

_Through gasps of pain, his Creator replied, "No. Subject 112, you were a mistake. You were an experiment that went wrong. And now, you're nothing but dangerous. There was an error in the calculations, and now you are part of that error. You __**are **__the error!"_

_The child didn't understand what he meant. But he didn't say anything in return. He charged up his fist with as much energy as he possibly could, and his Creator's eyes widened in horror. _

"After I killed my Creator, I left the place. I left my home. I escaped. But…there were however, still some people that survived, because they weren't in the room to watch my death at the time. Mostly guards, but also some doctors too. They came after me, and I was really exhausted at the time, I had used up way too much energy in that battle. So I was running on foot for days and days. After some time, they managed to catch up with me. I didn't kill them though, I, for the first time, was able to fly on my will. And I flew for at least a week. Then I finally passed out, but was too stupid to land before that!"

_The next thing he knew, he felt the wind whistling in his ears as he plummeted to the earth, his body becoming limp as well. There were thousands and thousands of endless trees below him, it had been like that for some time, and even though those men would have such a hard time getting through, he was still scared that they would find him._

_He blacked out when he was about a hundred feet from the ground._

_Two adults were standing next to a creek, taking notes on the surroundings and had strange looking packs on their backs that looked to be made of only machinery. One was a large man with black hair wearing an orange jumpsuit, and the other was a lady wearing a blue jumpsuit. _

"_Jack, dear, I'm picking up a weird signal on my P.A.E…" she looked down at a device in her hands, the reading got clearer and clearer. "What is it?"_

"_Is it a ghost!?" The man roared, "Where! I'll make sure I-," he was cut off as a large crash sounded in the distant. "Mads, I think we have a lead!" he yelled in triumph and made his way toward where the sound had come from._

_The man's wife followed behind him. The signal got louder and louder with each step, "It's definitely a ghost…but these signatures are all weird…" she stopped in her tracks as well as her husband and stared open mouthed at the sight before them._

_A small child lay sprawled out on the dirt, covered with dry blood, and leaves attached to his body, his clothes were horribly torn up and he wore no shoes. "Oh my god!" Maddie Fenton screamed, dropping her equipment and running up to the child, "Jack! Get the RV! Hurry! He needs help! And fast!" when her husband ran off as she had instructed, Maddie looked into the child's face, "its alright sweetie. You'll be okay. Just hang in there. We'll help you."_

"The Fentons sort of just…took me in…and took care of me…" Danny softly said to Sam, "and I haven't left them since…they are the closest to a family that I have. But for the first year or so, I hardly spoke to them. They were interested in why I showed up on their ghost scanners though, but they never pried the answers from me. They were patient with me, and during my third year with them, I finally told them everything…" Danny sighed, "we tried hard to keep my existence a secret, that's why I never attended school before, they didn't want to risk letting out my whereabouts. But somehow, _they_ still have found us and have been following me ever since. The S.E.H.S Organization…I'm not sure who is trying to kill me, but I have a feeling that I don't want to know."

Sam had already known about the S.E.H.S Organization, after she had remembered the card that the men had given her and looked up information about it. She still didn't know what S.E.H.S stood for, but didn't feel like now was the right time to ask. "Danny…" she whispered, "I…I don't know what to say." Tears fell down her face, "I can't even begin imagine what you went through and _are _going through. But I am so sorry…" What else could she say! She was completely lost for words! In her mind, she was still piecing together the information that she had between Fenton and Phantom. It actually explained a lot, it explained why Danny had run off all of a sudden, it explained his fear of hospitals that she was wondering about, and it explained his family. "So…your parents…or, Maddie and Jack…they're the ones that came and helped you that time a while ago…when I was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, that was them."

"You said that you spent most of your childhood in that prison place…but before that? What had happened?" He didn't answer, she was wondering if he was ignoring the question or thinking for a while, "you don't have to tell me…"

"I don't remember anything from my life before then. All I know is that I had a mom, but I don't remember anything about her, and I don't remember what she looks like. I know that I've been told she died. But I don't want to believe it. And…you were wondering why I called my 'parents' Jack and Maddie, the reason is because, I don't want to replace my real parents in case they are still alive. I just hope that they are still looking for me."

There was a really long pause, "Danny… you mentioned that you were labeled, what is that? If you don't mind me asking."

Danny cringed when she said this, and she immediately felt bad that she had asked; it was probably something he didn't want to talk about. "You have to understand, that these men had no compassion for anyone. They didn't think of me as a person, they only thought of me as one of their experiments…" Sam nodded in understanding, but still wasn't sure what he was meaning. Danny sighed, then he slowly grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt, then he used his arms to pull it off.

Sam let out a loud curse at the sight of all the scars along his skin. She noticed now that he was very built with muscle, including a nice set of abs, but then she saw the mark on his back. The pinkish red cut that ran down across his back in an X formation. She gasped in horror, her eyes filling with water, "Danny! Oh god…" she looked into his eyes, he was looking in the other direction, avoiding looking down at his scarred body. Maybe he was afraid to see the damage, or maybe he hated to remember, whatever the case though, she could see how much he had suffered and had to endure just from looking at his marks. But even then, it was probably worse than she thought. He was only a child at the time, he didn't know what his life could have been or should have been.

Danny pulled his shirt back on over his head, and then he looked back at Sam, "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. I just want you to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you. _Ever_!" He smiled a little. Then he reached his hand up and stroked her hair lightly.

--

They held each other in a strong embrace for a few minutes, just enjoying one another's company. Danny and Sam walked over to a bench nearby and sat down, they didn't sit right up next to each other, but they also weren't on opposite sides of the seat either.

"Danny…" Sam spoke.

"Hm?"

"Last night…" She was reluctant to bring that up, "what exactly happened to Venom? Did he die? Or…I don't know. It all happened kind of fast."

Danny sighed in deep thought, "ghosts…are complicated. Some more than others. But to answer your question, no, Venom did not die, I'm sure of that. Venom is not like most ghosts. He is extremely strong! And it would not be very easy to destroy him! Now, ghosts _can _be destroyed, however. But it is nearly impossible. I do know that when someone dies, they either go to the ghost zone or they move on, to god knows where! It is a theory that ghosts who have unfinished business stay in the ghost zone, or if they have a strong link to earth, or something of the sort. Jack and Maddie did a lot of research on that after they found out about my ghost half."

Sam let out a small moan when she heard that Venom was not dead, but also slight relief in a way. She hated Venom with a burning passion of course, but she certainly didn't enjoy watching death! Even if it was someone she hated. "So…why did you-," she made the sign of 'death' by moving her finger across her throat, "what did that do to him?"

"Oh, yeah, I probably should apologize for that. I'm sorry you had to see that. It was the only way to get rid of him at the moment. It certainly didn't do any real damage however. When I disconnected his brain from his heart, it is like his ghost's spirit is dislocated as well, but it can mend itself back together. It is a long process and can take as long as years to fix; but considering how strong Venom is, it shouldn't be long. I would guess a week or two."

"You seem calm about this." Sam commented. "Shouldn't you be freaking out that Venom will want revenge on you or something?"

"Nah, not really. Venom is just a pain in the ass most of the time. He knows exactly when to show up! And he knows exactly how to piss me off! He apparently finds joy in watching me suffer, but he won't ever kill me. That would ruin this game of his. Plus, if you heard, he is working for someone right now, and whoever it is wouldn't be too happy if they found out Venom had killed me. At the moment, it's not Venom I'm worried about. It's his boss. I need to know what his boss wants with me, and why. But what I don't understand is why Venom would work for this guy.

"Venom is not someone that works with people. And what could his boss possibly be able to pay him? Venom doesn't want money or anything that can be given to him, he just loves to watch pain and suffering. He's a sick bastard who honestly needs help! So right now, I'm concerned with Venom's motives, but other than that, he doesn't seem like he will cause a whole lot of damage. He won't hurt you though."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Sam barked, "I'm worried about you! Do you think it's easy for me to stand on the sidelines and watch you fight him! It's scary!"

"Sam, you don't have to worry about me. I'm always fine. It is not all that easy to kill me anyway. The Creators made sure of that!"

"That's another thing, what does S.E.H.S stand for? I know that Rafael Leonardo founded it in the 1990's, but that's about all I know. The card didn't say much info, and neither did the internet-,"

"Wait!" Danny's eyes widened, "Rafael Leonardo! Where did you hear that name! What card!?" He barked in confusion.

"Uh…the card that those men gave me a long time ago. You know, before I was kidnapped?" when he shook his head she continued, "these dudes were hanging by the school and they showed me a picture of you and asked if I had seen you anywhere, and I told them no, because they didn't seem like very nice guys or anything. They gave me a business card and told me to call them if I ever saw you or anything like that. So I later looked up the name on the card, Rafael Leonardo."

Danny was staring at her as if she had grown an extra head. Then in a calm but demanding voice, he said, "I need to see that card."

**A/N: I really hope that this chapter was okay. And I hope I managed to clear up some things. There are still some parts that will be explained later, so please be patient.**

**I am still pretty shaken up from Terry's death. I really appreciate all of your support and concern during this difficult time. I can't thank you guys enough.**

**The reason I updated so soon is because I don't know when I will have a chance to update next. I will be gone almost all of tomorrow, because of Terry's funeral. I am going to help set up, and I have never been to a funeral, other than burying pets in the backyard. I don't know how I will take it, but just so that I don't disappoint all of you, I am updating today. **

**Again, thank you all. **

**And btw, this is the longest chapter so far. Just thought I'd mention that. **


	22. Rafael

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 22: Rafael

"Why do you need the card?"

"Sam, that card might have some information that I need." Danny replied, eyes still wide with hope and eagerness, "if that is real information, it could lead me to the man who is after me!"

"But…aren't you trying to stay away from him? This guy, whoever he is, isn't he trying to kill you? Why the heck would you want to go and find him? That's just suicide!"

"Because whoever he is, he really wants to find me, and I need to stop him before he ends up hurting anyone else. I want to know why he is after me." Danny sighed, "I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into all of this. I didn't want you to get into the middle of it, but that's just how it ended up. It is hard to protect people that are close to you, they are always just in the way of fire-,"

Sam's eyes widened, "the letter!" she cried, "it said to stay away from people that are close to me! That letter was right!"

"What letter?" Danny asked.

Sam paused, "uh, it was a letter that I found…it was on my bed one night. I didn't really think anything of it. It just sounded stupid-,"

"Who was it from?" Danny's voice became hard and dark. "Who sent the letter?"

"I don't know. It didn't say."

Danny closed his eyes and breathed deeply, thinking hard.

"Danny? The card, the letter, what are those for? What do they have on them that you need? Who sent that letter to me? What is going on?" Sam panicked.

He reopened his eyes, "I don't know what's going on Sam. All I know is that you could very well be in danger." He spoke with a calm voice, trying to hide the fear of losing her, "come on." Danny stood up and offered his hand down to her, "We'll go to my place until we can figure something out. Once we get there, we can try to find something out about all of this."

Sam grabbed a hold of his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"You ever flown before?" Danny asked with a slight bit of amusement.

"Um…on a plane once…but that's about it."

"Okay then," he held his arms out, "come on, I'll give us a lift there, it's a lot quicker than walking." He was trying to not force her into anything, but he did feel anxious and glancing over his shoulder every few seconds in case someone tried to attack them. His only concern at the moment was Sam's safety.

Sam was wide eyed and staring at his arms as though they were atomic bombs, "Uh…Danny," she said, "flying isn't exactly something that I…am…familiar with…I don't know if I can…"

Danny nodded in understanding, "it's alright Sam. We can walk, but," he looked over his shoulder, his body tensing, "we should go now. I don't think this is the safest place to be." He and Sam began walking away from the park.

Once they were out of sight, a figure emerged from the trees that surrounded the park. The figure then pulled a phone up to his ear and spoke into it, however, rather than speaking to a higher power than himself, he spoke casually into the phone as if talking to a friend "Looks like the kid's got a soft spot. He called the girl 'Sam,' I want you to find every piece of information that you can about her. She will be the key to getting him…" he paused and let the person on the other line speak, "Oh yes, I'm sure of it…I plan to." He snapped the phone shut and quietly began to follow where the two of them had disappeared.

--

Danny ushered Sam into his house, glancing up and down the street before closing the door. The minute he did, he turned to a small box that was located on the wall next to the door that had numbers on it, he typed in a password of some sort, and then he turned to Sam. "do not open any of the doors that lead outside unless I unlock the codes." He sternly told her, "Otherwise, it is set to attack anyone who attempts, and will most likely kill you."

"That's comforting. Is that how you greet all of your guests?"

Danny smiled a little, "pretty much, yeah."

Then, Jazz walked into the room, her eyes narrowed, "Danny!" She barked, marching up to him, "what were you thinking!?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "huh? I don't know, that depends on when you are talking about."

Jazz looked at Sam, "what did he tell you?" she asked with not as much anger in her voice, but more curiosity.

"Jazz," Danny spoke before Sam could respond, "What are you talking about? She knows everything now, so if-,"

The red headed teen let out a cry of frustration, "Danny, you honestly don't know when to speak and when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

Danny shrugged, "I guess not."

"Well that's just great! Danny, do you realize how many people could have been listening to your conversation!? You were in the middle of a park where there are a hundred places to hide and listen in, and you just told her everything right then and there!? What were you thinking! If those men that are after you didn't know everything before, they sure do now!" Jazz snapped, "You could have just given them all the information that they need! What were you thinking!?" She cried again then stormed off into the other room, leaving Sam and Danny there.

"Uh…" Sam said, "nice to see you again, Jazz!" she called out to the girl.

"Ignore her, she can be a little overdramatic-,"

"I heard that Danny!" Jazz yelled from the other room, "and I'm not overreacting! I'm just trying to keep us all safe!"

"And she also does not know about the word privacy!" He yelled out to make the sentence clear to Jazz as well, he turned to Sam, "come on," he turned and began to make his way to a doorway that led to a set of stairs which then led into some sort of basement.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked, looking around at the basement that he took them into. Its walls were covered with a shiny silver-ish material and there were tables with tons of random stuff that she had no idea what it was.

Danny began rummaging through all the junk. "Has anyone followed you in the past or talked to you about where you live?"

"Uh…not that I know of, why?"

Instead of answering, Danny continued, "while you were at home, did you ever get a cold feeling all of a sudden? Or have Goosebumps or anything like that?"

"Yeah, actually." Sam answered, "On the night that I found that letter I was telling you about, I had this weird feeling. But…it was probably nothing. It was at night, so I was tired and stuff. Nothing to worry about-,"

"Yes it is. What did the letter say exactly?" Danny continued to push junk away from the tables, still in search of _something_.

"I can't remember. I thought it was just stupid, the letter was all telling me that I needed to be careful and stay away from people and just crap like that."

Danny stopped and looked up, "wait, the letter told you to stay away from me?"

"No, not you. It just told me to stay away from…" Sam's words slurred before she could continue speaking. _It told me to stay away from those that I care about and love. Was it talking about Danny?_ "It told me to stay away from people that I care about…"she admitted, "and that my life is in danger and stuff. Danny, what is that letter telling me!?" She cried, "what do you know about this letter?" when he didn't reply, she yelled, "and what are you looking for!"

"Sam!" Danny snarled and spun around to look into her eyes, his act caught her off guard and she flinched back, "I don't know what is going on! I honestly don't know! The only thing I am certain of is that you are in danger!" He took a deep breath to calm down and gain control of himself, then he softly spoke, "where did you put the letter? And where did you put the card?"

Sam tried her best to hide the fear in her voice as she spoke, "I put it in my drawer beside my bed. And the card should be on my desk next to the computer…" She paused, "Danny, who is Rafael? And who is Vincien?"

"Later." He quickly replied then in a bright flash of light, Danny changed into his ghost form, and hovered a few inches above the ground, "I need to go into your room and get the letter and card. Alright?" Sam nodded. "I'll tell you what I know later." He turned and was about to take off but was quickly stopped.

"Danny! Wait!" Sam cried, "uh…listen…" she bit her lip, "there are cameras all around my house…so be careful…" she smiled sheepishly.

Danny chuckled, "okay." Then he became intangible and flew up through the ceiling, leaving Sam alone in the lab.

Sam spun around when she heard a small noise. For that split second, her hair on her arms stuck up straight and her heart skipped a beat, but she let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Jazz.

"Sam," Jazz was coming into the lab from the stairs, "listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I lost my temper and I am deeply sorry." She sighed and walked up to Sam so that they were staring into each other's eyes, "I have told you this before, I think, but I don't think you realize how much you mean to Danny…as long as I've known him, which has been a while, I have never seen him smile. He was one of the most unemotional teens I have ever come across, but ever since we moved here, he has finally opened up to me and my parents, he talks more, and he is so much happier."

"Oh…" Sam softly said, "Uh, I'm glad that I could help." She smiled unsurely, "it has been really interesting ever since you guys moved here. But I'm glad that you did."

There was an awkward silence, then Jazz spoke, "well, my parents will be here any minute."

Sam caught her breath in her throat, "what!?" she gasped. _Oh crap! Now I have to meet his parents and be all nice and stuff! Which I am really bad at! Then they're going to want to talk to me! Which I am also bad at! _"Oh, that's cool." She forced a smile, "I'm looking forward to meeting them for real." _Satan, please take me now!_

Danny reemerged from the ceiling, and came to a stop in front of the two girls, "Sam, where is it? I couldn't find the letter." In his hand though, the small card was being held between his middle and index finger.

"I put it in my drawer. Did you check in there?"

"Yeah, I did."

Sam made a face, "I know I put it in there. I don't know where it went. I just hope that my mom wasn't snooping through my stuff again!" She was cut off when the front door to the house opened.

Jazz took off up the steps to greet her parents. Sam looked at Danny as he changed into human form, "I thought that your house attacked anyone who tried to get in."

"Well, Maddie and Jack kind of built the system, so it knows that it's them. But if anyone else tried to get in, and the system didn't recognize their aura or signature, it would attack." Danny looked toward the stairs, "want to meet my adoptive parents?"

_No! God no! _"Yeah, that would be great!"

Danny led the way up the stairs out of the lab, Sam saw him put the card into his jean pocket, and then when they emerged up to the main floor, Sam saw a large man in an orange jump suit and a lady in a blue jump suit. The woman, however, had been wearing a mask that covered her hair and eyes the last time Sam saw them, but this time, she could see that the woman had red hair and blue eyes. "Jack, Maddie," Danny spoke to them casually, side stepping so that they could see that Sam was there, "I don't think you have properly met Sam yet. Sam," he motioned to the adults with his hand, "Jack and Maddie."

Maddie was the first to come forward, she had a beaming grin on her face and she gently spoke, "hello Sam! I am Maddie Fenton. It's great to finally meet you"

Jack then took a step forward and offered out his hand, "I'm Jack Fenton!" he spoke with a loud and pleasing voice.

"Hi." Sam quietly spoke, feeling a queasy sensation in her stomach, "It's great to see you again. And uh… thanks for saving my life a while ago. That was…cool." She turned bright pink. The two adults exchanged confused glances.

"Oh yeah." Danny added, "she knows now. So you don't have to pretend." He smiled proudly to them.

"Great!" Jack boomed, "well then! Hello Sam, I'm Jack Fenton and my wife and I hunt ghosts!"

Maddie was a bit concerned, she seemed somewhat uneasy about the fact that Sam knew about Danny and them. But she trusted Danny, and since Danny trusted Sam, she might as well learn to as well. "It's great to meet you properly this time. Last time we met, I don't think we had the chance to introduce ourselves."

Sam let out a small laugh, not knowing what to say to them, fearing that she would say or do something stupid. She looked toward Danny, pleading with her eyes to have him help her!

"Well, uh," Danny spoke up, "I am showing Sam around, if that's alright."

"Oh, that is fine, sweetie." Maddie replied, and then turned to Sam, "are you hungry, dear? I can make all of us lunch."

Sam forced another smile, "sure, that would be great!" then she looked toward where Danny _was_, and realized he was making his way up the stairs that led up to the second floor. She quickly took off after him, giving a quick "nice to meet you!" to Jack and Maddie before turning around the corner.

She wasn't quite sure where Danny was going, but she didn't say anything. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out the card. He walked into a room that was almost entirely empty, and it reminded Sam of an asylum room. It was chilly because the window was opened, but she ignored it. "Danny? What are we doing?"

Danny walked over to a telephone that was hooked up to his wall. His bed was repaired after he had ruined it, and the wall was patched up as well. He handed the phone to Sam, "Sam, I need you to call this number for me." He held up the card with the phone number, "it is probably a fake, but it is worth trying."

"HUH!?" She cried, then spoke with a trembling voice, "W-what do you want me to say?"

"They will go by a fake name, so whatever they say, tell them that you wish to speak to Rafael, and when they say that there is no one by that name there, tell them that it is regarding the 'ghost boy.' And…then we'll go from there."

"Danny, I don't know if I can do it." She bit her lip and looked down. These are the men that tried to kidnap her and the men that were after Danny! "Won't they be able to trace back to this number? They will be able to find out where we made this call!"

"No they wont. This line is safe." Danny looked at Sam with large pleading eyes, "please Sam." He reached out and grabbed her hand, "I know that all of this is hard still. And I know that I am asking a lot from you. But this is something that will help both you and me."

Long pause.

"First." Sam said, "tell me who Rafael Leonardo is!" she demanded. "I want to know _who_ I am calling!"

Danny let out a light growl, and then with a flat tone he replied, "Rafael Leonardo was a friend of my Creator. He helped him with his studies and even helped him with experimenting. I am betting anything that Rafael is the one who is after me. He is probably trying to finish what my Creator started…"

Sam accepted his answer, then continued, "And… Danny, what does S.E.H.S stand for?"

"S.E.H.S Organization is short for Scientific Experiment of the Human Species."

Sam nodded, and without another word, she dialed the numbers 555-1105. She clicked the button to put it on speakerphone so that Danny could also hear, and she could see that he was holding his breath, and his eyes were wide. To her amazement and fear, it rang!

The phone was picked up, and a female voice spoke, "Hello, you have reached _Clyde Bookstore, _what can I help you with?"

Sam was _very_ unsure. This woman seemed much too nice to be working for a group of murderers and criminals, but oh well. She looked into Danny's eyes for support, and took a deep breath before responding, "Yes hello. My name is _Sherry Lee_" she came up with the name at the top of her head, "Do you by chance have a Rafael Leonardo working there?"

"Hold on a minute sweetie, let me check." The woman said sweetly and then Sam could hear a keyboard typing.

Danny smirked by the 'show' that the other woman was giving, _pretty good actress. But we can see through your act!_

"I am sorry Miss. But there is no one here by that name." The woman said.

Danny looked at Sam, and with his eyes told her to keep going.

"Oh, well, are you sure? Because he gave me this number and told me to call and tell him about _something_." She emphasized the word 'something' to catch the woman's attention. She prayed in her heart that the woman would buy it!

"May I ask what this is regarding?"

_Yes! She bought it! _"The information is confidential. But it is regarding the one known as Danny Phantom." Sam bit her lip.

"Hold on a minute, Miss. Let me check the list again." A few moments later, the woman said, "well, what do you know. There is someone named Rafael that works here. Would you like me to transfer you to his line?"

"Yes please." Sam said, the corner of her mouth twitched in anxiety.

"Hold on one moment."

The phone was picked up again, and this time, a male voice spoke into it, "Hello? Who is this?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off guard when the phone suddenly became an annoying buzzing noise. She looked over and saw Danny's hand pressed down on the receiver, cutting off the line. She was almost terrified by the look in his eyes.

Danny was breathing deeper than a train's engine, his eyes were complete circles and she could see a drop of sweat fall down from his face.

"Danny?! What happened? What's wrong!?"

His hand was still pressed on the receiver, his body trembling like an earthquake, "No…it can't be…" he gasped in and out as he spoke.

"What can't be!? What is it Danny?!"

"That voice…I know that voice. I will never forget it…" he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Rafael's voice?" Sam asked, "Danny, I don't understand."

"That voice…" he was speaking to himself, "…he was…_is_…my Creator."

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay. As you all know, I told you in the previous chapters that I was worried I wouldn't be able to update soon enough. I hope that it wasn't too long of a wait. The funeral for Terry wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But it was still pretty bad. I am feeling better now; I guess I am starting to accept the fact that he's not coming back. I know that sounds really mean, but I'm glad that I am overcoming this.**

**This chapter wasn't all that amazing, and it probably went a little fast. And I am really sorry about that. But I hope this was somewhat a cliffy. **

**I have been kind of behind in my schoolwork, so I need to catch up on that. But I will do my best to update soon. **


	23. Blood and Rain

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 23: Blood And Rain

"What!?" Sam cried, dropping the phone to the floor where it made a loud _clank _noise. "Danny!?" She blinked a few times, wanting to make sure she heard him right, "R-Rafael _is _your creator! Since when! I thought you killed your creator!!" Sam cried out in shock and also fury.

"I _did_!" Danny screamed, still panting and sweating in realization, "at least…I thought I did…how could he have survived! That can't be possible! I made sure he was dead!" He bared his teeth in frustration and all of a sudden, he grabbed a hold of the phone and flung it across the room, letting it shatter against the wall while letting out a cry of anger. "No! He's dead!" Danny screamed.

"Danny!" Sam wailed in worry, and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him tightly; she could feel his heart beating in his chest and could almost feel all of the hate inside of him. His muscles eased slightly next to her, and Danny let Sam hold him while he took deep breaths. "It's okay Danny. It's okay." She whispered to him. She felt his arms come around her and embrace her.

"I'm so sorry Sam."

"For what? It's not your fault."

"I lied." Danny spoke in little more than a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"When you asked me who Rafael was, I told you that he was friends with my Creator. I lied. I didn't know who he was…but when you mentioned the name, I recognized it from somewhere, but I couldn't remember. I am sorry that I lied."

"Danny, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. It was none of my business who Rafael was…" Sam sighed, "don't worry Danny. We'll make it through this."

After a few moments of silence, Danny blurted out, "god! What was I thinking! I should have known!" He barked, "I'm so stupid!" He smacked himself, "now they probably know that _you _know that I'm Phantom! I probably just made this ten times worse!" He snarled.

"Danny, calm down." Sam cooed softly, "Try to take your mind off of it."

Danny sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right…Sam, about the letter-,"

"No!" Sam barked, "Take your mind off of everything! Okay! I don't want you to stress yourself out! Just forget about the letter, and forget about Rafael."

"That is…kind of hard to do, ya' know? When you got a bunch of people who want you dead, it is hard to forget about them."

Sam chuckled, "well, just try anyway."

They were silent for a few minutes, still holding each other in their arms and Danny closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply, trying his hardest to think of something else.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sam quietly asked.

"…uh…nope." Danny smiled and opened his eyes, "but thanks for trying." He smiled brightly at her. In a way, he was feeling better at the moment while she held him. When she was near, he didn't feel alone in the world. The next thing he knew, Sam wrapped her arm around his head and pulled him down so that their lips met. His head was spinning and he felt his limbs turn numb, while his powers flamed up inside of him. He pulled away for a brief second and laughed, "actually, I'm starting to feel better."

Sam giggled and she was then pulled once again up to his mouth, tasting his lips with hers and enjoying feeling close to him. Her heart throbbed inside of her and had the feeling of being on a roller coaster.

Suddenly, a voice came into hearing, "Hey Danny, I need to…what the!" Jazz cried.

Danny and Sam jumped away from each other and looked at Jazz standing in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide. "Uh…hi Jazz." Sam muttered.

Then with a low tone, Danny said, "Yes Jazz, can I _help _you?" He gave her a glare of both fury and embarrassment.

"Uh…not really…never mind…I'll uh…I'll be downstairs." Jazz took off down the hallway, leaving them alone once again.

Danny turned to Sam again, "well…that was _awkward_!"

"Yeah, no kidding! Will you get in trouble? I mean, will she tell your par- Jack and Maddie?" Sam was blushing deeply.

"Most likely." Danny laughed, "but they won't really care. I doubt they will go as crazy as your mom did." He grinned at the memory. "I can see Jazz doing that, but not Maddie."

"_Great_." Sam muttered. "Well, hopefully she will not overreact." She smiled nervously, "well…uh…what now?"

"What do you mean?" Then Danny smiled, "come on, I want to show you something." He reached toward Sam and grabbed her hand tightly. "hang on." His body became intangible, and a second later, Sam's body went intangible as well. She let out a gasp and wrapped her available hand around Danny's neck for support as he slowly rose up into the air. Sam's body tensed up and her heart beat spastically as she looked at the floor gradually get farther and farther away. Then they went through the ceiling of his bedroom.

Sam's skin was crawling and tingling strangely. It was such an odd feeling and completely alien to her, but in a way, she didn't mind it. A smile spread across her face and she let out a laugh. The next moment, she was staring at the rooftop of the Fenton's house. The tingling sensation faded away as her and Danny became solid again and their feet rested on the roof. The roof was flat and almost like a balcony. It was just a large wide-open area. "Wow!" she gasped, "that was…. different." she grinned.

Danny beamed back, her smile made him warm with happiness, and at the moment, none of his problems were bothering him, all he could think about was Sam. "Well, going intangible for the first time does often feel odd." He looked into her eyes, "but I guess I'm used to it now."

"How do you do that though? I mean, I know that ghosts can become intangible, but how do you tell yourself to become intangible?" Sam was wondering.

Danny thought about it for a moment, "Sam, raise your hand up into the air."

Confused, Sam did as she was told.

"How did you do _that_?"

"Uh…I just do it."

"That's the same as it is for become intangible. There is no real way to describe it, you just _do_." Danny smiled, and then turned to look at the rooftop, "this is where I come every night. It gives a great view of the night sky."

"Every night?"

"Yeah." Danny replied, "and I often take a little while to go flying or just whatever."

"Is flying fun?"

Danny laughed, "yeah! It is really exciting! And when I was finally able to control my powers, it was fun to learn different things." He grinned and looked at her, "you want to go flying?" he said with a hint of amusement.

"Uh, no!" Sam replied with a laugh, "I'm kind of scared of heights!"

"Psh! That is a lame excuse!"

"No, I'm serious. An airplane was bad enough, but on an airplane you are in a seat belt with a floating cushioned seat and life jacket and stuff! Aren't you ever scared that you'll fall while you fly?"

"No not really. I can only think of one time that I fell flying, and that was when I first escaped my prison. And that was not a very fun fall by the way, but other than that, I haven't fallen before. Except when someone knocks me out of the air or something."

"And how often does that happen?"

"Eh…once a month."

"Oh how comforting!" Sam cried. "That is really- Danny? Is something wrong?"

Danny's face grew hard and his eyes narrowed, he glanced in all directions with caution, "I'm not sure…" he replied with a low voice, then he turned to Sam, "get inside and go with Jack, Maddie and Jazz to the basement, it is protected in there," he stood up, "I'll see you after I find out what it is." He broke into a sprint toward the end of the roof and dove off.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

When he came back into view, he was now in his ghost form and shot up into the sky, he turned to her for a brief moment and yelled, "go!" then he took off down the street.

Sam watched him go, and then she did as he said and ran to the door that led up to the roof from the house, there was a stairway down to the second floor, where she quickly ran down the next set of stairs to reach the first floor. Sam went into the kitchen and found the Fentons in there, "Danny said that we have to get into the basement now!"

None of them took the time to ask why, they dropped everything that was in their hands or left what they were doing and quickly made their way down to the basement, and Jazz grabbed onto Sam's wrist and pulled her along with them.

The Fentons all started to work on something. Jazz went straight to the table with equipment and started putting weapons in her pockets and handing some to her parents as well, she also clipped a metallic belt around her waist and handed one of the same belts to Sam, who took it without question. Sam did as Jazz did and placed the belt around her waist, it glowed with green energy and made her body feel warm.

Jack was typing in different things into the computer that was located at the far part of the basement; Sam didn't know what he was typing though. And Maddie brought up a screen on the wall that was filled by an image of different parts of the town, she was trying to find where Danny had gone by tapping into the security cameras located throughout the city.

Sam finally decided to speak up, "what is going on! Where is Danny? Is he alright?"

"As far as we know, he is." Maddie replied, but kept her eyes on the screen, "we're not sure what he is after though, or even where he is."

--

The sense was growing stronger as he continued to fly through the streets and different parts of the town. This sense was unfamiliar to him. It wasn't Venom, and it wasn't any of the ghosts that he had fought in the past, so who was it?

Danny stopped flying for a moment, and closed his eyes, and then he took a deep breath and focused his energy. Invisible signals were sent in all directions, similar to that of a bat. He listened with both his ears and his ghost senses for any signal. His ghostly energy came across a strong mass of power. Danny snapped his eyes open and took off in the direction of the ghost he had sensed, getting himself mentally prepared for a fight.

He stopped in the middle of an intersection, peering left and right for the ghost. It was around here, he could feel it strongly. Danny then spoke, "who are you! What are you doing here! Answer me!" He demanded, his voice echoing through the empty streets. There was no reply. Danny snarled, "Whoever you are, come out! Now! I know that you are here!"

Suddenly, the energy he had been sensing began to grow rapidly, the power was increasing by the second. His own powers were beginning to spark up from the energy around him. _Are there more than one!? Is it duplicating? No, if it were, the power wouldn't increase also. What is this?_ He was spinning around in all directions, trying to find the source of the power. His senses were deafened by the power as well, making it more difficult to find the exact location.

_"Leave. Now." _A raspy croaked tone cried out toward Danny. It wasn't as much of a demand, but as a requesting beg.

"Who are you?" Danny was still turning his head left and right. There was nobody there!

_"I am a messenger." _The voice sounded like a female almost, but she sounded older and was losing her voice horribly. _"I bring you a message."_

"Wow, no kidding. A messenger with a message, how original." Danny smirked. He didn't feel like this _thing _was a threat, but he also didn't feel comfortable around it. And plus, he couldn't find the ghost at the moment! So he really couldn't do anything.

_"You're time is up. There is nothing you can do to change what is to come. You will lose this battle, and you will lose all that you love." _The Messenger said to him with an unemotional tone.

"What!" Danny barked, "What do you mean! Who sent you!?" Danny demanded to know.

The Messenger ignored him and continued, _"Surrender now or face the consequences. You cannot protect them, and you cannot protect yourself. Your future is set, the only thing to do now is to accept it."_

"Leave me alone!" Danny snarled, "I don't care what you say! I will never surrender! I _will _protect my family! And I will not accept my fate! You are wrong!" He wailed with rage. "Show yourself!"

_"I did not come to fight. Only to give you that message. You are on your own now. The only thing you will cause is pain and suffering. Give up those that hold you to this world, for soon you will lose it all."_

"NO!" Danny's body became engulfed in green energy, "Leave me alone!" His powers spiked up in fury, giving him a great advantage. His powers ran through the area, and managed to attack the Messenger, wherever it was. "You and all of your kind will leave us alone from now on! And if I ever see one of you again, or if any of you so much as look into Sam's direction, you will _pay_!" Danny threatened and released the Messenger from his power.

The Messenger vanished from sight, or, rather, vanished from Danny's sense. He could tell that the Messenger was no longer around him. But he remained lit up like a glowing firefly, his anger still lingering inside of him.

--

Back at Fenton Works, Sam and the Fentons watched from the screen on the wall as Danny began glowing and he attacked _something _that was not caught on the camera. Whatever it was, it was not visible on the screen that they stood in front of. Sam felt her stomach drop when she saw Danny attacking what seemed like nothing. He was angry and mentally hurt, which made her feel bad as well.

Danny looked up toward the camera, as if he knew that it was there. He turned away from it, looking almost ashamed, and then he drifted off into the other direction. Sam worriedly looked at the others, "where is he going?"

"I don't know. He probably needs a little time to cool off, that's all." Jazz replied.

"Well," Maddie said, "the sensors are clear, looks like whatever it was, it is gone now." She looked at Sam, and gently smiled, "lunch is almost ready. Do you feel up to eating?"

Sam glanced at the screen, which showed nothing on it now, and then she turned to look at Maddie again, "yes, thank you, I would like that."

--

Danny was back at the park, and he was in his human form. He kept his head down and walked slowly through the grass fields, trying to clear his mind of everything. He felt so helpless, he was afraid. He was afraid of Sam getting hurt, or worse. Now he was beginning to hate that he ever met her. But he knew that he was wrong to think that. Sam was the best thing that ever happened to him, but for her sake, he wished that he never had come here and ruined her life.

He felt a drop of rain fall onto his bare arm, and he glanced at it, and then looked up at the sky. Clouds were starting to move in. Another raindrop fell onto his arm, he watched slowly as the drops fell onto his skin and as the water hit the floor. There was something about the rain that was familiar to him. Of course he had seen rain before, but just how it was falling onto him, it seemed familiar.

Danny let out a cry of agony and dropped to his knees as the small chip on his neck sprung to life. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to not scream, he only let out deep gasps of pain. He rolled onto his side, curling his body into the fetal position. The grass was replaced with a stone floor, the rain was replaced with blood, and the darkness surrounded him, making it hard to breathe. He opened his eyes, and he saw the walls of his cell, the raw blood smeared on the floor and he saw his Creator standing before him.

"NO!" He screamed and closed his eyes again, "go away, go away, please." He muttered under his breath. The pain slowly began to subside and he relaxed his muscles slightly. But he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see that again. He didn't want to see that place ever again.

Danny lay in that same place, heaving in and out for hours. His clothes slowly getting damp and soaked as time passed, and now the pain was completely gone, but the images were still there. And they were much worse than the pain. "I never want to go back there." He cried out, "ever."

**A/N: Okay, I hope the end of this chapter made sense. He wasn't really seeing the cell and the blood or anything, he was remembering it from when he was still at the "prison" that he lived in. Just wanted to make sure that all made sense.**

**I am SO sorry for the delay! School has been so horrible recently! I have had to do so much work because the school year is ending soon! Once school ends, I will have much more time to write! But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was sort of slow, it will pick up later! **

**Thank you ****TPcrazy****, ****dessyweird51****, ****dragon of spirits****, ****goth.one****IloveDerekandCasey****, ****alteris****, ****E-Dantes****, ****Thunderstorm101****, ****sdphantom10****, and ****DannyTimmygirl327**** for the great reviews!**


	24. Get Ready

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 24: Get Ready

(Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!)

Sam's mind continued to wander everywhere else, except here. For the time being, they all sat in silence, and by 'they,' she meant the Fentons. Sam kept glancing at the front door, hoping that it would open and Danny would walk in. But he didn't. She was twitching her foot with anxiety.

"So." Maddie looked at Sam. All of them sat down at the table, Maddie brought plates of food to each of them, "Sam, tell me about yourself." Maddie placed a plate of food in front of Sam. On it was some green beans, and macaroni and cheese. Sam noticed that everyone else's plates had that _and _a slice of meat.

"You know that I'm a vegetarian?" Sam asked, rather than answering the question.

"It was the first thing Danny told us about you. He's a vegetarian as well." Maddie smiled, "How long have you lived in Amity Park?"

"Oh, uh, I've lived here as long as I can remember." Sam blushed; she didn't want to sound stupid in front of Danny's parents. She reached forward and grabbed her glass of water, then brought it to her lips and took a drink.

Jazz cut in, "How long have you and Danny been dating?"

Sam's eyes widened and then she turned her head away from all of them, spraying the water from her mouth. The glimmering spray of the water slowly drifted to the ground then Sam used the back of her hand to wipe the water from her lips. She took a few seconds of silence then slowly turned to them and was surprised to see them smiling at her. "Sorry 'bout that." Sam apologized, "uh…I don't know what you are talking about though." She turned bright red.

Jazz laughed. Sam found that quite interesting, she hadn't seen Jazz laugh. "It's fine you know." Jazz told her, "We don't have a problem with it. Plus, it sure _looked _like there was something between you two."

Sam turned even redder, "Oh…yeah…well…uh…it's nothing serious yet…" she choked on her own words. _Did I just say "yet"!? Does that mean I am planning on something!! _"…I'm sorry. If you guys don't think it's a really good idea, I'll stay away from him…or…yeah."



Jack spoke up, "we already said we don't have a problem with it." He beamed, "We're happy to see you with him!"

"We don't have a problem dear. We are just happy to see you and him happy." Maddie smiled. "You're the only person he's told about him being half ghost, other than us. But even then, he waited for years to tell us." Maddie continued, "He trusts you."

Sam couldn't help but smile, "thanks. But I'm just worried that I'm…putting him in more danger. And I don't want to do that…" She suddenly felt Jazz's hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, don't worry. He is always in anger if you haven't noticed. You are the reason he is fighting. He always wondered what he was fighting for, but when he met you, he told me that he knew why he fought. He fought for the will to live, and he fought for those he cared about." Jazz looked over at her mother, and then she started to eat the food on her plate.

Everyone followed, and Sam felt the corner of her mouth constantly pulling into a smile. They supported her, and they understood. But still, she didn't like to think that Danny had to fight for her, and he was putting himself in danger for her.

At 2:30, Sam told them that she was going to her house for a moment, to let her parents think she was getting home from school. (The Fentons didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she and Danny had skipped school either!) And she was going to go to her room and see if she could find that letter.

Sam walked into her house, slamming the door shut to make sure her entrance was heard, and she made sure that she was seen by all the cameras in her house as she walked to her room. When she entered, she closed the door and immediately dropped to her hand and knees, bending her head down to the floor and looking under her desk, drawers, and bed for the letter. Sam threw her clothes away from the floor, she shuffled through her drawers, and she dug through all of her belongings. No luck.

Then Sam came over to her computer, and her email was open. "1 new message." Sam came up and doubled clicked on it.

--

Danny continued to tremble in place, eyes clamped shut, "it's not real. It's not real." He was drenched, even though the rain had subsided. He then heard squashing footsteps in the wet grass. "No!" he tensed up, "it's not real!" he ignored the footstep, trying to make them vanish from hearing.

The footsteps continued. And they then came to a stop, Danny could hear them stop just inches from his face, but he refused to open his eyes, for fear that he would open his eyes and see his cell walls 

around him, see the blood dried up on the ground, and see the tears puddle on the floor from his eyes. He refused to let himself cry ever again. _I can't cry. It shows weakness. I can't be weak. _

He heard shuffling of clothes, and then a deathly cold voice spoke into his ear. "You can't escape from it. You know that you can't. Give it up. You won't win. We are coming for you. Get ready, because this war has just begun."

Danny opened his eyes, gasping for breath, he looked left and right, but there was no one. It sounded so real. Was that just in his mind? He sat up; his white T-shirt was nearly see through from the wet. And the half that he had been laying on was mud stained and filthy. His hair dripped with water, and his pants had absorbed so much of the rain, they felt so much stiffer and heavier.

He stood up, looking in all directions for any sign of someone, but he couldn't sense anyone or see anyone. Danny wiped away the mixture of sweat and rain from his forehead, then he began to walk back home.

--

Sam double clicked on the email.

The email contained only a small message, but those words were enough.

"We're coming for you. Get ready, because this war has just begun."

The email had no address, it was just there. But she didn't care who sent it. It was the message that she was worried about. Sam deleted the message; she didn't want Danny to see it. She didn't want to worry him. Her heart was beating faster than average, and small pangs of fear spread through her veins.

The next moment, her blood adrenaline went into overdrive and she felt the room temperature drop. Oh Shit! She kicked her chair back and jumped over to her dagger, which lay on the top of her drawer that was located a few feet from her, she spun around, holding the knife up in front of her. She gasped, "Danny!?"

Danny Phantom was hunched over; next to her (now) open window, and holding the wall for support. White rings came around his body and he transformed into his human half. He didn't respond to her. He looked completely drained of energy; he looked up at her with his blue eyes, "Sam." He muttered then collapsed onto the floor.

Sam ran over to him, "Danny!" She screamed and dropped to her knees, "Danny! What's wrong!" when she didn't get an answer, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, and used all the strength she could to haul him up. She managed to bring him up to her bed, where she 

gently laid him down. "It's okay. You'll be okay." She ran to go get towels and wrapped them around him.

--

He groaned and tried to sit up, but simply couldn't. He remembered the voice, then he remembered coming to Sam's room, _what made me so weak!? I just suddenly…had no energy. _And he was also bothered by what had happened earlier. What had set his metal chip off? Something or someone had to have activated it! But there was no one nearby. He could have sensed them! Right?

_Where am I? _He suddenly thought. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Sam's face above him. "Hey." He muttered.

"Oh my god! Danny!" Sam threw herself at him, "Don't scare me like that! I almost had a freaking heart attack!" She hugged the life out of him. When she released him, Danny sat up.

He held his head, cringing in pain and after a moment, he noticed that he was in Sam's bed. He then noticed that he was wearing a pair of sweats rather than jeans and had a towel wrapped around his bare chest. "Uh…what happened to my clothes?"

"They're in the wash. You were soaking wet, Danny!"

"You _undressed _me?" Danny couldn't help but laugh, "how was that?" he jokingly said to her.

"Shut up." Sam turned beet red. "I wasn't going to let you get hypothermia! You're temperature is at 93 degrees!"

At that, Danny fell back laughing, "Sam, that's my normal temperature. I'm colder than average. I'm part ghost, remember!?"

Sam glared at him, "are you serious!" she tried her best not to laugh, "Why didn't you tell me that!" she gently punched him in the arm.

"You never asked." Danny smiled.

"You want to tell me what you were doing for a few _hours_!"

Danny looked down, "sorry. I got distracted. It's nothing really. I just needed to cool off a little bit." He didn't want to mention the message he had heard. He pulled the blanket off of him and stood up, despite Sam's protest, and then he looked at her with a smirk, "did you change my boxers too?"

"You sicko!" Sam punched him in the arm again but laughed.



--

"Where were you?" Jazz exclaimed before even saying _Hi. _She held a stern look on her face of almost annoyance, but mostly concern.

"I was busy, okay!" Danny replied, closing the front door behind him and walking past Jazz into the kitchen where he saw Jack and Maddie. Jack was finishing off a chocolate cake while Maddie was washing dishes.

"Where were you?" Maddie turned to look directly at him.

Danny let out a frustrated cry and threw his arms into the air, "why does everyone feel the need to know where I am every second of the day! Nobody really bothers to say 'Hi,' when I walk in; it's just 'where were you!' Jeez! I was gone for a little! Aren't I allowed to have a little freedom! Is that too much to –," Danny winced as an aftershock was released along his spine from the chip. He let out a deep sigh then muttered, "I'll be upstairs." He turned and went up the stairs, trying his hardest to hide his emotions under his skin. He ignored the words that were said to him when he walked away, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just needed to be alone.

The second that he entered his room, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. "What is happening!?" he moaned. Danny lifted his hand a few inches from his face and created a small string of ecto energy that entwined between his fingers like a web. "Am I getting weak? Am I losing power? Why?"He asked himself.

Danny straightened his back, still on his knees, and looked up. He could see his Creator, Rafael, standing over him. The sick feeling of helplessness and vulnerability overwhelmed him. The cell walls seemed like they were closing in on him. His dull blue eyes stared into the piercing gray eyes of Rafael. "Why?" Danny asked with a pleading tone to the image before him. "What do you want with me? What am I to you?"

"Subject 112." Rafael said in a flat tone, "I _own _you. You were and still are my creation. My want is not to your concern. I _will _finish what I started though!"

"You mean kill me!" Danny barked at Rafael.

"In the beginning, yes. But now, I have more in store for you." Rafael grinned, "But, dead or alive, you belong to me."

"No! I am _not _anyone's! You cannot control me! I will never belong to you! I BELONG TO NO ONE!"

"Oh really?" Rafael smirked, "You, Subject 112, gave yourself to another already. You belong to _her, _isn't that what you want?"



Danny's stomach twisted uncomfortably, "No! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Words won't change the facts. You know that. And speaking of Samantha, do you keep telling yourself that she will be safe? Do you continue believing that she will be with you forever? All of that nonsense that clouds your mind from reality."

"Stop it!" Danny screamed, "Shut up! You liar! It's all lies!" He looked away from Rafael.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Rafael snarled.

Danny did not look back, he closed his eyes and counted as the seconds went by; he wanted to clear his head of all thoughts of Rafael. He soon lost track of time, and didn't realize that he fell to the floor and passed out.

**A/N: I hope that I'm not boring you all to death! I am trying to build up some suspense for what I have planned! And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update for so long! I have gotten almost NO time to write because school is ending soon. I can't wait though! I get out on the 13****th**** of June! This summer though, I will be able to update a lot quicker! **

**Anyway, please review! And sorry about the shortness. Again, I didn't have much time to work on this. **


	25. Feelings

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 25: Feelings

**A/N: Tons of DXS moments in here! **

(A few days later)

Sam hunched over while sitting in her bed, she had her night light turned on next to her so that she could read the words in her book. The rest of her room was darker due to the fact that it was getting late and her lights in her room were off. She continually glanced at her computer on the other side of the room, her thoughts wandering to the email that she had received a few days ago. _"We're coming for you. Get ready, because this war has just begun."_ Sam knew that she should tell Danny about the email, but he was in enough problems already. But would she being doing him any favor by _not _telling him? If she didn't, that would cause less tension, but also if she didn't, they wouldn't be ready for what was to come. In the long run, which was better? For now, she would keep the message quiet.

Once again, Sam had to flip the pages of her book back a few pages. She had been reading the words, but had not processed any of it, so she had to go back and try again. She always hated doing that. Finally, after a few attempts, Sam gave up on trying to read. She closed the book and put it down next to her; she let out a sigh then got up off of her bed. She had lost track of what day it was, with everything that was going on, time wasn't part of her regular thought, now it had become a constant 'watch your back' and 'stay out of danger.' Was this what her life had become? Hiding from the world like a stray? How long would this war between Danny and his past last? Could they eventually be happy and normal together?

She was ripped away from her thoughts when she heard a small tap on the window. For a split second, her heart stopped and she froze, but slowly turned to look and see. Sam sighed in relief, and walked over to open her window. When she did, she stepped out of the way to let Danny in. "Hey," she smiled, "how's it going?"

Danny, in his Phantom form, let himself descend to the ground. He had a smile on his face and greeted Sam with a quick hug, "I'm doing okay, you?"

"So-so. I'm a little bored I guess."

"Same here," Danny grinned, "Want to head out?" He nodded toward the window then turned back to Sam, "it's a great night tonight. It stopped raining. Plus, you look like you could use some fresh air."

Sam looked at her computer. The email. Would leaving in the middle of the night be a smart thing to do? Would that put them more at risk of being attacked? She ignored the caution thoughts and grinned at Danny, "It _is _a great night. A great night for flying?" She inquired with a laugh.

"Oh, you know it." Danny laughed, he let himself hover a few inches off the ground, and he held out his arms for Sam. She looked nervous, but allowed Danny to pick her up. "Hang on, okay?"

Sam was cradled in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder for support, pulling herself close to him, "if you drop me, I swear, I will kick your ass so hard that you will feel it in the afterlife."

"Deal," Danny replied and with that, he crouched down a few inches to get better momentum, and then sprung off like a rocket, out of Sam's window and into the night sky. The wind immediately caught across them, blowing their hair all over the place. Sam pressed closer to Danny, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face into his chest. She felt her stomach flip flop and ears pop from the sudden change in altitude. "Sam?" Danny asked, "You okay?"

Sam didn't look up, she let out a small mumble, "It's scary up here!"

"You don't even know how high up we are."

"And I'd sort of like to keep it that way."

Danny had stopped flying up and was now just floating. He looked down to see how high up they were, it was only a few hundred feet at the most, but since Sam was scared, he figured he better not go up much higher. He let her hold onto him with a bone crushing grip, and didn't ask her to loosen up or anything, it really didn't bug him.

"Danny." Sam whispered, "Do you promise to not let me fall?" She squeaked with fear.

Danny held a laugh in his throat, "Sam, I promise you with the deepest sincerity of my heart that I will never drop you." He kissed the top of her head lightly, "It is a wonderful view up here, and I know that you won't regret opening your eyes. If you want, just don't look down."

Sam took several deep breaths, then slowly lifted her head up off of his chest, then opened her eyes to look at him, but did not look at her surroundings just yet. She then glanced at the sky above her, the stars that glittered across the darkness like fireflies and the dusty white coloured moon. Sam smiled at the magnificent sight of it; she had never had a good view of the moon like she did now. "Wow." She grinned, and then looked down, "_Oh SHIT_!" She screamed, her eyes growing wide, "That is really far away!" She felt her stomach drop. She held Danny tighter, "Don't drop me!"

"I would never drop you, Sam." Danny replied, "come on, you want to go for a ride?"

She looked at him nervously, "o…kay…but not too fast or anything okay! I'm still…" she glanced down again, "heights still scare me." She smiled at him, "but I trust you not to drop me." The next moment, she felt her hair whip behind her head and the rush of wind across her face as Danny took off. The cold breeze bit her skin like ice and made her teeth chatter, her skin also broke out in Goosebumps.

Danny stayed at a slow speed, not wanting to scare Sam on her first flight. Going at such a slow speed didn't have the same effect and same stress relief as it would if he was going as fast as he could, but seeing Sam's face light up was enough to make him smile. He was glad that she was happy. "Hang on tight okay?"

Sam gave him a look of curiosity, "…Why? What are you-," She received her answer when Danny took a dive downward at an almost complete vertical drop. Sam let out a cry of surprise, but as he continued his drop, she let out a laughing scream of joy, "Oh my god!" she cried, face beaming.

They dropped down until they were almost to the ground, then Danny did a quick back flip in the air, making sure to hold Sam tightly and securely so that she would feel safe, and took off once again upward into the sky. His legs transferred into a ghostly tail automatically, but that was natural. He looked at Sam with his wondrous green eyes, and he grew feverish inside. He remembered what Jazz had said to him the other day, and he knew that she was right. She normally was. _Now is just as good of a time as ever. _

--

Danny landed on top of the tallest building in Amity Park, for a few reasons, because it had the best view of the sunrise and also because it was away from prying eyes and security cameras. They sat on the edge, staring at all the buildings surrounding them, and the trees in the distance. He changed into his human form. "Sam…"

Sam turned to look at him, "yeah Danny?"

"Uh…" He took a deep breath, "I don't exactly know how to say this…I've known you for…actually not that long…but…" He chuckled nervously, "I…guess what I'm trying to say is…."

Sam watched him with wide eyes.

"Sam…I love you."

Those three words meant more than any feeling or emotion that she could have experienced in her life. Those three words were like rain in a drought, they brought her into a whole new dimension of life. A million thoughts ran through her head, she didn't know how to respond, she was caught completely off guard by his words. She wanted to reply with a loud cry of _I love you too! _But she couldn't bring those words across her lips, the only thing she responded with was: "W-what?" But immediately wanted to take that back, she knew exactly what he said! But wanted to make sure she had heard that correctly.

"I love you Sam…I didn't know what I was feeling at first, it was all so new to me, but I know what I feel now…and I didn't want to continue going on like this with me holding that inside…I just wanted you to know how I felt." Danny was staring down rather than look at Sam, he was feeling quite numb and at a loss for words.

There was silence. Sam opened and closed her mouth several times.

"You don't have to feel the same way or anything." Danny said, "but I figured it was only right that you know-," Danny was cut off when he was basically tackled down, and Sam threw her mouth against his lips with great force, yet, neither of them cared. Sam melted in his embrace while they continued to taste each other's lips.

"Danny, I love you too." She laughed, and her eyes opened to meet his, "Wow, do I sound cheesy or what!?"

He laughed, "Yeah, you do, but I think I sounded even cheeseier."

"Cheesy is good though." Sam chuckled, "as long as it has meaning to it, I don't mind."

--

The sun began to rise up in behind the mountains. Sam and Danny didn't care that they had school in a few hours, and that they had stayed up all night. The two teens held each other while sitting on the edge of the rooftop and watched the sun rise.

Sam didn't want the sun to rise. She wanted the night to last forever; she feared that she would wake up and find that this was all a dream. It was times like this when it was hard to figure out whether things were reality or from a dream. This all seemed like a dream, but also too real to be a dream. She prayed to herself that this was real; she wanted it to be real more than anything!

"Sam, I wanted to ask you something." Danny broke the silence that was held between them. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while she was pressed up against him and leaned her head down on his shoulder. "Will you go to junior prom with me?"

"Prom?" Sam sat up.

"Yeah, you know, the school thing-,"

"I know what the prom is." Sam smiled, "but, you're _asking _me to prom?"

"Mmhm. Since we're in junior year, we can go to prom this year, and I just figured that I would ask you. If you don't want to go, that's fine too."

"Yes, I will go to prom with you." Sam grinned, "but there is one problem…I have _no _idea how to dance!"

Danny's eyes widened, "Wait! We have to _dance _at prom!?" he gasped.

Sam burst out laughing, "Duh! What did you think a prom was!?" She held her side as she fell back with laughter, his shocked face was priceless!

"I don't know! I just saw those poster things at school that were talking about prom and stuff; it didn't say specifically what it was!" He sighed, "Well, Sam, you're in luck, because I honestly have never danced before in my life." He turned red, "I feel dumb, I just asked you to a dance and I have never been to a dance before!"

"My answer still hasn't changed." Sam smiled, "but I recommend that you get some dancing lessons, I'll do the same…even though dancing goes against everything I stand for…" she added at the end of her sentence. When she thought of a dance, she thought of preppy girls wearing fluffy pink outfits and high heels and all that crap. But if Danny was going to the dance with her, it wouldn't be all that bad. She tilted her head up and kissed Danny, "I love you Danny." She whispered to him.

--

A dark figure stood in the distant. A grin spread across his face as he watched the two teenagers on the roof, he held a phone up to his ear, "you won't believe this! Looks like Phantom is making our job easier and easier by the second." He waited for the other person to respond, then he spoke again, "yes sir, and I know exactly when we'll strike." A pause, then, "their school prom. It's the perfect place to attack, he will be off guard and distracted…and this Sam is becoming more and more of good use. She is his weakness, and we can use that to our advantage." Pause. "Very well Sir." He hung up the phone. Then turned to look at Danny and Sam again, "Soon Phantom, very soon."

**A/N: Quick note about what you have read to far! This part wasn't my best, but I wanted to put it in there! And also, I don't know if it is the same where you live, but here, we get to go to prom junior and senior year of high school. So don't be confused by that. Now on with the story!**

**--**

"Danny?"

The teenager did not respond, only let out a groan of protest, and then turned his head away from the voice.

"Danny, come on, you need to get up!"

He wanted to respond _Go away Jazz, _but simply couldn't get his mouth to form the words. He just wanted to _freaking _go back to sleep and get a few hours of rest. Danny couldn't remember the exact time he had gotten home, but he thought it was about an hour ago at the most. At the moment, he didn't know if it was Monday, Friday, or whatever day it was, he was tired and exhausted, but also, he was filled with nearly disbelief that last night had actually happened. Had that all been a dream? Was his mind playing tricks with him again? Danny wouldn't be surprised if it was all in his head, he seemed to be having a lot of weird things going on in his head lately.

"Come on Danny, please get up. I don't want to yell at you!"

_So don't. Just leave me alone if you don't want to yell at me. _Danny thought groggily in his mind. His eyelids were glued shut from the green crumbs that formed around his eyelashes. He knew that he would not be mean to Jazz if he wasn't tired, but he was! But he really didn't regret getting home this morning. Whether last night was all a dream or real, he was glad that he enjoyed it. He had taken Sam flying and had confessed his love for her. _Love. I actually said that I loved her! _He felt his heart speed up, _What I feel inside…ever since I met her…is love? _Can one word really describe all of the emotions that were built up in his heart? No, they couldn't. No word in the world could possibly describe his feelings. Even if he didn't show on the outside all of his feelings for her, that didn't mean he didn't feel them on the inside. Danny felt himself smile.

"Danny? Are you alive! Come on!" Jazz bellowed at the teen. "This is getting annoying!"

_I'm with you on that. _Danny said to himself. _It would be less annoying for both of us if you would let me sleep! _"No…" he mumbled with a flat tone. He grabbed a fistful of his blanket and pulled it up over his head. He didn't care if he was being childish, he needed to sleep!

Jazz snarled, "Fine! Have it your way Danny. Just lay there. I'll be downstairs getting ready for school if you need me!" She marched out of his room.

She could be such a drama queen sometimes, but Danny loved her anyway. She was _just _like any other annoying sister that a kid had to deal with, and that made him feel more like a family member and less like an intruder.

6:00…6:45…7:00…7:30…8:00

Maddie walked by Danny's room, then stopped and backpedaled a few steps to glance inside, and saw a large lump underneath a pile of blankets. She raised an eyebrow and then walked into his room and over to his bed, "Danny? You're still here? It's eight in the morning."

Danny opened his eyes, "huh? Wha-?" He glanced up at Maddie, "Oh, hi." He closed his eyes again and laid his head down once more on his pillow.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Maddie placed her hand on his forehead to see if he had a temperature, but she felt nothing, and he looked fine, not pale or anything. "Are you sick?"

"No." Danny replied, "Tired."

"What time did you go to bed?"

Danny looked at the clock on the wall, "uh…about two and a half hours ago."

"What were you doing up so late!?"

"Sleep now….talk later…" Danny grumbled, and within a few seconds he was breathing slowly and steadily while in the midst of sleeping.

Maddie decided to leave him alone for now. She walked out of the room and went down the stairs to find Jazz sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. "Hi Jazzy honey." Maddie greeted her, "do you know what's wrong with Danny?"

"No. He's just being a lazy kid. I have no idea, he won't talk, he says that he's too tired."

"Yeah, he said that to me too." Maddie said.

Jazz shrugged, "Oh well. I'm letting him off easy today. But I want to know why he is so tired this morning."

--

Sam lifted her head up slightly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand to see the clock clearly. 8:30…She let her head fall down onto her pillow…Sam snapped her head up a second later, looking at the clock again, "Oh god! Is that really the time!" She reached to her cell phone and opened it, sure enough; it was 8:30 in the morning! Sam let out a frustrated groan before letting herself fall down onto her bed again. She was too tired to go to school, plus she would be late with no excuse.

She felt herself fill up with delight from last night, when Danny had told her that he loved her. She still prayed to herself that it was all real! She didn't want to be filled up with false hope or anything. Sam then glanced down at herself and noticed that she still had her boots on and her clothes from the day before. She smiled with a laugh, _who would have thought that the unemotional gothic girl would fall in love with a half dead boy. _

Sam was completely caught up in her thoughts that she completely forgot about the email that was sent to her and forgot about the warnings she had received, and most important of all, had forgotten about the situation between Rafael and Danny.

_I'm going to have to learn to dance for the prom and everything. When is prom anyway!? Oh well, that will have to wait, for now, I'll get some sleep. _She said to herself.

--

(Flashback)

_The small child kicked like a maniac against the grip of the men that held him tightly. "No!" He screamed while struggling to be free of them. The small boy was wearing a pair of worn out and dirty jeans that had rips on the knees, also he wore a faded blue shirt that was too large for his thin body. Tears streamed down his cheeks while he continued to cry out, "No! Mom!" He was begging for her to come and save him. Where was she? Didn't she realize that he needed help! He asked himself._

_"Stop squirming!" The man bellowed the order in the child's face, letting spit spray across the boy's face. He did not want to put up with any more screaming children today. The only reason he did this was because this job paid well. Which only shows how far someone will go for money._

_"Where are you taking me!?" The boy screamed; fear crept up his spine, numbing his brain with terror, "where's momma! I want to see momma!" He wailed. His mud covered tennis shoes dragged helplessly against the floor, despite his attempts to run away. _

_"Shut up kid!" One of the men swung his fist at the child, knocking him on the side of the head._

_The child's head exploded with pain and his vision blurred for a brief moment before he could see clearly again, but the headache remained there, and now, he cried in silence, letting his body go limp so that they could drag him away with ease. Where is momma? The boy continued to ask no one; she was supposed to protect me. She promised me that she would protect me. Mommy always said to keep promises no matter what…why did momma lie? Why did momma not keep her promise?_

_Suddenly, the boy felt solid ground hit his face. He was sprawled across the stone floor, and didn't bother to make a move to get up, fearing what he would look at. I don't like it here. He said to himself; this is a bad place, I shouldn't be here. _

_The next moment, the child felt a hand grab a hold of his hair and yank him upright. The boy hissed in pain, but didn't do anything to fight back. He kept his eyes closed. But he could hear as someone spoke up, "So. _This _is him? Are you sure?" _

_The child opened his eyes slowly to see who had spoken. But immediately wanted to close them again, he wanted everything to be a dream. The face that he looked into would haunt his dreams for his entire life, and would be the face that he feared above all others. Rafael Leonardo. His worst nightmare. _

--

_The child was mercilessly chained all over his body, a pair of handcuffs wrapped around his wrists and then pulled around his body, making it so that he hugged himself as though in a straight jacket. Also, a chain was wrapped around his ankles, giving him only a few inches to walk with, along with that was a "wonderful" necklace that almost reminded him of a dog collar. He could not hold the tears back from his eyes, what were they going to do to him? He was scared. He couldn't ever remember being this scared before._

_"Sir, do you think it is necessary to do all of this for-," one of the men that stood beside the child spoke to Rafael, who stood a few feet away from them, watching with cold eyes as the boy was tied up. _

_"Do not question my decisions!" Rafael barked with a snarl, "do as I say! Now, take this _thing _to the cell with all the others!"_

_The child looked at the man with wide, water-filled eyes. Why did he just call me a thing? Can he not see that I am a person? I am a person; just like him…can he not see that? Why? But the child did nothing to fight back as he was hauled away through a number of doors, and eventually, they came to a dungeon sort of room, with endless rows of cells and cages. As the child was dragged down through the hallway of cells, he looked into all the faces of children, their ages varying from as young as three to as old as six. But each of them had something in common, they were all doomed. He could see the fear, helplessness, and vulnerability in their eyes, shivering from the cold, huddled together, watching the newcomer with disappointment. From their stares, he could tell that they were all saying the same thing: "This is the end."_

_The boy was stopped in front of a door, and the door was then unlocked and he was forced inside with a painful shove. The cold floor greeted his face, and the child could do nothing to stop the fall because his arms were still chained up, his shoulder throbbed after coming in contact with the hard surface, but mostly, he felt the blood begin to trickle down from the corner of his mouth_. _And he heard the men laugh, although, the child could not see the humor in this. Why did they find that funny? He did not understand. The door was closed, and then there was absolute silence._

_He made no attempt to sit up, he just let himself lay there, feeling the darkness overcome him. However, the next moment, he felt a small hand touch his back. The child flinched from the touch, but the hand did not hurt him, it simply stayed on him with a comforting feeling that he was not alone. There was another here with him, another child that could feel the pain he felt, another child, lost, alone, and scared._

_The child turned his head to look at the one that had put their hand on him, and when he looked, he saw a small boy about his age, with black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. The other boy gave him the faintest smile of encouragement, then he crawled forward more and brought his hand to the child's face, wiping away the blood that had formed on his chin, then he helped him sit up straight. "Are you alright?" He asked._

_The child looked around at all the eyes on him. He guessed that there were about twenty or so kids in here with them, he felt a sick feeling of panic overcome him. He didn't respond, he just sat there for a while, listening to the wailing sound of silence in his ears. "Why?" He finally asked, "Why are they doing this?"_

_The boy who had come to his aid looked at him, "Don't know." He replied, and then, he changed the subject by simply saying, "I'm Klayton. What's your name?"_

_"…I'm…" The child sighed before answering, "My name is Danny."_

_--_

_The next day, they were brought some food, and Danny had to be hand fed by Klayton, who did not leave his side the entire time they were there. Danny didn't know why he was still in chains, but knew that is was useless to try and get out of them. Klayton looked out for Danny and talked to him every once in a while about school and/or their likes and dislikes. Even in this hard time, they could laugh once in a while, enjoy each other's company, and become as close as brothers. _

_Then, suddenly, the door to their cell swung open, and a whole group of men came in, each quickly grabbing hold of a child, and then restrained them while dragging them out of the cell. Danny was easily picked up and did not struggle, he found that it was easier and less painful to do what they wanted without making it difficult for the men. _

_That day, each of those children went through an extremely painful procedure. Each was taken one by one, and had a small metallic chip surgically attached to their spine. None of them knew what it was, or why it was put on them, but they really didn't care. Danny remembered very well, they had not given him anything for the pain, and had not given him drugs to make him fall asleep, they strapped him down, and went to work. Cutting through the thick layer of skin and put the chip in, then sealed his skin with the flat edge of a hot knife so that he did not bleed to death._

_After that incident, Danny and Klayton no longer spoke to each other about likes or dislikes, they only waited out everyday, hoping, praying, that they would get out…somehow. They knew now that they were being used…for what, they didn't know…but they did know that it was not good. One by one, they were taken from the cell, sometimes they never came back, and sometimes they did. _

_One day, Danny was chosen. He realized then that this could be the end for him. He did not want that. He began to yank against their grip, squirming like a worm to break free. "No!" He shouted nonstop, "Let go!" he wanted to go back to Klayton; he did not want to die! What about mom? He thought; she will wonder where I am! I can't die yet! Then he started to think about his mom, "momma…" he whispered under his breath. _

_Before he realized it, the chains around him were taken off, and he was thrown like a doll onto a metal table. The light hanging above him was blinding him, so that he had to squint. He felt his blue shirt suddenly get torn away from his body, and was now only wearing a pair of baggy shorts. Danny could feel the icy cold metal against his skin, the bands that held his wrists down to the table. Tears filled his eyes. On either side of him, a bunch of adults gathered, each wearing a mask like a doctor._

_"Please… I want to go." he whimpered. "Where is my mom?" _

_The adults paid no attention to him. Rafael Leonardo then walked into view, holding a small glass bottle with a sharp point coming out of it. Inside the bottle was a bunch of glowing green stuff._

_One of the doctors quickly spoke "Wait!"_

_All the other doctors looked at her._

_"What are you doing? We can't just put that in him! We should test it first!" The female continued, looking down at the young boy._

_"We are testing it." Rafael replied "We're testing it on him."_

_"Why not on an animal or something first! We've killed too many innocent children! They are only kids!"_

_Danny whimpered as he looked at the man with the shot. What was that? He was scared! He wanted to see his mom! Where was she! "Where's my mom!" he cried._

_"Shut up kid!" The man barked, he turned to the female again "We've recalculated our previous tests, and we're sure we've done it right!"_

_"No!" The female walked in between Danny and the male doctor "We're killing them! I can't let you do this!" she cried, "I'm tired of this! If you don't stop, I'll tell the government about what we're doing! This has gone too far!"_

_Suddenly, Danny saw the man grab something from the table, he couldn't see what it was though, and then the man thrust his hand forward. The woman let out a gasp then dropped to the ground, letting out a wail of pain as she fell._

_Danny gasped. The woman was on the floor, silent. He looked up at the man again, who walked forward, grinning maliciously._

_"Sorry Alison," Rafael spoke to the corpse on the ground, "I can't let you do that. We have come too far to stop now." Rafael pointed the needle down, aiming at Danny's arm. Danny didn't have time to look away. The needle plunged into his flesh, and then the green fluid stuff in the bottle decreased until it was gone. Then the doctor pulled the needle away._

_The doctors watched eagerly._

_Danny's arm felt heavy for a minute. Then suddenly, he began thrashing around while still attached to the table, screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain spread through his bloodstream like a fire, biting into his flesh, poisoning him with endless torture. His cries of agony made the doctors cover their ears; they glanced at each other nervously._

_Danny's black hair began flickering from white to black, his blue eyes also flashing between green and blue._

_"It's working!" Rafael yelled in triumph but was barely heard over the young boy's cries. His eyes gleamed with evil pleasure. _

_Danny closed his eyes. He wanted to die! He wanted to get out of here! He wanted to see his mom again. He wanted anything but this. Danny suddenly went limp in place, the pain still racking through his body, but his muscles gave up and seemed to just die down. The chip on his neck burned with intense heat. He could hardly keep conscious as the time slowly went by, and he continued to lay there on the table while they drew blood from him and checked his temperature and heart rate and all of that. In the back of his mind, he could see his mother standing there, they were at his favorite park, sitting in the grass and he tried his best to catch grasshoppers, but failed each time._

_He wanted to go back there. He wanted to go to the park, and have fun, he wanted to be with his mom and have her laugh with him, or watch television with him. He wanted her to tuck him into his bed at night and make him his favorite dessert. What had happened to change everything? What did he do wrong?_

_"Mommy." Danny breathed out. His vision of her began to fade from view, he didn't want it to, he tried his best to reach out and cling onto that memory of his time with his mom, but the more he tried, the more it disintegrated…until it was no longer there. His mother's beautiful smile and glittering eyes were forever gone from his memory._

**A/N: Okay, this is the longest chapter I have ever posted up here! I am so happy about that! It was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I decided that I might as well post it all up as one. Normally my chapters are around 2,000-3,000 words or something, but this chapter is over 6,000 words! XD**

**Okay, and I hope that the flashback made sense. If you noticed, some of this part was in the very first chapter of this story, only this time it had some added detail. And that part where he forgot about his mom, I hope that it made sense. If not, basically, his brain was overloaded from what was going on, and his brain erased his past. And yes, that does actually happen to people.**

**So, please review! I love reviews!**


	26. Deal

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 26: Deal

Sam lifted her head up from her sleep, her eyes puffy and only half open, she took in a gasp of surprise, _what woke me up? _Then her question was answered when she realized that the phone beside her bed was ringing. Not many people knew her number, mainly her parents and others that worked at their house, but also, Danny knew her number…her eyes widened, _Danny? _She reached over and cleared her throat before she grabbed a hold of the telephone and put it up to her ear, "Hello?" She tried her best to not sound tired, but miserably failed at doing so.

"Hey, Sam." Danny was speaking, just as she had hoped! "I'm sorry, did I wake you? I can call back later-,"

"No! No!" She cried, "It's fine, really. I was just dozing off, but I'm fine." She assured him.

Danny laughed, "You stayed home too? Slept in?"

Sam chuckled and glanced at the clock, "yeah, I did." It was already noon! Holy crap! "You too?" Then she jokingly added, "I didn't know that ghosts had to sleep."

He laughed, "Well, what can I say, I'm just different." He paused, "so, do you have any big plans today?" Danny asked, "'cause if you don't, I was thinking…ya' know, maybe we could hang out or something…"

"Yeah, totally." Sam glanced down at her wrinkled outfit from the night before, "but, uh, can I have a little time to get dressed and everything?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so, you can probably pick me up in a half an hour or so."

"Alright, see you then."

They both hung up. Sam immediately jumped up and roughly tore her clothes off, throwing them into the corner, then rushing to her closet and pulled out a black skirt and a hoodie sweatshirt. She put on deodorant and quickly ran to her mirror, putting on eyeliner on top of the left over eyeliner from the night before, then she quickly placed some deep crimson red lipstick on, brushed the tangles out of her hair, and even had a few minutes to stare directly at her reflection, giving herself different face expressions for some reason.

When trying to get ready, time manages to fly faster than hoped for. Because the next moment, Sam was interrupted from a knock on her bedroom window; she turned to face the teen ghost-boy, giving him a warm smile and running over to open the window for him. "Hey!" She beamed.

"Good evening sleepy head." The second that Danny's feet touched the floor, the two teenagers wrapped their arms around each other for a long moment, feeling the energy radiate off of the other's body and enjoying being close. After a moment, they both tilted their head toward the other, searching for the other's lips and allowing the spike of excitement flow through their body as their mouths met. He pulled away after a minute or so, so that they could catch their breath. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Sam nodded and allowed Danny to scoop her up into his arms, wrapping her arms with a death grip around his neck, feeling the growing jitterbugs inside her belly at the thought of flying again. She admitted that it was a thrill and amazingly fun, but at the same time it was beyond frightening and you start to see your life flash before your eyes! Either way, she looked forward to it.

Danny launched into the air and soared up into the sky at a break neck speed to avoid being seen by anyone. Mainly because he didn't want anyone to see Sam with him, because then she might be in danger of being attacked by reporters! His feet and legs morphed into a transparent tail that waved around behind him. He grinned and began flying in all directions, never growing tired of watching Sam's face light up.

--

_The being slowly opened his dull red eyes, his vision was faded, but he managed. He then realized that he was face down on a stone floor, so he quickly put his arms under himself and pushed his top half up a few inches from the ground, but that's all he could manage at the moment. He groaned. _

_The being took a deep breath and focused on saving his strength. But then, he heard footsteps. The being was up on his feet in less than a second, his cloak whipping around his body from the sudden movement, but slowly went steady. _

_"So, I see that you're awake." A male voice spoke from the shadows._

_"What do you want? Why am I here? Who are you?"_

_"Wow, you ask a lot of questions…let me first say that you have been in a dormant state of sleep for some time. And you are here because I have a favor to ask you."_

_The being scoffed, "why the hell would I do anything for you?"_

_"I think that we might be able to work something out, Venom."_

_The ghost let out a small laugh, "yeah right. Whatever you want, I refuse. I work for no one."_

_"I wouldn't be so quick to come to conclusions if I were you. See, I can give you what you want in return for doing this task for me."_

_"What could you possibly have that I would want!?" Venom snarled. There was a pause, and then Venom barked, "Who are you! Show yourself!"_

_The man that stood afar off in the shadows walked forward into the dim light, "I'm Rafael. And I have heard of you, Venom, I know that you seek to destroy the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. Well, I can give you that opportunity."_

_Venom's red eyes glowed with hunger, "keep talking." _

_"You bring Phantom to me, and once I'm done with him, he's all yours."_

_Venom's cracked and dry lips pulled into a malevolent grin, the fangs in his mouth now shown and gleamed against the light, "deal."_

--

Pamela held her coffee up to her lips and took a sip of the steaming liquid. Her husband, Jeremy, sat on the opposite side of the table reading the newspaper; in front of him was a half eaten omelet. Because of the length of the table, when they were on opposite sides, they were at least twenty feet from each other! Pamela finally sighed and put her cup of coffee down, "Honey."

Jeremy lowered the paper to look at his wife, "yes darling?"

"Sweetie, I'm worried…"

"About what? I told you that the bill was a mistake from that company, they didn't even have-,"

"No, not that." Pamela cut him off, "I'm worried about Sammy. She seems…too…_happy_. Don't you think?" She shuttered, "she's even started saying 'hi' to me! It isn't normal. And I'm worried."

"What isn't normal about that?"

"Well…it isn't normal for her! Do you think…could she be…"

"Doing drugs? Sleeping with guys at school?" Jeremy suggested.

"Well, uh, I was going to say 'becoming a mature young lady,' but I guess that works too. Haven't you noticed anything? And also, she doesn't spend all of her time in her room anymore. She actually leaves the house and goes…god knows where…"

"Ah ha! So it is drugs!" Jeremy exclaimed, slamming the paper down on the table, "I knew it! All kids at her age get addicted! She's probably sneaking out to go get some pots or something!"

"Pots? Why is she getting pots?"

"I don't know. But I've heard people use that word when they are referring to drugs. I guess that they smoke the pots, but I can't be sure. We should go and ask her! Or better yet, let's get her to a hospital right away! We can't risk our only daughter to become a drug addict that ends up living on the streets! I'm going to do something about this!" Jeremy slid his chair back and began marching out of the room and up the stairs.

Pamela sighed, "Somehow, I imagined this conversation to go differently." She said to herself, then returned to drinking her coffee.

The next moment, Pamela was startled by her husband's cry of: "Pam! Sam's gone!" He ran down the stairs, "I told you! It's the drugs!"

"She's not doing drugs!" Pamela barked, "Our daughter doesn't do drugs! Let's just call her cell phone."

--

Sam and Danny sat on the ledge of the building that towered over all the rest. Sam loved this place, she thought of it now as "their" spot, because this is where Danny confessed his love to her. She would never forget that night…_was that just last night? It seems like years have passed since then! It is all so unreal. _Sam turned to Danny, "you okay?" She asked. He was staring down at his hands with a blank expression on his face.

"Huh?" He was pulled from his thoughts, "oh, yeah, I was…just thinking." He smiled to her. "What are you planning to do after high school? You'll be a senior next year, what do you plan to do? Are you going to go to college?"

Sam thought about that, "Well, I never really took time to think about that. I guess…I'm just waiting for the right opportunity. I'll just take whatever life throws at me." She chuckled then reached over and grabbed onto Danny's hand, "what are your plans?"

"Nothing." Danny flatly stated, "I don't have any plans. I'm not going to be staying long. In a year at the most, we will live here, then we'll have to move again." Danny replied, "There is nowhere I can settle for good. There is no where that I will be safe. The longer I stay in one place, the more danger I put others in. I have to constantly move to different locations to keep the SEHS leaders off of my track. Eventually, they will find me though. I know what my fate is, but I guess I'm not ready for it-,"

"Stop!" Sam wailed, "That's not true! You can defeat them right? You can stay in hiding! You can do something! Don't say that they will find you! That won't happen! They will never hurt you!"

"Sam, listen-,"

"No, you listen! I don't care if you have the entire army force up against you, I will not let you quit! You can't give up! Didn't you just tell me that you have a reason to live? A will to live? You have just as much reason to live as anyone else! Don't give them everything that you deserve! Please! Danny, you can settle down someday. And when that happens…you could…" She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Sam, I do have a _will_ to live. But, that doesn't mean that I _deserve_ to live. My life is nothing but death and pain, and I am like a curse or a disease that easily spreads. I can't live with the feeling that I am causing this damage."

"But…what about the Fentons? Will you just leave them? After everything they've done to protect you? And what about Amity Park? You've saved Amity Park from ghost attacks and dangerous things that come through here! Will you abandon them? And…what about me? You're going to leave me? After everything we've done and everything we've been through? Will you just throw that all away?"

"Of course not." Danny replied softly, "Sam, please try to understand," he wiped away the tear from her cheek, "The reason I fight is because of all of these people. They all need a hero, and I try to help them whenever I can, but…I have to think of others before myself…and if I leave, it is best for all of them."

"Danny, I want you to promise me something."

"Sam-,"

"Promise me! Promise me that you won't give up! Promise me that you'll continue to fight! Promise me that you won't give yourself up to Rafael! Promise!" Sam pleaded with water filled eyes.

Danny turned away, taking in a slow breath, "If that's what you want, Sam. I promise."

Sam sniffled, and then threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. When she pulled back, she smiled, "Guess what? Prom is in a few days! We need to practice our dancing!" She proudly announced while sniffling silently.

"Wow." Danny smiled, "you must be really happy if you're going to dance _willingly_!" He laughed, "Alright then. You're probably right; we don't want to look like complete idiots out there!" He stood up and reached down and offered his hand to her, "Sam, may I have this dance." He chuckled.

Sam gave him a sneer look but laughed and grabbed his hand, letting him pull her up to her feet, "yes you may." She stepped up to him, so that they were mere centimeters from each other. Danny put one of his hands on her waist and grabbed onto one of her hands with his free hand. They both looked down to their feet to make sure they weren't about to step on the other, and they also kept glancing at their hands to make sure they were still in the same place.

After a few minutes of getting set in place, they both tried their best to move back and forth at the same speed, but both were nervous about messing up as they tried to keep a rhythm. They constantly stepped on the other's feet, mumbling a quick apology when they did, but soon got the hang of it. They stayed at a slow, steady beat, even without any music on. Sam stared into Danny's eyes the entire time, her eyes glittering with happiness while being able to spend time with him. She took a step closer so that they now leaned up against each other's body, and Sam rested her head on his chest, using his heartbeat to keep her rhythm.

Just then, Sam's cell phone set off into a musical ring tune. She and Danny both stepped away from each other and looked down to Sam's pocket, where her cell phone rested. She snarled and pulled it out and looked at the number, "oh shit." She opened her phone and put it up to her ear, "hello?"

Danny could hear the conversation. Both because of his super enhanced hearing, but also because Sam's mother was speaking much louder than necessary.

_"Sammy! Oh god, where are you? You're father and I weren't able to find you, and you weren't in your room!"_

"Wait, mom, it's a school day, didn't you think that I had gone to school this morning?"

_"Well, honey, the maid went into your room this morning at about eight o' clock and said that you were still in bed. So we figured that you were staying home! And then you were gone! You're father and I are worried!"_

"Ugh, mom, I'm fine."

_"Well, where are you!?"_

"I'm uh…" Sam sighed, "I'm with Danny." Suddenly, she felt the phone pulled away from her hands, and saw Danny put the phone up to his ear.

"Mrs. Manson." Danny said, "I assure you that Sam is fine, she and I are just working on a project for school. I'm sorry that we worried you. I hope that you don't mind too much, because this project is really important and counts for one third of our grade." There was a pause as Pamela replied, but Sam couldn't make out the words, then Danny continued, "Yes ma'am. I'll have her home before dark. Thank you. Bye." He closed the phone and handed it back to Sam with a smirk.

"Rub it in." Sam sarcastically growled. "I think my mom likes you. She normally wouldn't let me stay out of the house if I wanted to, she would be worried that I would be kidnapped or something."

"Well, with your luck," Danny replied, "I guess I can understand her concern."

"Hey!" Sam gave him a glare, "That's insulting." She couldn't help smiling though.

Danny looked over the side of the building, "I think that we have the basics of dancing down…maybe a little more practice though…but the prom isn't till next week. So we have a little time. I'm looking forward to prom though." He grinned.

Sam returned a smile, "same here."

--

One week. It seems like a long time when you are waiting for something to happen, but really, compared to a lifetime's worth of days, a week is nothing. It is a saying that if you count down the days, then it goes slower, but once that day comes, you wonder why you thought that a week would be forever. The entire time you want the day to come, you think it is taking forever, but then when that day _does _come, you think that it didn't take long at all. For Sam, the week went by so slow, yet, so fast. She anxiously waited for the day of the dance to come, and thought that it would never come, but then, it did. Prom night. _With my luck, _Sam thought, _this will probably end in a disaster._

She wore only her towel around her body, brushing out her wet hair with a comb while she stared down at the dress laid out on her bed. It almost reminded her of a black wedding dress…maybe a corpse dress or something. It had no straps, it only came across her front above her breasts and pulled tightly back behind her. It laced along the back down her spine, and the top was basically in the form of a corset. The top also had gleaming flat beads that almost reminded her of a black disco-ball. The bottom half was a layered piece, which was a silky black texture with the same gleaming beads aligning the edges. Beside the dress, a pair of black, open-toed dress shoes that crisscrossed along the feet lay there.

Sam put her hairbrush down and walked over to her sink to brush her teeth, then rinsed her mouth with Listerine, and put on all of her face makeup. She was pretty nervous at this point. Yes, it was just a dance, but still, all the juniors and seniors were going to be there, and never before had Sam thought that she would be invited to go to the dance. Sam put on some earrings, but not any bracelets or anything, because she had heard that her date was supposed to give her one of those flower bracelet things.

Just ten minutes before Danny arrived, Sam put on her dress. She didn't want it to get too worn in before the dance! She struggled to put on her shoes once she had her dress on, but she managed. Sam grabbed her cell phone and her purse before leaving her room and going down the stairs. She could see her parents in the kitchen, sitting at the table eagerly, wanting to greet Danny when he came. Sam smirked, _this time you won't get a chance to make me feel like an idiot! _She thought.

She glanced at her watch, 8:00 exactly. Sam was in and out of the door in less than a second, coming face to face with a well groomed, dressed up Danny. The back of his hair was attempting to stay flat by the gel and water, but it was having troubles, the front of his hair, however, was still messy and spiked as always. He wore a black tux with a white shirt underneath. Sam grinned at him, "Come on! They might have heard the door open!" She barked, and they started speed walking away from Sam's house. But once they were a block clear of it, Danny turned to Sam.

"Hang on, I got you something." Danny said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "I know that I'm supposed to give you a bracelet thing, but I hope that this is an okay replacement." He smiled sheepishly and handed her the box.

"Oh, Danny, you really didn't have to." Sam blushed but took the box, "thank you." She held the box up to eye level and opened it. Inside, she saw a necklace. But not just a regular necklace, her eyes widened at the sight of it. "Oh my god." She whispered. The necklace was a thin chain, and hanging on the chain, a small orb was attached to it. But not just _any_ orb, it was glowing a bright green colour and had a mass of green swirling around inside like clouds on a windy day. She looked at it for a good amount of seconds, and then she realized that she recognized that green glow: Danny's eyes when he was in his ghost form. "Is this-,"

"It's ecto-energy. It was actually not easy to make." He smiled with a chuckle.

"You _made _this? How?"

"Uh...Well…I had to find a material that could be formed into a small, hollow cylinder, and also, at the same time, a material that could contain ecto-energy. My parents helped me find the material, then after that, I basically had to be careful and put some of my ecto energy inside…I actually had to retry a bunch of times, I kept accidently putting too much in and blowing it up." He smiled with embarrassment, "but…it was worth it."

Sam was still in awe by the gift. Inside of this small orb was a small piece of Danny. It must have been hard to find the right things for this, and he did it all for her. Such a small thing had such a huge impact on her heart. "Thank you so much Danny." She gave him a hug and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Want to help me put it on?" She held the necklace out to him and turned around so that he could place the necklace around her neck.

The second that Danny touched the necklace, the glowing orb's light intensified to an almost white light; he brought it around her neck and clicked it on. The orb was warm against Sam's skin; it came down to the center of her chest and brought a light up under her chin, almost like a firefly in the night. When Danny released the necklace from his grip, the light dimmed once again.

Sam smiled up at him as she turned to face him once more. Then he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, then lifted her up into his arms, before transforming into Phantom and taking off into the air. The school was, of course, very much within walking distance, but Danny didn't want to make her walk to school on prom night. He wanted to do his best to be a gentleman! Jazz had gone over the basics to "being a great date" with him, but he had forgotten almost all of it. Oh well.

--

Venom turned to all of the men that were lined up in an order of stations and levels among them, the closest to him were the strongest and the ones farther back were weakest. However, any of them would help at this moment. He didn't have a whole lot of time, so he needed to get moving. That Phantom kid's dance thing would begin in half an hour! He chose the men that he needed to bring along with him. Even if he didn't want to, because he worked better alone, he had to. Rafael told him that he would need to bring some of his own men. Venom figured that it was for backup, but also so that Venom stayed with the plan.

He quickly read over the list in his hands of the men and their 'stats,' before reading out the names of the men he would bring. With that done, Venom turned and gave them a death clutching glare of flaming red, "we leave at once! And if any of you so much as fall one step behind, I'll show no mercy in annihilating you in the most painful ways possible!" He snarled like a rabid dog to show that he was being serious. Then Venom turned to Rafael who stood in the back of the room, "Don't you forget about our agreement! I expect you to keep your end of the deal just as I will keep mine!" Venom then turned to the doorway of the room and held his hand out, immediately the doors swung open, and the group of men, lead by Venom, left.

--

Danny and Sam, (Danny now in his human form) began to walk up to the school. Danny had landed them just off to the park near the school so that he wasn't seen when he changed. The two of them gave each other assuring looks as they made their way up there. Cars were parked all along the streets, and couples were walking while holding hands or sometimes the girls draped over the boys like limp cloth. Sam scowled at their idiotic performance to impress their dates.

The two of them looked at the school's decorations outside. It almost looked like someone had puked on the school! Sam thought to herself. The place was covered from head to foot with different creativity. When they got closer, they saw that there were some seniors standing at the doorway, greeting everyone that passed with a nice wave or 'hello.'

The two of them walked in the doors of Casper High School. Danny was too distracted by all of the music blaring in the background, all the hypnotizing colours everywhere, and most of all Sam, to notice that there was a cloaked figure standing on the rooftop of Casper High, smiling mischievously and narrowing his blood-red eyes.

Inside of the school gym, the lights were off, but there were plenty of lights to see! For a moment, Danny thought that he would have a seizure because of the blinding blinking lights coming from all directions. There were students crowded on the gym court, dancing their souls out to the beat of the music. At the moment it was a fast song.

He watched for a few moments, taking in everything that he saw. There were tons of people in groups, laughing and joking together, then there were couples that were grinding on each other disturbingly, and then there were some that just stood in the distant and passionately kissed, not giving anyone else any sign of interest. _This is what everyone looks forward to? Wow, they really have some issues. _Danny said to himself, but he decided that he ought to try and enjoy himself. It wasn't exactly _his _type of environment, but that didn't matter, he wanted Sam to have a good time!

When the song ended, some of the couples stepped off the dance floor and went over to go get drinks, so Danny and Sam decided that now was a good time to go out there. Both of them showed signs of reluctance as they walked out, but didn't verbally complain. It was a slow song now, which was what they had been working on the past week! They hadn't practiced all of the crazy dances that the others were doing during the fast dances. Danny held Sam close as they swayed to the music, when he grabbed onto her hand and waist, the necklace on her flared up with energy. There were hundreds of others that did the same as well. Neither of them spoke, neither of them had to, their eye contact spoke for them.

When the song ended, there were a few minutes of silence while the band got ready for the next song. Sam bumped against someone, and immediately turned to see who it was, she was just about ready to apologize, but instead gave a sharp glare, "Oh…_you!_" She growled with fury at the boy standing near her.

The teenage boy that she had bumped into had caramel coloured hair, chalky pale skin, and his eyes were a little off. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my darlin' little girl. I haven't seen you in a while. How you doin'?" He grinned with a smirk. This was the annoying drunk guy that Sam had met while she was standing in the line for the movies a little while back. His name was…Zach? Sam thought, but wasn't positive.

Danny immediately took action, with narrowed eyes he stepped in front of Sam, lethally glaring at Zach, teeth bared. "You take one more step and I'll make sure that you get your ass kicked so bad that you'll be feeling it for the rest of your life!" Danny snarled.

Sam tried to pull Danny back away from Zach, "Danny, ignore him, come on. Don't start a fight!" She hissed at both of the boys. She knew that Danny could take Zach down easily, but she still didn't want to have him fight! "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Zach smirked, "you should listen to your little girlfriend. She knows what she's talkin' 'bout. You should just go before you start something." He looked at Sam, "You want me to take you home later tonight? I have a nice car." He grinned.

Danny's eyes flashed green and glowed brightly, he could feel the fangs begin to extend in his mouth with fury; _nobody talks to Sam like that! _He thought to himself. (When his anger increased, the necklace around Sam's neck began to glow brighter) "You want to take this outside!?" He threatened. He hadn't noticed that Zach had a date standing a few feet behind him, she came forward and grabbed onto Zach.

"Come on Zach-ey, let's go." She gave Sam a hard glare and led Zach away from them.

Danny let out a laugh, "yeah, didn't think so!" Once they were out of range, he turned back to Sam. She was giving him a cold stare, "what?" he asked.

"Why didn't you walk away? You shouldn't have encouraged him like that! That is how you end up getting hurt!" She cried.

"I could've taken him! You know that. He is a terrible fighter."

"That's not the point! I don't like that you have to fight for me. I am always the reason that you end up in these situations, and I don't want to be the cause of your pain! Please, Danny, don't do that for me."

Danny looked down, "I'm sorry that you feel that way Sam. But I just don't want _you_ to be in those kinds of situations. That jerk needs to back off! He's just an alcoholic bastard that wants to get laid!" Danny was fuming with anger.

"Come on," Sam grabbed Danny's hand, "we should go take a breather." She led him off of the dance floor. When she grabbed his hand, her necklace once again filled up with energy, and it became warm against her chest. They walked to the doors that led outside, and Sam pushed open the doors and walked out. It was a lot colder out here, and her skin crawled from the sudden change in temperature. She took a deep breath, "it's much nicer out here!" She exclaimed.

Danny smiled, "well, we weren't in there very long. I think I have a habit of making situations worse. It seems like whenever we go somewhere, we have to leave early." He laughed. They started walking around the school where it was quiet; they could still feel the beat of the music coming from the inside though.

The two of them watched the stars and the moon in the sky, and then Danny turned and pulled Sam up to him, pressing his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying every second of it, but at one point, they had to pull apart to get some air. Then they continued walking, both feeling the aftershocks of the kiss running through their veins. Danny thought to himself that this night was going much better than he thought it would, just a normal, teenage dance with normal issues. But…that changed in an instant.

Danny didn't see or sense the attack until it was far too late to react. He did not have a spare second to even blink before he felt the agonizing effect of ecto-electricity coursing through his body, ripping a blood curdling scream from his throat and making him collapse onto the ground from the pain. He couldn't hear as Sam cried his name because of his own screams, and he couldn't think straight from the pain. However, he was able to know exactly who it was: Venom.

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry for the delay. I have been going through a writer's block. But, we all know that even in a writer's block, we're supposed to keep writing! So I did, I wrote this chapter despite the fact that I was having major issues with my writing! So yeah. But also, all of those boring parts of this chapter are necessary for later chapters, especially Danny and Sam's conversation! **

**Also, one last thing, that scene earlier in the chapter between Venom and Rafael was a flashback to an earlier time. It shows who Venom has been working for. I had mentioned before when Danny and Venom were fighting, that Venom couldn't kill Danny just yet because of his job. Well, now you know who he's working for. **


	27. Weakness

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 27: Weakness

Danny didn't see or sense the attack until it was far too late to react. He did not have a spare second to even blink before he felt the agonizing effect of ecto-electricity coursing through his body, ripping a blood curdling scream from his throat and making him collapse onto the ground from the pain. He couldn't hear as Sam cried his name because of his own screams, and he couldn't think straight from the pain. However, he was able to know exactly who it was: Venom.

"Danny!" Sam cried. His body was shaking and he was down on his hands and knees, digging his nails into the earth while at the same time, letting out a glass shattering wail of agony. He was glowing red and small sparks of electricity were flailing out from his body. Sam felt her body begin to tremble and she dropped to her knees, "Danny!" She didn't know what to do! She couldn't think of anything to possibly help him. She turned her head and looked in all directions. Sam knew right away that this was the work of Venom! The only times that she had seen an attack like this was when Venom was fighting Danny.

Sam turned to the night sky, and with a pleading cry said "Leave him alone!"

A malicious laugh cracked through the air, and a dark form came into view just feet away from Sam. Venom. He was cloaked from head to toe as he always was, with his piercing red eyes watching Sam like a snake about to strike. "We meet again Samantha." Venom said. However, he had to speak over Danny's continuing screams of pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked with fear quivering in her voice. She was afraid that Venom was here for revenge on Danny because of what Danny had done. If that were the case, this definitely wouldn't end well. She took a few steps back, but suddenly she heard a whining noise behind her, she spun around and saw that there was a man, dressed in a full body outfit, a mask over his face and he held a gun that was glowing blue with energy. She looked all around her and saw that there were a whole bunch of men, wearing the exact same outfit, circling her and Danny so that there was no escape. Sam gasped. "What do you want!?"

Venom didn't answer; he started to slowly walk forward, his eyes fixed on Danny.

Sam gritted her teeth and furiously snarled, "Stay away from him!" She moved between Venom and Danny, with the hope that it would slow Venom down. She turned to Danny, "Danny! Get up! Hurry! They're all around us!" She frantically turned to Danny, who was still hunched over, gritting his teeth and sweating from all the pain. "Danny!"

Venom lifted his hand up toward Sam, and suddenly, a red glow came all around her. She was frozen in place, she couldn't move or speak, and the only thing she was capable of was moving her eyes around and breathing. Venom let out a short laugh. The glow around Danny disappeared, and he was now free from Venom's painful shock. Danny collapsed onto the ground, taking deep breaths of relief. But a moment later, he looked up with blazing green eyes, snarling like a rabid dog at his enemy, "Let her go!" he shouted, getting up to his feet. Sam felt the heat of the orb on her neck increase as soon as Danny stood up furiously. He took a fighting stance, and a ring came around his waist, and then traveled up and down his body, changing him into his ghost half, Danny Phantom.

The men that surrounded the three of them stood there, not getting in the way, just waiting for orders from Venom. They were not to interfere unless the situation was necessary of their assistance.

"Venom, I have told you many times! Leave Sam out of this! She has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!" Danny roared, giving fearful glances at Sam, knowing that Venom could easily destroy her in a millisecond.

"Actually, Phantom, this is between you and Rafael."

Danny flinched the slightest bit, "that's who you've been working for all along!? Figures! My two arch enemies working together as one to destroy me, that's perfect."

"You should give him more respect, Phantom. He is the one that created you after all."

"Yeah!? You think I should give him respect!? The only thing I'm willing to give him is a funeral! He should be dead!" Danny barked, "I will never give him any kind of respect! He deserves _nothing _from me! The only thing he ever did was hurt and kill people!" Danny dug his foot into the earth, ready to pounce at any moment.

Venom noticed Danny's action and gave a grin beneath his hood, "well, well, aren't we anxious." He laughed, "You seem to be in a bad mood today, huh Phantom."

"Well, it's not every day that you show up! I'm sure if you did, you would see me pissed off a lot more!" Danny lunged forward, kicking off the ground and shooting in a complete horizontal line toward Venom, only to be thrown backward. A large red blast came from Venom's free hand, and collided with Danny. Danny let out a grunt as the red energy managed to overcome his attack and he was now on his back. He took in a few deep breaths to make sure his lungs weren't damaged, and then he got back up.

Danny's eyes widened when Venom threw the hand that held Sam in place away from him, making it so that Sam was tossed aside like a rag doll. She landed on the grass, and remained there, still conscious, but terrified. She curled her legs up to her chest and waited as the seconds went by. Danny's eyes glowed brightly with fury, he let out a battle cry and charged, his hands curling into fists and glowing with green energy.

Venom was ready for the attack. He brought up his hands, filling them up with his own ecto energy, and patiently waited for Danny to make the first attack. It became a hand to hand fight. Danny threw his fist toward Venom's face, hoping to smash his skull in, but Venom used his forearm to swipe Danny's hand away and with his other hand, drove his knuckles into Danny's stomach.

The teen ghost let out a cough from the punch, but continued to fight. He managed to drive his foot into Venom's side, throwing him slightly off balance, and then followed that with bringing his fist up under Venom's chin with great strength. A sickening crack echoed through the air, but this didn't seem to affect Venom, he snapped his neck back into place without much effort. Glowing fists continued to fly at each other, bones were snapped and flesh was torn, but seemed to heal quickly.

Venom was beginning to be bored of this hand to hand combat, so he filled up his hand with a great amount of energy, and heaved it at Danny, throwing the ghost boy backward several feet. "Let's see how well you do when you are fighting one weaker than you."

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then he looked over at Sam. Her eyes became wide and the red light returned around her body. Her purple eyes turned red, and she stood up, fangs stretching into view from her mouth. She glared evilly at Danny, and sprung forward like a wild animal, coming after him with fury and hatred. Danny gasped, and looked over at Venom with pleading eyes, "No! Don't!" He couldn't fight against Sam! He couldn't! He wouldn't! He would never do anything to hurt her! Danny watched as his love came after him, flaring up with red energy and her dress seemed to flow back and forth around her ankles as though she were standing in a wind storm.

Sam was inches away, claws retracted from her fingers, replacing her original hands into lethal claws. She brought her hand back and slashed Danny across the face, creating a deep gash along his flesh. Danny let out a hiss of pain, bringing his hand up to the bleeding cut. He was on the verge of tears as Sam came at him, even if it wasn't really her that was attacking him, he couldn't fight back. Sam did a whole bunch of swift moves of different attacks, each cutting across Danny's skin like paper.

She brought her fingers together to create a point with all of her nails, and then drove her hand into Danny's abdomen. He felt her claws dig into his body just below his rib cage, and froze in place, feeling the air in his lungs cut off suddenly, and his head began to spin. He looked down as Sam pulled her claw away, and his ectoplasmic blood was covering her hand and most of her arm.

He dropped to his knees, blinded by the blood that was dripping into his eyes, and trying to regain breath, but simply couldn't. Blood gushed out of his wound in his stomach, despite the fact that he applied as much pressure onto it as he could manage. Danny looked up into Sam's red eyes, "Sam…" he whispered.

The teen girl's narrowed and furious face expressions turned calmer, and her eyes became wide, "Danny!? Oh god! I didn't mean to-," she began to cry out in apology, but was cut off as the evil energy overcame her again. She grinned malevolently and kicked Danny while he was still on the ground. He wasn't sure how Venom was managing to put so much power into Sam, but he knew that Sam alone couldn't hurt him with that much power, even if she wanted to. Danny doubled over in place, letting out a cry of pain. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to heal the wounds that Sam had attacked him with.

The gashes in his body still bled freely and didn't seem to heal at all. Danny was becoming light headed from the blood loss. Venom and all the men with him watched from the sidelines as Danny was easily being taken down because of his one and only weakness. Venom grinned; _this girl is more use to us than we thought. He is completely vulnerable to her. _

Danny endured all of her attacks, feeling the bruises and cuts build up on his body, never before had he felt this pathetic and useless. His suit was torn up in various places and revealed many of his old scars, including the large X on his back. Danny was now flat on the ground, trying his best to bring himself back up. He looked up into Sam's eyes, and with a quiet voice said, "I forgive you, Sam."

Just after he said that, the possessed teen delivered one final attack, making Danny fall back onto the grass, and his eyes blurred before he passed out. Just after Danny was out cold, the glow around Sam vanished and she fell to her knees in exhaustion, and then looked at the damage Danny had received. "Oh my god! Danny! No!" She cried, "Please wake up, Danny!" She crawled over to him and put her hand on his blood covered face, "Danny! I'm so sorry! I never meant to!" Tears flowed down from her face.

The men that stood around in a circle began to move in, and a few of them came up and grabbed onto Sam, pulling her away from Danny. She quickly fought against their grip, "No! Let go of me! Danny!" She reached out toward his body, but was useless against their grip. She suddenly had a cloth pressed up to her face, blocking her mouth and nose, she could smell the chemical inside the cloth, but most of all she felt the effects of it, immediately sending her mind reeling and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Some other men began to walk up to Danny, ready to get him too, but Venom spoke up, "leave him." He strictly told them.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. I want you to leave him here. Just take the girl and let's go." Venom said to all of them.

"Sir, we were told to bring both of them!"

"You think I don't know that? I am in charge here! I am telling you to leave him here! I know what I'm doing!"

"Sir, we were given strict orders from Rafael that-," he never got to finish his sentence. A red glow came around his body and suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head and blood began to flow from his nose and mouth. The man collapsed onto the ground, soaking the grass around him in blood. He was soon dead.

The others that witnessed Venom's actions took a step back, not wanting to argue with him!

"Anyone got anything else to complain about!?" Venom demanded. When they all shook their heads, he nodded, "good! Now leave Phantom here and let's go!"

None of them asked why he chose to leave the ghost boy there and take the girl, but rather than questioning, they obeyed without complaint. Venom turned to give Danny one last glance as he walked away, "I'll be seeing you very soon, Phantom."

--

Sam opened her eyes very slowly, she felt as though a ton of bricks had been dropped on top of her. It was hard to even get herself to wake up, she wanted to sleep forever! But she managed to force herself awake when she thought of what had occurred recently. The dance…or at least, the slightest bit of a dance; her and Danny were there for like…one dance before everything turned into a nightmare! She couldn't remember much of it though. They went for a walk outside…then…

She gasped as the memories became clear. Venom showed up! And they fought for a little while…_then I…I…_She felt tears come to her already pink eyes, _I attacked him…But how? How did that happen? _She gritted her teeth, trying to think back, but it was all very vague to her, almost like a dream. Sam looked down at her hands, which were stained with dried green blood, her entire body had blood splattered across it, and Sam let out a scream of mental pain, _Danny! I am so sorry! I couldn't control myself! I would never do anything like that to you! _She allowed tears to flow freely down her face.

Sam looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a dark place. She could hardly see anything in here; there was no light whatsoever except for the small amount of light that came from the night sky through the barred window. She could see her breath in here; it was like a freezer! It wasn't this cold outside earlier, so what was making it cold now? She wrapped her arms around her body and tried her best to stay warm and wait to see what happened next. She kept glancing at the door on the opposite side of the room, which was most likely locked. Sam didn't get up to go check though; she was terrified to even move. For some reason, she was taking slow, quiet breaths.

The feeling that she felt now reminded her of when she was a young girl and would wake up from a horrible nightmare, then would curl up in bed and not move a single muscle, for fear that the monsters under her bed would wake up and get her. At that age, she would want to go and run to her parents' room, or to yell out for them to come get her, but could never bring herself to do so. She was helpless and vulnerable. Sam had not felt like that in so long…until now. Only this time, it was not an imaginary creature hiding under the bed, this time…the creature was a person, and much worse than the imaginary creatures.

The eerie silence brought chills through Sam's body. She wasn't sure whether she liked being alone in here or not. Of course she knew that this cell was better than being anywhere else in this….wherever she was. But also, being alone was scary to her. She wanted someone next to her, she wanted Danny to be next to her, to hold her and encourage her to keep hope for herself. Sam then remembered the necklace. She looked down at the orb around the chain, only to find that it was a dark and dim green colour. She then remembered that whenever Danny touched the necklace or came near it, the green glow increased…so the farther away he was, the darker it became.

This only made her feel worse. The necklace was basically screaming into her ear that Danny was far away from her, and that she was alone here. Danny wasn't anywhere near this place. Sam didn't know where he was. _Will he even come to try and save me? This is the place that he was experimented on, right? _She wasn't sure, but the way he described the cell to her, it sure seemed like this was it. _He was always afraid of coming back here. But he's always said that he would do anything to protect me; does that mean face what he fears the most? _Whatever the case, Sam was glad that he was alive and mostly safe. _He'll heal from those wounds! And then he'll do what he thinks is best. _

--

With blood continuing to flow out of his wounds, Danny reached into his pocket, wincing and gasping in pain from moving around, and managed to grab onto the cell phone that was there. He opened it and typed in the numbers 555-1221 and put it up to his ear. The cuts and gashes on his body were stinging horribly and painfully. Danny was taking deep breaths, trying to remain conscious at the moment. The second that the phone was answered, he didn't bother to wait for them to speak first, he said quickly and with a raspy voice, "…help…hurry…" he gasped in pain before letting the phone slip from his hand onto the ground.

_Why am I not healing!_ Danny asked himself, _I should have healed ages ago! Why is this happening? This should not be happening! _He didn't know the answer to his questions, and he desperately wanted to know. Wounds like these should not affect him like this. So why is it that when Sam attacked him, his body would not heal? _Is it something that Venom did? Or is it me? _

Danny let his head roll back and he closed his eyes, trying to not notice the pain in his body. He had been hurt much worse than this before, but at those times, the pain only lasted for a little bit, so he could handle it pretty well, but this was different. It was a lingering agony that wasn't getting any better, if anything; it felt like it was getting worse! Time went by slower than ever before. Each agonizing minute felt like an hour, and Danny didn't know how much more he could take.

The next moment, Danny felt warm, wet cloth pressing against the wounds on his body. It stung for a second, making him hiss, but then it soothed the pain and he let his muscles relax a little. The entire time that this was going on, Danny had his eyes closed and he was barely aware of what was happening around him, but could hear a faint voice cooing to him, "It's okay. It's okay." But how could things be okay? Danny thought. Sam is not here, and Venom took her! He didn't even realize that he was replying to the quiet voice with, "no…it's not…" and when he started thinking of Sam, he spoke her name, "Sam…I'm sorry…"

"Danny," the female voice continued to speak, "hang in there. Stay with me. Just relax, don't speak. Stay strong, Danny."

"I…can't…" Danny mumbled, fighting to open his eyes, but didn't have the energy to.

"You can, Danny. Sam needs you. You must stay strong for her. Hang on, Danny."

"…Sam…"

"She needs you, Danny. Wake up. You need to wake up." The female voice continued to speak softly to him.

Danny tried, he couldn't do it. He was too exhausted to open his eyes, "I can't do it. It's too hard. I'm not strong enough…"

Instead of the female voice replying to him, Danny heard Sam's voice. _"I don't care if you have the entire army force up against you, I will not let you quit! You can't give up! Didn't you just tell me that you have a reason to live? A will to live?"_ Sam's voice rang in his head.

Danny gritted his teeth, and with as much force as he could muster, he broke through the strong mental barrier that surrounded him and with a cry of determination, he opened his eyes, taking in a gasp of air. Everything was a huge blur, and he felt an odd feeling in his body…a thumping in his chest that spread through his entire body. Danny then came to a shocking realization, _I wasn't just unconscious. I was gone…I was dying…_

He heard Maddie standing beside him, and with a gasping voice, she said "He's back." Jazz and Jack stood near him as well, they let out sighs of relief. Maddie continued, "change the bandages quickly and get an IV over here, he's still in pain." She looked down into Danny's eyes, "stay awake, Danny. I know it's hard, but try." She encouraged him.

Danny gave the slightest nod, but Maddie did not see it. He then realized that it was not Maddie's or Jazz's voice that was speaking to him earlier…who was that? He didn't dwell on that question for long though. He soon felt the stinging sensation flowing back into his wounds. _It was less painful when I was unconscious. _He said to himself. Danny started cringing as the pain continued to increase; he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. He could not think of anything though, if he started thinking of Sam, he thought of when she was attacking him against her will. _She must feel so horrible because of that. I don't blame her though, it wasn't her fault._ Danny wished that he could tell her that…better yet, he wished that he was with her right now.

That voice that was speaking to him before, the female, spoke to him again. It was as though she was speaking into Danny's ear, but she was also not there. "Good job, Danny. I knew you could do it."

Danny didn't know who she was, but that didn't matter right now, _whoever you are, _he thought in his head _thank you for saving me._

--

Venom stood outside of the building that was located in the middle of nowhere. He didn't like the fact that it was such a far distance from any cities, but it was necessary for this place to be out this far because they couldn't afford to have the government catch on to what they were doing out here. He focused on all the noises around him, everything that rustled or even breathed was sensed by him. The breeze blew his cloak around him, but no one would be able to see it because he was hidden in the night shadows.

He smirked with a laugh as he thought of the events that took place earlier that day. The great Danny Phantom showed his weakness to the extreme! Venom was very pleased with the fact that Phantom was unable to heal himself. Although, that small detail was a little confusing to him. Venom wasn't sure if Phantom felt so much at mercy to Samantha that his body wouldn't react the same as it would to anyone else, or if Sam possessed something that would cause for this to happen.

Whatever the case, he was pleased with today. _And soon, all this will pay off when I get a chance to destroy Phantom once and for all! _Venom let out a malevolent laugh that echoed through the air.

--

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Jazz leaned over the ghost boy's bloody and broken body, looking into his blue eyes with concern and fear. "If you can, just nod." Jazz told him.

Danny was still feeling the horrible effects of his wounds, but he still nodded his head in response to her. At the moment, he had his body wrapped up pretty well, and an IV needle inserted into his arm, along with a machine that monitored his heart and breathing.

"Can you speak?"

Rather than talking, Danny nodded once again. His throat felt dry and rusty, and he really didn't feel like talking right now anyway. All he could think about was how he failed to save Sam from Venom's clutches and he failed to keep his promise to her. He promised to keep her safe…and he failed. All he could do though was wait for his injuries to heal.

"Mom and Dad are upstairs, they are taking care of a few things and then they are going to see what they can do to help more." Jazz told him, "Just take it easy for now. You're hurt and you need to heal." She stroked his raven-black hair for comfort, "we'll get her back."

They already knew that Sam had been taken. Danny wasn't sure how they knew, but obviously they did. Maybe it was obvious…or maybe they had seen some of it. He didn't know, but that didn't matter. Danny relaxed his head and his eyes drooped. He had always heard that the reason people became tired when they were sick or hurt was because their body was working really hard to heal itself…or something like that. So, why exactly was his body working so much slower than it normally did! This was still bugging him! _Am I getting weaker? _He asked himself. He really hoped not…because if he was, then there was almost no hope in winning this battle.

--

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update. I have been away at camp for a while, which really sucked by the way. But I hope that you all liked this chapter! Now is when the chapters are going to start getting intense! Please please please review!**


	28. Time

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 28: Time

Jazz walked up to her parents, who were ruffling through old papers and documents in the living room of their home. Maddie's eyes were pink and still a little wet from tears, while Jack was focused on the paper and nothing else. Both were determined to find what they were looking for. Jazz decided to speak up, "Mom? Dad? Have you found anything?"

Both of them lifted their head in surprise, neither of them had noticed her entrance. Maddie let her gaze fall down to the floor in silent defeat, while Jack slowly shook his head 'no.' Jazz sighed and rubbed her hands across her eyes and face.

"There is nothing here that would explain what could be happening." Maddie said, "We have reviewed all of the tests and data that Danny has shown in the past, but nothing fits what is happening. This morning we got a sample of his ectoplasmic blood and compared it to the documented samples from a few years ago…it is exactly the same as before…maybe we missed something, but as far as we can see, something else must have caused this. His injuries should not last nearly this long. We have no idea what is wrong with him."

Jazz looked down, "There…there has to be something." Jazz mumbled, "There has to be something that would explain this! Do you have any information on this…Venom person?" Jazz inquired.

This time, Jack responded. "That ghost didn't do this to him. I went over the history that I could find on him, and from what I know, he wouldn't be able to do this damage to Danny. Danny has been fighting Venom for ages, right? Why would Venom hold back until now if he could have done this before?"

"I don't know!" Jazz yelled, "But it is something to go on, right? Let's find out more about Venom! Or better yet, let's try to help Danny more!"

"Jazz, sweetie." Maddie stood up, "there is nothing more we can do for Danny. We've given him all the medicine we could, and we patched up his wounds, now it is up to him to fight back."

The red-head let out a sob and put her face into her hands. She wanted to help Danny, but there was nothing that she could do to help him. Her parents were doing everything they could, and that still wasn't enough. She didn't want him to die; he was almost like a little brother to her. Jazz went back to the basement, wiping away the tears from her eyes quickly. She walked over to Danny, who was basically mummified in bandages, and she quietly spoke to him, "Danny. Please fight back. You need to wake up. Don't give up."

The teen ghost let out a small moan, and Jazz was able to make out what he said: "Sam."

She bit her lip, _I might not be able to help Danny in his physical state right now, but I can try to help find Sam. _Jazz turned and went all the way up to the third story of their house, and began browsing through everything that they had on the SEHS Organization.

--

Sam held the small orb in her palm, letting the small green light illuminate in her hand. It was the only light she had in this place, and the only thing that reminded her that there was still hope. She felt her stomach twist with hunger and occasionally growl for food. Sam knew that she wasn't anywhere near starving yet, but it sure felt like it. She licked her lips to moisten her chapped mouth; part of the reason was because it was so damn cold in here!

She felt her eyes getting heavy. She hadn't slept last night, and she didn't think she even could. Could someone possibly get some sleep in a place like this? Sam thought of how Danny managed to make it through years of horrible pain and torture and he still managed to escape, despite all of that. She could definitely make it through the night! Sam went over to the corner, leaning her back against it, and resting her head to one side, she kept holding her knees up close to her chest in both fear and cold. _How did Danny do it? How did he manage to stay alive for so long in this place? Was it just by chance that he was able to stay alive? What gave him the courage or the strength to live?_

Sam let her eyes droop, and before she even realized it, she fell asleep.

There were whispers. She couldn't understand what they were saying though. There were hundreds of them…all around her…Sam felt chills run along her spine every few seconds because of the great mass of them…then, she felt an ice cold hand touch her arm, which startled her awake with a gasp. She immediately looked all around her, looking for the source of the hand that woke her. "Hello?" Sam silently asked mostly herself, but to her surprise, she received an answer.

A female voice spoke out of nowhere, "Hello, Samantha."

--

Danny opened his eyes and felt as a million tons of bricks invisibly came crashing down on him. He squeezed his eyes shut immediately and let out a cry of agony, clenching his hands into fists and gritting his teeth while doing his best to endure the pain. He focused on breathing in and out, which was more like gasps and hisses. Before he managed to gain control of himself, he came to reality, "Sam!" He began ripping the wires and bandages off of him. Blood began to ooze out of Danny's wounds, and when he pulled out the IV needle, he felt his muscles twitch and cramp up. Danny folded up into the fetal position.

He then heard footsteps, and the next moment, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz rushed into the basement. "Danny!" Each of them cried out. Maddie then ran up to him, "Take it easy! Settle down, you're okay. Just rest!" She grabbed the end of the IV needle, which was swinging back and forth while attached to the IV bag and attempted to put it back into Danny to ease his pain. "Calm down, sweetie." She spoke with a worried voice, "you're hurt."

Jazz and Jack both ran to get clean bandages to wrap Danny up, now that his bandages had been ripped off. However, when they came to put the gauze on, Danny fought against their hands and tried to squirm away. "Get away!" He snarled with a strangled voice of pure pain. "It won't help! Stop!" He used his arms to pull his body off of the table, where he landed hard against the floor. His body was still curled up while he 

weakly crawled toward the other side of the lab. "Leave me alone!" He didn't want help; there was nothing they could do anyway!

"Danny!" Jazz cried, "You're not thinking straight! Let us help you! You're in pain!" She was nearly gagging at the sight of the blood which was smeared across the floor from where Danny had crawled to.

"No! Sam! We need to save her!" Danny wailed, looking up at them with pleading eyes, "Venom took her! We need to…" He gasped in pain once again, "We need to help her!"

"Danny, you don't even know where she is!" Jazz argued.

"I can find her! I have to!" Danny attempted to stand up, only to fall down once again, "It's my fault!" He barked.

"Stop this, Danny!" Jack said, "You need to heal. You won't be able to fight in your condition!"

Danny paused, and then quietly spoke with a strained voice, "what's happening to me? Why can't I…heal?"

Maddie sincerely replied, "We don't know. We're trying to figure that out. But in the meantime, we're trying to keep you from bleeding to death! Please, Danny, just be patient for now."

"How!?" He cried, "How can I possible wait while Sam is…god knows where! She could be hurt! You have no idea what Rafael does to people!" Danny closed his eyes to try and ignore the flashbacks going through his head, "I won't let her go through what I had to. I won't let her suffer because of my mistakes." He glared hatefully at the wounds on his body, and decided to let the flashbacks come across his vision. The more he thought of it the more hate he felt. _Come on ghost energy! Where are you! _

In the back of his head, he heard that same voice that had spoken to him previously, when he was unconscious. _"Let me help." _The voice offered. Danny suddenly felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and his body began to glow immensely bright.

The rest of the Fentons had to shield their eyes from the light.

Danny could feel the wounds begin to close up. His energy drained from him instantaneously, up to the point that he could no longer hold up. Danny felt the power drop while he exhaled deeply, then he examined his wounds. They were still there, but much smaller and no longer bleeding. He was extremely light headed now, but the pain was eased to the point that he could tolerate it. Danny looked up at the Fentons, eyes filled with determination.

"Danny." Jazz said to him, "I…think I might know where Sam is."

He felt rage take over, "What!? Why didn't you mention this before!!"

"Because if I told you that, you would take off without listening to what we had to say!"

"Where is she!?" Danny used the wall to work his way to his feet. None of the Fentons came close, fearing that he might lash out at any moment. "Tell me!" He demanded.

"Danny, it's just a lead! I'm not sure if that's really where she is!" Jazz explained.

"I don't care! It's something!" Danny's eyes began to light up with fury, he clenched his fists to keep his anger to a minimum; he really didn't want to hurt them. But he knew that he very well could lose control at any moment.



Jazz sighed, "On the east coast of Oregon's border. That's all I know." She looked down, "I researched all of our previous data of the SEHS Organization, and then I saw that on our telephone, you called them at one point, so I managed to track that to there with our technology in the house…"

Danny didn't reply at all. He started walking toward the exit of the lab, all of the Fentons stepped out of his way, feeling the energy radiating off of him as he walked by. He was slightly limping, but was doing a good job at hiding it. He made a stop when he came across a table with a bunch of equipment and weapons. He grabbed a belt with plenty of pockets and holders, then he began filling it up with various guns and weapons of all kinds. He could feel the Fentons eyes on him, but didn't pay them any attention.

"Danny, can you at least wait for-." Maddie started to say but was cut off.

"No! It can't wait!" Danny spun around, "You don't know them! You don't know _him_! He does not show mercy, and if it's me he wants, then he will do anything to get me! Rafael will not treat Sam with kindness or mercy; he knows that she means a lot to me! And that's why she was caught! It's all my fault for being attached to her, I knew it was dangerous, and yet I let my feelings get in the way! I was stupid and selfish to let Sam get this close to me! And now she has to pay the price." Danny turned away from them and made his way up the stairs out of the lab.

Danny transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and was just about to take off, and then he stopped for a moment and sighed. The Fentons followed him up the steps, and he turned to face them once again, his face features easing up. "I'm sorry." He muttered, "I don't know how this will end up. But if anything goes bad, I don't want to have left without saying goodbye…you all took such good care of me when I needed help and you raised me like I was your family. Thank you so much for your love and kindness. I wasn't always the best at letting you know that I cared, but I always did and I always will. For your own sake, please don't get involved with any of this. I have already put you at so much risk just being around you, but despite that, you were always willing to help. I don't want any of you getting hurt either." Danny walked up to them and gave each of them an individual hug.

"Danny." Jazz spoke up when Danny released her, "you will always be welcome here."

Maddie had tears in her eyes, "Do what you have to do. But come home." She sniffled.

"We're happy to have had the opportunity of knowing you, Danny. You will always be a member of this family." Jack was the last to speak.

Danny nodded to them, and then he turned intangible and took off into the air.

--

"W-who's there?" Sam mumbled. "Show yourself."

Nothing appeared at first. For a moment Sam though she was hearing things, but then, a glowing figure appeared before her eyes. Sam jumped in surprise and began trembling in fear.

"Fear not, young child, I mean no harm." The female continued.



Sam looked at the features of the woman, and noticed that the woman had hair that came down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a long dress sort of cloak. "Who are you?"

"My name is Allison. I am a spirit that has been trapped here for many years."

"What do you mean?"

"I was murdered in the boundaries of this building, and my body was never laid in peace, so I have remained here all of these years."

Sam's eyes widened, "You died here? How? When?"

"Not that long ago. It was during the time when the experiments were still taking place. I watched as many young lives were taken, I even killed many children. I regret everything I ever did, and as long as my spirit remains here, I have the guilt weigh down on me still. The only reason I was not cast down into the dark depths of the ghosts' realm was because of my one good deed."

"What was that?"

The spirit, Allison, looked down, "I tried to save the life of one individual. You know him; I can sense his presence on you. The one known as Danny Phantom."

Sam's eyes filled with water at his name, "You tried to help Danny?"

"Yes, but notice the word 'tried,' as in, I did not succeed. That is when I was murdered. I am one of the many spirits that haunt these walls. Hundreds of others roam this building, also trying to escape, but fail to. Each of us desperate to leave this dreadful place, but we don't know how to."

"Can't you just…leave?" Sam asked.

"No, it's not that simple. Trust me, if we could leave, we would." Allison paused, and then changed the subject, "I am sorry that you had to get mixed up in all of this. All I have ever wanted since I died was to have justice brought upon Rafael and his followers. I don't know why I ever wanted to work for him, but that's in the past. All of the spirits in this dungeon are praying and cheering for you. They all want you to escape, and so do I."

"But why? Why do you all want me to live so badly? I have never done anything to deserve your support."

"Because, each of these spirits go through every day with the agonizing memories haunting their minds. They want to be put to rest; they don't want anyone else to have to deal with what they have to." Allison continued, "You have our support."

Suddenly, Sam saw as hundreds of spirits appeared before her eyes. Young children, toddlers even, stood before her, their eyes wide and tear filled while looking up at Sam. She pressed herself against the wall in shock, but then eased up slightly and looked at all of them, feeling her gut twist painfully. All of these children suffered so much; they never were able to live a real life. Growing up with no parents and no friends, what kind of a life must that be? Sam thought to herself. Sam looked up at Allison, "We'll find a way to save you. Danny and I can do it." She confidently said to all of them, "when I get out of here, I promise you all that I will do everything I can to help you."

The young ones eyes' lit up with happiness and joy, most of them smiled up at Sam with gratitude.

Then, they all turned to look at the door. Sam's body tensed, _what is going on? _



Her question was answered when all of the children spirits disappeared and Allison spoke to Sam, "you have company. Good luck. Stay strong, we'll help all we can." She vanished as well.

Sam wasn't sure what she meant by 'we'll help all we can.' But that was the last thing on her mind. Who was coming? Was it Venom? She cowered in place and watched as the door swung open. A light came inside, and Sam recoiled back, letting out a cry while putting her hands over her eyes. She had gone for a while without seeing light, and it was painful to look at. Her eyes began watering and they stung, and Sam kept them clenched for a few moments, but eventually she cracked them open and looked up at who was there. She had never met him before, and she had never known exactly what he looked like, but she knew immediately who it was. The cold blooded murderer, Rafael.

--

Venom hovered a few inches off the ground and came over to a metal hard door at the end of a hallway in the building. Two guards stood on either side, each holding a threatening weapon, but Venom knew that even with the guns, they didn't stand the slightest chance against him. They were not intimidating at all; he didn't know why Rafael even had them stand guard! Venom gave both the men a piercing look, making them shiver in place, which pleased him, then a black glow came over the doorway and the doors swung open, letting Venom enter.

This room was mostly dark, but it was very large, and in one part of the room, there was a lantern which showed Rafael in his seat, which reminded Venom very much of a lame throne. He knew it wasn't meant to be fancy, but it was well enough to pass off as stylish. "Sir," He hated calling Rafael _sir, _because that was like referring to someone in a higher class or someone in charge of you. Venom hated thinking that he was not in charge of the situation, but he needed to play by Rafael's rules for the time being. "Phantom has just left Amity Park, he is on his way."

Without making eye contact, Rafael replied to Venom, "Care to tell me why you ordered my men to leave Phantom in Amity Park, rather than bringing him in?"

"I am bringing him in, just in a different way. I let him take his time, so now he will think clearly and realistically."

"Any why would you want that?"

"We both know what happens when Phantom gets angry. If we brought him in then, he would let his fury blind him from what he needed to do and he could easily take all of your men down, but now, he will think before he acts. Now that his _girlfriend's _life is on the line, he won't dare make a move that would put her at risk." Venom explained, "And now, Sir, with your permission, I would like to bring a small group of men with me to greet Phantom before he gets here."

Rafael took a moment of silence to think over what he had just said, "you better be right, Venom. If not, you will regret it." He waved his hand away as a signal to proceed with his plans and give Venom permission to leave.

"I will not disappoint you, Sir."

--



Danny kept his eyes closed as he continued to fly, he was sweating with exhaustion and fatigue, and he could feel his wounds slowly reopening. He kept his hand pressed against the large gash on his abdomen from where Sam had pierced him, he was lucky that she hadn't hit any main organs; otherwise he would be in major trouble! During his flight, he would occasionally lose altitude for a moment, but he managed to regain it every time. He gasped in pain as another pang of agony swept through him, almost like a pulsing heartbeat of some sort. He wasn't used to this kind of ongoing pain, he really didn't like it!

He was still in California, but was still flying north toward Oregon. But, at the rate he was going, he wasn't sure when he would get there. Danny's vision blurred for a few minutes, and he decided to walk for now. He descended downward till his feet touched the earth, and he began walking, (more of limping actually) but he had to keep moving no matter what. He cursed himself for not being able to stay in the air.

He wasn't sure what town he was in, but it was night time, so nobody was really out and about at this time. This was good, because in the condition he was in, someone would probably call an ambulance. The streetlight gave him some light so that he could see where he was going, but other than that, it was pitch black. Danny looked up into the sky, searching for the moon, but sighed when he couldn't see it. Clouds covered the sky tonight, and covered the warm and comforting glow that the moon gave. Danny remembered all those nights that he would stare at the moon in awe. _Danny was sitting on top of the roof of his house, staring up at the moon, which was vague due to the clouds that covered it. In a way it reminded him of Sam. Not many people bothered to look at the moon, and even when they did, they only saw it as a big glowing circle. But Danny looked at the moon, and he saw a wonderful creation; a mystery to mankind, and a gorgeous light that filled the night with comfort. Sam didn't realize it, but she was a very beautiful girl, and Danny knew it. (Chapter 17)_

Suddenly, Danny felt as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He stopped walking, and listened carefully. His powers weren't exactly top notch at the moment, so he couldn't use his ghost sense as much as he wished he could. "Who's there!?" His voice rang through the street and echoed back toward him. Nothing made a sound. "Show yourself!"

To his ultimate surprise, a figure appeared in front of him. It was glowing a brilliant white colour and was also transparent to his eyes. Danny jolted back as a reflex, but quickly pulled himself together and stood tall and in a battle stance. "Who are you?"

_"You have met me in the past, young ghost child." _It was a female speaking, with a dry and strained voice.

Danny narrowed his eyes; he knew that voice from somewhere. "You're…the messenger!" He realized, then smirked, "So, I see that you decided to actually _show _yourself this time." Last time when he had the encounter with this ghost, she hadn't shown herself, and even now, her form was much too bright to see the actual features of her face and body. "What do you want _this _time!? Come to make sure that my fate is going on schedule!?"

_"I am merely here to give you a message. We will not interfere with what is to come. You are in charge of your future."_

"Is that the message, or are you just wasting my time right now." Danny snarled, "If you haven't noticed, I am kind of busy!" He felt his stomach twist, "Sam is in danger! 

I don't even know if she is still alive! I have to get to her as quickly as I can! So I would appreciate if you would leave me alone!" He started walking again, trying to ignore the messenger.

_"Samantha is alive. She is fine; it is you that won't be if you just run up to Rafael Leonardo and fight! You are taking a terrible risk doing this! You should think this out before you go."_

"There isn't any time! I'm going!" Danny took in a deep breath and jumped up into the air so that he was away from the messenger. "Who does she think she is!?" Danny muttered to himself, "who goes up to people to tell them to do the so called 'right thing' when they don't freaking explain anything! She tells me that there are dangers ahead, but doesn't tell me _what _they are! Great help!" He shook his head and focused on flying. He continued to put pressure against his wounds, in hope that they would heal quicker, but they weren't.

--

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! My internet was down for a while; also, I have been really busy with my soccer tournament. My team played two games today, and we won both of them by the way. Also, I wanted to tell you all that I am going to be gone for a little over a week because of camp. (

**Oh, and I would like to thank Dancos for drawing that awesome and adorable picture! I really love it! **

**Please review!**


	29. Regrets

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 29: Regrets

Warning: Chapter contains some language

She had never met him before, and she had never known exactly what he looked like, but she knew immediately who it was. The cold blooded murderer: Rafael.

Sam curled up like a frightened puppy, which she did feel like at the moment, and pressed her face into her arms which were folded in front of her. Her eyes were still watering from the blinding light that was let into her cell when the door had opened. She could feel her muscles strain from holding herself in that tight position; but she refused to relax herself. It felt like the room's temperature had decreased, and the air seemed thinner. Sam could feel goosebumps form across her arms, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up straight.

"I've heard many things about you, Samantha." Rafael spoke to her. His voice echoed against the walls of the cell and he had a low, paper shredding tone that sent chills up Sam's spine. "I know about your family and their history, but, now that I think about it, I don't know much about you specifically." He continued, "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

_What kind of a freak is this? He comes off all nice and stuff, not much how I expected. But, this is all for show! I know it! _Sam thought to herself, but remained silent. She didn't want to speak to this man. This particular man was the one that had hurt Danny, the one who had been so cruel to him, the one who had turned him into something he didn't want.

"Not much of a talker I see." Rafael said, "Well. I guess that doesn't really matter." He came up to Sam and knelt in front of her, almost like someone would do if they were trying to comfort another.

"Please…" Sam moaned, "leave me alone…I just want to go home…" She begged with tears streaming down her face, she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore.

At this, Rafael chuckled, "I figured that you would want to wait and see your boyfriend for the _last _time. When he gets here, I can assure you that you'll get to go home, however, I can't say the same for him."

Sam raised her head to glare at the man, and saw that he had a malicious grin across his face, "what do you want with Danny!?" She whimpered.

"Danny is the only available resource that I can get to finish my project. I need to know what went wrong with his experiment, and then correct it." Rafael said with a proud voice.

"What do you get out of this!? What were you experimenting for!?" Sam barked.

"That, my dear Samantha, is a secret."

"You bastard," Sam hissed, "You treat human beings like animals! They have emotions, they can feel pain, and they can think like anyone else! How can you treat them like this!?"

"The reason I used them in the first place was because of those specific reasons. I needed specimens that could feel and think like anyone else, so that when my project was finished, it could be used again and again."

"What?" Sam was confused.

Rafael laughed, "My dear, you don't understand what I have accomplished here. You don't understand what I _can _accomplish."

Sam cut in, "you have accomplished nothing! All you have ever done is hurt people! How is that success!? You don't know a damn thing about accomplishments! If you actually gave a shit about anyone, you wouldn't do this-." She let out a cry as Rafael whipped his hand out and backhanded Sam across the face, she could feel her cheek sting painfully where his hand had collided with her skin. She turned to him once more, with a disgusted look on her face, "go to hell." She muttered.

"That is enough talk, Samantha." Rafael gave a snarl of annoyance.

"It's Sam! My name is Sam! Call me by my name!" Sam barked into his face, keeping her expression clear of any hint of fear. Fury was the only thing you could see in her, even though she was terrified out of her mind!

"You will learn respect, _Samantha_!"

"You may have been able to brainwash those doctors and those kids into listening to you, but it won't work on me! I never was good at listening to adults." Sam gave a smug look, "you can thank my parents for _that_!" They both stared at each other long and hard, neither of them blinked, the link between their eyes was an internal battle. Sam felt like Rafael was reading her mind; he was staring straight through her, while at the same time, his gaze wrapped around her like a boa constrictor, suffocating her.

After a few moments, Rafael stood up without taking his eyes off of Sam, "we'll be seeing each other very soon, Samantha. But for now, I have a few people that are going to help you get _ready _for your boyfriend's arrival." He turned and walked out, leaving Sam alone once again.

The minute he left, Sam exhaled deeply, and she suddenly felt tears begin to flow down from her eyes. She was surprised that she was able to keep it together when Rafael was in the cell. Her body trembled and her heart rate sped up. "Danny…" She wanted to be rescued, but at the same time…she didn't want to put Danny in danger. _Do I want him to risk his life to save me? Or do I want him to stay away? _She knew that it didn't matter what the right choice would be, Danny would come, and that was for sure.

The door to her cell began to open once again. Sam stiffened up.

--

Pamela and Jeremy both sat on seats that were located in front of the large wooden desk. They were in an office of some sort, and sitting in the chair behind the desk was a police chief. Pamela's nose was pink from blowing it, and in her hand was a tissue. Jeremy had his arms wrapped around his wife, rubbing her arms in comfort.

The police chief spoke, "and how long has she been gone?"

"Since last night." Jeremy replied, "She went to her school prom, and she never came back. Neither did her date."

"So, both are missing?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is there any report on this boy?"

"No, Sir. It is to my knowledge that his family is looking for him right now."

"What is the name of this family?"

"Fentons, I think." Jeremy said, "Their son's name is Danny."

The man looked up the family on his computer, for a few minutes he looked over the records that he had of them. Then he turned to the Manson's again, "You said that they had a son? How old?"

"Um…17 I think, why?"

"Sir, there is nothing here about a son. It says that they have a daughter named Jazz, but there is no record of a Danny Fenton."

(A/N: If you had forgotten, Danny had told Sam that he is not on any records because otherwise it is easier for the SEHS people to find him.)

--

"God damn it! Where the hell am I now!?" Danny roared in frustration. He twisted left and right, but he had hit a point of endless nothingness. The dirt road he had started following had somehow vanished over time. Probably because it was never used. He continued to fly, even though he had no idea where he was going now. He just hoped that it would lead somewhere. Danny was only about ten feet off the ground now; he wanted to stay close to the ground, because he felt like he could pass out at any moment now.

Danny no longer had to hold his wound on his stomach, at least for the moment. He had come up with a short solution, he heated up his hand with ecto energy, almost to the temperature of fire, and then he had painfully used that energy to scab the wound. It was sealed, but he wasn't sure for how long. It was still throbbing terribly, but he was able to manage.

After another hour or so of hovering, he came to a great forest of never ending trees and foliage. He wasn't sure exactly where he was still, but again, he pressed onward, the only thing on his mind was getting to Sam. However, at the same time, he could feel his gut twisting more and more as he continued to go forward. Anxiety? Fear? He wasn't sure. He hardly recognized this feeling. However, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew what the feeling was. He had felt that fear for so long; every night of his childhood, he had that same dread and horror that he felt now, fearing what was to come, wondering if things could have turned out differently, horrified that he would never make it out of this alive. _That _was what he felt.

Danny narrowed his eyes at each tree that he walked by. There was almost no room between the trees, it was like a maze, crouching below a fallen log, climbing over a clump of bushes, or shoving branches out of the way. Thorns and pines clung onto Danny's jumpsuit, and occasionally ripped it. He could feel his senses warning him that something was nearby…or rather, someone. Danny finally got tired of working through this mess, and took to the air. Flying above all of the annoying trees, and continuing to go forward.

"Hang in there, Sam, I'm coming."

--

_The door to her cell began to open once again. Sam stiffened up._

Out of instinct, she looked all over the room, trying to find an escape of some sort, maybe hoping that a magical door would appear out of thin air. Whatever reason, it didn't work. There was no escape. She was cold, scared, and vulnerable. Her prom dress that she still wore was ripped up and crinkled; the dress gave rags a good name. Mud was splattered across it as well as water and just a whole bunch of dirty substances. Sam was no longer wearing her shoes, she was barefooted; Sam figured that she must have lost them at some point while she was being brought here.

Sam stared at the door to see who it was that was coming in now. She immediately could see that it was a male, he had broad, built shoulders and he, of course, wore a pale white lab coat like everyone else there. When he came into better view, she could see that he was only in his mid twenties at the most, he was still pretty young, which surprised her. He had light brown hair that was only about half an inch long, and he had brown eyes. Immediately, however, she could see that he was just as threatening and terrifying as Rafael, not as extreme, but he was still a blood-thirsty human being!

"Get up." He coldly commanded her.

Sam was too tense and too frightened to move. She didn't obey, not intentionally, but she just couldn't. That didn't work to smoothly with the guy though, he obviously wasn't patient, because the next moment, he marched over to Sam and grabbed a hold of her arm, then yanked her to her feet, "I said, get up." He repeated, a few inches from her face, "you need to listen when I talk to you!" He released her from his grip and turned around, then started to walk to the door, "come on."

She once again was unable to make herself walk forward. It was like her legs refused to listen; her knees trembled and buckled underneath her, plus, a whole bunch of blood rushed to her head when she was forced to her feet. The next moment, she felt, once again, a painful smack across the face. Sam keeled over, the hot, burning sensation on her cheek made tears come to her eyes, and she felt the muscle in her neck throbbing. When she was struck, her entire head was thrown to the side, twisting her neck painfully.

"Get moving!" The guy barked at her while she was still on the ground, pressing her hands against the pink mark on her cheek. "You think I'm not being serious!? I said, get up! Now!"

"I heard you!" Sam snarled, "That doesn't mean that I have to obey you!"

Not wise. She soon regretted talking back to him.

**--**

Venom and his group of men were gathered together in a clearing that was in the midst of the forest, it was a large grass area, which was also weed infested and had tons of animals making their homes in the ground. The grass was nearly five feet tall, which was a perfect place to hide and wait, plus, it was dark, so almost no one would be able to see them, unless they got too close. The wind pulled through the area, tugging at the men and Venom like hands. Venom's cloak was rippling in the wind with an underwater effect to it. His red eyes glowed like fire in the darkness, but were masked beneath his hood.

He, being a ghost with extremely strong senses, was getting frustrated by he men surrounding him. They really had no idea how to keep quiet. Venom would be able to hear their breathing and heart beat from a mile away, so he was sure that Phantom would be able to hear them just as well. _But then again_, Venom thought, _Phantom is quite weakened and distracted, so maybe he wouldn't._ Venom closed his eyes and focused on listening for Phantom, he would be showing up any time now.

"Sir."

Venom opened his eyes and was pulled from his thoughts. With anger flaring in his eyes, he spun around to the man who had spoken, "What!?" He snarled, fighting the urge to painfully beat this man to a bloody pulp.

The man flinched back, sweat gathering along his brow, but he continued, "There is something ahead. It could be Phantom-."

Venom placed his hands together, and then took a small step toward the man, "Do you _honestly _think that it is Phantom?"

"Sir?" The man was confused.

"Do you really believe that if it was Phantom that I wouldn't know? My senses go _far _beyond your pathetic little toys. I will be able to hear Phantom long before you get a hint of his presence. So just be patient, and remain at your post!" Venom's eyes flared a crimson red for a moment, and the air around them felt as though it dropped in altitude.

The man nodded and walked away, more like jogged away from fright though.

Venom gritted his teeth, "I'm losing my patience, Phantom. You better show up soon." In his mind, he thought of all the horrible things he could put Phantom through for trying his patience, but he then remembered what he was here to do: Get Phantom and bring him to Rafael. "Just wait," he told himself, "you'll get your chance to destroy Phantom soon enough." He grinned under his hood.

--

Danny had sweat flowing freely down his face in exhaustion, soaking his hair and clothes. He could feel the scab on his stomach starting to ache and want to give in, but he didn't have much energy left, so he didn't want to bother re-scabbing it. Danny then paused for a moment, and looked down below him at the trees. His mind began racing, he recognized this place…

_The next thing he knew, he felt the wind whistling in his ears as he plummeted to the earth, his body becoming limp as well. There were thousands and thousands of endless trees below him, it had been like that for some time, and even though those men would have such a hard time getting through, he was still scared that they would find him._

_He blacked out when he was about a hundred feet from the ground. (Refer back to chapter 21)_

His hands were shaking, in fact, his whole body was shaking. "Oh my god…" He was so close. He knew these trees; he knew this place. _This is where the Fenton's found me…this is where I finally became free…and now, I'm going back to that place that I worked so hard to get out of… _He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to pull himself together, "Don't think about it." He hated thinking of memories from his past. Many times before, when he had first been taken in by the Fentons, he had woken up almost every night, thinking that he was back in that place. Many times, he had gone into severe shock by the memories, passed out or worse. Those horrible memories had forever haunted him. And now, he had to go back to his worst nightmare.

Danny continued to go. He had to go. He had to save Sam. _This isn't about me anymore. This is for Sam… and Sam only. _

--

Sam let out a small cry as she fell to the ground. Her left eye was swollen, and she spat out a mouthful of blood, her tongue was bleeding, and the copper taste was flowing down her throat. Nearly half of her body was exposed, most of her dress was ripped up and hanging off while still attached by fabric though.

She looked up at the group of people around her now. Actually, there were only four, but that was enough. They circled her like a pack of hungry wolves; she could tell that they just wanted an excuse to hurt people. That is who they were born to be, and that is what this place turned them into. These four men, a few of them still quite young, never had the chance to experience a real life, they have stayed here for so long that it poisoned their mind. Sam didn't blame them, but she also wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

Sam didn't bother trying to get up. Her body ached and throbbed horribly, and she knew that fighting back was basically useless, so she didn't want to try. A foot came from seemingly nowhere and collided with her side. The wind was knocked out of her, and she curled up, trying to hide her sides with her arms while she wrapped them around her, and at the same time she was gasping for air, feeling as the dust and bacteria filled her lungs from this rusty cell.

_Didn't I always tell Danny to never give up despite all odds? _Sam asked herself. She thought about her situation, and realized that this was what Danny had been putting up with his entire life. _Ever since he was a child, he had been treated horribly, and yet, he fought to live and stayed strong. How am I any different? I have a will to live just like him. So, why the hell am I laying her and letting them push me around? _Sam looked up at the men gathered around her; _sure, I have almost no chance of overpowering them. But as long as I tried, it will be worth something. _She quickly rolled away form the men, and weakly came to her feet.

Sam then looked down at the orb around her neck, and her heart fluttered, it was brighter than before. She gave a weak, but sure smile. He's coming._ Don't give up Danny; I won't give up if you don't. _

--

**A/N: Yes! Comin' up on the climax now! I always love the climax, you know why? Because I can do as many horrible things to my characters as I want and not get murdered by my readers! Yeah, now the rest of the story is basically going to be all horrible and torture. **_**This **_**is what I love about writing! **

**And thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long and have enjoyed reading this story, I will try not to disappoint you with this. **

**Please please please review! Insults and flaming is okay!**


	30. Overload

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Error's Love

Chapter 30: Overload

**Warning: Chapter contains some language**

Danny felt the hair on his neck stick up straight, the air around him became colder and heavier. He stopped flying, he was still at least a hundred feet off the ground, thousands and thousands of trees were scattered below him, and it was night time. He had been flying throughout all of yesterday with no food or rest, and at the moment, he wasn't the best condition, obviously.

He could tell that something wasn't right. On any other day, he would be able to know exactly who or what it was in an instant, but today he was exhausted, weak, and almost powerless. After a few minutes of remaining perfectly still and listening, he decided that it was probably nothing, and continued on his flight.

The next thing he knew, he felt a flaming hot sensation against his back, scorching his flesh. Danny cried out in pain, keeling over in midair, he could feel gravity begin to pull him down out of the sky. "Damn it!" He shouted, feeling his heart begin to pick up it's pace in his chest. While gritting his teeth in determination, Danny twirled himself around so that he was now spiraling head first to the ground; he felt the wind pulling tightly at his hair and clothes. "Come on!" He placed his hands by his sides, and watched as the earth came closer and closer. At about forty feet above the ground, and just above the tree tops, Danny arched his body upward and kicked off of _air_ into the night sky once more.

In his mind, he was slightly rejoicing because he did not fall to his death. But at the same time, he knew that he was not out of trouble yet, there was still a group of angry men waiting for him. Danny winced as the burn on his back bit at his skin like a snake; he felt it slowly heal however. _At least I am finally starting to heal! _Danny thought to himself. He Stopped in midair and began looking around, "Show yourself, Venom! I know that you're out there!" Danny hollered into the night sky. His voice echoed throughout the area.

Danny heard a sharp whistling sound, and had enough time to react this time. He jumped out of the way just as a thin blast came at him, it was glowing bright red and orange, and quickly disappeared into nothing. He looked down and saw the small opening in the woods, _am I honestly that stupid! How could I not notice that! _Danny dove downward, heading straight for the opening. As he came closer, a round of blasts came at him, but at the speed he was going, he managed to avoid each of them.

Hundreds of men were lined up along the ground, each holding a weapon, some of them were in some sort of tank, and some of them were in hovercraft machines. Danny felt the burning urge inside of him to destroy and kill all of these men. He clenched his fists, _no! Don't think like that! You're a hero! Don't murder people! It doesn't matter what they did to you, they don't deserve death. _Danny shook his head viciously, trying to clear his mind. _Save your energy! You'll need it for later! _

At that point, he was _too _distracted by his thoughts, that he wasn't paying much attention to the second round of shots being thrown in his direction. One blast hit Danny's leg, slowing him down, which then resulted in him getting pelted by another five shots. Danny was still in the clearing, and about twenty feet above the ground. He howled in pain from the blasts, feeling them bake his skin like hot coals. The next thing he realized, he was falling downward…then, his left side ached painfully, sending waves of numbness through his limbs at the same time, and his eyes were closed, and didn't seem to want to open.

"Alert, the others, we have Phantom." A male voice spoke.

"Shouldn't we tie him up to make sure he--."

"He isn't going anywhere for now. But yes, get the binds and other necessary items to make sure he can't escape." The man seemed quite confident.

Danny cracked his left eye lid open a little bit, taking in his surroundings. He was on the ground, that he knew for sure, and now there were a few men standing around him. _I can take them easily. _He didn't have any time to rethink his decision, the burning fire inside of him flared up with energy, causing his body to heat up instantly. _I'll show you what happens to people who get in my way! _Danny instantly sprung to his feet, his eyes glowing a blinding green colour. "Stay back!" He warned with a hollow tone, his voice echoing around him, magnified by ten.

Shots came almost immediately. Men began to run forward, realizing that the Subject was getting away. A glowing red net was launched forward, wrapping around Danny like a spider web and bringing him to the ground, while at the same time sending electric shocks throughout his entire body. Danny easily managed to rip his body away from the net though, and was back on his feet.

Fangs began to retract from his mouth, poking at his bottom lip as they extended. Claws also began to grow from his fingers, transforming him into a lethal creature. Before the men even had a chance to retreat, Danny attacked. His mind was elsewhere, and his urge to fight, his urge to kill took over.

--

Sam rolled up to her feet, keeping a distance away from her and the men. She quickly wiped away blood that was trickling down from her lip. "Stay away from me!" She warned, she definitely wasn't feeling at all confident with herself, but she wasn't about to give up either.

Just then, the orb around her neck sprung to life. It began to glow brilliantly and with magnificent designs swirling inside. Sam gave a small grin in the corner of her mouth. _Keep fighting Danny! You can do it! _She knew that Danny's power was beginning to grow; it was easy to tell from the necklace. But in the back of her mind also, she had a small voice say, _just don't do anything that you will regret later. _She knew that Danny couldn't hear her, but that didn't matter right now.

Sam reached down to the hem of her dress and ripped off a long strip of cloth, then spun the edges of the cloth around both her hands so that now there was a good length of cloth connecting between her hands. _I might not have much training in fighting, but I sure have some experience in this department. _Sam glared at the men around her, "It's not nice to hit a girl, because I can guarantee that they will hit back!" She leapt forward, tightening the cloth in her hands, and when she was close enough, she did a quick duck roll around them, then came up behind one of the men and pulled the piece of cloth around his throat.

The man gagged, and his eyes widened in panic. The other men took a step forward to aid their companion, but Sam was way ahead of them. She used her knee to hit a pressure point on the man's body, and he immediately collapsed onto the ground and with the help of the cloth cutting off his breathing, he passed out. Sam coughed a small laugh, "wow that actually worked." Then she turned to the others, "humor me." She wickedly smiled, feeling much more confident by the second.

The three remaining men nodded to each other than began to walk forward, each having their eyes fixed on Sam. She did not show fear, but she did _feel _fear. These men were not the average bullies that people had to deal with at school, bullies just hurt people for fun and then let their 'prey' go, but these men…they hurt people for the pure joy of watching someone in pain, whether female or male, adult or child, and they showed no mercy, they would kill without the slightest feeling of resentment. No bully could even begin to compare himself or herself to this kind of murderer.

Sam gulped, and then took in a breath of air, _here we go. _

She had watched Danny fight, and knew from seeing fights the basics of where you're supposed to be and when to strike and everything when in this position, however, she had never had the chance to test it out for herself. The men began to circle around her, trapping her like an animal in a cage, _not good. _Sam stayed up on her toes, ready to move at a moments notice. It hurt her feet to do so though; she had blisters and sores sprouted all across her feet. One of the men came forward, his eyes gleaming viciously, Sam felt her body freeze for a slight moment, and a wave of panic swept through her. At least a hundred thoughts came across her mind in that moment, _what if I make a mistake and he manages to get me!? What if he's way too strong for me? Maybe I'm too slow. If I fall, how hard will it hurt to fall on this surface? What if I get killed!? _And so on.

"Danny." She mumbled quickly for no apparent reason. Saying his name brought her some comfort, gave her some hope. _I will always have Danny there for me, it doesn't matter what happens, as long as we can be together. _She pulled her hand into a tight fist, her knuckles turned a pale white from the strain, and when the man came close enough, she decided to strike. With a battle cry, Sam pulled her arm back and then with full force, delivered a full on punch to his face. She cringed when she heard a sickening snap echo throughout the cell, the man stumbled backward, holding his hands up to his face, cursing like a sailor and trying to stop the blood flow from his broken nose.

"Damn." Sam muttered to herself, "Sorry 'bout that." She knew that he couldn't hear her through his cries of pain, but she honestly did feel sorry for him. She had never broken someone's nose before, and it made her feel sick inside. Sam spun around to face the two remaining men. "I am usually opposed to violence, but I'll make an exception in this case." She brought her hands up in fists to prove her point.

The male on the right, who had short brown hair and hazel eyes, pulled out a gleaming dagger from his coat pocket, "Now, I'm just getting annoyed." He charged, bringing the knife up.

At this, Sam did not know what to do. She did not know how to defend herself from an attack like that. So, she did what anyone else would do, she retreated. Sam backed up, and brought her hands up, hoping that he would stop charging. However, that was the last thing on his mind. Sam suddenly felt her skin ripped open, and a sharp metallic dagger lodged deep into her shoulder. She screamed in agony, falling onto her side, which only made it worse. Tears filled her eyes, and she suddenly felt like the world was spinning around her.

It hurt. That's all she could think about. The weapon was delicate to touch, she didn't want it there, but she knew how much more pain it would bring to rip it out! Sam decided to leave it there, she felt the warm blood fill around the wound and spill out like a fountain. She couldn't even breathe; it was like her lungs collapsed on her. She didn't know what to do.

The men came up and watched as she cried and bled. She hissed and screamed in suffering, but they did nothing to help, in fact, they relished the sound of her in pain. Sam looked up at them with tear filled eyes, _those sick bastards! How can they possibly find joy in this! _Sam looked down at the necklace with the orb that came around her neck, _Danny, please help! I'm scared! _

_Am I going to die? _Sam asked as she took another glance at her wound, _what if I bleed too much and die from blood loss? _It sure looked like enough blood to be concerned!

The man that had stabbed Sam grinned at his fellow men, then took a step forward, pulling out a second knife from his pocket, and was ready to come at her again, but stopped in his tracks.

The door to the cell swung open, and Rafael stepped inside. He did not seem at all surprised by what he saw, but he looked at the man with the knife, "that's enough already. She needs to be in good condition for when Phantom comes." Rafael grinned, "Come on, wrap her up and bring her out here. It won't be long before our visitor arrives."

--

The thrill that came with this power, the energy that flowed through his veins like fire, it burned like hell, and yet it was soothing, he loved it, and at the same time, he hated it with a passion. Danny snarled with fury, his eyes sharpened murderously. The men that stood around him immediately began to back away. Danny raised his claws threateningly, giving the men a wicked smile, "There is something you should know about me," Danny growled at the men, "I don't go down so easily." With that said Danny leapt forward.

His clawed hands slashed out in front of him, cutting across one of the men along his abdomen. His armored clothes were ripped open, and his stomach split as well. Danny did not need to do any more; the damage already was beyond repair, the man bled out in a matter of seconds. The corpse fell to the ground in a bloody heap, and he did not make another sound.

Danny was on the next person in line in less than a second. He sprung like a cat toward another man who stood only five feet away, and while in midair, he spun around 360 degrees, and brought his heel up and stuck the man across the face. From the speed and strength of the kick, the man's neck broke, killing him instantly. _Too easy. _Danny thought to himself, looking at the frightened faces of the men that still stood around him. Fear was weakness, and these men were beyond afraid.

The men were frozen with dread, only able to stare as Danny took them down one by one. Danny then decided to speak up, "why the long faces!?" He laughed malevolently, "You should be happy! This is what you wanted, right!? I'm the creation that you all longed to bring home! I'm the creature that you all willingly came after! So, your answer is 'yes,' I am what you want! _This, _right here, standing in front of you, is what wasted your life on!" Danny brought his hands together, a large green glow materialized out of thin air in his palms. "You all deserve to die! So, let me help you along with that process!" He flung his hands forward, allowing the energy to be released from his grasp.

Howls of agony echoed through the forest. All of the men standing anywhere near Danny were struck with the ecto energy, it burned into their flesh, turning their skin red. The stench of burning flesh rose into the air all around them. Crispy black bodies dropped to the ground like rag dolls. Danny stopped the ecto energy from his hands and looked at the hundreds of dead bodies that had fallen, his mouth formed into a large grin, his fangs easily seen as well.

Danny spun quickly when he heard something. Clapping?

Venom stood on the edge of the clearing, or rather, he hovered there. And he was slowly clapping at Danny's accomplishments. "Well, well, well. I must admit, Phantom that was quite a show. And I have to thank you; those men were beginning to get on my nerves."

Danny smirked and rose up a few feet into the air, "my pleasure. But, my job here isn't done yet." He put his hands together again, forming a good amount of ecto energy. Now that all your men are gone, looks like it's just you and me."

Venom grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He hovered out into the opening more, and was only about thirty feet from Danny.

The two enemies began to circle each other; neither of them took their eyes off the other for even a moment. Their piercing eyes were locked on to each other. Danny pulled his left hand/claw up to his mouth and took a lick of the blood that was smeared across his claws, looking almost like a cat that was cleaning its paws. Danny smiled in defiance, challenging Venom to come forward.

For a good ten minutes, the two of them glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Both had very good patience, and knew not to rush anything. Rushing to a fight caused mistakes and sloppy work, which neither of them was willing to give. Venom was the first to break the silence, "so, Phantom, how long did it take you to get here, hm?" He smirked, "I must admit, you came much later than I was hoping. I was disappointed actually; I figured that your _mortal _girlfriend meant more to you. I guess I was wrong."

Danny froze in place for a moment, "_what_!?" He barked, clearly taking offence.

"It seems like if Samantha meant 'everything' to you, you would have shown up sooner. I don't know how long she was cooped up in that cell of hers, but I doubt that you will have a good excuse for getting here so late."

The word 'cell' made Danny visibly flinch. A few dozen memories flashed across his vision, of the painful times he spent in those cold cellars, alone, and afraid. That was what he feared for Sam, to have to stay in those horrid places. He knew better than anyone what the meaning of _jail _meant. _I'm sorry, Sam. _He wanted to tell her how much he was sorry.

Danny gritted his teeth, "I guess I have to thank _you _for my being late! If it wasn't for you, I would have been there in less than an hour!" Danny glanced down at his _still unhealed _wounds and torn up clothes. The scabs across his skin were not bothering him at the moment, but they were still there.

Venom laughed, "I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't entirely my fault. Yes, it is true that I overshadowed Samantha's body with some of my power and lend her some of my energy, but, the fact that you did not heal immediately was _not _my doing. In fact, I actually don't know the reason why your body did not heal. I will be honest, it definitely caught my attention…the only thing that could injure you like that is _yourself_; your own energy is one of the only weaknesses that you have." Venom continued, and was at the same time thinking about the logic of his words, "So, that means that Samantha must have somehow been able to get a hold of some of your energy. And with my power to aid her, well…" he grinned, thinking about Danny's vulnerable and weak state.

Danny's eyes widened _my own energy. _"The necklace…" He breathed, _I should have known! _He mentally smacked himself, _with my own power and Venom's help, I couldn't heal something that is already mine. _Even he didn't completely understand what he was saying, but in a way, it made sense to him.

"Samantha has definitely come in handy lately." Venom said, "And I can tell you now, she will be great to have around even after you're dead."

Danny's breathing became ragged with rage, his hands closed into fists, and the energy radiating off of his body increased, "leave…Sam…alone…" He snarled, and then bolted forward, bringing his hands up, and ready to strike. Danny zigzagged between the number of red beams that were sent toward him, and managed to make it to Venom. Danny collided painfully into Venom, and the two of them came crashing down to the ground. The next moment, Venom was face up, laying in the grass, and Danny had him pinned down, their faces only inches from one another. "I have told you way too many times! Sam is not part of this! It's _me _that you're after! Not her!"

Venom chuckled, "As I said, Samantha comes in handy. It's your own fault for her being in danger. _You're _the one who took the time to meet her; _you're _the one who told her about your past, _you're _the one who fell in love with her! So, you're wrong, she is already involved! She was in danger the second that you spoke to her! You could have prevented all of this if you hadn't been selfish enough to put her in this situation!"

"Shut up!" Danny cried, "You're wrong!" But he knew deep down that Venom was right. He was right about everything. Danny was to blame for Sam being in danger. "I did everything I could to stay away from Rafael! Meeting Sam was an accident! Don't blame her for my mistakes!"

"You can tell that to Rafael when you see him." Venom grinned, "He's been looking forward to seeing you again." A bright beam shot out of Venom's red eyes, and struck Danny in the face.

The halfa recoiled backward, pushing himself off of Venom, and stumbled backward while pressing his hands up to his eyes. He hissed and cried out in pain, he could feel his eyes steaming and scorching in his skull. It took a few moments for them to heal, but they did. Danny opened his eyes just in time to see Venom's glowing red fist nail him across the face. Danny went with the blow and fell to the ground, not having time to recover before Venom attacked again.

The attacks came too fast for Danny to even process in his head. The green glow that had been around his body began to decrease, and his fangs and claws retracted into nothing. He suddenly felt nauseated as he thought of the men that he had murdered. Danny curled his body up into the fetal position, allowing Venom to hurt him, and Danny didn't want to fight back. _I deserve to be hurt. For what I did, I deserve death too…_

Danny lost count of the number of bones that were broken in his body. Each, however, managed to heal. But that didn't mean that he wasn't losing energy, because he definitely was. Danny fought to keep conscious; healing himself took a lot out of him. The next moment, Venom grabbed a hold of Danny's arm and Danny began screaming in agony from the pain that flooded through his body. Even when Venom released Danny's arm, the halfa writhed around, trembling and convulsing uncontrollably.

Danny, while still feeling the effects of the shock, tried to crawl away from Venom, using only his arms. His legs somehow refused to move, Danny wasn't sure if they were broken or worse, but whatever the case, they felt numb and dead. He grabbed onto roots from trees and attempted to get away, but he didn't get far. Venom grabbed a fistful of Danny's snow white hair and painfully yanked him backward. "Come on, Phantom." Venom whispered into Danny's ear, "is that all you got?" He lifted Danny up off the ground and tossed him away.

Danny crashed back onto the ground, keeping his eyes closed to avoid eye contact with Venom. He knew that he was going to lose this battle, and he didn't want to see Venom's gloating eyes pierce into his. And Danny especially didn't want to give Venom the satisfaction of watching him in pain. Danny could feel his body still working on healing all of the injuries that Venom had caused.

Once more, Danny released an ear shredding scream as Venom sent another volt of ecto electricity at him. It was Venom's most powerful and most painful attack, and Venom always loved to use it! A white ring appeared around Danny's waist, and then split into two and traveled along his body, transforming him back into a human. While in human form, Danny's body was not as resistant or as powerful as it was in ghost form. The pain was too much for his human side, and the overload sent his mind spinning…until, Danny fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry if the chapter was a little fast. **

**I was really anxious to have Sam kick ass! **

**I will not be updating for a few weeks, sadly. My reasons for that are because I want to completely write the rest of this story and edit it to perfection so that this story will end at its best. Plus, once I finish writing it, then I can update often so that you all won't have to wait.**

**I hope you all understand. Hopefully it won't take me too long, I will try my hardest! **

**-Desi-**


	31. Lost

Error's Love

Chapter 31: Lost

**A/N: Thank you E-Dantes for mentioning the fact that I never really gave a real description of Rafael, so in this chapter, I will do that for you guys.**

The room was about the size of a gymnasium, with rust and dirt gathered along the walls, and the only form of light in the room was the cheap hanging lights on the ceiling, a few of them flickered every once in a while. All in all, the place was a dump, except for the equipment that was all over the place. Tables among tables were scattered everywhere, each was piled up with high tech weapons and tools. There were some empty tables in the center of the room, some of them had leather straps hanging off the side, or metal bands which were obviously meant to hold down an individual from moving around. There were no windows in the place, but it was extremely cold in there. There was no heating system or air conditioning system.

In the midst of all the machinery and weaponry, a withered man in his late forties to early fifties stood there. His features seemed that of an old and harmless man, but one glance at his dusty gray eyes would change that. They were permanently narrowed like a hawk, taking in every detail around him. His black hair was already showing signs of white, and was tucked back behind his ears, neatly combed in place; however, it was obvious that his hair was in need of a wash. Rafael wore a lab jacket just like every other person that worked in this place, the only difference was that Rafael's was faded and completely worn down.

Rafael's boots echoed across the floor, any noise was magnified by ten in this room. He paced back and forth, but not because he was inpatient, but because it helped him think, and at the moment, he was deep in thought. He had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing his Creation again. He recently got to visit his creation, but at that time, it was only for a short minute, and the young halfa didn't know that it was him. (A/N: Refer back to chapter 8) He had his mind set on what he wanted. Rafael never started a project without finishing the job.

Rafael reached his hand into his coat pocket, feeling the small device that was nicely set at the bottom of the jacket. He had everything planned out, ready to take action. "I have waited years for this moment. All of my work will pay off shortly." He couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishments, "I have won."

He turned around, hearing as the doors at the other end of the room swung open, and a few of his men dragged in Sam. She was bound in a straightjacket, with blood still oozing from her shoulder wound; with each movement, she let out a small cry of pain. Her hair was in a mess, falling in her face and sticking in all directions. But, compared to her dress, her hair was a masterpiece. The outfit, or what was left of it, was completely destroyed, torn up, muddy, and just a complete massacre.

Sam glared loathingly at Rafael when she was forced to her knees, she jerked her shoulders away from the hands of the men, with a growl, "let go of me!" She demanded, and returned to staring at Rafael. Tears and sweat streamed down Sam's face from both exhaustion and pain. She couldn't help but take a look at everything around her, her jaw dropping open at the sight. "Oh my…" She didn't know what to say. Her stomach twisted with nausea, she thought of all the horrible things that had taken place in this room.

She knew right away that this was the room Danny told her about. He had explained this to her when he was telling her his story, and when he said that a chip had been planted into his 

spine, it was in _this _room. Sam bit her lip, "you cruel bastard!" She exclaimed, "Danny will stop you! You will pay for everything that you've done!"

"Ah, but my dear Samantha, how can Danny _stop _me? I've already come to the end of this chasing game, and you, Samantha, are going to get to witness my creation."

"You mean Danny." Sam snarled, "Why the hell would I want to watch you do these horrible things to him!" She felt more tears begin to leak from her eyes. "Please, leave him alone! He has done nothing wrong!"

"He was born for this cause, Samantha; to help me finish my experiment. And, that is still what he is going to do."

"He'll never do anything for you! I can promise you _that_!" Sam barked.

"Oh, dear Samantha," Rafael laughed, "I can assure you that my Subject will not refuse. With your life on the line, I can promise you that he will do whatever it takes to keep you alive."

--

_Thump…thump…_

_"It's dark in here."_

_Thump…thump…_

_"Why is it cold, momma?" _

_Thump…thump…_

_"Momma? Where are you?"_

His heartbeat was the only thing that echoed in his ears, all he could see in front of his eyes was darkness; The horrible nothingness of pitch black. He felt so helpless, and so vulnerable. The voices tore though his head. The cries and pleas for 'mother,' _"Momma, are you okay?"_ He could not recognize them…and yet, they seemed so familiar. _"Mommy!?"_

A scream. A cry. _"What's going on!? Momma!"_ Silence… deadly silence; the worst kind. _"NO! Where is she!?"_ The child screamed with mental agony, _"What did you do to her!" _

Those voices, Danny asked himself, what were they? He could hear them as clear as day, but there was no images to connect with them. _Were they me? _He wondered, _why? What happened? _He had no memory of that event, but somewhere deep in his mind, he could feel it nagging him. He wanted to help that child that cried so desperately for his mother, but he couldn't.

The pain started to come back. Danny remembered what had happened, he started to remember his fight with Venom, and that Venom won. Slowly, but surely, Danny felt his body start to get its feeling back. He wanted to fall back into complete unconsciousness, where he felt no pain and didn't have anything to worry about. But then he remembered why he was fighting Venom in the first place. To save Sam.

That seemed to wake him up faster. _Sam! Oh my god! How long have I been out! The longer I take, the longer she has to put up with Rafael and god knows what else! _Suddenly, Danny felt his body shaking, or rather, twitching. _What the? _Along with that, a familiar shock coursed through his body. Danny started to scream with pain, _Damn it Venom! Do you have to shock me even when I'm __**not **__awake!? _His eyes snapped open, and immediately, Danny attempted to get away from the painful attack. Red volts flew in all directions, snaking around his body as well.



The shock stopped, and Danny felt his head fall forward, while he gasped for breath, his hair falling forward into his eyes as well. When he did look up, he realized that he had his arms chained out to either side of his body, and his ankles clamped in shackles. His back was up against the wall as well. He was in a cell, with the door open to give light, but other than that, there was no source of light.

"Oh good," Venom said, "You're finally awake."

While still heaving in and out, Danny replied with a snarl, "yeah! Thanks for that great wake up call!"

Venom laughed, then continued, "welcome home. I'm sure that Rafael has a nice welcoming plan in mind."

Danny looked up, glaring viciously at Venom, "where is Sam!" He was hardly able to speak because of the fear that choked up inside of him.

"Be patient, Phantom. She's fine…for now."

Danny gritted his teeth and pulled against the chains, trying to get closer to Venom, wanting desperately to snap his spine in half! At that thought, he felt the horrible demon begin to wake up inside of him. His eyes started to turn red, and he could feel his powers trying to break free of the bonds. Before he had a chance to get free, Venom thrust his hand forward and pressed it up to Danny, letting his ecto powers flow freely into Danny, shocking him once again.

He recoiled back as far as he could go, and his vocal chords started to burn as a scream tore from his throat. Once it was over, Danny growled like a rabid dog, "Will you stop _doing that_!!" His eyes continued to flare a deep red colour, and without even trying, he transformed into his Phantom self.

Venom jerked his hand forward toward Danny, which made Danny gasp and close his eyes, getting ready for another shock, but it never came. Venom laughed, "well, well, look at Amity Park's great hero now." He reached into his cloak, and started to pull something out. Danny's eyes grew wide as he watched Venom pull out a syringe, with clear liquid inside of it.

"What is that!?" Danny asked, feeling his heart speed up. Sweat gathered along his brow, he hated needles! He hated them _a lot_!

Instead of answering, Venom held up the syringe, and started to move it toward Danny, who was now squirming to get away from the chains, not wanting to know what the needle was for! But it was no use, Venom plunged the end of the needle into Danny's arm. Not being the slightest bit gentle about it. Danny hissed, not because it hurt a lot, but because he was scared of what it was going to do.

Now, Venom spoke up. "_This _is something that Rafael gave me, he told me to use it on you. I am actually not sure what it does." He smirked, "but I really didn't ask questions. I really couldn't care less what it does to you."

"Thanks…" Danny said with a dull monotone voice. "'Preciate it." The next moment, Danny turned pale white, and his body became completely limp against the chains. He inhaled and exhaled fast and deeply, "What is this!?" He worriedly said, knowing that he wasn't going to get a reply though. His phantom form switched back, and his eyes became blue again. He became weak, or rather; weaker than he already was, and felt as if something inside of him was lost.

Venom watched with curiosity, wondering what had just happened, and enjoying every second of it.

"My…powers?" Danny looked down at himself, "they're gone!"



"Really?" Venom asked, his eyebrows lifted, but were not visible because of his hooded cloak, "wow, Rafael has a lot of neat stuff here."

Danny glared at Venom, "yeah, it's spectacular." He sarcastically mumbled. And at the same time, his hope of getting himself and Sam out of there dropped drastically. There was no way he could escape without his powers. _Rafael always thinks ahead. He knows that I am useless without my powers._ But Danny didn't know how long that stuff would last, an hour, a few hours, a few days, who knew? Danny decided that this was as good as any time to set things straight, "Why are you doing this? Why are you working for Rafael!? How long have you been working for him!?"

Venom seemed taken aback by the questions, "why the sudden interest?"

"Because, you're not like the other criminals I deal with! You only started attacking me because Rafael asked you to, so what is your part of the bargain? What did he promise you in return?" Danny was still growling with anger, but was hardly any threat now that he had no powers to back him up.

"My deal with Rafael is not to your concern."

"Actually, it is! I want to know what you could possibly want from him!"

Venom smirked, "well, if you really want to know, the deal was that I get you here to Rafael, and once he's done with you, you're _mine _to do whatever the hell I want with. In other words, to destroy you!"

"Yeah, well, I figured that it was something like that. But why do you even want to destroy me anyway! I mean! Come on! All the other ghosts I have fought have a reason to want to kill me, because I ruined their plans of world domination or something, but you're the one to first attack me. You wanted to destroy me even before we met! Why?"

Something inside of Venom sprung to life, his red eyes dimmed for the slightest second, and then he became furious. A breeze came from absolutely nowhere and started to blow his cloak around his ankles, "That is a lie! You were the one to ruin _my _life first! I attacked you because you attacked me!"

"What!?" Danny asked, flabbergasted, "what do you mean!? I don't know what-."

"Shut up!" Venom barked and gathered up a good amount of ectoplasm in his hands, "if you ever want to see tomorrow, you will shut up!" He was holding the ectoplasm in his palms, letting the radiation go off into all directions.

Danny had never seen Venom flip out like that before, and it made him curious. But he did not ask any more questions, that ecto energy wasn't looking too pleasant at the moment. "Okay, fine, I'll shut up." He said to Venom, he knew without a doubt that Venom would not hesitate to attack him again, in fact, Danny figured that Venom was all too eager to rip him apart! "But…why am I in here?" He asked out of curiosity, "where are all the mad scientists and creepy idiots that-." He flinched when Venom made a motion toward him.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Venom snarled, "When I say _shut up, _that is what I mean!"

After a few minutes of silence, Venom spoke up, "You're going to get called down to the main lab any minute now…" He sighed, "I'm sorry about this, I guess."

If Danny had not been chained at that moment, he would have fallen to the ground in shock, "you're _what_!? What did you just say!?"

Venom looked up at Danny with his glowing red eyes, "I said that I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You jump up at every opportunity to attack me and hurt me! Don't even try to deny that!"



"I'm not going to, but that doesn't mean that I think that this whole system is right. I think that all those experiment things that Rafael does is wrong and inhumane, and I don't agree with it. But yes, I do think that it is fun to attack you." Venom smirked.

"Wow, uh…" Danny didn't know how to respond, "What happened to the real Venom?"

"Hey, I'm giving you a little sympathy, which you know is _not _easy for me! So, whatever, you don't have to believe me. I don't care what you think. I'm just here for my part of the deal!"

"Killing me, right?"

"Exactly." Venom responded.

Danny looked down. _Wow, that was really weird. I have never heard Venom say anything other than threats of some sort. _Danny started to wonder what Venom was like before he had died, if he was as evil as he was today, or if he was just a regular teen that was a little messed up. It really got him thinking. Then, he heard as a few men shuffled into the cell. Danny looked up.

--

"Go get Phantom." Rafael ordered.

Sam's eyes widened, "W-what!?" She had not known that they had captured him, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't help but feel like this was the end. The end of everything…all her hope seemed to disappear into nothing. She could feel Rafael's eyes staring at her, but she refused to look up. The defeat and weakness in her eyes, she did not want him to see.

Rafael bent down toward Sam, because she was still on her knees, and he spoke softly into her ear, "I told you before, that my Creation will do anything to save you. This is why I brought you here in the first place, to help us persuade Phantom."

"He won't do it!" Sam snarled, but deep down, she knew just as well as he did that Danny would always help others before himself, and that definitely included her. But she didn't want him to. He had already suffered enough, and she didn't want to feel like it was because of her that he _lost_.

_Whose fault is it really that all of this happened? _Sam thought to herself, _it is my fault that I'm too weak to defend myself from all of these men. But Rafael is the real cause that Danny first ended up in a horrible place like this. _She started to wonder how Danny ended up in this place, she knew that he had been here since he was a small child, but he said that he had no memory of any time before that. What happened? Who was his mom? And what happened to her? Sam did not know any of the answers, and she knew that she probably wouldn't get a chance to ever find out.

Sam looked down at the orb around her neck; it was hardly any colour now; A dull and dark green. She could visibly see that Danny was beyond weak at this point, for what reasons, she didn't know for sure, but there was nothing left for either of them. They both had no strength, and absolutely no way of making it. That she was sure of.

The next moment, Sam turned when she heard footsteps. Three work-men walked in, followed by Venom. And nearly dragging behind him was Danny. Venom held onto a handful of chins that were attached to Danny, and had to hold up the halfa because he was hardly strong enough to walk. Venom threw Danny carelessly to the marble ground, letting Danny fall down.

"Danny!" Sam cried, trying to get to her feet and run to him, but had her shoulder grabbed onto. She let out a scream because that was the shoulder that was still bleeding freely 

from the knife wound. Rafael held onto her tightly, not having to put much pressure on her to keep her in place.

Danny looked up at the sound of his name, "Sam!" He yelled back. He felt his heart leap in his chest to see her alive, and then his heart sank deep when he saw her condition more fully. She had rings around her delicate purple eyes, and she had purple and black spots on some part of her skin. Her dress was in horrible shape, and worse, she had blood all down her left side from her shoulder. He didn't know what caused that to happen, but he didn't care! He fought against the chains that wrapped around his arms and legs, "Sam!" He cried again.

When he saw her face twist in pain from Rafael, Danny growled like a rabid beast, "don't you _dare _touch her!" When Rafael didn't let go, he roared, "Get your filthy hands off of her!"

Venom stepped forward in front of Danny, and narrowed his eyes, "don't fight it." He said with a monotone voice. When Danny didn't calm down, Venom raised his hand, letting electric sparks fly out from his hand in warning.

Danny glared at Venom, and then looked back at Rafael, "Rafael! Please let her go! She doesn't have to be part of this! Please!" He begged, glancing in Sam's direction, their eyes met for a brief moment, and he could see all the fear and pain in her eyes, he looked away quickly, back to his creator. "You have me! You don't need her anymore!"

"Actually," Rafael stepped away from Sam, "this is when we need her the most. Because now, Phantom, your girlfriend's life is on the line." He smirked, "and I know that you would do anything to save her. So let me put things this way: if you don't cooperate or you try to escape or anything like that, she is dead. Got that!?"

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry!! I can't begin to tell you how hard this has been, the last chapter is coming up pretty soon, and I have been rewriting it over and over again to make it good! But, I figured that I would update now rather than later! I will update the next chapter very soon! **

**By the way, I know that Venom seemed out of character a bit, but there is a reason why he acted like that. **


	32. Tears

Error's Love

Chapter 32: Tears

"I'll do whatever you want," Danny gritted his teeth, "if you let Sam go." He stared hatefully at his creator, trying his best to hide his emotions, but was horribly failing at it.

"Again, Phantom," Rafael said, "I make the calls, not you. Now, I make the demands and you listen to them without complaint. Do we have an understanding!?" He growled.

Danny reluctantly did a quick nod, staring at Rafael in the eyes, trying his best to show how much loathing he felt, but no words or descriptions could be used to say how much he wanted to murder that man. He had hurt Sam, and that was saying enough!

"Danny! No!" Sam cried, "Don't listen to him!"

He winced from her cry, turning his head as far away from her as possible, he couldn't bear to look at her now. He wanted so badly to say _I'm sorry_, and wanted so badly to run to her and embrace her in his arms, but couldn't. Danny bit his lip hard, and drew blood while doing so.

Rafael chuckled and looked at both Sam and Danny. He watched closely at what his creation was doing, it was fascinating to him actually, to see the emotions and thoughts that so easily showed. When he created Danny, he never thought that Danny would have such human characteristics and feelings like others did. Throughout the years that Danny was kept in this place, Rafael had worked hard to hide Danny away from emotions and feelings; he wanted Danny to be the perfect Subject. In a way, Rafael had failed at that, and in a way, he had succeeded more than he anticipated. But still, he was not finished yet.

"So, Phantom," Rafael came and stood in front of Danny, he grinned widely, "bring back old memories? I'm sure that you remember our times together in this lab." He sounded very proud through his words.

Danny brought his head up, his brows knitted together, and creases formed along his forehead, "yes," Was all he said in response.

Rafael laughed, "Ah, well, it will take some time getting used to this place again. You haven't been here in a long time. Tell me, have you enjoyed your vacation away from your home?" He glanced at Sam briefly, referring to her when he spoke of 'vacation.'

Danny snarled, "What _home_!? This was never my home, and it never will be! And I don't plan on staying here much longer, _Rafael_!" He spit out the last word, rather than calling him 'Sir,' the way he was supposed to. Danny clearly remembered the punishments for not addressing his creator correctly. All of the children, when they were still alive, had always called Rafael 'sir' or even 'creator.' But Danny hated both of those names, he hated to think that Rafael was better, and also that he was his creator!

Sam watched as Danny boldly spoke to Rafael, but she could still see the fear shimmering in his eyes. Venom was standing a few feet from her, occasionally glancing at her to make sure she didn't try to do anything, such as _escape_.

Rafael picked up on Danny's words of disrespect, and glared at him, "I see that your time away has made you brave, or perhaps just foolish." Rafael reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device.



Danny's eyes widened and he attempted to pull away as quick as he could. He was still on the ground, and while there, he tried to backpedal clear away from that device. He could feel his heart speed up and he closed his eyes tightly. Images flashed across his vision, he tried to clear them away, but couldn't. He felt like he couldn't breathe for a few seconds, like his lungs had spontaneously collapsed.

A laugh echoed through the room. Rafael stared at Danny as he went into shock and mental pain from past memories. "I see that you haven't forgotten about this, now have you?"

Sam gasped while watching Danny try to get away. What was that device? She didn't know, but it sent Danny into a state of fear and pain. His eyes were closed and he occasionally twitched around, fighting to make the memories disappear. "Danny!" Sam called out to him, "it's not real!" She tried to snap him out of it, "Ignore them, Danny! It's not really there!" Sam glanced at Venom, surprised that he didn't make a move to stop her from speaking, but noticed that he had his eyes fixed on the device rather than her.

Danny opened his eyes, and looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. "Get back!" He cried out, seeing Rafael standing before him, "get away!" He wrestled against the chains, looking like he was fighting a boa constrictor.

Rafael smirked, "you are still weak. Even with all the power that I gave to you, you still fight the battles within you. You can't win against your own mind, and that is what makes you weak!" He dropped down to his knees, inches from Danny, and grabbed a fistful of his jet-black hair, pulling him close to his face, "but in due time, I will create you to be more powerful than you could ever imagine. No weaknesses and no feelings to distract you." He hissed at Danny.

The halfa recoiled with a hiss of pain where Rafael grabbed onto his hair, and could feel the hot scent of his creator fill his senses, making him feel much like a child again. Those many years ago imprisoned, and completely vulnerable, "No…" He silently spoke back to his creator, "I don't want it…any of it…" He tried to imagine what it would be like without any feelings, without any emotions. Danny looked over at Sam, the feelings in his heart that he so strongly felt for her…he would not give that feeling up for anything. That burning sensation in his veins; the good kind of burning and the swelling in his chest that made him feel like his heart would explode. That was not something that Danny could or would give up.

"Once again, you do not have a choice in the matter." Rafael snapped, "here is what I need from you: You will do everything I say. I am going to finish running tests to recalculate every past test and view the changes, and once that is done, I will be able to remove the ecto cells from your body and replace them with the new cells that I will make depending on the changes in your ecto cells."

Danny's eyes widened. _Every past test!? Replace my ecto cells with the new and improved ones!? _He shook his head wildly, "no!" He never wanted to live through that life again! He didn't want to be a guinea pig and be tested on like an animal! "I can't do it!" Rather than saying he _wouldn't _do it, he said that he _couldn't. _The thought of that was too much to even comprehend in his mind.

"You can, and you _will._" Rafael replied with a threatening tone hidden deep in his throat, "you are my creation, and you will do as I say!" Rafael was impatient with Danny at this point.



"No!" Danny cried with fury. He didn't want to give up his feelings and give up his humanity, he refused to do it!

Rafael and Danny stared deep into each other's eyes, both showing no sign of weakness and trying to overpower the others authority in a way. "There is always an easy way and a hard way, I see now that you have chosen the hard way." He turned to one of his workers and nodded slightly, barely enough for anyone to notice, but Danny noticed it. "Perhaps you just need some persuasion." He grinned.

Danny's eyes widened, then his head snapped over into Sam's direction, "no!" He cried out. The next moment, he realized that the chains that were wrapped around his body were now attached to the floor as well, keeping him in place. Danny looked up and saw Venom nearly hovering over him. Danny snarled with hatred and pulled against the chains, it was no use. He had no ghost powers to help him here. He didn't know if Venom attached the chains to the floor because Rafael told him to, or if he did it on free will. He turned his attention to Sam again, and saw her being towed to one of the many examination tables. "No!!"

Sam fought uselessly as the straightjacket was taken off and a group of people easily strapped her down with thick leather bands. She hissed from the movement that made her shoulder throb painfully. "Let go of me." She growled to them. But in a matter of moments, she was fully strapped down and Rafael stood over her. She froze in place, no longer struggling against the binds. Her gut twisted in fear and dread. She immediately pictured Danny in this same situation, the time that he had told her of his past. He was scared then, and he was so young to. He didn't know what would happen, and he didn't know exactly what was going on in the first place.

"Don't do this!" Danny pleaded, "Please!"

"I always win, Phantom." Rafael replied, "You should know that by now." He smirked, and then continued, "You recognize this, don't you?" He made a movement toward the table that Sam was on, "well, I have updated it since the last time you were here. I have installed electric pulses that will attack any heat signatures near it, much like that chip in your neck."

Danny winced at the thought.

"And just like your chip," Rafael held up the small device, "_this_ controls it. Now, I'll ask you once more, are you going to cooperate with this experiment?"

Danny bit his lip, _if I say yes; I am giving up everything that I have ever hoped to have. I would be giving up the thing that is most precious to me. If I say no, then Sam pays the price…_ He looked over at Sam, then at Rafael.

"Maybe _this _will help you make your decision." Rafael pressed the button on the device.

--

Pamela and Jeremy sat at their dinner table, the small _clink _of their silverware against the plates echoed in the large kitchen. Other than the silverware, this household put a cemetery to shame. It was deadly quiet. The well prepared meals were not the same as they used to be. Pamela felt as though the food tasted bitter, or rather, missing something, but knew that it wasn't the food that was missing something, it was her.



Neither of them fully appreciated what they had. Sure, Sam was an obnoxious and quiet teenager that had hardly any friends, but she was still their daughter. No amount of annoyance could take over that feeling. They loved her. And now, both of them were afraid that Sam would never know that. When was the last time that they hugged her just for the heck of it and whispered 'I love you' into her ear. When was the last time they laughed at one of her _teenage _comments or agreed with her on her ideas on how to help stop pollution.

When was the last time that they went to the movies, and talked about their favorite parts afterward? And when was the last time they looked at her in the eyes and see for themselves how much she had grown. Never. That's when. Ever since she had the ability to talk, she seemed to shun everything around her, didn't appreciate the miraculous world around her. And they never tried to help her through the daily challenges; they left her to fight for herself. And now they knew how wrong they were to do that.

"Pamela," Jeremy said, finally breaking the silence, "she'll come back. She's a strong girl."

Pamela felt tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes, "What did we do wrong, Jeremy? She used to come to us about anything… before she started elementary school…" She added quietly. "But, what happened? Are we bad parents? She was so independent, that I never bothered to try and change that. I know she's strong, but is she strong enough?"

Jeremy paused for a moment, "We can't change the past, but we can change the future…Sam is strong enough, I can guarantee that she will be alright." Even he wasn't convinced by his words, but he and Pamela could only hope.

--

Danny could hear Sam wailing and screaming at the top of her lungs. He wrestled against the chains that continued to hold him on his knees. He looked up at his creator with wide, pleading eyes, "Please! Leave her alone!" A feeling came over him, he was unfamiliar to it. A cold fist wrapped around his heart, and his throat felt as though it was clogged up. "Sam!!" He screamed desperately. And then it happened, his eyes began to blur behind the amount of water that soaked his eyes. Tears. _I can't cry! _He thought to himself. He hadn't cried in so long, the last time he could think of that he had _really_ cried was when he was still in this horrible place. Tears showed weakness, and Danny hated to show weakness. But he knew now, what it felt like to be defeated, completely defeated.

He cringed from Sam's suffering screams. He felt so helpless. He was now facing what he hated most, not being able to help someone in need. Danny was too weak from exhaustion and pain to break free of the chains.

"Please!" Danny cried, unable to bare her screams any longer, "I'm begging you! Stop it!" looking into his creator's dark gray eyes.

The man smiled maliciously, "Then give me what I want."

Danny's face twisted, his lip trembling. "N-no! Never! I won't do it!"

The man's eyes narrowed, "Well then. I guess you don't mind your friend dying. I would say she has a few minutes before her body gives up."



Danny choked on his words; he looked toward Sam. Her body was shaking rapidly, her eyes clamped tightly shut, and her face was pale white with pain. Danny's hands curled up into fists so tight, it looked like his knuckles would pop out of his skin. He couldn't let anything happen to her! He would do anything for her! He closed his eyes tightly, and then he cried, "Alright! I'll do it! Now let her go!"

His creator grinned, "Good."

Sam's screams ceased as she was released from her torture. Danny felt a tear fall down his cheek, "I'm sorry Sam." He knew what he was giving up the minute he agreed to let Rafael finish his job; he was agreeing to basically give up his life. Or, the life that he loved so much. He was giving up Sam. He thought it would be best for her, although, he knew that she wouldn't see it that way.

Danny let his body fall back, not wanting to fight anymore. He had just sold his soul to the devil…what did he have left? Tears continued to roll down his face, as much as he wanted to hide them, they continued to come. Danny looked straight down at the floor below him, watching as a puddle of tears formed there. The drips of water rolled down the ridge of his nose and down his face so that he could taste the salt of his tears in his mouth.

_"I don't care if you have the entire army force up against you, I will not let you quit! You can't give up!" _Danny cringed as he thought of Sam's words. He had promised her that he would not give up; that he would keep fighting…he had lied to her. Danny felt the bitter realization in his heart that he had failed. Rafael was ahead of him by too much for him to possibly keep up with. Danny couldn't help but feel like Rafael knew exactly what would happen. It was like he had a script written for Danny, and he knew every single word and detail in it, and most of all, he knew how it would end.

Sam was unstrapped from the table, and Danny could see that she was on the edge of consciousness, her eyes were out of focus, and her shoulder had reopened, or rather opened up even more, from her thrashing around. A man standing nearby grabbed a hold of her, and lifted her off of her feet, surprisingly being quite gentle while doing so. Rafael nodded, which obviously meant something, and the man started to walk out of the room, carrying Sam.

"What are you going to do to her?" Danny moaned, still fighting the tears the streamed down his face.

"As long as you stay obedient, we won't have to do anything. But, at the moment, your ghost powers are not working, so we will have to begin tomorrow. Until then," he looked in Venom's direction, "take him to his cell."

Danny didn't fight as Venom untied his chains from the ground, but the chains still wrapped around his body. And the next moment, Danny was surrounded by a mass of transparent red mist. His body was lifted off of the ground by Venom's power, and Danny lay limp as he was taken out of the room. They went down quite a few hallways, until they were in a place completely dedicated to cages and jail cells. Danny noticed that Venom opened the cell that was quite large, and to his ultimate surprise, Sam was in there.

Instead of asking why, Danny didn't say anything. He was tossed carelessly into the cell, and landed painfully against the ground. He stayed motionless for a minute, then after a little while, he lifted up his head to look at Sam. She was sitting in the corner, her 

arms were once again strapped inside a straightjacket, and her face was buried into the jacket. She didn't seem to notice that Danny had shown up.

Danny's eyes were pink and felt almost swollen from crying. He wanted to walk over to her and tell her that everything was okay, and that they would make it out of here. But even thinking about it made him feel guilty. _Who am I kidding? _He thought to himself, he knew that the chances of getting out were one in a million, maybe even less than that. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to make himself known to Sam, maybe it was better if she didn't have to face him. He didn't want to see the disappointment or the fear in her eyes; that was more than a knife to the gut.

But, Sam finally brought her head up, and her eyes widened, "Danny?" She asked, almost thinking that he was a hallucination.

"Yeah, Sam," Danny whimpered in response, "it's me."

She could still get up, just without the use of her arms. Danny on the other hand, could hardly move with all the chains on his body. So, Sam came over to him by walking on her knees so that she didn't have to get all the way up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Danny looked up, "Am _I _okay!?" Danny barked, "I should be asking you that question! Don't worry about me! I'll heal! It's _you _that I'm worried about!" He turned his head away from her for a moment, "Sam, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"Danny…" Sam said, "You're…crying." She seemed slightly shocked by that, she hadn't seen him cry, "…what's wrong? I'm okay, I promise."

"Why am I crying?" Danny chocked on his words, "You're asking _why_!?" He almost shouted, "Because I got you into all of this! You're hurt because of me! If I had known that this would happen, I would never have-."

"Danny, don't blame yourself! This isn't your fault!"

"How, Sam! How is this _not _my fault!?"

"Because…you just told me that if you could, you would have stopped all of this. Rafael is the cause; he's the one that made everything horrible. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here."

Danny put his head down, looking at the floor, "If you had died, I would have never been able to live with myself…"

"Same here…" Sam replied.

Danny sobbed, "I don't think that we'll be able to get out of here." He softly spoke.

"I know."

"Sam! When I say that, you do realize that I meant we are going to _die_!"

"I know, Danny! But, it doesn't matter. If we both die, we'll be fine, right? Death isn't the end; it's just a new beginning. I love you Danny, nothing will change that."

Danny looked up into her purple eyes, "Sam, how can you still love me when all of this is happening? You should hate me for ruining your life, for ever meeting you. If I hadn't met you, none of this would happen."

"If you had never met me, I wouldn't be alive." Danny seemed confused, so she continued, "You remember when we first met? The second that I saw you, I was almost…scared, because I felt something that I had never felt before. And at the time, I didn't know what it was. But now I do. And if death is the consequence of love, then I'll gladly take it."



At her words, Danny nearly fell over with unmanageable tears, the agony in his heart was tremendous, "Sam! I'm so sorry! You have to know that I love you so much! Everything I do, I do it for you." He looked away.

"I don't understand." Sam said, not knowing why he sounded so desperate through his words.

"I agreed to…let Rafael continue with his experiments…with me…" He ignored Sam's gasp and continued, "they're going to replace me with a completely different person…I am going to be the perfect weapon for them…stronger and complete, with no emotions…nothing to distract me."

Sam caught on to his words, "what?" He breathed deeply, "You…agreed to do that?"

"It was the only way to save you, Sam."

Her lip trembled, and she leaned her head down. She didn't know what to say. Danny had already said yes to Rafael, he had basically just pulled the trigger on himself. There was no hope now.

"Sam, all my life I thought of myself as a creation. Nothing more than a piece of garbage that missed the trash can. I shouldn't have survived this place, but I did. And when I moved in with the Fentons, they gave me a home to live in, a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and all the caring they could. But there was something that they could never give me with their hospitality…_you._ When I first saw you, I thought you were an enemy. You made me feel…vulnerable. But in a different kind of way. But, meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. And you still are. And I will do everything I can to keep you safe…I love you…"

The two of them weakly leaned against each other. Sam felt the temperature of the orb on her necklace heat up the slightest bit, and it brought her comfort. When Danny was around, nothing else mattered. She would go through a million painful challenges, just as long as Danny was at the finish line waiting for her.

--

**A/N: Too cheesy? Sorry about that. I hope I did alright though. I promised myself that I would complete this story before school started! So I am going to try my hardest! I have everything completed, but I just have to find the time to edit it for spelling errors and stuff. So, please review! Thanks! I will probably update the next chapter later today. **

**-Desi-**


	33. Remember

Error's Love

Chapter 33: Remember

**A/N: Second update today! I will probably be updating again tomorrow. See you all then!**

_I wish that there was more I could do for you, anything to show how much you mean to me. No amount of money in the world, nothing that could be seen with human eyes, could describe how much I love you. I'm so sorry that everything turned out this way. I gave permission to my creator to finish his tests on me…only for you. I would do anything to protect you. That is a promise that I know I can keep. _Danny sat with his back leaned up against the wall, his eyes half open, and looking down at Sam's peaceful form. Her head rested on his lap, with her eyes delicately closed, her chest slowly moving up and down, and the soft breathing that whistled through her lips was like a melody to his ears.

Danny gently smiled; he hoped that she was in a happy place, away from this dungeon and this world of pain and suffering. Danny refused to fall asleep; he wanted to keep watch over her while she slept to make sure nothing happened to her. As much as he desperately wanted to sleep, and _needed _sleep, he couldn't. Besides, what would be the point? Sleep reenergizes people, and basically keeps them alive. _Why would I want that? I have already given up everything that I ever loved to Rafael, what possible reason could I have for staying alive? _Danny just hoped that Rafael would let Sam go at some point. But he knew of course that even _that _was a long stretch.

His eyes widened when he heard the '_tapping' _sound of shoes. Danny didn't move, for fear of waking Sam, but he turned his head the slightest bit to look and see who was coming. But as the footsteps continued, Danny knew who it was. The rhythmic beat of the steps echoed in his memories. The steps came to a stop, and Rafael stood on the other side of the cell, with his hands crossed, and eyes narrowed. "Rafael…" Danny snarled, feeling fangs extend slightly in his mouth.

Rafael stared at Danny for a few moments, "how're you feeling?"

At this, Danny literally growled, "why the hell does it matter to you!?" He glanced down at Sam, making sure she was still asleep.

"Because, it is necessary for me to know which _tests _you will be able to do today." He smirked at the fear that fell across Danny's face, "you do remember our agreement, don't you?"

"Yes…I _remember_." He fell silent for a few moments. Trying to convince himself to speak up and tell Rafael that he wanted to take back what he said! He didn't want to have to go through that again! But, then he thought of Sam. Rafael had her life in his hands, and could easily take her away forever. Danny couldn't live with the idea that he was too weak to save her. "Fine…I'm starting to get my powers back, but hardly, and I can tell that seven of my bones are still in the process of healing because they were broken. And…basically the rest of my body hurts like hell! Does that answer your question!?" His eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Okay then," Rafael replied, "tell me, how is your memory?"

"What?"

"How much of your past do you remember?"



"Why!?" Danny barked, wanting to stand up and glare at Rafael at eye level so that he didn't feel so small and helpless. "What kind of a 'medical' question is that!?"

"I ask the questions!" Rafael snapped back, "Just answer it."

Danny hesitated for a moment. He didn't know how much he remembered. For the most part, it was like trying to recall a dream that he had year ago. Bits and pieces show up clearly while the others are long gone. Pain. That's one of the memories that showed up clearly. Danny flinched when he thought about it. _My oldest memory?_ He closed his eyes, trying to think back…it only came to one thing. "My…transformation…"

"That's all you can think back to? Nothing before that?"

With his eyes still closed, Danny nodded.

"Hm, I'm surprised that after all these years, you still can't remember…"

Danny opened his eyes again, "remember _what_!?"

Sam's head lifted up. She squeaked in fear when she saw Rafael, and Danny pulled his arms up to shield her away from him as best he could. It was still hard to move for him because he had chains all over him.

"Its okay, Sam." Danny whispered to her, "go back to sleep."

"Actually," Rafael spoke up, "it's good that you're both up. It's time to get started."

Danny was confused, "both of us?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly let our guest just stay in her cell all day, now could I. Plus, I think it will be interesting to have her there with us." Rafael barked with laughter.

"No!" Danny hissed, "I've already agreed to do this! Now, don't do anything else to her!" He nearly begged, he didn't want to see Sam's eyes during these tests. It wasn't just the gentle doctor's office. In fact, Danny would rather be strapped to a table in an operating room with a drunk doctor holding a chain saw! Rafael did _not _make anything that didn't cause pain. Danny looked down into Sam's eyes, she was terrified as it was; how could Rafael even consider having her there when Danny was tested!?

Rafael smiled, "get up, both of you. Let's get started, shall we?"

A low growl came from the back of Danny's throat. One day, Danny thought to himself, Rafael will pay! Danny couldn't help but wonder what Rafael meant when he said 'After all these years, you still can't remember.' What was he talking about? Danny's head throbbed with all the possibilities. _Maybe he's just screwing with me. That's what he always does! But no, he doesn't lie. Sure, he takes the truth and twists it to the point of snapping, but he still never lies._

Rafael walked away, and Danny could hear as he ordered men to go and get Sam and him. Danny turned to Sam again, "are you feeling alright…for the most part?" Sam nodded in response, and Danny weakly hugged her, his chains rattling as he did so. "Listen, Sam…these tests that they do…I don't want you to see. Please, don't watch. Cover your eyes if you can, or at least cover your ears. I know already that you won't like what you see." He sighed, "You're strong, Sam, but you're still not strong enough to see this. Trust me."

Sam nodded again, "okay." She could feel her stomach twisting; she didn't want to witness any of the tests. But, she didn't really have a choice. Sam hugged Danny back, and lightly kissed him on the lips, "you don't always have to be strong, Danny. You're not invincible, don't be worrying about me, you should be worrying about yourself."



Danny didn't respond. Their 'cage' was opened, and three men stepped inside. Each of them holding a long rod with a sharp point on the end, they held the weapons in front of them, and basically ushered them out like sheep being herded. Danny kept his head down, staring at the floor while they were brought into the lab, or as Danny liked to think of it as: the torture chamber.

--

A large variety of wires were placed across Danny's forehead, each one was a different colour, and hooked up to a machine. Apparently, they showed different brain waves, or something. Danny didn't really care. His back was flat on a table, with the _always wonderful _body restraints. He was still in his human form, and felt too weak to change into Phantom.

Sam was placed several feet away from Danny, and was once again in the straightjacket. She stared at him with wide eyes, but also stared at the different machines placed around him. When Danny's eyes met her own, she could see that he silently said to her once again: _don't watch. _Almost immediately, she slammed her eyes shut and lowered her head to her chest.

Rafael came and stood over Danny,"This first test that we're doing, is basically going to test the differences between your human and ghost half. We just want to see if there are any differences over the years."

Danny glared at his creator, "do I look like I _care _what test you're doing!? Just get it over with!" He could hear the fear in his own words, and Rafael caught onto it as well because he smiled with glee. Danny felt his body tense as he braced himself for whatever was to come.

"Start off with just level one." Rafael ordered one of his men that stood over by the set of machines.

Sam's body tensed! She wanted to scream out to Danny, she didn't know why or even what she would say, but she wanted him to know that she would always be there for him! But all she could do was keep her eyes sealed shut, and wait.

Danny heard the machine whine as it came to life, and the next moment, Danny felt his body have a quick spasm as a small jolt of electricity ran through his veins. Nothing too bad, he was expecting it to be a lot worse, actually. But, the doctors were all watching the monitor that the wires were attached to. The brain waves showed how much the shock hurt him, which of course, wasn't much.

The next volt, however, wasn't as pleasant as the first. Danny heard mutters of how the brain waves didn't show much, and they needed to be able to compare his human and ghost half thoroughly. So, the number jumped from level one to level ten. Danny's hands curled up into tight fists, and he could feel his body jerk, while he hissed in pain between his teeth.

"Now, change into Phantom." Rafael ordered.

Danny looked over at his creator, "I…can't." He was too weak to do anything! How could Rafael expect him to change into his ghost half!?

"You can, and you will. Change. Now!"

Danny winced from the order, and had to focus hard. It took him a moment to get it, but after a minute, a ring came around his waist and slowly came up and down his 

body. He gasped with the loss of energy, but before he had time to recover, the same _level ten _volt rushed through him. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did when he was human, he hardly even flinched.

Without saying anything to him, Rafael raised the level of the volt up, Danny didn't know how high. But up to the point that he let out a cry of pain. He was then ordered to change into human.

Sam could hear as Danny let out the occasional cry or hiss, and even though it wasn't the worst, she couldn't stand to listen. The next moment, Danny's scream rang throughout the entire place. In response, Sam lifted up her head, "Danny!?" She cried, and gasped.

Danny's back arched beneath the restraints, and he thrashed against them, trying to break free. A few of the wires fell off of him, but that didn't change anything. He howled in agony for a few more seconds before Rafael ordered that the machine be turned off. Danny heaved in and out as the pain stopped, and he slumped back. His muscles throbbed and ached badly, while sweat gathered along his brow. While still breathing deeply, he heard Sam screaming his name.

He felt the restraints taken off of him, and then a bunch of hands worked to lift him up, but just as soon as they did, he was placed on the ground, on his hands and knees. His eyes were still closed, and he was working hard to catch his breath. _That was just the first test. _Danny thought to himself, and then cracked his eyes partly open to look up at Rafael; _I'd hate to see what he has in store for me next. _Danny glanced over at Sam, and saw Venom standing beside her, glaring at Danny while doing so. Danny didn't want Venom anywhere near Sam ever again! But, he couldn't bring himself to argue.

"Get up." Rafael said sternly, and then nodded to Venom, "you're up."

Danny looked over at Venom, "what?" _What did he mean by 'you're up?' _But his question was soon answered when Venom came forward and pulled out three sharp daggers, it almost looked like a stiletto. Danny threw his body up and jumped out of the way just before the weapon struck the ground where he had been. "What's this supposed to be!?" Danny growled.

"Testing your reflexes and alertness," Rafael replied from the sidelines.

Venom pulled his arm back and threw the dagger with great force. Danny heard the whistle of the weapon, and dropped down to the ground, feeling the whip of the air across his head, making his hair swish, but he still managed to dodge it be a mere inch. Venom held up the last dagger with a glint of excitement in his eyes, but Danny also saw Venom reach inside his cloak with his other hand, then in the blink of an eye, two stilettos came at Danny, both taking curves outward before closing in on him.

Danny gasped, and jumped up into the air to avoid them; however, they were more like boomerangs than anything else and came back around. Danny yelped in pain as one lodged into his back and the other cut across his legs. He fell to the ground with his back up, and had to focus on healing. His legs healed quite easily, but Danny felt as his skin healed _around _the dagger in his back! So it was still there, and would be even harder to get out.

"Danny! Look out!"

He threw his weight backward, away from where he just was, and quickly stood up, grimacing from the sharp pain in his back. Venom held the dagger in hand, and slowly started walking over to Danny, "just like old times, huh?" Venom smirked, "only 

this time, I have to be careful not to kill you." He lunged forward, and before Danny could even process what happened, he screamed and dropped to his knees. A knife was halfway into his stomach, with blood oozing out like a fountain. As much as Danny didn't want to, he knew that he had to get it out before his body started healing around it. With a cry of determination, Danny grabbed the handle of the dagger and ripped it out of his flesh.

Venom was all too ready to continue attacking, but was stopped by Rafael. "That's enough, Venom." He came over to Danny, who was pressing his hand up against the wound, waiting for it to heal. "We're going to do the same test again, only this time, we need you to be Phantom." Rafael said to Danny.

Danny obediently changed, but even in Phantom form, he could feel the pulsing around both the dagger still in his back _and _the healing hole in his stomach. Danny stood up, gritting his teeth in pain.

Venom grinned, "This is more like it." He raised two daggers, and threw them just like he had thrown the last pair. Only this time, Danny was ready for it.

In ghost form, his reflexes were faster, and he managed to bring his hands up at just the right time, grabbing the handles of the knives before they could pierce him. Danny looked at the daggers, and then at Venom, "nice try, but you didn't hit me." Danny just wanted to go and rip Venom apart, which he then tried to do. That was always the horrible side effect of his ghost half, it longed for violence and jumped at every chance possible.

With the weapons in his hands, Danny lunged off the ground, aiming toward Venom, and as he came close, he gripped them, and was ready to strike Venom wherever he could, but was still much too weak to take on Venom. His enemy was too fast and almost easily stepped out of the way, letting Danny fly past him, but not without giving his own attack in the process. Venom grabbed onto Danny's foot, and held him in place while bringing his elbow down to nail Danny in the back. With a person, Venom would easily snap their spine in half, but with Danny it wouldn't do a whole lot…unless there was a weak spot. The dagger still was sticking out of Danny's back, which is where Venom decided to place his elbow in the hit.

Danny felt the point of the knife dig down further into his back, almost like hammering a nail into wood. It pierced one of his lungs, while inflicting damage on some other organs. Danny was down after that hit. He could hardly breathe, and his vision started to blur. He couldn't scream, he could only lay there in pain, but he _did _hear screaming in the background.

While a few doctors swarmed around Danny, Rafael stormed over to Venom and snarled in his shadowed face, "what the hell did you think you were doing!? You're not supposed to kill him!"

"I _didn't _kill him. A hit like that isn't going to kill him. He'll be fine." Venom assured Rafael, "just give him a few minutes to heal."

Danny reverted back to his human form, which only caused the pain to get worse. This time, he did manage to howl in agony. The doctors ripped off Danny's shirt so that they could get a good look at the wound; most of them winced at the sight of his scars, but didn't give it much thought. They tried to hold him down and remove the knife, but Danny beat them to it. He reached his arm around him and grabbed onto the handle, then ripped it out…or, mostly did. The pointed end of the knife broke off before he had fully 

pulled it out of his skin, which left it there inside of him. Danny had healed for the most part before they could remove the last little bit of the knife.

Venom came over to Danny, who was huddled in the fetal position with a few doctors still trying to get him to stay calm, and Venom looked at the number of scars on him. He didn't react, but had his eyes fixed on the large X on Danny's back.

Rafael yelled over everyone's conversations, "Listen up! Put Subject 112 on the table, and strap him down for when he wakes up! Don't worry about him," he said to the doctors who hesitated at the thought of moving him, "he'll heal soon enough. Wait for further instructions, understood?" Everyone nodded and did as he said.

Sam felt her stomach lurching, and if she had any food inside of her, she would have puked it all up. She could see the orb around her neck fading to a darker and murky green.

--

Danny felt something in his back; it irritated him to the extreme. It felt like someone was jabbing him with a spear in his back, and he didn't like the feeling. He tried to reach his hand to where it hurt and see what was wrong, but then realized that he was unable to move. His eyes opened and he gasped when he saw Rafael standing over him.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Not really." Danny muttered, referring to how annoying it had been with that jabbing in his back! He winced when he tried to move a little, light pulses were running through his back where it hurt. "What the hell?" He growled, and gasped when he let himself relax against the restraints because that applied a _lot _of pressure onto that spot. "What is that!?" He barked, then he glared at Rafael, "what did you do!?"

"You did that to yourself when you carelessly pulled that knife out of you. You left behind a piece of the knife." Rafael held up the knife, or what had come out at least. It was a rather long knife, at least a five inch blade. But it _would _be longer if it had come out all the way. "There is still about an inch of the blade in your skin, we couldn't get it out in time."

Danny looked around him, and noticed that there was no one else around. "Where is Sam!?" He demanded.

"She's fine. She's back in her cell." Rafael stared at Danny, observing him like someone would observe a statue in a museum.

"What are you doing?" Danny noticed how Rafael looked at him and it kind of creep him out. "I'm not any different than I was five minutes ago!" There was a pause, then Danny spoke again, "what did you mean earlier, when you said that you were surprised that I didn't remember something? What am I supposed to know!?"

Rafael chuckled, "You really don't remember anything before you came to this place?"

Danny shook his head, "no! I don't! I thought I made that clear for you earlier!" Danny barked, "what do _you _know about my past!?"

Rafael paused before answering, "I have always been doing experiments, all through my life, and I wanted to create something that no one ever could. To create an immortal. I knew that there had to be a way to do that, so for the most part of my life, I was trying to find ways of doing so."



"Wait!" Danny snapped, "you're trying to make me _immortal_!? That's what you've wanted all along! You murdered hundreds of _children _and kids just so that you could create immortality!? So, you are going to take away my feelings and my emotions, so that I can't disagree!? And once I'm immortal and you know that it works, you're going to use it on yourself!"

"Wow, aren't you the clever one. For the most part, yes. Your emotions will get in the way of everything, so I will need to get rid of them, and when I'm immortal, I will be able to watch as science progresses through time. I will be able to see the world change, and I will be able to use it to my advantage."

"You told Venom that he could kill me once you're done with me. Was that a lie too?"

"No, that wasn't. Of course immortality keeps someone from aging, but that doesn't mean that they can't die. They just can't get older." Rafael continued, "When something goes wrong, of course I will have to get rid of it, which is why I had to kill all of those errors…but, a long time ago, I was willing to give up everything that I worked for…after I met your mother."

**A/N: Dun dun dun!! Cliffy at all? I try! ** **A little fast, I know, sorry about that. Let me know if anything is still confusing at this point, and I will try to explain it better. But, some things are still going to be explained later. Anyway! Please review!**


	34. Promises

Error's Love

Chapter 34: Promises

Previously on chapter 34: "When something goes wrong, of course I will have to get rid of it, which is why I had to kill all of those errors…but, a long time ago, I was willing to give up everything that I worked for…after I met your mother."

Complete silence. The sickening ringing of nothingness, and yet, the ringing seemed so loud in Danny's ears, it was like someone was screeching directly into his eardrum. His heart began to race, and the room felt like it was spinning. It was the horrific moment in a lifetime when you wish that everything was fake, that reality was no longer important, or that everything would just vanish. Danny felt his limbs become numb, and his lips parted the slightest bit as his mind tried to function what was just said to him. Impossible. That was the only word that Danny could think of, _impossible. _

"NO!" Danny wailed, "You're lying!!" He closed his eyes tightly, feeling water fill in the corners of his eyes, "you're **lying**!" He choked on his own words, feeling the temperature in the room increase to an unbelievable temperature. Sweat gathered along Danny's forehead as he started hyperventilating. "Not true…it's not true…" he started muttering to himself while heaving in and out for air. _This has to be another test of some sort! He's testing my emotions! Right? _Danny attempted to lie to himself, but it didn't work. That's the horrible thing about reality…

Rafael stood beside Danny, and waited patiently for him to stop freaking out, although it was hardly working, Danny was going into shock. Rafael thought for a moment that he should call in some more of his medics, but then decided against it; Might as well let Danny face the truth. "I would not lie about this, Subject 112."

"Don't call me that!" Danny screamed, his eyes still clamped shut, and his forehead creased dangerously while his body was having small spasms, "I have a name!!"

Rafael chuckled, "you think I don't know your name? I was there you know."

"No! You weren't!" Danny shook his head violently at least twenty times, trying to deny it, but his attempts were still in vain.

"You may not remember your mother, but I remember her. I met her in college; our first date was on her birthday. She was beautiful, and I loved her dearly."

Danny opened his eyes, which were frail and moist; "shut up!" his lip trembled.

But Rafael ignored his demand and continued, "I proposed to her a year later, on December 18th, and she agreed to marry me. When we both graduated, we traveled all across the world, looking at the wonders and always finding new things. I started to tell her about my scientific theories, and the amazing things we could accomplish. She thought it was inhumane and wrong. After that, we just didn't get along the same way. I wanted to achieve as much as life offered, and she wanted to sit back and watch the world progress the way it _should_. After you were born, I had been experimenting on animals, trying to create bigger and better things. She said that things were getting out of hand, and she left.

"She took you, when you were only about a year old. I continued to try and find her for a while, but after a few years, I figured that she wasn't going to come back. I 

spent days and nights trying to create what no one else could…immortality. It has been a fictional idea for so long, and I knew that I could make it into reality."

Danny didn't want to listen, he wished that he could block out Rafael's words, it felt like a knife to the heart. Danny knew that he couldn't deny what Rafael was saying, because he had no memory of his life before this place, so how could he have a good argument?

"I knew that testing animals wouldn't work, because it was meant to be used on humans. So, I managed to get my hands on a few children, and when those failed, I had to collect more." A wide grin spread across Rafael's face, "A criminal life has no rules and no restrictions, so I promised myself that I would do whatever it took to succeed. A little while later, I knew I was getting close. And I started to think of you and your mother, and how she should be by my side, helping me to do the impossible. I sent out a group to find the both of you, and it worked."

Danny snarled under his breath, "you monster!"

"I figured that I'd give my son the honor of continuing in his father's company and investment, but unfortunately, I decided that if I were to succeed in my work, I wouldn't need anyone to take over. So, I had other plans for you, to _help _me with my experiment. Your mother was too much of a hassle, so I had no choice…"

There was a pause, and then Danny looked up into Rafael's careless eyes, "it's all a lie!! No person would do that to their loved ones!" Danny thought of how he loved Sam, he would do anything to protect her, not hurt her! "You're sick! You don't deserve any respect, and you gained nothing! You claim that you will _succeed _with these experiments, but all it will bring is suffering! Both for you and anyone who is around you!"

Rafael's teeth clenched together, and he spat back into Danny's face, "I created you! You cannot tell me what is success and what isn't! You were a failure! And you should have been killed! But somehow you managed to get away." Rafael pressed a button that unlatched the restraints on Danny, Rafael then grabbed a hold of Danny and threw him off the table. Danny landed painfully on the floor, and his skin was cold against it, because he still didn't have a shirt on. "I own you, Phantom!" Rafael grabbed Danny by the hair and lifted him up a little, making Danny wince.

Rafael lowered his voice to barely a whisper and hissed in Danny's ear, "do you remember that night so many years ago, when I decided whether you would live or die. I remember the fear in your eyes, and the helplessness you felt. You are no different now than you were then. That X on your back is death calling to you. You may have escaped death once, but you won't escape again. Once you are of no use to me, you will die, I can guarantee it…I created you, and I can take that away at any moment."

Danny brought his hands up, and tried to pry Rafael's fingers away from his hair, "you didn't create me…you destroyed me!" He cried, "You ruined my life to the fullest! You used me to help you with your horrible experiments! How can you say that you created me!! I don't care what chemicals you threw into my system, you will never be my creator! And you will never be my father!" It took everything he could to just say that word. Rafael was a lot of things, all of them negative, but he would never be able to give someone the care and love that they needed. Danny didn't understand how someone could turn so twisted and evil. It was unreal.



Rafael released Danny's black hair, and let the teen fall to the ground. Tears spilled from Danny's eyes while Rafael called in a few of his men to take Danny to his cell.

--

Sam ran her fingers through her hair, and tried to brush away the dirt that gathered all over her. Her stomach was aching for food, even though she wasn't thinking about it, the growling was something she couldn't ignore. She closed her eyes and thought of her parents, what were they doing right now? Were they worried? _Do they think that I ran away? Did they hire a team of private detectives to find me? I can't see why not, they have plenty of money to throw around! _She then thought of Danny's parents, or rather, the Fentons. _Do they know what's happening? Did Danny tell them that I was kidnapped? He has nothing to hide or keep secret from them so I don't see why not. _

She gasped and looked up when she saw Venom standing outside her cell, "what the hell are you doing here!?" She snapped at him, "is Danny alright!?"

"He's going to be alright," Venom emotionlessly replied, "he's still hurt though, in case you wanted to know."

"No thanks to _you_!" Sam got up and walked over to Venom, or as close to him as she could get, "are you enjoying this!?" She demanded, "Are you enjoying spending time in this place? Watching as they break down Danny so that he has no energy left!? You are disgusting! I don't understand how you can do this to someone! Especially someone who is innocent-!" Sam was cut off when Venom raised his hand and sent a good amount of ecto electricity through her body. She screamed and fell down to the ground, hunching her body over, and hugging herself as she waited for him to stop.

"You're right, Samantha, you _don't _understand!" Venom snarled at her, releasing her from his powers, "Danny was never innocent in any of this! He never will be! You don't know the half of why I do what I do! And to answer your question, _yes, _I do enjoy watching Danny suffer! He deserves it! But I will finish him off in due time! And you will be there to watch!" Venom barked with laughter.

Sam raised her head, her eyes moist with tears from pain, and didn't see Venom standing there anymore. She thought of what Venom had said, _what could Danny have done to make Venom want him dead? He's only ever helped people! _She slammed her fist on the concrete floor, and hissed in pain, _Venom is wrong! Danny doesn't deserve any of this! _She cradled her wounded hand as it throbbed.

She heard a door open from down the hallway, and looked to see who was coming. She knew it wasn't Venom, because he was always dead silent with his approaches. A moment later, she saw Danny, being forcefully dragged across the ground, and then thrown into the cell next to her own. Last time, they were in the same cell, but then again, last time it was Venom that put Danny in the same cell as her. "Danny!?" She cried out to him.

He was sprawled out on the floor. And she thought for a moment that he was unconscious because he wasn't moving, or responding, but then she saw that his body was trembling slightly. Was he crying? "Danny!? Are you alright!? What happened?" Had they done more tests or experiments? She really hoped not! That whole thing with Venom was enough for that day, right? "Danny! Please answer!"



Still, there was no response. Danny was facing the opposite way of Sam, and she could see the horrible X scar across his back because his shirt was still missing. She remembered when they tore it off after Venom had made that knife go deeper into Danny's back and they were trying to get it out. After that, she was brought back to her cell, but all of that was still a blur to her. It all happened so fast, and it was hard to think that it really happened. "Danny? Are you hurt? It's me Sam. Please, Danny…I need to know if you're okay!"

Danny remained in his place, he sobbed silently to himself, and ignored as Sam called out to him. He didn't want her to see him like this. _Rafael…is my father? _He clenched his fists, _no! It can't be! For years I have wanted to know who my parents were! And now that I know…I wish I had never __**wanted **__to know. Is my mother the same way? Would she take away everything that I ever loved, or is she the mother that everyone would want for their own? _

_Why can't I remember!? _He nearly screamed his thoughts out loud, _why can't I remember my own mother? _Tears ran down his face, and he didn't try to fight them. Then, he froze in place for a moment as a little part of him deep down began to heat up with warning, but at the same time, it felt like he was getting colder. The temperature dropped a good amount, and Danny knew that this wasn't in his head, and if that wasn't enough, a blue gust of air came out of his mouth. He looked up, and gasped when he saw a glowing figure before him, a female, with shoulder length hair and a long dress/cloak. She was almost entirely see-through, so her features weren't precise. But Danny continued to stare at her, not with fear, but curiosity. _I know her…_He immediately thought.

_"I am not here to bring harm," _her voice rang like Christmas bells, so pure and beautiful, _"my name is Allison." _

Danny's eyes widened before they slammed closed, and his hands came up to his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as the painful memories ran across his mind. _The woman was on the floor, silent. He looked up at the man again, who walked forward, grinning maliciously. "Sorry Allison," he spoke to the corpse on the ground, "I can't let you do that. We have come too far to stop now."_

"You're…" Danny looked up at her, realizing where he knew her, "you're the woman that helped me…"

Allison nodded in response, _"I see that you already recognize me, young child."_

"What do you want?" Danny asked quietly, using the back of his arm to wipe away the tears on his face, and didn't notice that Sam was watching, "why are you here?"

_"I want to help you. We all do." _

Danny raised an eyebrow, "we?"

Almost immediately, his cell was completely filled with tons of small children, each of them just as see through as Allison. Danny gasped; they were all here, all of the children that were killed. Still trapped in this place; still suffering; never able to break free. He looked into all of their eyes; each stared at him with the same sad eyes as they had been so many years ago. His gut twisted and his jaw clenched with both anger and empathy.

_"For all these years, we have been trapped, and we need your help to escape." _

Danny almost recoiled from the suggestion, "what!? You want me to help you!? If you hadn't noticed, I don't think _I'll _even make it out of here alive!" He glanced over 

toward Sam, she was looking at all the pained faces of the children, and Danny knew that she was feeling horrible, just like he was. "Sam and I are suffering enough! Do you think that we'll honestly be able to get out of here _and _manage to get you out too!? The first option is impossible to begin with! And I don't even know how to help you guys!"

Allison looked over at Sam, _"Forgive me; I was not trying to be rude. I failed to greet you. It is nice to see you again, Samantha." _

"Wait, how do you know Sam?" Danny looked between Sam and Allison.

"She kept me company when I was brought here." Sam muttered, smiling weakly at Allison, "it's good to see you too." She looked over at Danny, "we need to help them, Danny."

"How!?" Danny snapped, "how the hell are we supposed to save others when we can't even save ourselves!?" He furiously tried to stand up, but let out a cry and fell back down. The knife edge in his back cut through some flesh under his skin from the sudden movement. Purple was seen because the bleed was on the inside, but it wasn't too bad, it just hurt. He stayed still for a moment, waiting as he healed around the knife point again.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Sam cried with concern.

At this, Danny looked up at her with a snarl, "No! I'm not alright! Isn't it obvious!? Rafael has a whole list of damn experiments to run on me, and once he's done with that, I'm going to be stripped of my emotions, and then once he's all done, I'm going to be handed over to one of my arch enemies! How would you feel!?"

Sam flinched, and her eyes lowered, "Danny, I'm s-sorry. I-I know this b-but I still think that we should try to h-help them." She sobbed while she spoke, and covered her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry…"

Danny's features eased up, "Sam, I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to get angry. I'm the one who should be sorry; please…I didn't mean it." Sam continued to cry, and Danny started to crawl his way over to the bars between them, using his arms to pull himself. Then he reached through and weakly wrapped his arms around her shivering body, "I'm sorry, Sam. It's alright, it'll be alright." He whispered to her, "please don't cry." Sam's shoulders slowly stopped shaking, and she pressed her face into Danny's chest through the bars. Danny turned to look at Allison, "what do you want me to do? How can I help?"

_"The only way to free the souls of those trapped in this place…is to completely destroy it."_

"You mean, I would just have to destroy the building and then you are all free?"

_"No, but that is all you would have to do."_

Danny sighed, looking at the pleading faces of all the children, "I can't promise you that I will destroy the building, but I _can _promise you that I will try."

_"Thank you, young warrior. And, as I told Samantha, we will help in any way we can." _Allison waved and vanished, the young children disappeared from sight as well, leaving Danny alone in his cell once again.

For what felt like hours, the two teens remained silent, just holding each other, and while they held each other, both of them fell into a light sleep.

--

_The small child groaned, and put his hand up to his head. He opened his eyes, but could not see. It was pitch black. "It's so dark in here." He moaned. He expected to hear a reply from his mother, or to feel her arms come around him in a warm hug, but there was none. "Why is it cold, momma?" He shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around his body. _

Again, there was no reply to his words. "Momma, where are you?" He called out, wanting to hear her voice again. He didn't know what was going on or what had happened, he did know that he was in the car though. The small child knew the car pretty well, so he crawled over to the compartment with the flashlight in it. He remembered momma always telling him to use it in case he needed to see when the lights went out. The car was upside down? The child didn't know why.

_He felt his hands sting as he crawled, and then warm stuff. "Ow-ey." He moaned from the pain in his palms, but continued to go forward. He reached up to the compartment and opened it, and grabbed onto the flashlight. It took some effort, but he clicked the button and turned it on. A dim, but sure light came on from the small circle on the end of it. The child pointed the light at his hands and noticed red liquid across his hands, and his arms, and there was some shiny pokey things sticking out of his skin (glass). What is this? He asked himself. _

_The child shifted toward where his mom was previously sitting. Is momma sleeping? The child was looking at his mom, she had her eyes closed and was slumped forward. "Momma, are you okay?" The child quietly asked. There was no reply._

_He went over to her, and gently poked her. She had red stuff coming out of her too; the child did not know what the stuff was. But it hurt, and he didn't like it. Momma had always put a sticky band aid over his owies when he got hurt, and he wanted one right now. _

_Suddenly, the child heard shuffling in the distant. Footsteps; a whole bunch of them. "Mommy!?" He cried, trying to wake her up. He was scared; he didn't want to know what was coming. The footsteps came very close, and then, the child saw more flashlights pointing at him and his mom, "What's going on? Momma!" There was no reply. _

_A strong hand reached in through the car window and grabbed a hold of the child. He tried to wrestle away from the grip, but it was useless, the person was too strong. With a cry, he was pulled out of the car, and he felt something jab into his neck, something small and thin, like a needle. And in a matter of moments, he drifted into unconsciousness. _

_When he opened his eyes again, he was lying next to the stump of a tree, the car was a little ways away, and there were still a bunch of scary people gathered everywhere. Momma!? Where is she!? He gasped and jumped up, feeling blood rush to his head, making him almost fall over again, but he was held up by a pair of hands. He tried to break free, "NO! Where is she!?" He looked around, in search of his mother, "What did you do to her!?" He cried, "Momma!!" tears rolled down his face, he was terrified. The child quietly sobbed while he was taken away from that location, and after a while, he lost track of how long they had been walking. When he looked up again, he found himself inside of his worst nightmare_

Danny opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, and then exhaled deeply, _I still can't remember what she looks like…and I don't remember anything before that, but now _

_I remember being brought here… _He looked at Sam. They were still leaning slightly against each other while still in different cells, and she was breathing softly against his skin. _I escaped once…maybe; just maybe, I can get us out of here again. _

**A/N: Was this chapter alright? Too fast? I rushed it a little, I know, but I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Until then! **

**-Desi-**


	35. Error's Love Finale

Error's Love

Chapter 35: Error's Love (Finale)

-One week later-

Rafael sat cross-legged in his chair that was located in his office, or rather, his room. His hands were clasped together, and he counted as the seconds slowly went by. It all came down to this, he had gone over his previous experiments in a short amount of time, because rather than all those years ago, Rafael just had to redo the experiments and compare them, and just as he expected, they were the same. This meant that it was time for the finale. The last procedure that was necessary, he would give Danny a dose of ectoplasm that would eat away the emotions and memories in Danny's brain. At that point, he would just be a vegetable, but then, Rafael would be giving Danny the serum that he had been working on for years. It would basically freeze Danny's insides, not like with ice, but it would freeze his internal clock, making it so that time didn't exist inside of Danny. He would never grow old, he would become immortal, and with the memories and emotions gone, Rafael would be able mold Danny into the perfect weapon.

Once he was sure that the operation worked, Rafael would then use that same procedure on himself, making him immortal as well. He would keep his deal with Venom, so once Danny was done being of use, Rafael would give his son and creation over to Venom, and that would be the end of Danny Phantom. It was all so simple, actually. Rafael had planned every piece of it so long ago, that it was like reciting a poem. As long as the words are all spoken correctly, everything will end up the same way, and nothing will change.

He reached his hand over to his desk, and picked up a small picture that was laying face down. He stared at the picture with both anger and sorrow, "we could have done this together…you just weren't able to see that at the time…I still love you, I always have…Jillian." He sighed and put the picture back down. "We will meet again, my darling, I promise that I won't give up until I find you."

Rafael stood up, and glanced at the clock, "time to finish this."

--

"Sam," Danny spoke to her through the bars, "how are you feeling?"

Sam came over to him, "I'm doing alright." She forced a smile, but Danny could see that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"It'll all be over after today…one way or another. Rafael has finished all of the experiments that he needed to, and now that he's done with that…it's my time to go. He'll take away my memories first, and my feelings," Danny's eyes started to water, and his lip trembled as he spoke, making it really difficult, "so I won't remember you or anything about my past, he will change me into an immortal," he bit his lip, trying to make things sound easier than they were, "and that'll be the end. There won't be anything left to do."

Sam hunched over, not able to hold in her emotions any longer, and started sobbing, "Danny, I don't want you to forget…I don't want things to end up like this…" She reached through the bars and hugged him, "we have to do something! We can make a deal with Rafael…we can offer him s-something else…anything! Please, Danny! I can't lose you!"

"Sam, don't talk like that, there is nothing we can do. I can't think of any way to get out of here, I have no powers."

"Do you honestly think that your powers are the only strength you have!?" Sam cried, "Because they're not! Don't just give up! We have to fight! If there is the slightest chance that we can get out of here, then let's take it! What have we got to lose!? What have _you _got to lose?"

"You!" Danny cried, "I might lose you! And I could never live with myself if you died because of my mistakes."

"What mistakes? You didn't do anything wrong."

Danny ran his hand through Sam's hair, "it was my fault for getting so close to you. I knew from the beginning that it was dangerous, and that it was stupid of me, but I had never met anyone like you before. If I hadn't let my feelings get in the way, none of this would have happened. You would still be safe."



"Danny, don't treat me like a mistake. You are the only person I have ever felt so close to…and now you're saying that it was all a mistake!? Meeting me was a _mistake_!?"

"Yes! It was probably the worse mistake I could have made…and also the best mistake I could have made…" He looked away, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will never regret it, even if it was wrong to do." Danny leaned toward Sam, allowing their lips to meet before pulling away slowly, "but if this is wrong," he chuckled slightly, "then I don't want to be right."

"Whatever happens, Danny, just know that you will always be my friend, and I love you." Her throat tightened up, it felt like she was saying 'I love you' for the last time, and what scared her even more was that it probably would be the last time. They kissed again, and Sam felt the orb around her neck heat up a little bit, Danny must have noticed it because he pulled back and looked at it. Sam smiled with as much effort as she could manage, "it feels warm." She placed her hand over the orb, feeling the heat run through her hand, "it always does when you're around."

Danny nodded in response. This was the thing that could have killed him…but somehow, he didn't see it as a threat, he wanted Sam to have it so that she would always be near him no matter where he was. And…after today, he didn't know where he might end up. He narrowed his eyes as he thought, "Sam, I'm going to do everything I can to get us out of here." His voice quivered as he spoke, "I promised you once that I would do anything and everything to protect you…that is a promise I intend to keep." He straightened up, "We'll get out of here; I'll make sure of it."

Sam smiled at him, "I know."

Danny felt his heart ache terribly; it almost hurt him to know that she had so much faith in him, even now when their chance of survival was almost nonexistent. The two of them held onto each other for as long as they could, dreading what the future had in store for them.

--

This was all so familiar. Danny looked around the room, it was the same as it had always been, but now, every doctor in the entire building was standing in the room, watching as Danny and Sam both were dragged in, bound and shackled. Each of the workers/doctors had a certain look in their eyes, like a hungry wolf preying on a small animal.

Danny glowered at each of them with disgust and hatred, the stare that they gave him and Sam made him want to rip their eyes out of their sockets! He shuddered at the sudden thought, but didn't let his glare falter. At the same time, Danny was looking at any way of escape, but didn't see any. The last time he escaped was all a blur in his head, he couldn't remember all the exact details, he had let his ghost half take over and get the better of him, all he remembered was seeing all the blood, he remembered hearing the screams of agony, and after that, he was flying…free, for the first time.

Sam was letting tears run down her cheeks as they were pulled into the room full of people, she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't strong enough for this.

They were brought into the center of the room, and pushed down to their knees, and then their escorts backed away from them and blended into the crowd. Danny's head twisted around, looking at everyone circling around them, then his eyes came across Sam who was kneeling beside him, his heart dropped at the sight of her. While still in shackles, Danny managed to reach his hand over and grabbed onto hers, wanting to tell her that everything would be okay, but couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. Instead, Danny found himself whispering, "don't be afraid." Were his words for Sam or for himself? Or both? He wasn't sure.

The next moment, Danny heard the clacking of footsteps on the floor; the hair on his neck spiked up, and his heart skipped a few beats. He remained perfectly still, not able to make himself turn around and face his '_father_.' Danny snarled at the thought. The clacking got louder; Danny held his breath, squeezing Sam's hand tighter.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rafael hollered to all of the doctors and other workers gathered around, which was a few hundred in all, "these past years, we have worked hard, many of you have given up that which you most love and care for, to dedicate your life to science. I could not be more proud of what you have accomplished, what _we _have accomplished. Some of you have 

been with me since the beginning of this company, and even through those difficult times, you worked hard to keep on going. We worked hard to keep the SEHS Organization alive!"

Danny wanted so badly to interrupt, to scream how all of his words were complete bull shit, and that they had not accomplished anything! He wanted to get it through their heads that they wasted their lives on something that is inhumane and not to mention, _illegal_. Murder and theft, that is what these men and women gave up their lives for, nothing but crime and unhappiness.

"We tried over and over again to make our efforts worth it, and now…" Rafael laughed, "That time has come!" He walked over to Danny, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, Danny yelped in pain as Rafael pulled him up into a stand. Danny had to release Sam's hand, much to his resentment. "_This _is our creation, and this is what will give us the answer."

Danny refused to look in the general direction of Rafael as he was 'shown off' to everyone in the room. He hated that Rafael was referring to him as a _thing _rather than a human.

"Subject 112, a failed experiment, and as you can see," Rafael pointed out the X on Danny's back, although it was impossible to miss, considering that he was still not given a new shirt after that incident the previous week, "Subject 112 was sentenced to be executed due to uncontrollable strength. But, things didn't end up the way we had planned, because this Subject was able to escape! But we figured out in the later years, that even with his current state, we could use him to finish our project. Which is why he is back here today, and we will see our hard work pay off." Rafael snapped his fingers at a few of the men standing nearby, and they reacted immediately.

Three of the men came forward and grabbed onto Danny, keeping a hard grip on him, even though it was hardly necessary. Rafael brought forward an examination table that was on wheels, and stopped it a few feet away from Danny; he ordered them to put him on. At this point, Danny _did _start to struggle. He threw his body around, trying to break loose of them, but it was three against one, and besides, at this point Danny was too weak to even win in an arm wrestle against a _mouse_. So, it was really no effort for the three men. Danny was put down on the table, and thick leather straps were immediately brought around him and tied him down.

Sam wrestled against her chains, wanting to help Danny, but froze in place when Venom came and grasped her shoulder. She hissed in pain because he had put his hand on the large scab on her shoulder from the knife, it still hurt if a lot of pressure was put on it. She looked up at Venom, and saw him shake his head 'no.' It wasn't a threatening head shake, it was just a simple 'no.' She didn't understand what he meant, but ignored it and turned away from him.

Rafael stood over Danny and whispered to him quietly enough so that no one else could hear, "you were born for this cause. This is where fate has taken you." Danny wasn't sure if that was supposed to make him feel reassured or feel worse, either way, he felt worse.

The syringe was brought over to Rafael in a small metal case that had foam on the inside to keep it from getting damaged in any way. Rafael opened the case as though he was disarming a bomb, he opened it so gently and slowly that Danny was wondering if he was seeing things in slow motion. "This will take care of all those memories that continue to haunt you and will take away all your emotions; you will feel no pain, just some slight discomfort."

Danny thrashed himself against the binds, gritting his teeth, while eyeing the syringe with horror. "No!" He turned to look at Sam, "Sam!" Water began to gush out of his eyes, and he pleaded to Rafael, "don't! Please! You can't do this!" He screamed, "Stop!" Then he gasped as he coughed out a blue wisp of air, and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

Rafael noticed Danny's ghost sense, and also he could feel the temperature change, which made him pause and look around. He immediate glanced over at Venom to make sure it wasn't him that caused Danny's sense to spike, but he knew that Venom's powers masked him fairly well from being sensed by anyone, so it wasn't him. After a moment, he shrugged it off, and turned back to Danny, then raised his eyebrow when he saw Danny's eyes glowing green with anger.

A glowing form appeared out of thin air between Rafael and Danny, causing Rafael to take several steps back in surprise, although Danny didn't seem to react at all to the figure. Everyone in the room let out a gasp or even a slight cry of panic at the sight of this ghost. Rafael took only a moment to realize who it was, "Allison!?" He cried in disbelief, "It-it can't be!"



Allison's eyes were shining much brighter than the rest of her body, and Danny could feel the tension in the air much stronger now than when she had met with him in the cell. She was angry, he could tell. Allison remained still for a minute, and then opened her mouth to speak, "_I will not let you harm this boy again, Rafael. You have caused enough destruction and pain already, and it ends now._"

Hundreds of infant children emerged around Danny, creating a barrier between him and the doctors, all of them looked to be furious as they made eye contact with the ones who were responsible for their deaths. And the doctors/workers became stiff to the bone as they realized what they had gotten themselves into.

Sam's eyes lit up, but fear still lingered in her heart, they weren't out of this yet. She then realized that Venom didn't seem at all surprised by the sudden appearance of the ghosts, and _then _noticed that Venom and Allison made eye contact, and Venom did a small but sure nod to her. Sam was ready to speak up and ask Venom what was going on, but remained silent.

Rafael held his stare with Allison before smirking, "you always were a disappointment, Allison. And you know how I hate it when people turn against me."

"_I remember quite well,_" Allison responded, "_I remember you murdering me because I stood up to you all those years ago. All that time that I helped you ruin the lives of these children, and I will never forgive myself for that, but I can stop you from continuing to destroy more innocent lives!_"

Rafael roared with fury and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small ecto handgun, raising it up to eye level, "I've come too far to let you take away everything!" He pulled the trigger; a loud crack echoed from the walls and rang in everyone's ears.

Danny's eyes widened as Allison keeled over and dropped to the ground. His mind replayed that memory of when she died trying to protect him, and now she was doing it again. Danny knew that Allison wouldn't be able to die again, but he also knew that it was possible for ghosts to be destroyed.

That crack of the bullet was almost like a gun firing at a race, everyone moved into action a moment later. Everyone that was near a table grabbed onto a nearby weapon and started firing point blank, while the children began to charge, their battle cries rang through the room.

Sam felt herself picked up and then thrown back onto the ground in the corner of the room, she let out a cry of protest but was cut off when Venom held up a hand to silence her argument, "stay here." He ordered and then took off into the crowd of people. _Is he…helping? _Sam asked herself, but then noticed that there were a few tools nearby. A small smile came across her face and she grabbed a set of what looked like pliers of some sort, and then went to work on the chains that were still binding her.

Danny panicked, and was yelling at Allison to get up; he wouldn't let her be destroyed because of him _again_. He looked up at all the fighting going on around him, the _children _that fought against these adults fearlessly, but he also watched as many of them fell to the ground, ectoplasm pouring out of their wounds from the weapons used against them. He frantically started searching for Rafael, but could not see him in the crowd of people. Allison was still on the ground motionless.

Venom appeared beside Allison and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mrs. Takarra, are you alright? Mrs. Takarra?" He lightly shook her. Allison lifted her head up slightly.

"_Yes, I'm alright._" Allison answered softly.

Danny was staring wide-eyed at Venom, did he just show _concern_? Did Venom know Allison? Except, apparently he knows her as 'Mrs. Takarra.'

Venom nodded at Allison, and then looked up at Danny, and quickly got up and started un-strapping the leather binds across him. Danny started struggling out of instinct to try and get away from Venom, but Venom grabbed a hold of Danny's forearm tightly, cutting off the circulation on his arm, and then strictly growled, "Hold still, Phantom! I'm getting you out of these! Stop struggling!" Once Danny held still, Venom continued with freeing his enemy.

"Why are you helping?" Danny asked.

Venom paused for a moment before snarling, "I'm not helping _you_."

Danny shrugged, he didn't really care at the moment what Venom's motives were, as long as it was helping, even if Venom claimed that it was not to help him. Venom finished with the last of the straps then quickly barked, "Get up!"



Danny obeyed without really needing the command; he slid off the table and stood, holding the table for support though. The next moment however, Venom yelled "move!" and quickly threw Danny to the ground while allowing himself to drop down as well. Danny grimaced from the push, because he was still in pain _all over_, and landing on the ground wasn't very pleasant either.

But a moment later, he realized why Venom had done that, a blast from an ecto gun flew by where they had been standing a moment before. Danny, still on the ground along with Venom, crawled over to Allison and gently put his hand on her head, "Allison…" he whispered to her.

"_Don't worry about me, you need to help Samantha. You need to get out of here._"

"I can't just leave you and all the children here! I promised you all that I would save you!"

"_We don't want to be responsible for yours and Samantha's deaths, please, get out of here._"

Danny shook his head, "No! I can't-,"

"Listen to her, Phantom!" Venom barked, "She and all these kids are risking their _after_lives to save yours! Now get the hell out of here! Your girlfriend is that way!" Venom pointed in the direction that he had taken Sam.

"So, you're not going to double-cross me? Kill me here and now while you can?" Danny asked.

"Not today I won't." Venom answered, "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook forever. Now go!"

Danny nodded, and took one last glance at Allison, mouthing a quick 'thank you,' before running toward the corner of the room. He could see Sam hacking away at her chains with different tools, "Sam!" he cried, and once he was next to her, he dropped to his knees beside her. Immediately, he threw his arms around her, feeling the tremendous hole in his heart close up at seeing her alive. "I'm so sorry!" He wasn't sure why he apologized, but he just felt like it was necessary to do so. Sam started crying into his shoulder.

"You idiot!" she cried, tears flowing down her face, "don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I had lost you!"

Danny pulled away, "It's okay, it'll all be okay." He grabbed the tool from her hands and started attacking the chains, "we have to get out of here." He could still hear the fighting going on in the background, glass smashing, cries of anger and pain, and worse. He had almost cut clean through the chains when he heard Sam scream.

"Danny! Behind you!"

Of course, just as a response, Danny turned around to see what Sam had screamed about. Rafael was holding a long crowbar in his hands and swung it like a baseball bat; Danny didn't have time to react and was soon seeing stars. The back of his head smashed against the concrete walls, and he soon felt warm liquid running down his neck and back. He couldn't open his eyes, and the throbbing in his skull was beyond painful, a distant scream echoed in his ears, _Danny! Look out! _But his brain wasn't able to process those words until he was hit again. This time, the blow was on the side of the head, and his body dropped to the ground.

Danny winced and breathed tightly, he couldn't make himself get up and move. His brain signals didn't seem to make it to his limbs in time. Danny did the only thing he could think of doing, putting his hands up, trying to protect himself. The crowbar came again, hitting him endlessly. While his head injury was still healing, Danny was able to get enough brain power to open his eyes and realize that he was screaming with each hit.

The bar in Rafael's hands was covered in blood, and Danny could see Rafael reach the bar over his head, ready to hit Danny again, but then saw Sam jump out of nowhere and make a grab for the crowbar. She was screaming for Rafael to stop, while attempting to pry the weapon away from his hands. Rafael shoved her away, and swung toward her, hitting her across the head.

Danny's heart nearly stopped when he saw Sam fall to the ground, holding her head in pain. He gritted his teeth, his eyes still trying to focus on all the images around him, but managed to process the fact that Rafael was taking another swing at him. Danny raised his hands up before the bar could hit his body, and wrapped his fingers around Rafael's weapon.

Rafael was slightly surprised by his quick reaction, and was trying to pull the crowbar away from Danny's grip. Danny tried to keep Rafael from attacking by holding onto the crowbar 

for as long as he could, so that his wounds could heal a little more. He glanced at all the action still taking place in the lab, and then glanced at Sam, and back at Rafael. Danny's eyes started glowing green again, and he slowly pulled himself into a stand, his hand still on the crowbar. "Enough!" He yelled, and ripped the bar away from Rafael grip. Danny felt a familiar sensation sweeping through his veins, and with a strong roar, Danny cried, "going ghost!"

White rings formed around his body, and split into two, while running along his body, transforming him into Phantom. Danny charged up his hands with ectoplasm, "This ends _here_." He flung a ball of green energy toward Rafael, it hit him in the square of the chest, but to Danny's disappointment, it hardly did any damage.

He was too exhausted; he couldn't give as much power as he hoped he would. Rafael stumbled back a few feet, but managed to regain balance pretty quickly. Danny gritted his teeth and formed another between both of his hands; he raised it above his head and launched it with as much strength as he could.

Rafael dropped to the ground with a groan. Danny took his chance and charged, leaping like a tiger toward his creator, he punched Rafael across the face and chest before grabbing onto the front of his shirt and picking him up and slamming him into a nearby wall. "Don't…ever…hurt…Sam…" he growled like a rabid beast, "You have hurt more than enough people in your lifetime! And now, I will make sure that you never hurt anyone again!" Danny didn't realize that most of the people in the room had stopped fighting and turned to watch Danny and Rafael.

"You kidnapped and murdered tons of children! You used your own _family _for your damn experiments!" Danny turned and looked at the faces of all the spirit children in the room, "look at them!" he barked at Rafael, "those are all children that you killed! For _science_! Did you think that their lives were meaningless, or did you just think that they were less important than science!? Why!?" He shoved Rafael into the wall again, "Why would you do this!?"

Rafael started laughing, "You still don't understand. I have already told you about my plan,"

"Your plan doesn't explain your motives! I don't believe that you wanted to do this _just _because you want to live forever! Nobody would!" Danny's eyes were staring straight into Rafael's, and he didn't notice Rafael's hand reaching into his jacket pocket.

Rafael grabbed onto the small device in his pocket, and placed his thumb over the button. He smirked at Danny. Danny glanced down and realized what Rafael was doing but didn't have time to do anything. Rafael pressed down on the button, causing Danny to release him and drop to his knees, letting out an agonizing scream while doing so.

"Danny!!" Sam screamed, but wasn't heard through Danny's cry.

Danny wrapped his arms around his chest, and was leaning forward, as though trying to brace himself, his cries rang throughout the room, and Sam could see that he was shaking, but trying hard not to. Rafael stood over Danny, his eyes narrowed with anger, and his lip twisted in a snarl, "Nobody will get in the way of what I have spent years working on! I will finish what I started, Phantom! You cannot stop that!" He kicked Danny hard against the ribs, making Danny fall from his kneeling position to completely horizontal on the ground.

He folded himself into the fetal position, while trying to contain his screams. Danny's hair was fading between white and black as he was quickly losing his ability to stay conscious. Sam could see that while lying on the ground, he was reaching to the back of his neck, and clawing away where the chip was.

Sam looked at all the spirits standing and watching, _why won't they help him! _She wanted to scream at them, but her voice seemed to be lost. So, she did the stupidest thing she could think of and ran toward him. Eyes followed her as she ran to Danny, and dropped to her knees beside him, pulling him into her arms, and looking up at Rafael, "stop it! You'll kill him! Stop it!!" She pleaded.

Danny coughed, and could taste a little bit of blood come past his lips. He knew that his body was slowly shutting down, he could feel it most of all. But, he managed to glance up at Sam, he wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, but knew that he would be lying through his teeth if he even _could _do that.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, not knowing what to do.

But, miraculously, help came to her.



Rafael was suddenly thrown backward by a red beam; crashing into the wall. He was dazed, but conscious. And his thumb came off the button, releasing Danny from his torture.

Venom came forward to Danny and Sam, and then knelt down beside them, "Get up, Phantom! This isn't over yet!" He growled at Danny, but could see that the halfa was in no condition to do so, but Venom still tried, "Phantom! Get up!"

Danny looked up at Venom, unable to respond. His heart was faintly beating in his chest, and his breaths were cut down to just tiny gasps. A moment later, Danny let out another ear-shredding scream.

Both Sam and Venom looked up and saw Rafael getting up, his finger once again on the button. "Venom!" Sam yelled, "Stop Rafael!"

Venom shook his head, "no. This is Danny's fight."

"He's going to die!"

Venom looked at Rafael, then at Danny, and stared at where Danny was pressing his hand on his neck. Sam saw Venom reach into his cloak and pull out one of the knives used previously to attack Danny with, (which then had a chunk of it remain in his skin,) and pulled Danny closer to him, holding the knife up.

"What are you doing!?" Sam cried. Was he going to kill Danny? What was he doing with that weapon!

Venom aimed and struck. The knife was stabbed into Danny at the top of his spine; Sam gasped in horror, but then realized that Danny stopped screaming.

Danny exhaled deeply, feeling a sharp pain in the back of his neck, but the agony that had been spreading through his entire body was gone. The chip in his neck had been destroyed, for the most part. He still wanted to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep, but that plan didn't seem to work out so well.

Rafael let out a furious cry, and threw the small device onto the ground, then pulled out a small gun from his pocket.

"Get up, Phantom!" Venom shouted into Danny's ear, "Damn it! Get up! Now!"

Danny managed to slowly shake his head, "I…can't…" he whispered, "I…can't do it…"

But Venom didn't seem to take no for an answer, he curled up his hand into a fist and punched a certain part in Danny's back. Danny let out a cry as the small piece of knife in his back was hit, "get away." He tried to swat Venom's hand away like a fly.

Rafael loaded his ecto gun and fired in their direction. Venom put a shield up around the three of them, and while holding it up, turned to Sam, "Get over to Allison, she's on the other side of the room."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! When I say go, just make a run for it over there, got that?"

"What about Danny! I won't just leave him!"

Venom ignored her comment, "go! Now!" He let his shield down, and Sam quickly got to her feet and made a run for it. He and Danny made quick eye contact, "you have to finish this." He put his hand over Danny's chest and let some of his energy flow into Danny's body. "Now get the hell up!"

Danny gritted his teeth as Venom's energy spread throughout his body, making his muscles wake up and more strong than they had been this past week. He hated the fact that he was using the same ghost energy that he had loathed for so long, but it was all he had at the moment. He looked up at Venom, giving a quick nod, "thanks…I-."

"Shut up, Phantom," Venom smirked, "This doesn't change anything."

Danny sighed, deciding to drop it, then spoke up again in a low voice, "I know what I have to do…" he glared at Rafael, and turned to Venom again, "alright, I need you to do me a favor…"

Venom listened as Danny explained, and nodded, "fine, but after this, no more favors from me." The two of them agreed, and then Venom said, "alright, tell me when you're ready."

After a moment's pause, Danny barked, "now!"

Sam was standing by Allison, who had her arms wrapped around a wound on her stomach, but was doing very well at hiding her pain. Both of them watched as Danny cried out '_now!'_ and the shield protecting Venom and Danny was dropped. Immediately, a few of the men with guns started firing, including Rafael.



Venom had a long whip of ecto energy fly out from his hand and swing toward all of the people around him, many of them were easily knocked to the ground, and more importantly, now everyone was focused on him. Danny made a break for it. With his newly given energy, he turned invisible, and flew past everyone, coming toward Sam and Allison.

"Danny!? What are you doing? What's Venom doing!? What's going on!?" Sam cried as Danny landed (visibly) next to her.

"Come on, Sam! We're getting out of here! _Now_!" Danny looked at Allison, "we need to make a portal to the ghost zone, I can find a way home from there."

Allison nodded, and the two of them got to work. Both outstretched their hands, and Sam could see that they struggled to do it, but eventually, a circle of green appeared before them and gradually got wider until it was big enough to step through. "_Good luck, young Phantom._" Allison said, "_and same to you, Samantha._"

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, "Thank you Allison."

"We won't forget about you and all the spirits in this place!" Sam assured Allison, "we'll get you all out of here, somehow!"

Danny turned his head to take one last look at his Creator, father, and enemy. The two of them made eye contact, and Danny narrowed his eyes before jumping both him and Sam through the portal.

--

Sweat dripped from his face, and gathered up on his clothes, he could feel the intense pain from all his injuries, but he fought to keep floating in the air. Danny hadn't realized how much pain he was still in until now, because now he wasn't focused on anything except how to get out of here.

Green swirls were all around him and random object hovered as well as purple doors that scattered all over the Ghost Zone. The extra weight was slowing him down, but Danny didn't want Sam to get hurt anymore! He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes, he could never tell her how sorry he was.

Sam was draped over Danny's back and her arms hung uselessly over his shoulders, but Danny was holding her up, she had almost no energy to move. She wanted to sleep forever, to fall away into unconsciousness and forget about all the pain. She kept her eyes closed, but she felt too tired to sleep!

_It's all over. _Sam thought to herself, _we're free. _She couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought, inside though, she was jumping with joy.That whole nightmare was in the past, they could forget that it ever happened and move on with life! Sam thought of her future, she had her whole life ahead of her! She knew that she was jumping to conclusions, but she thought that…maybe Danny and her would live together. Both of them loved each other, and Sam couldn't think of anything that would get in their way. _I'll be 18 soon, so maybe in a few years, just maybe…_

"Sam." Danny whispered.

Her eye opened up a little bit, "Danny," she smiled, "it's over now…we'll be okay?" She asked, more of a statement though.

Danny looked down slightly before gazing into her eyes again, "yeah, Sam. We'll be…okay." He paused before speaking again, "It is a long journey back. Do you want to stop for a few hours?"

Sam nodded. Danny descended down to a small platform that hovered in the middle of nowhere. It was about twenty by twenty feet, large enough for both of them to lie down. Danny gently pulled Sam off of his back, and placed her on the platform before he lay down as well. He wrapped his weak arms around her, and she curled up beside him, with her head resting on his chest. Both of them were dirty, and both had a dry coat of blood on them, but neither of them cared. His touch made everything alright, his heart beat gently like a lullaby.

Danny held Sam tightly in his arms, letting her fall asleep, but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't fall asleep yet. Even though they were out of that horrible place, Danny still felt his shoulders heavy with his past, and the present. He looked down at Sam's sleeping form, and smiled, _I love you so much Sam. There is something that I have to do, and I _

_know that it will hurt, but it is necessary to keep you safe. _He wished that he could just say it out loud to her, but it hurt him just thinking about it.

While Sam continued to sleep, Danny examined her beat up and bloody body. She still had that gash on her shoulder, which looked to be from a knife wound, he winced when he thought of what could have happened to her. It was crusted over with dry blood, but it still looked painful. Her skin was a mess of black and blue, and not to mention, the left side of her head was swelling from being hit with a crowbar.

Danny placed his hands gently over her, _it's the least I can do for you, Sam. _A green and red glow (he still had a mixture of Venom's ghost energy in him) spread out across Sam's body, targeting all of her injuries, and in a matter of moments, her skin was good as new, while Danny let out a small cry as her wounds were transferred over to him. He, of course, would heal, but it didn't bring him any more comfort because Sam previously had to endure this pain. And that was something he couldn't bear to think of.

Sam opened her eyes, and looked down at herself, "it's…gone" she was referring to the pain in her body; she looked up at Danny, seeing that his shoulder had a gash, and his skin was now bruised like hers. "Danny…" she watched as the injuries slowly faded away. "You're still weak…why did you do that?"

"I have some of Venom's energy too; I'll be alright on energy for the time being. You forget that Venom is pretty powerful." He weakly forced a smile, "I couldn't stand to see you hurt…" he muttered as well, letting his forced smile drop into a frown.

Sam wrapped her weak arms around Danny, "it'll be okay now. We're going to go home now." She smiled, trying to get Danny to smile as well.

"No…" Danny whispered, so quietly that Sam could hardly hear him.

"What? What do you mean no? We're not going home?"

"Sam…please listen to me…you're going to be going home, I won't be." His body started trembling as he attempted to contain his crying, "Sam…I'm going to get you home, and then…I have to go back…"

"What!?" Sam screamed, "What are you talking about! We just got out! What do you mean that you're going back!? Danny!? Danny, answer me!"

Danny shook his head, biting his lip, and looking away, not able to look at her. His vision was blurring, because of the tears that flowed down from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"No! You don't mean that!" Sam cried, grabbing onto the front of his suit, "You can't mean that! Danny, why!? Why are you doing this!?"

"They'll never stop, Sam!" He roared, making her flinch, and he then repeated with a calmer voice, "They'll never stop. As long as I'm around, they'll be after me. I'm too dangerous to be around anyone in the first place."

"So, you're just going to give up!? You're going to let Rafael take you and make you into an immortal creature with no emotions or feelings!?"

"No, that serum that he was going to give to me was destroyed in the fight…now he as no use for me…he'll kill me."

Sam broke down into tears, pulling herself up against Danny, "please, Danny, don't say that. Don't do this! We can stay in hiding, we can travel! We can run from them! Please, there has to be a solution!"

"This _is _the solution! I have to pay for my mistakes!" Danny held Sam for endless minutes before speaking again, "remember when I told you that I would do anything to protect you? I had always promised myself that, and now, to protect you, I have to do this. Once I'm gone, they'll stop coming after you…and you can live a normal life."

"Do _you _remember when I said that I couldn't live without you?!" She sobbed, "I meant that, Danny! Do you think I can honestly survive without you! I love you! You're the only person that's ever made me feel like this!"

"I love you so much, Sam." Danny sighed, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way to keep you out of danger."

Sam couldn't believe that this was happening. It _couldn't _be happening! She had gone through so much in so little of time, and in that time, she had felt so many different emotions that she had never experienced before. But this was different. She had been sad before, but nothing 

compared to this. Sam wondered if there was a gaping hole in her chest, because she could swear that her heart was just ripped out of her.

"Sam…" Danny whispered, and he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, leaning in and kissing her on the lips, "I love you…"

"I love you too, Danny." Tears streamed down her face nonstop.

"I am going to send you home from here. It will be faster, and I have just enough energy to transport you."

"W-wait! Danny! You're leaving now!? No! Danny!" She started hyperventilating, clinging to him like a child to a blanket, refusing to loosen her death grip. "Danny! Please! Don't do this!"

Danny put his hands on her shoulders, and her body started to glow. In his mind, Danny had the image of Sam's bedroom, and would send her there.

Sam felt her body start to become weightless, her skin began to crawl with chills, and altogether, it felt weird. Her hands released Danny; she couldn't fight its power as much as she wanted to. She began to fade from Danny. She reached out to him one last time, and whispered, "I love you." Before she vanished.

The next moment, Sam felt solid again, and now when she looked around, she was in her bedroom. She immediately fell down to her hands and knees, choking on her sobs and silently screaming.

Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny stared at the spot Sam was just a moment ago. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and then fell down onto all fours, letting out a horrid cry as his heart was shattered inside of him. "I'm sorry!" He screamed to Sam, knowing that she couldn't hear him, "Sam!!" He couldn't hold himself together; he let his emotions get the best of him and howled as tears rolled down his face. He got up while still crying, and started to head back. He wanted to go and get this over with; the pain he felt in his heart right now was enough to make anyone think that life was not worth living any more. He wanted this feeling to go away, he couldn't take it anymore.

--

The portal Danny had taken was still open, which was a good thing, Danny didn't know if he would be able to create another one, it was never easy to break through the barrier between the human and ghost world. Danny didn't bother wiping away the tears, he didn't care that he was showing weakness, he felt weak, he _was _weak. So there was no point in hiding it.

Danny flew through the circle of green, and soon found himself in the same place he was earlier that day. Only this time, the minute he stepped through, it was like hell all over again. A bunch of men stood there, waiting for Danny to come through, and now that he had, they went to work. A net was cast over Danny, bringing him down to his knees, and then some of them came forward, while aiming their guns at him. There were no more ghosts in here, they were only fighting to help Danny, and now that they had finished what they needed to, they went back into hiding. Danny wasn't sure where Venom had disappeared to though, but it didn't really matter.

Even though Danny didn't struggle to break free, they weren't going to even give him the chance. Rafael stepped forward, "well, Phantom, it turns out Venom wasn't lying when he said you would be back. I am curious though as to _why _you returned. You were so eager to leave any other day."

Danny snarled at Rafael, "I told you before! You could have me once Sam was safe! And now that she is, you can do whatever you want!"

"Is that an invitation?" Rafael smirked.

"I don't care anymore, Rafael! As long as you stay away from Sam!"

"Well," Rafael nodded to his men, making them step away from Danny who was still down on his knees, "you should already know that I have no more use for you. You destroyed my work! So, you already knew that you would be killed when you came here…interesting."

"Shut up and just do it already! I'm right here! You had no problem killing all those other children! So do it! Just kill me!" Danny looked down, and allowed more tears to squeeze from the corners of his eyes.

Danny was brought over to one of the tables that wasn't completely destroyed in the fight, and was tied down. Time seemed nonexistent as he waited for Rafael to get his things ready. All 

of the remaining doctors, the ones that were still alive from the fight anyway, came to watch as their last experiment was going to be destroyed for good. Danny knew that Rafael would never stop with his goal, but once this was over, it would be a long time before he would be able to get his system going again. And Danny just hoped that Rafael would be caught by the police or something before that happened.

Rafael stood beside where Danny was placed, "You look like her…" Rafael commented, "Like your mother."

Danny made no comment to that, it hurt him even more than he already was when he thought of him mom. So what, maybe he looked like him mom a little bit; most kids do, Danny didn't care what Rafael said.

"And you're wrong, you know." Rafael continued, "You thought that I killed your mother, but that is not true, I wouldn't do that. She is still alive."

"What?" Danny gasped. He didn't know if he should be relieved or angry, where the hell was she all these years!? He was being held in this horrible dungeon of a place with a mad man who was also his father, and she didn't come to help him!? Danny thought of all those times when he was younger, and he would cry out for his mother. She never came to save him…why?

Rafael ignored Danny this time, and brought up a syringe full of red liquid, "this, Danny, is a chemical that I created long ago, it is completely lethal." He put the point of the needle up an inch from Danny's skin, "it takes a few minutes to come into effect, and I'll let you know now, that it's not always pleasant." He plunged the needle into Danny's skin.

--

"_Danny. Danny?_"

It was completely dark…"Who are you? Where am I?" Danny asked the voice, he recognized it, it was a female. "Wait, you're the one that…you're the voice that saved me." He remembered, when he was first attacked by Sam, when she was under Venom's control, a voice started speaking to him and helped him wake up. "What are you doing?"

"_Just here to keep you company._"

"Am I dead?" Danny asked.

"_Not yet. You're unconscious though, and you should be dead in just a few minutes._"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"_Sorry kid, my name is classified;_ _besides, that an odd question to ask when you're about to die."_

Danny growled in annoyance, and then changed the subject, "Did I do the right thing? By letting Rafael kill me, Sam will be safe, right?"

"_Do you think that Samantha will always be safe just because she isn't around you? The world isn't safe. People get killed for no good reason every day, it happens. Samantha will of course have less to worry about, but no, she will never be safe as long as the world exists._"

Danny sighed, "I'm going to miss her." He wanted to cry, but being unconscious, he couldn't really. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"_Why not? She doesn't hate you, she just needs some time._"

"I know that this is asking a lot, but while I'm gone, can you look after her…I don't even know who you are, but I don't know who else to ask."

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I help me grandson._"

"What!?" Danny cried, "_Grandson_!? I'm your grandson!?"

The woman chuckled, "_Yes, that's right. Your mother is my daughter. Sorry that I can't say more, I really am not supposed to talk to others through their minds._"

Danny felt himself getting weaker, "I…feel weird…"

"_Just relax. That usually happens when you die._"

"Oh my god…" Danny couldn't get his mind around it, "I'm…_dying_…I'm going to die…I don't want to die!" He shouted. "I can't leave Sam! I can't!" He cried out, "Sam!!" And tried to fight against death as it closed in on him; but knew that it was useless.

--



Sam felt the hot tears streaming down her face like a nonstop waterfall. Her lip was constantly trembling and she was having trouble controlling her breathing pace. It was night. The night was cloudy; the stars were not visible at all, giving the town a gloomy look. She looked down at the necklace around her neck; the green light was dim and hardly noticeable, because Danny was so far away. Not only physically. She bit her lip, "please Danny," she pleaded, "come home."

--

Danny opened his eyes as he became conscious again, but he knew that it wouldn't do anything. The injection was done already, and he knew that he was dying. He could hear a heart monitor next to him, which clearly showed the process as his heart was slowing down.

The entire room was dead silent, all eyes were on him, he suddenly felt his body become extremely heavy, and his breathing slowed down.

He turned his heavy head toward his creator, Rafael, one last time, and then he heard the monitor come to a stop, giving a high pitched wailing noise. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he took one last breath, then it was over.

--

Sam had her face buried into her hands, praying silently in her heart. She couldn't lose him! She needed him! He was the only one that had ever loved her, or even liked her for that matter! He had always told her that she had given him life, but he had also given her a reason to live.

Suddenly, the small orb that rested on her chest became cold as ice. She looked down with a gasp, the remaining green light faded away, and the orb became a pitch black colour. All she could do was stare at it for a minute, and then finally, she felt her body shaking, unable to contain her pain any longer.

An ear shredding scream erupted from her vocal chords; the cry echoed down the streets and could have easily shattered the windows. "NO!!" She screamed nonstop for what felt like an eternity. Sam ripped the necklace off from around her neck and brought it up to eye level, "No, Danny! Don't die, Danny! You can't die like this! No!!" She punched the wall near her, feeling a few fingers break in the process, but she didn't care. She couldn't think straight. This couldn't be happening! "DANNY!!"

--

_It has been two months since my love died. Every day that has passed by is another painful reminder of the time spent without him. It is unbearable. It has been two months that I have gone without a heart. I can no longer feel the emotion I once did, all I feel is the agony in my chest that pours through my veins. The necklace around my neck is heavy like lead, and feels heavier everyday that I wear it, but I cannot take it off, I would never even consider it._

_My wrists ache with the fresh scars that have been placed there. The blood that is spilt by my knife will never be able to take away the pain I feel. The torture I endure is too great of a feeling to let go of. The blade on my skin is nothing compared to that, in fact it is like comparing a candle to the fiery pits of hell. My parents have been worried, I haven't spoken to them at all, in fact, I haven't spoken at all to anyone. I have stayed in my room, skipping school, nearly starving myself. Almost every night, I hold a gun up to my head, thinking about taking away my life to join Danny, but I choose not to, because I know that Danny didn't sacrifice himself so that I could die also._

_I once had everything I could ever want. Love. And now, I have nothing. Nobody could ever come near replacing Danny. I will never love anyone else. That's a fact, not a decision. The only reason I let myself live is because I still have something that I need to do. I have to live for Danny, and I made a promise to those spirits in that _place, _I would help them become free._

_I love Danny, I always will. It never mattered to me that he was a mistake, an error. Because I only saw him for who he really was inside. He loved me, despite my differences. He was an error, and I was his love. My name is Sam Manson, and I am the Error's Love._

THE END!!

EPILOGUE:

Somewhere deep in the middle of nowhere, there is a building. Even from a distance, you can feel the anguish and pain that radiates off of the walls of it. Inside of the building, there are people that move around with chemicals and tools of all kinds. There is a man that stands in the hallway, staring blankly at the door before him. The man is named Rafael Leonardo.

In front of him, there is a steel gray door that is blocked off and locked by thick layers of protection. He sighs in defeat and slowly walks away from the door, down the hallway and out of sight.

Inside the blocked doors, there is a table, and on that table, there is a body. The body is of a boy, he is strapped down to the examination table, and a cloth is draped over his lifeless form.

The room is pitch black. But then, a small glow shows up in the room.

The teenager on the table inhales deeply, and his green eyes snap open.

**A/N: Yes, that is the end. I can be evil sometimes. But, I was planning on continuing with a sequel, I'm not positive though. Anyway, I know that some of you think that it was unnecessary for Danny to die, but he felt like it was the best way to protect Sam. But I added that little bit at the end to make it…semi-happy, I guess. **

**Thank you everyone who has read this story! I appreciate the support! I'm proud to say that I have completed my first story here on fanfiction! Let me know what you think! **

**-Desi-**


End file.
